Aluthsia University
by CIF1991
Summary: In California is the most prestigious university in the world, Aluthsia University. To be eligible to attend the university you must be a witch. Today is Bella Swan's first day. Will she be able to keep a low profile and hide her secret or will a certain witch Prince steal her heart. Will their secrets tear them apart or tie them together...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Everyone! This is my first attempt at a story so bear with. Let me know what you think :)**

**All Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

My name is Isabella Swan and today is my first day of university. I will be attending the most prestigious, most sought after university in the world, Aluthsia University. To be accepted into this pretentious university you must be very special and be special I mean you have to be a witch. Yes, you read that correctly, you have to be a witch. On the West coast of America, California to be exact, is a luxurious university for witches. Up until today, the university only accepted "pure" witches, meaning that if both of your parents aren't witches you are referred to as an "outcast" and unacceptable to the witch community. Today is the first day Aluthsia will open its doors to both witches and outcast. Today, me Isabella Swan, an outcast will be attending Aluthsia University with my best friend and fellow outcast, Emmett McCarthy.

From the outside the university appears perfectly normal, well posh normal. Emmett and I couldn't help but laugh at the situation. Emmett is my, 6'4 burly teddy bear, of a best friend. Right now he looks like stuffed sausage in my mini.

"Em, are you ok? You look a bit ... stuffed!" I said while chuckling at him.

"Ha ha, Swan, very fucking funny. Why couldn't you just have bought a bigger car, or maybe packed less shit," said Emmett in his most serious voice.

"Eh you leave my car alone. She's my baby." I said as I rubbed the dashboard pretending to pet her.

"Whatever Bella. Jeez this place looks way to swanky," he said as we pulled up to the gate of the university.

In front of us was enormous steel gates that led into the university's expansive grounds. The gates look intimidating and I highly doubt even Emmett would be able to move them an inch. I slowly let my window down and pressed the intercom button.

"Name please," said a very nasal voice that made me want to cover my ears. Emmett was shaking the car with his laughter.

"Isabella Swan and Emmett McCarthy," I said in my most serious voice that I could muster up.

The gate slowly creaked open and I drove down the path. The grounds were stunning. The grass was so green and luscious you just want to roll around in it. There were fountains and trees with the most beautiful flowers strategically placed all over the grounds. I was in awe, the grounds were beautiful but the actual university building took my breath away. It was an old elegant building that looked like it belonged in magazines. It looked more like a huge castle then a university.

"Holly shit balls Bells! I don't think we belong here." Emmett said in a scared tone.

"Eh yeah Em, I think you're right. Maybe we should turn around and go home." I said as I looked around the lot at all the fancy cars and the stuck up snobs getting out of them.

I was ready to put the car in reverse and get the fuck out of here when suddenly there was a knock on my window scaring the living shit out of me. Emmett must have seen her approach cause he was clutching his stomach laughing at me. I rolled down my window to get a better look at who to blame for my heart attack. With her face nearly pressed against my window, was a petite pixie looking girl. She had short black spiky hair that stood artfully in every direction. Her facial feature were refined and delicate. She had big blue puppy dog eyes. She had a friendly smile that lit up her face.

"Hi! I'm Alice Brandon. I'm here to welcome you to Aluthsia University and show you around campus. So what are your names?" the pixie girl said in a high voice that was almost musical. I was taken aback by her hyper friendly demeanour.

"Eh Hi, I'm Bella Swan and this is Emmett McCarthy," I said while pointing at Em while he was waving at Alice.

"It's so good to meet you both! You make such a cute couple!" she said while nearly bouncing up and down. Emmett and I just stared at her in horror. The idea of me and Em ever being more than friends makes me want to be physically ill. He's like my brother and he sees me as his baby sister.

"Oh god no! We are definitely not a couple. Nope, never gonna happen between me and Bells!" Em said in a horrified voice that had my cracking up. He was white in the face and looked like he might faith. I just had to mess with him.

"Well, Emmett McCarthy is there something wrong with me that you wouldn't want to date me? Am I that horrible to be around!" I said in the most serious voice while trying to keep a scowl on my face. Not laughing at Em's panic expression was hands down the hardest thing I ever had to do!

"Ummm no, Bells you're beautiful umm it's just ... that ... umm I don't see you in that way. You're like a sister to me." he said while looking around frantically for divine intervention. Alice and I broke out in laughter. We could hardly breathe since we were laughing so hard. At that moment, I knew Alice and I will be great friends. Em looked like he was ready to kill me for doing that to him. I kissed his cheek and mumbled an apology as I got out of the car. I went to shake Alice's' hand and she nearly tackled me to the ground with the bear hug she gave me. I just laughed at her enthusiasm and hugged her back. Have to admit she had a lot of strength for such a tiny person.

"So do you guys know what block your dorms are? It should be in the registration pack you got." Alice said as she helped us unload the mini. We really did pack a lot of shit.

"I'm in dorm block C and I think Em is in block E," I said sadly while Em nodded. I hated the fact that we weren't in the same block. Em really has been my best friend since we were 5 and has lived next door to me since then. It's hard being separated even if it's only by three dorm blocks.

"Oh good! I'm in dorm block C too! Hopefully, our rooms are close to each other Bella! Oh, I can just feel this year is going to be amazing!" Alice said while hugging me again. Her happy demeanour is infectious and I couldn't help but smile.

A group of what can only be described as skanky hoes walked by us.

"I can't believe they are letting outcasts in this year. It is totally going to destroy the schools image. They should stay out, they don't belong here." one of the snotty bitches said. I glanced over to Em and saw him pull down his sleeves to hide his mark. I was fucking fuming. How dare those bitches belittle us! We might be different, but we still have power. Outcast have marks, it looks kinda like a tattoo. The mark is always in the form of an animal. Nobody knows exactly why these marks appear on people with that only has one 'witch' parent. Our magical abilities are more limited and in that sense we are less powerful than pure witches. The advantage we have is that out marks can come to life as we wish and help us defend or fight. Emmetts' mark is on his right forearm and is, ironically enough, a black bear. It suited him. My mark was different and for some reason unlike other outcasts I have no limit to my magical powers, which I found very odd. Only me and Em and my parents were aware of this. We all agreed that I will attend uni as a witch, not an outcast as I have the unique ability to move my mark anywhere on my body so that way I can hide it. Other outcasts don't have this ability. My parents told me to keep my mark a secret and not share it with anyone. My mark is a scorpion. This mark is apparently very rare and symbolizes extreme power. My parents before their deaths gave me many warnings to hide my mark and never reveal it to anyone. Unfortunately, they never told me why. That's the main reason I'm attending uni here, in hopes of finding the answer.

I turned to Emmett and told him not to listen to skanky hoes. He gave me a weak smile and started dragging the luggage towards the dorms. I was surprised to see that someone took my mini.

"They are going to park it in the student garage. We aren't allowed to leave campus without permission." Alice said while dragging me towards the dorms. I just stared at her in shock. What the fuck! Is this place a prison? What have I gotten myself into!

"Do you know who you were assigned as a roommate yet?" Alice asked bringing me out of my panicked thoughts.

"Um yeah, my registration pack said I'm rooming with some girl named Tanya Delani. Do you know her?" I asked Alice.

"Eww yeah, I know her. She's a total skank! I hate her. She's a sophomore with the biggest fake tits ever! Oh, she also has tried anything to get into the Prince's pants. She's just disgusting." Alice said while scrunching up her nose in disgust. I laughed at her and she scowled at me telling me I'll see. Oh yeah, did I forget to mention that there was a witch royal family. They are the Cullens and they run the University and the magical world. The university acts as a portal between the "normal shire" and the "magical shire" and the Cullens are in charge of keeping the magical side from interacting with the normal side. Legend has it there are many more mythical creatures on the other side and the portal was created to stop the wars in the magical shire from spilling into the normal shire. Anyway, the King and Queen are Carlisle and Esme and they have two children, Edward, and Rosalie. Edward is a sophomore and Rosalie is a freshman which mean I will most likely share classes with her. Joy! That's all I know about them. I don't even know what they look like. Don't judge me! It's not like I can google royal witch family!

As we were reaching the dorm blocks me and Alice said our goodbyes to Em and promised to meet up later. As I watched Em walk off towards his dorm my breath got knock out of my body. Standing outside dorm block C was the most beautiful guy I have ever seen. I had to remember to breathe and try to calm down my heart rate. This guy was pure sex on legs and I really wanted to kill the skank he was talking too. I could have an orgasm from just looking at that face. He had the most amazing sex hair I have ever seen. It was a copper color, kinda like a penny. From what I could see he had forest green eyes that could lure any women to his bed. His jaw line was pure sex. Oh, the things I'd do to that jaw. It was sharp and angular, it looked like it was sculpted to perfection. I nearly came on the spot looking at those berry red full soft lips. Those lips should be doing wicked things to my body. He was slim but muscular from what I could tell and about 6'2 in height. He was perfection. He was that guy all male models envied. I had a feeling my panties will drop to the floor of their own free will!

"You're drooling Bella!" Alice laughed and broke me out of me sexy man-induced haze. I turned and looked at her and asked "Who the hell is that fine piece of man meat?!"

"Haha, that is Edward. Edward Cullen as in Prince Edward," she said while smirking at my lack of knowledge. Fuck my life! Of course, he had to be the Prince. That fact nearly deflated my lady boner. Not only was he way out of my league, but there was no way in hell I can date the Prince since I'm meant to keep a low profile. Alice laughed at my disappointed expression and grabbed my hand reminding me I still have to unpack and meet my skank of a roommate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! Thank you for reading my story! So here is chapter 2! It's a bit longer than the first one. I know Edward hasn't been mentioned a lot but give it time he will be featuring a lot more in Chapter 3 ;) Enjoy Chapter 2 for now though :)**

Alice had to literally drag me into dorm block C as I was still rather dazed by Prince sex on legs.

"Hey Alice, what year are you in?" I asked and wanted to high five my own face for, not asking her earlier.

"I'm a sophomore and yes I did have classes with the luscious prince," she said as she winked at me. My face must be looking like a tomato at this stage. I blush, a lot!

"Oh, really that cool. What's he like?" I asked in a disinterested tone, or at least what I thought was a disinterested tone, but the look on Alice's face made it clear I failed.

"His an absolute jackass. Thinks he's too good for everyone and that we should all bow down to him," she said.

"Oh well, guess that was expected and all since he's a prince. I didn't think he would be nice or anything." I said in a deflated tone looking down at my shoes. I don't know why I cared, it's not like I want to date him. I just want to lick him or have him lick me. Shit I need to stop this line of thinking! I already need to change my panties as it is.

We continued chatting about all the fun things to do on campus. Apparently there is even a nightclub for students on campus that's open on the weekends. Alice went through the list of social events, which scared the shit out of me. The amount of balls this place has is insane! This first one up is in two months for Prince Edwards birthday. Yup, there is a ball for every royal family members birthday.

We were standing outside dorm room 213, the room that'll be my home for the next year. I tried listing if Tanya was already there before unlocking it. I didn't hear anything and Alice and I went inside. The room was larger than I expected. There was a double bed on either side of the room. Each side had a desk with a book shelve above it and a sizeable closet. The best part was that each dorm room had its own bathroom. No communal bathrooms! Happy days!

Alice stayed and helped me unpack all my stuff. We kept talking and she told me which Professors to avoid. Prof. Banner was a pervert that liked looking up girls skirts. I shall be staying far away from him thank you very much! We went through my schedule of class and found that we share an elective. As we have normal electives as well as magical ones the university made them available in both freshman and sophomore year. We both got the normal elective, Biology 101. Our excitement was short lived as the Professor is none other then pervert Banner! We were in the middle of complaining about Banner when suddenly the door swung open with a loud crash against the wall and in walked the roommate from hell. She was taller than me and looked like a stick... a very fake stick at that. She had long strawberry blonde hair that looked like half of it's fake. She had so much makeup on it looked like cake bake! Her long fake lashes cover piercing blue eyes. Her boobs were pressed up to her chest and looked like they are rock hard. Those things could suffocate you! She was wearing the lowest cut top I have ever seen. She might as well be walking around in a bra since the top covered hardly anything really. The same could be said for her skirt. It was denim and tight and barely covered her ass. Kinda looked like it would pop open any minute. The only non-fake thing I found about her was her lovely tan. I hated her simply for that since I nearly white enough to an albino and the sun only turns me into a flaming red tomato. I suddenly felt very plain. I was average at best. I was 5'6, slim built with chocolate brown eyes and long mahogany wavy hair. My boobs and ass were moderate in size, especially compared to torpedo Tanya. By the way, she is dressed and her posture I can see why Alice refer to her a skanky hoe. This girl didn't look like she simply had a stick up her ass, I'm sure there's an entire tree up there.

She dropped her, what I'm assuming to be a fancy designer's bag on her bed and turned to look at us. Well, it was more like a glare really.

"Oh great! Which one of you will be my roommate? Is it you Tinkerbelle Alice?" she all but sneered at us.

Someone should put a muzzle on this girl! I turned to look at Alice and the little pixie was giving torpedo Tanya the best bitch glare I have ever seen! Note to self: Don't mess with Alice!

"No, you skanky hoe, I'm not your roommate. If you actually bothered reading your registration pack you would know that Bella is your roommate. But I suppose reading must be hard for you considering your plastic tits are nearly covering your eyes at this stage or have all that hairspray killed off all your brain cells?" Alice nearly growled at her.

"Fuck you Alice! My tits are not fake and I have more brains than any of you! You would be lucky to have me as a fucking room you stupid midget!" Tanya screamed nearly spitting all over the place.

My eyes must look like saucers by now, I just couldn't stop staring at them.

"Oh, please your tits are so plastic you can recycle them! And the only thing filling your fucking brain is hairspray you dumb bitch!" Alice yelled at Tanya. Poor Alice was starting to turn red in the face. I need to stop her and get her out, there is clearly some bad history between the two of them. I grabbed Alice's hands and said "She's not worth it Al, let's just leave her to pump up her tits some more." and pulled her towards the door. We were out the door and walking towards Alice's room when torpedo talked again.

"Oh Alice! Jazz asked me to say hi to you. He was looking so fine this summer. He looked even better naked." she said and winked at us. I had to chase after Alice as she just started running. Damn that girl was fast or maybe I'm just really unfit. Ah, don't look at me like that! I don't believe in running unless something is chasing you.

I finally manage to catch up with her. She was sitting on the edge of this beautiful round fountain. It was made out of different stones and had three square tiers in the middle that had the water flowing out the top one and down the rest. It was so peaceful here. Poor Alice was swirling her finger in the water and trying not to let me see she's crying. I have no idea what to do or how to comfort her. Em has been my only friend and he's a guy that has cried once in his life! I'm not prepared for this!

I slowly made my way over to her and sit on the fountain ledge so that I was facing her. I mimicked her movement in the fountain and created patterns in the water with my finger. I figured she would start talking when she was ready. After a few minutes of silence, she let out a big sigh and turned to face me. Her eyes were puffy and red, but she still manage to look cute. When I cry I look like I belong in the freak show.

"Jazz is Jasper Whitlock. He's the love of my life. God I really just love him so much. But he doesn't even know who I am anymore." she said between sobs. Her voice was so soft and low. Gone was the hyper over friendly girl I met a few hours ago. The girl sitting in front of me with tears in her eyes is broken. I felt my heart clench for her. Before I had time to respond she spoke again.

"He is the most handsome guy I have ever met and not just on the outside. I met him when I was ten. He was twelve at the time. I was running along the beach looking for seashells. I found the perfect seashell for my collection and as I went to pick it up a wave came crashing over my feet. That wave brought a jellyfish along with it. The jellyfish got tangled up in my feet and I started screaming and crying. Jasper must have heard me cause the next thing I saw was him trying to push the jellyfish away with his hands. He picked me up bridal style and started walking with me. He kept telling me that I'll be ok and that his dad will help take away the pain. I kept crying out of pain and then I realized that I forgot my seashell and I started crying harder. He was so sweet asking me what's wrong and he kept calling me darling." she said as she was full on sobbing at this stage. I started rubbing her back and encourage her to continue. After a few deep breaths she continued.

"He carried me for nearly half a mile up to his parents house. He yelled for his dad to come and help me. He kissed my forehead and promised me the pain will go away soon. His parents came rushing to our aid. His dad put some medicine on my legs that took the pain away while his mother hugged me and stroked my hair. I was starting to feel sleepy and just before I fell asleep I heard his mother ask him if his hands got stung by the jellyfish too. His hands must have been burning in pain. I forgot that he pushed the jellyfish away from my legs and it must've stung him too. I couldn't believe that he would carry me that far while in so much pain. He really was my hero. That was the day I fell in love with Jasper. When I woke up later that day I was in my own bed. They must have found my parents and taken me home. I cried myself to sleep cause I knew I'd never see him again but as luck has it I saw him last year for the first time in 8 years. He's a student here. I've never had the guts to go up to him and talk to him. He never really sees me, like I said he doesn't know who I am anymore." she said in such a low voice that if you weren't listening you wouldn't have heard a word.

I moved closer to her and gave her a hug and let her cry it out. I couldn't relate to what she was going through cause I have never been in love. My heart broke for her though.

"Alice, why are you so afraid to talk to him? Maybe he does remember who you are and just doesn't recognize you all grown up." I said in a soft tone.

"He is way out of my league and I doubt he'd even give me the time of day. And why would he remember the helpless girl from 8 years ago anyway. I'm just a forgotten memory for him." she sobbed into my shoulder.

"Al I don't understand why you think his out of your language. You're gorgeous and funny and any guy would be lucky to have you." I tried reasoning with her.

"You don't know what he looks like. He's a Greek god! He has the most amazing baby blue eyes that stare right into my soul. He is tall and tanned with wavy blonde hair. He looks like he belongs on a surfing magazine cover. And he is the cousin of Prince Edward which makes him even more out of my league. He is part of the royal family Bella! He'd never look at some like me." she said as she wiped her eyes and got up and started walking towards the dorms.

It took me a minute to register what she just said to me. He was part of the royal family. I'm guessing they are all drop dead gorgeous. I still think there is a chance he remembers her. You don't get stung by a jellyfish for a girl and just forget about her. I need to find a way to get Alice to talk to Jasper. I'm not big on romance, but I can't bear to see Alice so heartbroken. I need Emmett's help to come up with plan, 'Get Alice and Jasper together'. Yeah, I'm sure the two of us will come up with a brilliant plan. Maybe we should start watching romcoms instead of horror and gore.

"Alice wait up! Where are you rushing off too?" I asked out of breath as I ran to catch up with her.

"We made plans with Emmett and we are going to be late," she said in a 'well duh' kind of voice.

"Oh yeah. I didn't realize the time." I said as I checked my watch. Wow, can't believe we were at the fountain for an hour. We were power walking to the coffee shop Alice told Em to meet us at. Damn Alice is really fast. My lungs are burning, I think I've gotten enough exercise for a decade! We were meeting up at Billy's Brew. Alice said it is the nicest coffee shop on campus and that their chai latte's are to die for. I'm a sucker for good coffee, it has become my lifeline in the past couple of years. Em was waiting outside Billy's for us and when he saw us he gave each of us a massive bear hug. I really do love Em's hugs. After the hello's we walked inside. Wow, I already love this place. It was unique and wasn't a carbon copy of all these shitty modern coffee places like Starbucks. This place was original and old school. One wall was completely covered with bookshelves and had a sign that said 'feel free to read just remember to return'. It had different couches and armchairs placed around the cafe with artistic wooden tables. This place just had a homey feel to it. I knew this will be our hangout place for sure.

"Wow Alice, this place is awesome! I love it." I said and uncharacteristically gave her a hug.

"Yeah Ally, Bells here just found her nirvana. She loves books and coffee even more so," he said while laughing at me.

"Oh well then you are in the perfect place. Plus the owners son works here and he is delicious!" she said while winking at me.

"I'll go get us some seats and you girls get us some coffee. I want my usual Bells and a chocolate muffin if they have please," he said as he tried handing me some cash. I just swatted him away. I knew Em's parents aren't the wealthiest and it was hard enough sending him here so I would never take money off him. My parents left me with a big inheritance so I can live a very comfy lifestyle so I have no need for his money.

"Oh, their muffins are out of this world!" Alice squeaked and ran towards the counter.

I just chuckled and followed her. I was glad to see the return of happy Alice. Behind the counter stood a very tall native American guy. He was nearly as tall and burly as Em. He had shoulder length black hair and such beautiful skin you just wanna stroke it. He had a friendly smile and shining black eyes.

"Hello, pretty ladies. What can I get you?" he said in a rustic voice giving us a big smile. He was attractive, but I couldn't stop myself from comparing him to Edward. I wonder what Edward's voice was like and how it would sound if he was moaning my name. Damn it Bella, stop that kind of thinking! YOU WILL NEVER HAVE HIM! Even so I couldn't get him and those eyes out of my head.

"Hey Jake! How was your summer? I'll have a chai latte and a blueberry muffin thanks." Alice said and broke me out of my thoughts.

"Summer was good. Glad to be back though, how about you Alice?"

"Urg same old same old. Did some shopping and partying. I'm so glad we are back too. I really missed this place."

"Yeah, it really feels like home now. I'll be sad when we finish here. And what about you gorgeous? What can I get you?" he said to me and I'm pretty sure he was flirting with me.

Suddenly the air around me changed and it felt like all the air has left my body. It was like the air was suddenly electrically charged and everything seemed to quite. I just shook it off as me being weird.

"Um hi Jake. I'm Bella, I'm new this year. Can I get two Americanos and one chocolate muffin and a slice of carrot cake? The humming electricity was still in the air and it felt like it was getting closer to me.

"Nice to meet you Bella. I'm sure we will get to know each other better soon," he said as he winked at me. I heard a low growl from behind me and my heart stopped. I slowly turned around to try and find where it came from and what I found made me forget to breathe. I was staring into pools of smoldering green and I couldn't look away. There in front of me stood none other than Prince Edward and fuck me he looks even better up close. Those berry full lips were calling my name. Hold on someone was actually calling my name and pulling on my sleeve. Alice broke me out of my haze as our coffee's were done. I grabbed my stuff and thanked Jake which he returned with another wink and I could've sworn I heard that growl again. We made it to our table and I had to remember how to breathe like a normal person. It was not an easy task as my eyes landed back on Edward. He was putting in his order so he had is back to me. My eyes nearly fell out when they landed on his perfects ass. I wonder how amazing that ass would look naked... with my hands on it. Stop thinking about him Swan! You are a strong independent woman who will not let a Greek god distract her like this! Alice and Em were chatting away, but I heard nothing. No matter what I say to myself I still couldn't take my eyes off him. He was like a magnet and I'm helpless fighting the pull. He got his coffee and made his way out of the cafe but when he reached the door he looked over his shoulder and found my eyes. I once again forgot how to breathe. I am about 30 seconds away from hyperventilating. He gave me one of the sexiest smirks anyone has ever seen before he turned and left. My panties are soaked and my heart is going to crack my ribs it's beating that fast!

I turned to face my friends and they just gave me a knowing smile and lucky for me didn't say anything about me mentally fucking Edward. We chatted away and finished the most amazing coffee and carrot cake ever before we headed back to our dorms. I was dreading going back to my room, back to torpedo Tanya.


	3. Chapter 3

**And here is chapter 3. Another little Edward teaser for you ;) And a bit more of the magic side too:)**

I reluctantly walked back to the dorms with Alice and Emmett. Tomorrow is Monday and will be the official start of classes. I think I read that all students will gather in the assembly hall first for a welcoming thing and then the freshmen year will be given an introduction to Aluthsia University. I started panicking about the magical side of the university. I mean I really hardly know anything about that side of me.

My parents were very protective of me and didn't want me to get involved or know about this side of myself. I never understood why though. After their tragic deaths, I had to go through their stuff. I found some books and journals from my parents. I don't fully understand what they mean. That's why I'm here, I want to know about this side of myself. I want to figure out the significance of my mark and why I need to hide it from others. One of the books, I found briefly mentions the Legend of the Scorpion, but what was said further about it was in another language and very short. Emmett's mother is a witch and she was just as reluctant to share information with us. I do, however, think she did this because she knew the witch communities view of Outcasts and she was trying to protect him from being rejected.

When Emmett and I were 15 we decided to try and figure out the whole witch thing ourselves. Every day after school, we would head to our spot in the forest. We grew up in Forks, Washington so everywhere you looked there was a forest. Our spot was this beautiful clearing on top of a cliff that overlooked out over a river. It was breathtakingly beautiful and when we just needed to escape from life we always headed there. The first thing we learned to do was how to control our marks. I will never forget that day. It was a Friday afternoon after school. Emmett and I headed over to our spot after we spent the week reading through the books I found among my parents things and relentlessly questioning Emmett's mother. We figured out that we can control our marks and make them come to life. We were buzzing with excitement even though we had no idea how to control our marks. The only information we got was that we need to concentrate and will our marks to come to life. The information on outcast was very scarce in the books we had, with most of them not even mentioning them.

So there me and Emmett stood on our cliff willing our marks to come to life. After endlessly trying with no success other than me being able to move my mark anywhere on my body we were ready to give up. Just as we were about to give up something started pinching my skin. My mark at the time was on the underside of my left arm near my wrist. I watched in fascination as the scorpion's leg pierced through my skin and the rest of his body followed. It looked like it was crawling out from underneath my skin. It was amazing and within seconds I had a scorpion resting on my wrist. I had made my mark come to life. I watched it move around to my hand and then up to my shoulder where it rested. Emmett just stared at me in awe. This was a major breakthrough for us.

It took Emmett another week before he was able to control his mark. We soon figured out that our marks did have some free will but they are always connected to our minds and we can instruct them that way. We also figured out that we can control their size. This was great and we had to be careful, not to get caught. I mean how many people have seen a scorpion larger than themselves?

I soon figured out that I have one more "special" ability. I can move things with my mind, only it went a bit further than that. I seemed to be able to control objects, twist them, break them apart and reform them with my mind. You know kinda like that girl Jean from X-Men. I kept this little ability to myself though as I was afraid Em would be jealous or feel like less of a witch. As far as I know witches aren't born with such

abilities though. It is yet another secret I need to figure out.

I was broken out of my thoughts when we reached our dorms. We made plans to meet up for coffee at Billy's before the assembly starts in the morning. I could feel my entire body flush just thinking about what happen there earlier on. I wonder if I'll run into him again in the morning. Probably not but a girl can hope. We hugged Emmett goodbye and told him we hope his roommate is nice since he is still waiting for him. Emmett wasn't even given the name of his roommate which we all found rather strange. I'm going to have to text him later about the whole Jasper and Alice plan. Alice and I walked up to our rooms and I figured I'd ask her about the whole magical side of things here.

"Hey Alice, what do they teach us about magic in the first year?" I asked her in a disinterested tone. A girl can't give away too much yet.

"Oh well, freshman year really is only an introduction to things. They give you an overview of what its like. There is also the defence classes being run this year which will combine freshman and sophomores. They only thing is you kinda like audition the first class and then they will decide if you stay or go. I heard its intense training and it's meant for those who are ready to defend the portal and go out into the unknown to stop trouble or some shit like that. " she said as we were near to my room.

"Uh, what is the unknown?" I asked.

"Oh, right the unknown is what lies beyond the portal. They are very secretive about that though. I'm hoping they will teach us more about that this year. In freshman year, you get to find out your affinity though. It's really cool, mine's water." she said as we reached my room.

"Affinity? What is that and when do we find out?" I asked curiously.

"Every witch as an affinity for one of the four elements and your affinity will determine your power. Like the elements are the wind, fire, water and earth and they influence your power. Since I'm water, my power is more focused in that direction. There is a rumour that there was a student who had an affinity for all the elements, but the Professors refuse to comment on it and just tells us it's impossible. The affinity ceremony will take place next Monday after they gave the freshmen an introduction and explained all of it to you guys. There is also a huge party in the club that night to celebrate!" she said and with that she hugged me and went to her room.

Alice gave me a lot to think about. There was clearly so much I don't know and will need to learn while here. I couldn't help but wonder what my affinity was and what the story behind the mystery student was. I wonder if it really was only a myth. I unlocked my room and carefully entered, afraid that torpedo Tanya might attack. I was happy to find the room empty. It was already well past 11 and the assembly started at 9. I decide to take a quick shower and then crawl into bed. I was tossing and turning thinking about a certain green-eyed god when I heard the door open and the skank entered. I quickly turned on my side and pretended I was fast asleep. To my surprise, the skank only turned on her lamp instead of the main light. Then she started talking ...loudly on her phone to some girl named Jessica. Wonder if she has balloon size tits too.

I was subjected to listen to this one-sided conversation. Fuck my life! My interest suddenly peaked when I heard her mention Edward's name.

"Oh my god, Jess he looked so fine in those jeans today. I just can't wait to take them off." she said in such a high pitched voice that any dogs in a 5 mile radius ran away.

"Me and Eddie belong together. It's destiny. He really should stop fighting the attraction between us. I mean its so obvious he wants me again. The last time we were together was mind blowing." the bitch said and I was fuming. I had no right to be angry since I have no claim on Edward and today was only the first time I've seen him. I haven't even been introduced to him! I'm loosing my mind! After that, their conversation revolved around what slutty outfit she will be wearing tomorrow. Somewhere along the line I fell asleep. That night I dreamt of the dark forest of the unknown.

In my dream, the forest was dark and eerie. The trees looked darker and taller than any I've ever seen. They looked intimidating and ominous. I had a terrible feeling in the pit of my stomach like something is watching me, something dangerous. I started walking and the further I walked the denser the forest got. It felt like it was suffocating me. My heart was hammering away in my chest and my breathing grew laboured. My foot caught on a tree branch and I fell to my knees. It felt like the trees were moving in on me and then I looked up and saw glowing yellow eyes that followed with a flash of sharp teeth and a sneer. I got up and started running back. I could feel the thing chasing me through the forest. I tried looking back to see how far behind me it was when I ran smack into something or someone. The person's arms grabbed me and pulled me to them. I look up into worried green eyes.

"Love, are you ok?" he asked in a smooth velvet voice.

"Run Edward! It's coming this way. You have to run!" I screamed while pushing him to leave, but he just wouldn't leave. When I looked up I saw yellow eyes instead of green.

I woke up startled and disoriented covered in sweat, breathing hard. I had no idea what the hell that dream was about, but it scared me shitless. I rolled over and looked at my alarm clock. It informed me that it was 6 in the morning. There was no way I was going back to sleep. I decided to take another shower since I'm covered in sweat. After my shower, I was feeling a little more relaxed. I decided to put on a little makeup to try and hide the dark circles under my eyes. I put on some lip balm and a touch of mascara. I looked myself over in the mirror, not too bad, it's hiding the dark circles well enough. I decided to wear my favourite navy knitted jumper dress with ballet flats since there was a bit of a chill. I dried and brushed my hair and tried to tame my wild mane. I decided to go to Billy's early and grab a book with coffee and wait for Alice and Emmett there instead. There was no way in hell I was staying in the room with torpedo Tanya. I grabbed my bag and headed off.

Luck was on my side and Billy's was open. It was relatively quite though. Jake was behind the counter with his large smile in place. The couple that was there left and I was alone with Jake. It made me a bit uncomfortable. I headed over to put in my order as I thought it would be rude to leave after he saw me.

"Morning Jake. Can I get a large Americano and a bagel, please." I said in a friendly tone trying hard not to give him the wrong impression. Don't get me wrong he is gorgeous I'm just not interested in him in that way. I hate rejecting guys, it always makes me feel like shit. When I was 16, I was asked to prom by Embry. I turned him down since I was going with Emmett. He started crying, told me I was a bitch and ran away.

"Morning sexy. Why are you up so early?" he asked with a wink. I had to stop myself from cringing. How do you tell a guy in a nice way that you're not interested?

"I just couldn't sleep so I decided I'll come get some coffee and read a book. It was either that or smother my roommate with my pillow." I said and he laughed like a hyena. Yup, like a hyena.

"Right well, I'm gonna go look for a book to read." I said and started walking towards the wall of books.

"Yeah no worries. I'll bring over your order." he said and added a wink. Maybe there is something wrong with his eye. Who thinks that winking that often at someone is sexy!

I was browsing through the books when Jake brought over my order. I thanked him and he left as someone was waiting for a coffee. I felt the air change to that of crackling electricity again. Could it really be? Is he really here in the cafe? I didn't dare look around. Instead, I tried to control my breathing and my heartbeat while trying to find the perfect book. My eyes settled on one of my favourites, Wuthering Heights. I felt him come up behind me and my breathing went shallow but when he spoke my heart nearly leaped out of my chest.

"Don't you think Wuthering Heights is a bit too depressing for so early in the morning?" he all but whispered in my ear in a smooth velvet voice. My dream didn't do his voice justice. It was like a mix of velvet, honey and sex. I'm going to have to go change my panties before the assembly. When I turned around I was met by burning green eyes and a knowing smirk. That was strange, it's almost like he knows what I'm thinking and then the smirk grew. Huh, how odd. I probably looked really stupid considering how long it took me to respond.

"It's my favourite book so no, it'll never be too depressing for me." I said in a soft voice since I'm still trying to remember how to breathe.

"Mhmm I guess you're a fan of the classics then?" he asked as he took a step closer to me, effectively trapping me between him the book wall. I tried to calm down my breathing but he was staring at my lips and forbidden images started going through my mind. Like how it would feel to have him kiss my lips or suck them or bite them. How good it would feel to have my lips kiss and suck down his neck or how good my lips would look wrapped around his ... I was pulled from my thoughts be a loud growl and looked up at Edward as my eyes of their own free will travelled down his body and landed on his crotch that was looking a bit or lot swollen if you catch my drift.

His eyes were liquid dark green pools of lust. The lust in his eyes sent a shiver down my spine. His breathing was uneven and his lips parted and I was sure he was gonna kiss me. God I wanted him to kiss me so badly. I wanted to be pressed against the wall of books and wrapped my legs around his waist as he attacks my lips. I want him hand in my hair as he kisses my senseless. I want to moan his name into his mouth as he bites on my bottom lip.

"Fuck Bella." he moaned as he pressed my flush against his body and I could feel the sizeable bulge. I couldn't stop the moan from leaving my lips. Before he could kiss me a throat clearing broke our moment. I was going to kill whoever is clearing their throat. Edward lets me go and with one last look at me, he left. I was a panting mess.

Turns out Emmett was the one clearing is throat. Damn I'll get hurt if I try to punch the big oaf.

"Well, shit Bells, looks like you got hot and heavy this morning." Em said looking amused. I looked around to see who else saw that and was surprised and relieved to find only Jake and Em in the cafe. Jake was glaring at me. He did not look one bit happy. Well, fuck him, I'm on cloud nine or sexually frustrated depending how you look at it.

"Shut your mouth Emmett McCarthy or I'll shut it for you!" I warned him.

"Slow down tiger, I'm only messing with you. I got you a new coffee since yours looks cold" he said while smirking at me.

"Why are you up so early anyway? Jake said you have been here a while." he asked slightly worried. Jake needs to learn to mind his own bloody business.

"I had a nightmare and couldn't get back to sleep so I figured I'd read something and get a coffee." I said while sipping the liquid heaven. Oh, coffee you shall forever be my first love.

"Was it the nightmare about your parents death again. You can talk to me about it Bells. I know it can't be easy for you." he said in a soft tone. Truth was my parents death has haunted my dreams many nights but not last night. Last night was just fucked up.

"I'm ok Em. It wasn't about that but thanks for being there for me." I said. I was very grateful to have such a good friend in my life. Emmett has been my rock since my parents passed away. I don't know what I would've done without him by my side. I suddenly remembered that I need Em's help with the Alice and Jasper plan.

"Hey Em, I need your help with something."

"What you need Bells?"

"Well, see Alice told me about this guy she's madly in love with and I want to get them together but I don't know how." I said looking at him expectantly. I then proceeded to tell him the story Alice told me. To my surprise, he started laughing. I really wanted to kick him in the balls.

"Jasper as in Jasper Whitlock?" he asked as he laughed. Fucker.

"Yes Emmett. Now why the fuck are you laughing! This isn't funny." I nearly screamed at him.

"Yeah, I know. Calm you tits Bells. It's just I met my new roommate last night. His a Junior...named Jasper Whitlock." he said and I just stared at him. This was fucking brilliant! Before we could talk further Alice showed up. I gave Em my 'we will finish this shit later' look and he nodded in understanding. The three of us were chatting away and Em decided to fill Alice in on what he saw between me and Edward. I'm really gonna kick him in the nuts later. Her high pitch squeal nearly burst my eardrums. I promised I will fill her in on it later as it was time to head to the assembly.

We were some of the last student to enter the hall. We went to take out seats. The one next to me remained empty till the last minute. The air began cracking with electricity when the person took their seat next to me. How the fuck am I going to survive the assembly with him next to me. I turned to look at him. I was already staring at me with those molten green eyes with a smirk firmly placed on his face. I'm so fucked!

**Well well, I wonder how Bella will survive the assembly sitting next to Edward ;) I'm sure the next chapter will be a bit more lemony ..hint hint :~)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4! There are some more lemons here so avoid if you don't like lemony stuff. Just a warning Edward might seem like a bit of an ass, but there is more to it...so don't judge him too harshly! Enjoy reading :)**

Great, I was sitting in an assembly hall with about another 2,000 students. I was sitting a few inches away from the sexiest man in the world. Oh and after that smirk he gave me, my panties are already wet. Fuck my life! How did this happen to me? Keep calm Bella. Don't think about what happened in the cafe. Don't think about those eyes. Don't think about that voice and what you want those lips to do to you. Focus Bella! And for the love of god remember how to breathe! I kept looking straight ahead, trying my best, not to think about the guy next to me. I can feel the heat radiate from his body and smell him. Fuck, he smelled delicious, like clean linen, man and something uniquely Edward. My nipples were so hard at this stage I'm sure they could cut glass.

He leaned closer to me and put his mouth against my ear. I could feel his warm breath against my neck as he moves his mouth down and back up my neck before he spoke.

"How is your panties Bella?" he purred in my ear. Oh, sweet baby Jesus my panties are drenched. I crossed my legs trying to get some friction to ease some of the pressure building downstairs. How the hell did he know about my panties?! Wait how does he know my name? I turned to face him and we were nearly nose to nose. Oh, those green eyes are gonna be the death of me.

"How the hell do you know my name? And there is nothing wrong with my panties!" I manage to say in a deathly serious tone while trying to glare at him. The fuck smirked at me.

"I have my ways and I'm sure there is something ... delicious covering your panties at the moment," he said while smirking at me and placing his hand on my thigh. Presumptuous asshat! Well, two can play this game .

"I don't know who you are but you know jack shit about me and my panties." I sneered at him. I was well impressed that I haven't lifted up my dress and told him to remove my panties with his teeth. Shit I need to stop this kind of thinking or else the wetness will start running down my thighs. The fucker's smirk just kept getting wider. He put his lips back at my ear.

"So if I were to look at those delectable panties of yours I won't find them soaking wet?" he purred in my ear as his hand moved up my thigh.

Where ever he touch me felt like I was on fire. Breathe Bella! I wonder how he found react if he kept moving his hand up my thigh to find my soaking wet panties. Will he be disgusted and make fun of me? Will he love it and keep going till he gets to the source of the wetness? Will he slip his fingers under my panties and then slip then through my folds? Will he rub my juices all over my pussy till I'm moaning and begging him to finger fuck me? I looked down at my thigh to see his hand. Shit he had beautifully long fingers. Oh, they would feel so good inside me...

"Shit Bella, if you don't stop thinking like that I will shove my fingers all the way into your pussy till everyone can hear you moan my name." he moaned into my ear and started nipping at it.

Fuck, fuck, fuck! I had to bite my lip to stop moaning. I had no idea what was going on in the assembly. Suddenly Edward sat up straight, and someone called his name. He gracefully got up and made his way to the stage. I looked around me, to see if anyone noticed our exchanged. Luckily the only area that was lit was the stage up front and we were seated in the back. It didn't look like anyone saw what just happened. I couldn't focus on what was being said. I quietly got up and made my exit as fast as I could. I could feel Edwards eyes on me as I left.

I walked as fast as I could. I had no idea where I was going, but I needed air and quickly. I finally manage to get outside. There was no one around and I leaned against the stone wall. What the hell just happened! I had to pinch myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming. This can't be real! No one that looks like Edward and has his status could possibly be into me! Maybe Jake drugged my coffee. Yeah, that makes more sense. I was so consumed with my thoughts that I didn't hear Edward approach me. I was not prepared for what happened next.

He pushed me flush against the wall and his body. His hands slipped into my hair and he crashed his lips down onto mine. I had died and gone to heaven. His lips were so soft and delicious. His kiss was rough and sexy. Our lips moved together like they were made for each other. I couldn't stop the loud moan from escaping. He clearly like me moaning cause he suddenly bent down to pick me up. He had his hands on my ass pushing me into him while I wrapped my legs around his waist. He released my lips so I can breathe by moving his lips down to my neck. I moaned his named and bucked my hips against his obvious bulge. he moaned into my neck as I kept rubbing myself against him. He pushed my harder against the wall and kiss me roughly. I was seeing stars. I was about two minutes away from ripping his clothes off and have him fuck me against the wall when his phone starts ringing.

He pulled away after the phone wouldn't stop ringing. He looked at the screen, answered it and walked away from me so I wouldn't hear (I suppose). I tried to regain some composure. I straightened out my dress and tried to tame my hair. I don't even want to think how I look right now. He had his back turned to me, but I could still hear the end of the conversation. Whoever he was on the phone with, he told them that he loved them? My blood ran cold and my heart stopped. Before he turned around I disappeared.

I ran as fast as I could back to my dorm room. How could I have been so fucking stupid! He probably just saw me as a quick fuck. He clearly has a girlfriend and one that he apparently loves. Fuck! I should've know he was taken and just looking for something on the side. How could I have been so stupid. I finally made it back to my room. I slammed the door shut and sunk down to the floor. I couldn't stop the sobs. I never wanted to be the girl the sleep/kiss another girls boyfriend. I never wanted to be seen as a quick fuck, but I never stop him so that one is deserved in the situation. I felt sick to my stomach at the thought of him and someone else. That's enough Bella! Get a grip! You are better than this! You will not let a man, no matter how hot, ruin your life. And with that thought I could feel the walls go up. I will not let Edward Cullen the lying cheating bastard effect me anymore. From now on he will be as good as dead to me. I'm here for a reason and it's time I focus on that and not on a guy.

I rinsed my face and changed my panties (don't judge me!) before I made my way to my first class, Introduction to Magic in room 409. There was large heavy oak door leading to the lecture room. I was not expecting the room to look so ...normal. One wall was covered nearly top to bottom with a blackboard. In front of the board was a large dark wooden desk with a soft leather chair. Facing them were rows after rows of lecture desks. It looked like a regular college lecture hall. I didn't know what to expect, but this was not it. I spotted Em waving at me and pointing to the seat next to him. I walked up the stairs to the desk and sat next to Em.

"Hey Em," I said as I kissed his cheek.

"What's up Bells? Where did you go to the assembly? Why does it look like you were crying?" he asked in a concerned tone. Shit I should've known he found call me out on that. He never missed anything when it came to me. Think Bella think! You can not tell him what happened.

"Oh, I wasn't feeling well and needed some air. Cramps, you know, their a real bitch." I said as I rubbed my lower stomach. Em never questioned me further on "womanly stuff".

"You want some chocolate Bells?" he said while ruffling through his bag. He finally found a Hersey bar and gave it to me. I know I don't have cramps but damn I'll never say no to chocolate! I grabbed the chocolate bar and started munching away when someone stormed into the room.

He looked fierce and like he will be a pain in the ass. According to my schedule, this is Michael Newton, our Professor for Magic Intro. He must be new this year cause Alice never mentioned him. He had a rather up himself attitude that was clear as daylight. He was average really, with sandy blonde hair, blue eyes. He gave us all a look that made me snort. Em just bumped my shoulder and gave me that 'don't start shit' look. Newton went and wrote his name on the board like we are all stupid and didn't read our schedules.

"Welcome to Aluthsia University. I'm Prof Michael Newton and I will be teaching Introduction to Magic 101. There will be an exam at the end of the year so you all better be taking notes." he said in a monotone voice that could put coffee to sleep.

I looked over to Em to see what he thought of this clown. Emmett was staring at someone and he had this dazed look about him. I followed his stare and damn I get it. Emmett was staring at this drop dead gorgeous blonde bombshell. She had long straight blonde hair that looks like an add for expensive hair products. She was wearing a red sundress that showed off a classy amount of cleavage and her toned long legs. Damn this girl was sexy as hell. Even I wouldn't kick her out of bed.

"Em you're drooling." I snickered at him. He turned to me with a confused look.

"Umm what did you say Bells?" he said while trying hard not to go back to staring.

"Ha ha Em you are drooling all over yourself staring at blonde bombshell." I laughed at him.

"Would the two of you in the back pay attention or leave. This is where you learn not gossip!" Newton all but screamed at us. Dick. Everyone was staring at us and I just sunk back into my seat. The blonde bombshell gave me a glare (how odd) and when she saw Emmett her jaw nearly hit the floor. Oh yeah, my man has an in!

The dick went back to lecturing and I actually tried to pay attention to this shit. God his voice was boring.

"Now as you all probably know by now you will be finding out what you affinity is. On Monday next week all faculty member and students will gather in the assembly hall. On the stage will be four white stands that look like small pillars. Each pillar will represent an element. The four elements are fire, water, wind and earth. Each witch, whether pure or not, will have one affinity. Your affinity will determine which way you magic is influenced. For example, if your affinity is water and depending on your strength as a witch you could be able to manipulate of create water. Please note that this will require years of practise and is a very difficult task to achieve. The element of fire is by far the rarest affinity with only a hand full of witches having such an affinity. Earth would be the most common affinity as all witches draw power from the earth. Wind will be the second most common and then followed by water." he said as he scribbled symbols representing the elements on the board.

"Is it true that there was a student with an affinity for all elements in the past?" one students as the dick.

"Don't be ridiculous. A witch can only have one affinity. You shouldn't mind yourselves with such myths." he said in an almost rehearsed way. I have a feeling there is more to the myth than they are letting on.

"Is it really a myth thought? Legend has it that the girl with the mark of the scorpion possessed an affinity for all four elements," a dark-haired girl said while peeking up at Newton from beneath her glasses.

"The legend of the scorpion girl is just that a legend, a myth told to children as bedtime stories." he said in an angry tone that made the poor girl sink back into her seat.

I need to talk to this girl about what she know about the scorpion legend. The professors are clearly hiding something and I have a bad feeling about it. There is clearly an awful lot I need to learn about my mark. What the hell is gonna happen on Monday when we learn our affinity? I need to talk to Alice of the ceremony. Alice mentioned something about the forbidden part of the library. I need her to tell me more about that. Maybe that's where I will find the information I'm looking for since none of the professors is going to be willing to tell me. I wonder if maybe I should come clean to Alice about my mark or not. Maybe it's too soon to trust her with such a big secret. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I was startled when Emmett pulled on my arm to leave as the lecture ended. As we got outside we saw Alice waiting for us.

"Hey guys! So how did the first lecture go?" she asked excitedly.

"Intense! And your man is a real prick." Emmett informed her.

"Oh, that sucks. I heard Newton can be a real ass sometimes. So glad I didn't have him last year." she said as we started walking to our next lecture. Well, it's not so much a lecture as its defence. Joy to the world. On the bright side, all of us are in this one together. I was thrilled to have a second class in common with Alice.

"Who taught you Intro last year Al?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, we aren't really allowed to talk about it. We had Alistair. He tended to go against the rules and told us some scary legends but all the other professors told us it was made up and that Alistair was losing his marbles." she said, Hmmm interesting.

"What kind of legends did he tell you guys about?" I asked hoping she'd give me some answers.

"Oh, a bunch of things really. Some of it seems a bit far fetched really. He told us about the unknown and creatures living there and about wars that are going on there. He told us black magic excited and how dangerous it was. On the last day he was here he started telling us about the war that led to the creation of the portal and that it had something to do with the scorpion mark. That's when he got taken away. Nobody knows where he is now." she said as we got to the gym. That's a lot to take in. I wonder if I can get her to tell me more about what he said. If only I could find Alistair. I'm sure he could help me figure out my mark.

We quickly went to the changing rooms to get dressed and the met up back in the gym.

"Alice who is teaching us defence? There was no name on the schedule they gave me." I asked her.

"I don't know. I only found out this morning that I will be taking defence," she said.

The doors to the gym opened and in walked none other than Edward fucking Cullen. Man I can't catch a break. With him was the blonde bombshell from intro and a sexy blonde guy. I felt Alice pull on my arm,

"Oh my god! That's Jasper! Fuck he looks good. I wonder what he is doing here since he's a junior." she said in a dazed tone.

"Oh yeah, he is teaching defence till Felix returns." Emmett boomed in. We both turned to stare at him. Did he not think this was the kind of information to share with us before hand! Bloody men! I'll never understand them. I looked back towards Edward to find him whispering to the bombshell. I wonder if she is his girlfriend that he was on the phone to earlier. White hot rage spread through my body and I really just wanted to go punch her in the face.

"Hey, Ally do you know who the hot blonde is?" I heard Em ask her.

"Oh, that is Rosalie Cullen. You know the Princess and shit. I haven't met her but apparently she is fierce and takes shit from no one. Aww Em do you have a crush on Rosie?" Alice teased him. Right so blondie isn't the girlfriend. I need to stop thinking about him! His a twat and not worth my time.

It was then that I made eye contact with asshat Cullen. He smirked as he stared at me and then a range of emotions flashed across his perfect face. First was that stupid lustful smirk then curiosity, then confusion and lastly he looked downright pissed. Like I mean seriously pissed like he could strangle someone. I wonder what was up with him and he really needs to lose the evil glare cause it's turning me on! Stupid bloody Cullen. I wonder if I'd get a chance to kick his ass in here or maybe I can ask Emmett to punch him in the nut sack for me.

Jasper pulled me out of my 'do some damage to Edward's junk' thoughts.

"Alright everyone, I am Jasper Whitlock and I'll be teaching you defence until Felix returns back to Aluthsia." he said while moving to the front to get everyone's attention.

"For our introduction class I will show you some basic attack and defence moves with the help of my friend Rosalie," he said and had to give the guys a minute to stop whistling and catcalling, I just rolled my eyes. Emmett looked like his ready to punch someone.

"I want everyone to pick a partner but I want you to team up with a member of the opposite sex just like I have. Now get your partner and then we will start," he said and started talking to Rosalie.

I figured this was easy and I'd just team up with Emmett. I was shocked and pissed when I saw him and Alice have already teamed up and was smirking at me. I felt someone tap me on the shoulder and I already knew who it was. Fuck my life. When will I ever get a bloody break? Oh, wait maybe I'd be able to break something of him.

"Bella would you please do my the honour of being my partner?" he asked in an angry tone. What the fuck is his problem? I'm the one that is pissed at him!

"Yeah, sure Edward whatever," I said trying to sound disinterested as I turned around to look at those angry eyes. Shit, why does the fact that his so angry turn me on so much? I'm a sick masochist that's bloody why. I thought there will be minimal talking and I'd make it out alive. Oh, how wrong I was. I never gave a thought to the touching or how good a sweaty Edward will look. Defence was going to be the hardest class I have ever taken and it was due to Edward fucking Cullen.

**Oh, I wonder how hot that defence class will get and if Jasper will finally recognise Alice... ; )**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys! Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and followers! You all rock! So here is Chapter five. I will try to have Chapter 6 up tomorrow. Enjoy reading :)**

I was in my own personal hell. Edward was staring at me with angry green eyes that are going to cause me to spontaneously combust. Damn why did he have to look so delicious when his angry? I wonder why he looks so pissed of and why that anger is being directed towards me? Maybe he'll spank me... shit Bella, don't think about shit like that now! He took a few steps toward me, like a hunter stalking its prey. I was grounded to the spot like my feet has been glued to the floor. I couldn't move or look away from that intense stare his was giving me.

"We have a lot to talk about Bella," he growled at me. We were now face to face, nearly touching. What the fuck. He was the one telling another girl that he loves her, not me. What the fuck could he want to talk about and why is he so bloody pissed! His attitude was starting to piss me off.

"What the fuck do you wanna talk about Edward? I don't want to talk about your fucking girlfriend you asshat." I sneered at him while giving him my best bitch face.

"I don't know what you are talking about Bella. I don't have a fucking girlfriend. Why don't you start by telling me why the fuck you were gone when I turned around!" he sneered right back at me. We were so close to each other now that I could feel his uneven breaths on my face. It was intoxicating and clouding my head and making me feel dizzy. Before I could answer him Jasper called us to attention.

"Ok guys now that everyone has a partner we will start. The first thing I want to do is assess the level you are already at. I want to see how you handle pressure and how you would get out of certain situations. Firstly, I want the male partner to come up from behind their female partner and put her in a choke hold. Please do not hurt your partner and only do it gently. Watch me a Rosalie and then try it yourselves afterwards." he said. We watched as he walked up behind Rosalie and put his arm around her neck and she swiftly pretended to kick him in the balls and run away.

"Ok guys now it's your turn. Please remember at this stage it is only a stimulating exercise and please do not hurt your partner," he said as he start walking around watching the students.

"Turn around Bella," Edward commanded me. I don't know whether to be pissed or turned on. I had to stop my mind from going to the gutter and turned around as he told me. I could feel the heat radiate from his body behind me. I thought he would wrap his arm around my neck and put me in the choke hold but instead he grabbed my hips with both hands and pulled me flush against his chest. I could feel his breath on my neck as one of his arms wrapped around my waist. His other hand moved up my side and brush against my breast and then suddenly his arm moved too fast for me to notice and he had me in a chokehold. He had one arm still securely wrapped around my waist and the another around my neck. I couldn't breathe. His hold on my neck wasn't very tight, it was the fact that he was in control and so close to me that had me gasping for air.

"Breathe Bella." he whispered in my ear and tightened his grasp around my waist. I tried to remember how to breathe and try to calm down my heart before it leaps out of my chest. I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths and tried to focus on how I'm going to get out of his choke hold. I took a self-defense class when I was 16 and it taught us something about stomping on the attackers foot then slam your elbow into their ribs and then knock your head back into their face. This should do sufficient damage for them to release you and give you the opportunity to run away. Since Edward seems to enjoy toying with me I figured I might take a different approach and return the favour.

I slowly slipped my hand up is thigh and added more pressure the higher up my hand went. The higher my hand went up his thigh the more ragged his breathing became. I felt his mouth against my ear and then he shocked the hell out of me by nibbling on it. This caused me to tighten my hand on his thigh and to bite my lip. In turn, this caused him to moan into my ear. I kept moving my hand higher until I reached the prominent bulge in his pants. Damn the boy is hung. I started rubbing my hand up and down his cotton covered cock and added a bit more pressure with each stroke. Edward was panting and moaning in my ear. When he started moaning my name I knew this was my chance to break away. I grabbed his hair with my free hand then pulled hard and squeezed his cock with the other till he gasped in surprise and pain and let go of me. I quickly moved away from him and smirked at his shocked expression. Take that asshole!

"That's a very, unique way of getting out of a choke hold." Jasper chuckled and I jumped at the sound of his voice. He scared the crap out of me. I had no idea he was watching that little exchange between me and Edward. My face must look like a tomato at this stage. I couldn't stop from blushing more as I looked at Edward. The fucker was smirking at me. Jasper went back to observing the other students. He moved over to watch Alice and Emmett. Well, I have to say it looked more like he was watching Alice instead of Emmett. His fists were clenched at his sides like he is trying really hard not to interrupt them and pull Alice out of Em's grasp. I think Jasper might just know who Alice is, after all. I kept staring at Jasper to judge his reaction to Alice so I can tell her all about it later. Edward stepped in front of me effectively blocking my view of Jasper.

"Are you done staring at Jasper so we can get back to practising!" Edward growled at me. Oh is that jealousy I detect. Interesting.

"No, not quite done yet. Do you mind moving out of the way." I said as I tried to look behind him.

"Well, tough shit Bella. We still need to talk and I'd be damned if I let you stare at another fucking man." he said in an angry tone that caused my panties to flood. Oh, why does he have to be so sexy when his angry.

"Fuck you! I can stare at whoever I like." I sneered at him.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn! Would you just give me five minutes to talk." he said while his hand started pulling on his hair. Mmmm I wanna run my fingers through that hair. Before I could tell him to go to hell Jasper called us to attention again. He demonstrated some more defence and attack tactics before calling it a day. I was relieved that the class was over and that Edward and I had no time to talk anymore. Before he had a chance to talk to me, I made my escape to the changing rooms. I was in desperate need of a shower.

I grabbed my shower bag and towel and nearly ran to the showers to try and escape the inquisition of Alice. I just need some space and time to think things through before I talk to her. The shower room was amazing. It was wood and marble and on two opposite sides of the walls were shower cubicles. The shower cubicles were nearly bigger than the bathroom in the dorm rooms! Each shower had a wooden door and the rest was marble and stone. Each shower cubicle had a wooden bench, a little cabinet to put your stuff in and a warming rack for your towel. The shower head was bigger then my head and had five different power settings. I was in shower heaven! I sat down all my stuff in the right places and set the shower on the strongest setting. I let the warm stream of water massage my back. After a few minutes of this I felt a lot calmer and relaxed.

I was in such a relaxed state, my own little piece of shower heaven washing away the stress of the day. Suddenly someone yanked open my shower door. My eyes shot open and my hands went to try and cover myself from the intruder. Edward came into my shower and slammed the door shut. I was ready to start screaming at him to get out when he stalked towards me and pushed me up against the shower wall and attacked my lips with his. The moment his lips touched mine I was lost in him. I forgot why I was mad. I forgot he was mad. I forgot I was completely naked. I moved my hands up to his chest and he must've thought I was going to push him away because he grabbed my hands and pinned them above my head. He was kissing me with so much passion that I thought I'll faint any moment. When we needed to break for air, he moved his lips down my throat and back up to my ear.

"Why do you keep running away from me Bella?" he purred in my ear and went back to leaving open-mouthed kisses down my neck and shoulders. He didn't really think I'd be able to form enough of a coherent thought to answer him, right...

"Ummm ...oh Edward.."I moaned as he suck on the spot where my neck and shoulder meet.

"Do you like that Bella? Do you like having my mouth on your skin?" he said in his velvety sex voice.

"Fuck yes" I moaned as he did it again.

"Have dinner with me tonight." he said. I can't think while his lips are doing sinful things to my collar bone.

"You are going to have to answer me Bella. I can no longer hear your thoughts." he said into my ear. Wait what! Did I just hear that correctly...He can't hear my thoughts any more meaning that he could before! Then it all came crashing back. He heard my "impure" thoughts in Billy's and in the assembly that's how he knew about the wall kiss and my panties. That must be how he knew my name. Oh god, he must have heard all the fantasies I played out in my head about him. I am MORTIFIED! I'm sure my blush is spreading down my chest.

"Bella, have dinner with me tonight and I'll explain everything. Please, just give me a chance." he said while staring into my eyes. How could I say no to him. He looked so insecure and vulnerable.

"Ok, I'll have dinner with you if you promise to explain everything to me." I said trying not to blush any more.

"I'll tell you anything you want to know. Meet me outside dorm Block E at 8 tonight." he said. He gave me a peck on the cheek and left me horny and confused in the shower. I'm going to need a cold shower to calm down. Guess it's a good thing that defence was my last class of the day.

After my shower, I went to meet Alice and Emmett at Billy's for a muffin and coffee. I was meant to meet them there five minutes ago. I sprinted through the university and manage to only be ten minutes late in the end. Alice and Em were sitting near the window. I waved at them as walked over to join them.

"Hey, B. I got you, you're usual. Hope that's ok." Emmet said as he got up and gave me a bear hug.

"Aww Em you shouldn't have. Thank you." I said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Bella. What took you so long?" Alice asked with a raised eyebrow and a knowing smirk.

"Oh, those showers are just amazing. I lost track of time. You guys should be lucky I left the shower at all." I said trying to control my blush. Damn did she know about Edward barging in on my shower. The three of us chatted and laughed at old stories of me and Em for a good hour before I had to leave them to get ready for my dinner with Edward. I manage to carefully avoid telling them about said dinner. I don't like keeping things from them, but I feel like I should see how tonight goes before I say anything to them.

I made it back to my dorm room at 6:30 pm. I had an hour and a half before I had to meet Edward. I was alone in the room which I'm thanking the heavens for. The less I see of torpedo Tanya the better. I went through my closet looking for something to wear. I finally decided on a navy halter neck dress that is backless. It fitted me perfectly and showed just enough cleavage to tease and not look like a cheap slut. I paired it with red ballet flats that had a cute little bow. I put on minimal makeup but decided on red lipstick that match my shoes. I put my hair up in a loose bun with a few bits framing my face. I decided to wear my favourite and lucky black lace panties... you know just in case the breeze blows up the dress, I wouldn't want to be caught with granny panties. I gave myself one last look in the mirror and decided to walk over to the other dorm block. I grabbed the cute little red bag I picked out and headed for the door when torpedo Tanya came in. Oh great.

"Oh, you're here. Super." the skank said in her stupid annoying voice. Yeah, ok so maybe her voice isn't that bad but I hate her after what she did to Alice.

"Don't worry I was just leaving." I said making my way out.

"Oh, what do you have like a date or something?" she asked looking me up and down.

"None of your damn business." I sneered at her. Would she just not let me bloody escape.

"Well, just so you know you can stop eye fucking Edward. He is mine and I won't let some poor plain slut take him away from me. Not that you ever stood a chance with him anyway." she said and walked towards me till she was face to face with me.

"You have been warned. Stay away from Edward or else I'll make life very hard for you." she sneered at me. I had to control my laughter at her.

"If his yours Tanya then you surely have nothing to worry about then. After all, I'm just plain right." I said and gave her a smirked before slamming the door in her face and making my way to Edward.

As I made my way towards dorm block E I got a text of Emmett.

Hey, B. We need to talk about Alice and Jasper. I've got some gossip and an idea for the plan. Meet me at Billy's at 7 in the morning :)

I quickly texted him back.

Oh, I can't wait to hear it Em. I'll see you in the morning! :)

I could see Edward leaning against the wall waiting for me as I walked towards the dorm block. He hasn't spotted me yet which gave me a minute to admire him. He was wearing black jeans and a fitted white t-shirt that showed that muscular chest of his. He completed the look with a black blazer and converse. Damn that boy looks hot. He stood up straight as he spotted me and started walking towards me.

"Hey Bella. You look beautiful tonight." he said as he gave me a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Hey. You don't look so bad yourself." I said with a wink. He just laughed at me. I like this side of the two of us. The easy banter and less dramatic side. It was nice.

"I hope you don't mind dining in. Since we have a few private things to talk about I figured we could eat on the roof instead of a restaurant." he said shyly.

"That's no problem. So the rooftop. I guess you're not afraid of heights then." I said trying to keep the easy banter going before we get to the serious stuff.

"Ha no, I actually love heights. Plus the view from the roof is nearly as breathtaking as you." he said in his soft velvety voice that just melts my insides. We continued talking about random things till we reached the top of the stairs. Man I was glad I didn't wear death trap stilettos. I would not have made it up the 7 flights of stairs.

When we made it to the top of the stairs he put his hand over my eyes and led me through the door out onto the rooftop. When he took his hand away I counted to five before opening my eyes. Wow. That's all I could say. There were candles all around the rooftop giving it a soft glow. Near the edge overlooking the coast was a table set up. It was truly breathtaking. I had to stop myself from tearing up. No one has ever gone through so much trouble for me. I couldn't believe he did all of this. Before I could stop myself, I turned towards him and kissed him. I kissed him with all the passion I had. He was surprised but quickly responded by pulling me closer to him. When we pulled apart to breathe I placed my head on his shoulder.

"Thank you for doing this Edward. It really is breathtakingly beautiful." I whispered into his chest embarrassed by my attack on him. He still had his arms wrapped around me and he kissed the top of my head.

"You are worth it Bella" he whispered. We stood there in an embrace for a few minutes. It felt so right being wrapped in his arms. For the first time in a very long time, I felt safe.

After a few minutes he took my hand and led me to the table. The view was brilliant. You could see the waves crashing onto the beach with the moon shining bright. I was once again overwhelmed by the amount of effort he put into tonight. Guess there is a lot more to him than I thought. For dinner, we had the most delicious mushroom ravioli I have ever tasted. It felt like I was back in Italy on holiday. We kept up a steady stream of conversation. We talked about our childhoods and all the trouble we use to get up too. We talked about literature and our favourite music and hobbies. Edward is quite the artist. He promised to show me some of his work if I let him draw me. I'm nervous about having him draw me. Surely he could find a more beautiful subject to draw.

After dinner, he took my hand and led me to the edge. We sat on a blanket looking up at the stars. There was a heavy silence in the air between us. We both knew that we can no longer avoid these topics. After a few minutes of looking up at the stars Edward lets out a big sigh.

"I guess you want to know who I was on the phone to?" he asked. I simply nodded at him. He turned to look back at the stars as he spoke to me.

"I was on the phone to Rosalie. She's my sister. She saw me chase after you when you left the assembly hall. She just wanted to make sure I was ok. We have a thing where we always end the conversation with 'I love you'." he said in a soft tone. I could tell what was to come is difficult for him to talk about judging by his tone of voice and his demeanour.

"Ok. I'm sorry I ran away. I thought it was your girlfriend and I panic and over reacted. Edward what did you mean by you can't hear my thoughts anymore?" I asked him.

"Some witches have extra 'gifts' that others don't. I was born with the ability to hear other people's thoughts. I was able to hear yours perfectly until a few hours ago. When I saw you in defence I was unable to hear your thoughts. No matter how hard I concentrated I just couldn't hear them. I'm sorry for reacting the way I did. That was uncalled for." he whispered.

"Why did you react the way you did? Why does not being able to hear my thoughts anymore make you so angry?" I asked in a soft voice. He didn't answer me for a few minutes, he just kept staring up at the stars with a heartbroken expression.

"The fact that I can no longer hear your thoughts anger me so much because the last person who hid their thoughts from me was my older sister. She hid her thoughts from me to prevent me from finding out that she was dying." he whispered in a crushed tone.

**Ok so now you know why Edward was so angry :(**


	6. Chapter 6

**And Chapter 6 is here. Just a little warning, Edward will be talking about his sister's death so if that is a sensitive topic for you just skip over it. Oh and there are some lemons; )**

I just stared at Edward. He was still gazing up at the stars. He looked like he was reliving a memory. A memory of his sister, a very painful memory. I didn't know what to say or what to do. After a few minutes of silence I cracked. I couldn't take him not talking any more.

"What happened Edward? Why did she keep that from you?" I asked in a soft voice hoping I'm not pushing him.

"She was my best friend. We shared everything and I ... I.. just...it's just..." his voice broke and he pulled his legs up towards his chest and leaned onto them. He let out a sigh that almost sounded like a sob. This must be so hard for him to talk about. My heart broke for him.

" She was my big sister. I adored her. She was only two years older than me. She was the person I would tell all my secrets to. I love Rose, but me and Lizzie ...we just had a unique bond. When she finished school she moved away. She didn't want anything to do with being a witch. It broke my heart when she left. We all just thought she was rebelling and that she would come back, but she never did." he whispered. I just waited patiently until he was ready to continue with his story.

"I went to visit her as much as I could and after about a month I started noticing it was getting harder for me to read her thoughts. I confronted her a few months later when I couldn't hear her anymore. She told me that she loves me but that she needed her privacy. She said it was because she was seeing this guy named Frank and she wanted to keep that part of her life private. I believed her and didn't mention it again. " he said while pulling on his hair. I could see tears rolling down his cheeks. It broke my heart looking at him. I wish I knew how to fix it.

"Turns out Frank was her doctor. She was diagnosed with a rare form of leukemia. They couldn't save her. There was nothing they could do, but take her pain away. She died last year. One day I went to visit her since none of us had seen her in a while. She kept telling us she was too busy and that she will see us soon. I knocked on her door, but she didn't open it. I called her, but she didn't answer. I heard the faint sound of her phone ringing through the door. I started to get worried so I looked for her spare key and let myself in." he said in such a low voice that I had to lean in to hear him. The tears were getting more now.

"I looked around her apartment trying to find her. I finally found her on the bathroom floor. I ran to her and tried to lift her off the floor. She was so weak. She told me to just hold her and to call an ambulance. I called an ambulance and told them how I found her. They wanted to know what or if there was anything that would have caused her to have fainted. I asked her and without blinking she told me to tell them she had leukemia. My whole world stopped. I kept holding her till the ambulance came, but they were too late. She had already died in my arms. I kept begging her to hold on and not leave me." he whispered through his tears.

I slowly moved closer to him and put my arm around him and rested my head on his shoulder. I let him cry and get it out of his system. I wish I could take away his pain. I know how hard it is to lose a person you love. I lost both my parents in one night and therefore I know there is no quick easy fix for the pain. We sat there in silence for a while just holding each other. Edward kissed me on the head.

"Are you ok? I'm sorry she did that to you. Nobody deserves to go through that." I whispered to him.

"Yeah, I'm ok. Thank you for being here with me and sorry for dropping all of this on you," he whispered and kissed my head again.

"I'm sorry I blocked you out Edward. I didn't mean too. I was so angry at you when I overheard you tell another girl you loved her. I just felt a wall go up, I had no idea what it was." I admitted to him.

"I shouldn't have taken that phone call Bella but with what happened to Lizzie we are all a bit over protective of each other so we try to never miss a phone call." he said.

"It's in the past now. Let's just forget about it. But I do want to know how much of my thoughts you heard." I said while I could feel the blood rush to my face. I'm not really sure I want to know how much he heard. He chuckled at me and gave me that crooked sexy smirk of his. Oh, this was gonna be bad.

"Well, I'll be honest with you Bella, I heard quite a bit but before we talk about your naughty thoughts lets talk about your mark," he said in a serious tone. Oh, crap I never thought for a second that he would have known about that! Calm down Bella and think! I could feel my breathing become uneven.

"Bella relax! Your secret is safe with me. I would never tell anyone. I just want to help you with figuring it out." he said while wrapping his arms around me. I started to relax. The way he held me and spoke to me made me realise I could trust him.

"I don't really know anything about it Edward. When my parents found out they completely freaked out. They told me to never tell anyone about it and to hide it. They never spoke about magic or being witches. Not until I stumbled onto some books and asked them about it. They died three years ago and I found a few books and journals in between their things. There was only one book that mentioned something about 'The legend of the scorpion' and then there was a brief description or what I assume to be one. It was written in some weird language. I never understood their journals either. There was a lot of symbols and drawings in it." I said while leaning my head on his shoulder. It still hurts to think about my parents deaths. I wish I could forget that night, but I know it will haunt me forever.

"Ok, that is a start at least. The professors never talk about it either. They just keep saying it's a myth. There are a few books that mentioned it though, but they are all in the forbidden section of the library. " he said.

"How do you know about the books?" I asked while looking up at him.

"An old wise professor told me about it. He briefly told me about the legend itself. He told me if I ever wanted to know all the darkness and truths of magic and the unknown I need to go into the forbidden section of the library." he said.

"What did he tell you about the legend? How do you get into the forbidden section of the library." I asked him. I wonder what secret lies hidden in that library.

"Well, the library is patrolled by the Liberian and she's crazy and won't let you anywhere near it. There is also a magical spell put on it. A magical alarm will notify the professors that someone has entered the forbidden section. I'm still trying to find a way around the spell. The only things he told me about the legend was that it will be a woman who bares the mark and with it will come great power and that the birth of the mark signals a start of a war brewing." he told me in spellbound tone.

"Yeah, I kinda figured the whole great power thing out. I mean I can control objects with my mind like and I can bring my mark to life which is pretty awesome. But I don't know any of the spells and charms and other magical things though. What does he mean by a war brewing?" I asked Edward. He was looking at me with wide eyes.

"You can control objects with your mind?" he asked amazedly.

"Umm yeah, I'm still practising but I'm getting good and it's getting easier to do. It comes in handy with zippers on the back of dresses." I tried lighting the mood.

"Bella that is amazing. I never knew that there was anyone that could do that. I think that is just an extra ability like my mind reading. I don't think that has anything to do with your mark." he said while staring at me with a goofy grin.

"He said that the war is the same that led to the creation of the portal a thousand years. He said that what was in the Unknown was trying to break through the portal to create chaos on the normal side," he said in a serious tone.

"Edward what the hell is on the other side? What is hiding in the Unknown?" I asked curiously.

"A lot of dark creatures Bella. The creation of the defence course is to find warriors. They witches are silently trying to create an army. They are in fear of what is to come. There is already huge uproar in the Unknown. That's why you need to keep your mark a secret Bella. They will try and use you as a weapon and try to control you. We are already sending warriors into the Unknown to hunt and kill some of these creatures." he said in his serious voice.

"Have you ever gone into to the Unknown?" I asked curiously and half afraid that he has and was putting his life in danger.

"Bella with my title comes responsibilities. Going into the Unknown and protecting the portal is my duty. The last time we went to the Unknown one of the other guys nearly got killed. It's an evil dark place to be Bella." he said seriously.

"What happened to him?" I couldn't help but ask. I could see him debating whether or not to tell me. He looked down at his hands and then back up at me.

"Bella I think we'll have to talk about that another day. It's one in the morning already," he said looking disappointed. I looked down at my own watch in shock. Damn where did the time go.

I started to get up when I was suddenly pulled back down onto Edward's lap. He pulled me close to him so that my back was flush against his chest. He ran his nose up my neck till he reached my ear.

"I said we will have to talk about things another day. I never said I'm ready to let you go," he purred into my ear. He started peppering open-mouthed kisses down my throat while his arms wrapped around my waist. I leaned my head to the side to give him better access to my neck. He started trailing kisses onto my shoulder while one hand moved up my waist to my breast. He gently squeezed it and I let out an embarrassing moan. I could feel him getting hard and I let out another moan and leaned my head back on his shoulder. His other hand moved to my neglected breast and he skillfully brushed his thumbs across my nipples and turned them into rock hard peaks. I moved one of my hands into his hair and pulled while I rubbed my ass against his cock.

He growled into my ear and he moved us so that I was on my back with him hovering over me. He attacked my lips with his. This kiss was hungry, passionate and full of promises of what's to come. He took both my hands into one of his and pinned it above my head. He carefully lowered his body onto mine so that I felt all of him, but he kept most of his weight off me. When we needed to breathe he moved his lips down my neck to my collarbone. He let go of my hands and moved his lips down the valley between my breast. I was a panting, withering mess. Those lips of his are sinful.

He moved his free hand to one breast and gave it a rough squeeze. My back arched and I moaned his name. When I looked back into his eyes he had a mischievous smirk in place. He moved his head down slowly while staring into my eyes the entire time. My breathing was out of control and my heart was beating like crazy. He wrapped his lips around my dress covered nipple and sucked hard while squeezing my other breast at the same time. My back arch into him and I moan or rather screamed his name. I've never been this glad about, not wearing a bra. I grabbed his hair pulling him back to my lips.

I kissed him with everything I got. I poured all my sexual frustration he caused into the kiss. I nibbled on his lower lip and he moaned my name. His hand moved up my thigh and I spread my legs so he can settle between them. Everywhere he touched me felt like he was setting my skin on fire. Our kisses became more urgent and frantic. I was so lost in everything Edward. I had my hand buried in his hair and the other one clawing at his back. The more I moaned and pulled on his hair the harder he pushed his jean cover cock against my soaking wet panties. The friction was so good, but I wanted more. I needed more. I was so horny and the only thing separating us is our pesky clothes. Edward started slowly moving his hand higher up my thigh. I needed him to touch me so fucking badly. I needed to feel his fingers on me and in me. Just as his fingers brushed against my soaked panties he stopped. He pulled his hand away and looked up towards the door that lead to the rooftop.

"Fuck. Bella someone is on their way up here," he said in a harsh frustrated tone. Crap I need to hide. I don't want to be seen like this and I don't want this thing between Edward and I to become publically known just yet. Edward got up and looked around panicked. I placed my hand on his cheek and brought his lips to mine for one last time.

"I'm going to go Edward. Don't take it the wrong way but I need this thing between us to stay private." I said and walked towards the edge of the roof. Before he could say or do anything I jumped. Relax, I didn't commit suicide! I learned how to control my body to stop it and kinda levitate it before I reach the ground when jumping of high things so that I landed without breaking bone or dying. I really loved this part of my gift. When I made it to the ground I looked back up and Edward was leaning over the edge to see if I was ok. I blew him a kiss and made my way back to my dorm room.

I quietly made my way into my room so that I don't wake the torpedo up. I grabbed my PJ's and toiletry bag and headed for the bathroom. I quickly changed and brushed my teeth. I gave myself a quick look over in the mirror. My lips were red and swollen from our kisses and there was a faint red mark at the base of my neck where he sucked on. I loved it. It was a little reminder that it did happen and I didn't imagine the whole thing. I headed to bed and remembered to set my alarm so that I could meet up with Em at Billy's. It was nearly two in the morning and I was so tired. Sleep came easily and I had no nightmares to my relief. My alarm started wailing at 6. Urgh why did I have to meet up with Emmett so bloody early in the morning! I jumped out of bed and showered and dressed so that I'd be out of there before Tanya woke up.

I made it to Billy's in record time. I was fifteen minutes early so decided to put in our order. I placed our order, with a very angry looking girl. She had absolutely no personality and clearly didn't know what a smile was. She was tall, lean with jet black hair that went down to the middle of her waist. She was pretty, she'd be more attractive if she lost the attitude. I thanked her for the coffee just as Em walked in. We grabbed the table near the window again.

"So Em what is you wanted to tell me?" I asked while sipping on my liquid heaven.

"Right well, you know Jasper is my roommate and all. When I met him on Sunday he seemed cool and relaxed but last night he was seriously pissed at me. He started telling me shit like 'If you hurt her you will have to deal with me' and 'She deserves the best and you better treat her right'!" he said while doing some crazy hand gestures. Ha! I knew he remembered her! Queue the happy dance!

"I'm assuming he was talking about Alice right?" I asked just to make sure before I start doing the happy dance in my head.

"Well, see that's the thing. When I asked him who and what the hell he was talking about he just froze up and stormed out the door. He wasn't there when I left this morning." he said while munching on his muffin.

"I think he was talking about her. He had to be talking about her! I mean the way he looked at the two of you in defence yesterday just points to the fact that he bloody well does remember her." I tried reasoning. It had to be her. If he was talking about someone else poor Alice would be devastated.

"I'm right there with you B. I thought he was gonna deck me yesterday." he said while nodding his agreement too.

"Ok, so what do we do now? You said you had an idea for a plan?" I asked curiously. I hope he has a good plan. Alice deserves to be happy and hopefully we can help her with that.

"Yeah, right I have an idea. After the affinity ceremony on Monday, there is a big celebratory party being held in the night club, Eclipse on campus. All student's tend to come to the party cause apparently it is epic. So I was thinking maybe that will be the perfect opportunity for them to 'meet again'" He said with a big goofy grin. This might work.

"Ok, so I will make sure Alice is there and you will make sure Jasper is there. So what are we going for? 'The make him jealous till he goes after her' or 'the make her look so hot and get her to seduce him' plan?" I asked. Either one have the possibility of working...if we are right about him talking about Alice.

"Let's go with the make him jealous. That way we don't need to involve Alice in the scheming," he reasoned. Yeah, he was right. If we go the other way I'd need to get Alice to seduce him and I think getting her to agree to that would be difficult. Before we got to talk anymore a very tired looking Alice stumbled to our table.

"Hey Alice. You ok?" I asked standing up to hug her. This has become customary between the two of us. She really did look very tired.

"Yeah, I'm ok. Just couldn't sleep last night," she said through a yawn. I got up and told her to stay put and I'll go get her a coffee and a muffin. I felt Edward before I saw him. I didn't know what to do. How do I greet him? Do I even talk to him? We really need to sort out how we are going to keep things a secret. He came and stood behind me in the line for coffee. The poor grumpy chic is being run off her feet as the place started filling in.

He moved closer to me but not close enough to draw attention. Without looking at me, he spoke.

"Good morning. How was your night?" he asked and I just knew he was smirking.

"I got cock blocked so I was left to finish the job myself." I teased him. He choked on air and had to cough to hide his shock. Score one for Bella! I couldn't help but smirk at him.

"Well, I'm sorry you had to finish that on you own, love. Feel free to describe it to me in great detail though," he whispered and pinched my butt.

"Be careful what you wish for Cullen I just might," I said with a wink.

"I am sorry we got interrupted though Bella." he said apologetically.

"Don't worry about it. Who was coming up to the roof at that time of the night anyway?" I asked while moving forward in the line.

"Jasper." he said and that was the end of our conversation as Rosalie decided to join him.

**Oh, I wonder what Jasper was doing on the roof... ; )**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, so here is chapter 7. I figured I quickly answer some questions from the review. Firstly, Edward is very possessive of Bella, because of the way he lost his sister his afraid of losing anyone else. Next Jasper isn't really avoiding Alice, it's just he is unsure of how to approach her. All other questions will be answered in future chapters. Thanks for reading guys and enjoy! **

I stood at the counter waiting for Alice's coffee and trying really hard to eavesdrop on Edward and Rosalie's conversation. Yeah, I know eavesdropping is bad and shit but I'm too curious to care. I couldn't hear what they were saying to each other, but it sounded like they were having a heated argument. I grabbed Alice's coffee and was just about to head back to the table when another girl joined Edward and Rosalie in the line. She was dropped dead gorgeous. She had shiny long black hair and piercing gray eyes. Her face looked like that of a models' and was completed with full pouty lips that may or may not be fake. She had huge tits just like Tanya but she dressed a tad more classy and by that I mean her clothing covered more then underwear would.

She put her hand on Edward's shoulder and leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek. This would look completely innocent if it was someone else doing it, but the look in this girl's eyes was enough to tell you that she wants him. I forced my feet to keep moving to our table and not to turn back and rip her hand of Edward. Shit, when did I become so possessive? This is not healthy Bella! Stop obsessing. And with that in mind I focused on my friends and ignored the guy who seems to have a hold on my heart. After Alice finished her coffee we all went to our lectures. I promised Alice that I'll come by her dorm room later on so we can catch up. The day flew by and nothing interesting happened. I had two lectures which neither where of the magical nature. I didn't see Edward again that day. I had no idea where to look for him or how to contact him. I really wanted to kick my own ass for, not exchanging numbers with him.

I had about a hour to kill before I had to meet Alice at her dorm room. I didn't want to have to deal with torpedo Tanya so I decided to head to the library instead. It took me about ten minutes to actually locate the library. The bloody place is huge and it's so easy to get lost. The library entrance had floor to ceiling double doors with intricate designs on them. The doors looked way to heavy to push and I had no idea how to open them. I walked closer to the doors to see if I can find a way to open it. I ran my hand over the designs on the doors amazed at the amount of detail.

"What are you doing?" a very feminine voice asked behind me. I nearly jumped out of my skin at her voice. I turned around to find blonde bombshell, Rosalie Cullen, in front of me with a hand on the hip. Well this should be interesting.

"Oh umm I was just trying to find a way to open the door." I said trying to sound less stupid then I felt.

"You turn the knob and the door will open itself." she said while staring at me.

"Oh right that makes sense I guess. Thanks." I said turning around to head to the library.

"Are you in a relationship with the big burly guy you are always around?" she asked sounding nervous. Why do people always think me and Emmett are together?

"His name is Emmett and why do you care?" I asked not sure where she's going with this.

"I don't care who you date but if you get involved with my brother you better not hurt him or else I will come after you." she warned with the best bitch face I have ever seen. I didn't even bother to respond to her. I turned around to head into the library. Just as I went to turn the knob I felt someone grab onto my arm.

"Just wait ok. I'm sorry if I'm coming off as a bitch. Do you maybe want to go get coffee and go for a walk and talk?" she asked looking so unsure of herself. Have to say I was not expecting that. I checked the time and saw that I have about half a hour left before I need to head to Alice's room.

"Yeah, ok sure but I don't have a lot of time. I have to meet my friend Alice in a bit." I said and started walking towards Billy's. She silently followed me to Billy's and we got our coffee's and headed outside.

"Ok, where do you wanna walk to? I don't know the grounds at all." I said while sipping on my liquid heaven.

"There is a small park with benches that way." she said while pointing to the opposite of the dorm blocks. We started walking toward the park in comfortable silence. I have to admit that it was relaxing just walking and enjoying my coffee and the silence wasn't awkward but I know she has something to talk about and we don't have a lot of time.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Firstly I should probably introduce myself properly. I'm Rosalie," she said while extending her hand towards me.

"I'm Bella. It's nice to meet you Rosalie." I said while shaking her hand. We were both smiling at how silly this was.

"It's nice to meet you too Bella. I really am sorry for being a bitch earlier. I was really hoping we could be friends." she said nervously. I could tell she was being sincere. It was staring to feel like I entered an alternate universe where I'm friends with royalty.

"It's ok, you weren't that bad. I'd like to be friends too." I said giving her a reassuring smile.

"So what is the story with you and Emmett?"

"Ha, we are just friends. He has been my best friend since we were five. Why do you ask?"

"Umm well, it's just you too looked very close in defense and I was just wondering," she said while still not making eye contact. Oh, there is more to her questions about Em for sure.

"Well, we grew up together and have been there for each other through everything. But we will never be anything romantic. Emmett is too much like a goofy older brother. It would just feel weird." I said and notice her smile at that.

"That's sweet. I take it he isn't dating Alice either?" she asked.

"No, they are just friends. They are already teaming up against me." I said with a laugh and she chuckled.

"So Emmett is single then?" she asked while blushing. I never expected her to be so insecure about stuff like this.

"Yeah, Emmett is single but I do know he has eyes for a certain girl he saw yesterday," I said while looking at her face to judge her reaction.

"Oh,", she said disappointed and looking like someone just shot her puppy. Oh, she so has the hots for Emmett.

"Yeah, he couldn't stop staring at this blonde bombshell in defense yesterday," I said with a wink.

"Me?" she asked with a goofy smile while pointing at herself. I nodded at her and her face beamed with a smile.

"You seem very happy. So I take it there is nothing between you and Jasper then?" I asked trying to fish for info on Jasper.

"Eww no! Never going to happen. Jasper is to me like Emmett is to you. Plus Jasper is all messed up, about women at the moment." she said with a disgusted face.

"Haha yeah, the thought, of being anything other than friends with Emmett, is just wrong. What's Jasper's story? What women problems does he have? I asked curiously and hoping that she will answer the questions.

"Jasper has a girlfriend named Maria. She is an absolute fucking bitch. She treats him like crap and I'm pretty sure she is cheating on him. I honestly don't know why he puts up with her! I mean he is clearly so unhappy and he is so in love with the mystery seashell girl." she rambled on. Crap that's bad news about the girlfriend. Mystery seashell girl? I wonder if that is Alice.

"That sounds bad. Who is the mystery seashell girl and would he not just go after her instead of staying with that bitch?" I asked wondering how anyone would stay with such a person.

"He is an idiot for staying with her. I don't know who the seashell girl is. He told me the story of how he met her when he was twelve. It's a really sweet story. He saved her from jellyfish and still remembers her and is absolutely crazy about her." she said. He saved Alice from the jellyfish! He remembers her! I almost did a little happy dance but then I remembered I'm meant to meet up with Alice. I only had ten minutes to get to her dorm room. I had to leave now but I didn't want to end my conversation with Rosalie.

"Hey, Rosalie I have to head back to meet up with Alice," I said slightly disappointed. I liked talking to her, it was easy.

"Ok. Do you mind if I walk back with you? I need to get a few things from my dorm room before I head to the library." she said as we started walking back.

"Yeah, that's fine. I didn't know you stayed in the dorms. I figured you would be staying up in the royal quarters of the university." I asked intrigued.

"No, me and Edward both decided to take dorm rooms. We wanted the normal, well normal for here, college experience," she said. That makes sense, it gives them a breakaway from their parents. I wonder what dorm room Edward is in and if he has a roommate. I wouldn't mind being his roommate...his very naked roommate...

"Bella what dorm block is Alice in?" Rosalie asked breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Umm Block C room 220," I said blushing about my inappropriate thoughts about her brother.

"Oh, that's cool. I'm in block C too. I'm up on the fifth floor though. Such a pain to get up the stairs. I hate using the elevator so I'm stuck climbing the stairs every day." she said annoyed.

"Ouch! Five flights of stairs at lease twice a day would kill me." I laughed.

"Oh, trust me it sucks but it's a good work out so less time in the gym for me," she said while smiling. We kept chatting about random stuff. I could tell that she and Emmett would be perfect for each other. We made plans to meet up for coffee tomorrow and agreed that we would invite Alice too. We said our goodbyes when we reached Alice's room and poor Rosalie continued her trek up to the fifth floor.

I knocked on the door and Alice ripped open the door and nearly tackled me to the floor with the force of her hug. I had to grab onto the door frame to stop us from tumbling to the floor. I didn't know if this was a happy or sad hug until she untangled herself from me. She had a big smile on her face and was jumping up and down.

"Hey to you too Alice. What have you so excited?" I asked while walking into her room.

"I got permission from the university to go off campus for both of us! We can go shopping for sexy dresses for the party on Monday!" she squealed. I hate shopping but her enthusiasm was infectious and I desperately needed a dress for the party. I wonder if we would have some time to fit in a bit of sightseeing since I'm new to California.

"That's great Alice. I need a dress for the party and a few other things. When are we going?" I asked while moving to sit on her bed.

"We are going on Saturday, that way we have the entire day and we can go for lunch at my favorite restaurant." she said excitedly.

"Perfect. Can't wait. So how was your day?" I asked.

"It was good. Sooooo glad I'm back in my room. I'm so tired. I nearly fell asleep in one of my lectures." she said through a yawn.

"Alice if you're that tired, then we can call it a night and catch up later if you want," I told her.

"Oh no, we need to talk plus I had a coffee so I'll be alright." she said looking at me expectantly.

"So what is it you wanted to talk about?" I asked innocently.

"You know damn well what I want to talk about Isabella Swan," she said in her serious voice. I knew I couldn't avoid it anymore, I'm going to have to tell her about what happened between me and Edward in Billy's yesterday but I sure as hell wasn't going to tell her about last night. So I told her what happened and she was squealing with excitement.

"Oh my god! So what do you think you two will start dating?" she asked bouncing in her desk chair.

"Umm Alice I don't know. I'll see how it goes, plus he is way out of my league so it could just end badly." I said trying not to think about what could go wrong between Edward and I.

"I think you guys will work out. I can just feel it!" she said.

"Ha, ha you can feel it Alice?" I mocked her.

"You can make fun of me all you want, but I'm warning you I'm never wrong about these things," she said seriously. I wonder if there was more to these 'feelings' she gets.

"What do mean Alice?" I asked.

"Sometimes I get a strong feeling about things or dream about things and it's always right or happens. I don't know how it works but I'm never wrong," she said seriously.

"Wow, that's cool Alice. So what happened to you last night? Why didn't you get a lot of sleep?" I asked.

"I had one of my dreams and it freaked me out so badly that I started having a panic attack. Angela, my roommate, sat up with me all night trying to calm me down," she said in a sad tone.

"What was the dream about Alice? What happened?" I asked worried about what could have her so freaked out.

"I saw a girl kinda like floating in the hallway of the university. She was so pale and she was lifeless. I could feel something dark and evil suck the life out of her. It was so horrible Bella." she started crying.

I moved offer to her and hugged her until she started calming down.

"Something bad is coming Bella. I can feel it," she said while sniffing and rubbing the tears out of her eyes.

"Whatever happens Alice we will fight it, ok. Everything will be ok." I tried to reassure her.

"No, you don't understand Bella. It's is going to get bad, very bad. There will be a lot of deaths, blood and tears." she said trying hard not to stop sobbing. I felt a shiver run through my body and for some reason I knew she was right. Whatever is coming was going to bring destruction. This made me think of Edward. Oh god.. he will be in the front line fighting off whatever dark evil is coming. He goes into the Unknown a lot. Oh no, what if something happens to him. I need to figure out all the power I have and start training. If my mark is so powerful as it claims to be then I could use it to fight. I could help defend against what ever is heading our way. After a few more minutes of talking we decided to call it a night. Poor Alice was exhausted. That dream was clearly weighing heavily on her mind.

I made my way back to my dorm room. I was happy to find it skank free. After my talk with Alice, I just don't think I'd be able to handle her. It was already well past nine so I hopped into the shower and got ready for bed. I grabbed the book I was currently reading and crawled into bed. I spent around about an hour reading as I got lost in the story. I must have fallen asleep while reading my book because I woke up drooling all over it. That must have been an attractive sight. I got up and got ready for the day. It was quite a warm day today so I decide on a pair of shorts and a black tank top with cute little polka dot ballet flats. I grabbed my bag and phone before heading out. Tanya was still asleep and I closed the door with a bang just to give the bitch a fright. That's just a little revenge.

I checked my phone and saw one unread message from a number I didn't know.

Hello love, how was your day?

I had no idea who it was, but the butterflies in my stomach told me it was Edward. I received the message at 1:02 this morning. That's a bit late to be texting me, wonder what he was up to yesterday.

Good morning. Just got your message. Who is this?

My phone beeped a few seconds later and I couldn't help but smile.

Sorry, I forgot you didn't have my number. It's Edward. What are you doing up so early love?

Every time he called me love it did strange things to my insides. I texted him back as I walked into Billy's. I need my coffee!

It's 7:30 so it's not that early and I need coffee. What were you up to yesterday? I didn't get to see you again :(

I ordered my coffee and a yummy looking scone.

Get me a coffee too please and meet me outside in five minutes, then we can talk and maybe I can make up for, not seeing you again yesterday ;)

I quickly put in his coffee order. So happy I listened to him put is order in yesterday, I would hate to give him the wrong coffee. I hated when people got my order wrong so I'd never do it to someone else. I quickly sent him a reply.

Ok. See you in five :)

I grabbed our coffees and headed outside to find him waiting for me with that sexy smirk in place. Damn it hits me harder every time just how sexy this man is.

"Hello love," he said while taking his coffee and giving me a sweet peck on the lips. I wish he gave me a few more kisses. The smirk on his face told me he knew I wanted more. Smug bastard.

"Good morning. So do you wanna go for a walk?" I asked walking toward the fountain Alice and I sat at the other day.

"Lead the way," he said as he followed me. We were drinking our coffee and walking toward the fountain when he took my hand and gave it a kiss. He didn't let go of my hand and we walked holding hands with goofy smiles. After a few minutes, we made it to the fountain and sat down next to each other.

Edward put down his coffee and grabbed mine and put it down as well. He grabbed the back of my neck and crashed his lips onto mine. It was amazing. I felt like he was setting me on fire with his kiss. He pulled back and I instantly missed his lips.

"I have wanted to do that since yesterday," he whispered in my ear and giving me another passionate kiss. This time he pulled back completely and all I wanted to do was straddle his lap and kiss him senseless.

"As much as I want to keep kissing you, we need to talk." he said.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked still trying to control my breathing.

"I have to tell you about what happened yesterday. " he said is a serious tone.

"What happened?" I asked worriedly.

"I went back into the Unknown and we found a body." he said sadly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, so here is chapter 8. It's had death and lemons in it so if these topics aren't your thing I'd skip this chapter. I will try my best to update tomorrow but might not :( Lastly, HAPPY CHRISTMAS everyone!**

I could feel my heart rate pick up and my breathing become shallow.

"You found a body?" I stuttered. Edward had his head in his hands. I could see he was struggling with this but trying to hide it from me.

"Yes, we had to go back into the Unknown after news of trouble. On our way back we stumbled across a body," he said looking down at the ground. We were quiet for a few minutes. I was trying to wrap my head around it.

"Do you know who it was that you found?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"No, I don't know who it is. We believe he is a student here," he said while putting an arm around me.

"What happened? How did he get there?" I asked while snuggling into his side.

"We aren't sure how he died or how he ended up in the Unknown. Right now we can only guess as to what happened," he said in an intense tone.

"What do you think happened to him?" I asked looking up at him. He ran a hand through his hair.

"I have no idea how he got into the Unknown, but however he got there, I don't think it was voluntarily." he said with a far away look on his face. I could see the wheels turning in his head trying to figure out what happened.

"He was lying lifelessly near a stream. He had his arms and legs spread out and a circle was dug around him in the ground. At first we thought it was a vampire attack. He was so pale and his body started to turn blue. It looked like he was drained of all his blood. From afar it looked like a vampire drunk him dry." he said in a dark tone. I could tell what they found on closer inspection was a lot worse then a vampire attack not that I had any idea what a vampire attack looks like. I want to know more about vampire's in the Unknown, but I stopped myself from asking and focused instead on the poor guy who is now dead.

"I take it that it wasn't a vampire attack?" I asked holding onto him a little tighter.

"No. When we examined the body we couldn't find any blood or puncture wounds," he said while wrapping his arms around me.

"What did you find?" I asked in a shaky tone.

"His eyes were completely white and open and he had some sort of lines of coal marked on his face and hands. We opened his shirt in hopes of finding out how he died. He had a symbol drawn on his chest." he said and swallowed hard.

"What symbol was on his chest? Do you know what it means?" I asked as I felt a shiver go up my spine.

"The symbol was carved into his chest with a knife or something sharp while he must still have been alive. The symbol was a circle with a capital A in the middle and another line that went straight through the A and touched the edges of the circle. It is the symbol used in some of the most notorious dark magic clans." he said as he tightened his arms around me.

My breathing was coming out in gasps and my eyes stung with unshed tears. I know that symbol. It was the symbol painted on my parents foreheads the night of their murder. My heart felt like it was ripping in two again. I clung to Edward and let the tears fall. He just kept holding me and stroking my back in a comforting way while giving me a kiss on my head. I'm sure he was so confused about my reaction, but he didn't question it he just held me. At that moment, I was so grateful to have him. After a while, I calmed down enough to talk. I wiped my eyes and looked at him. All I found in his face was concern, there was no judgment. I took a deep breath and decided I need to tell him about my parent's deaths.

"When I was fifteen my parents were brutally murdered. I was out with Emmett having fun and laughing. He walked me home that night and the closer we got to my house the more agitated I felt. I had a fight with my parents earlier that day and ran away to Emmett to calm down and vent about how stupid they were being. I called out to them as I got into the house. I wanted to apologize to them." I sobbed into Edward's chest as I relived that night.

"I called out to them again but still no answer. I walked into the living room and my heart stopped." I said through my tears. Even after nearly four years it was still painfully hard to talk about their deaths.

"They laid on the floor. They were covered in blood. Someone had slit both their throats. I screamed and Emmett came running in. I knelt down to them and started sobbing uncontrollably. We heard someone in the kitchen move. Emmett dragged me out of the house and we ran, afraid that whoever killed them was still in the kitchen." I sobbed while Edward held me tightly.

"They still haven't caught the killer," I said as I started to calm down. I moved out of Edwards embrace and looked him in the eyes.

"Edward, whoever killed them that night, drew the same symbol on their heads in blood that you found on the dead boy in the Unknown," I said in an uneasy tone. Maybe Edward could help me piece together what happened that night. I never thought magic had anything to do with my parents death.

"Bella, I'm sorry about what happened to your parents. No one deserves the pain of finding their parents dead," he said and kissed my head. The fact that he said my parents were dead and not murdered stuck with me. I was going to ask but figured I was just being overly sensitive.

"What else do you know about that symbol Edward?" I asked.

"Not too much Bella. Like I said it is the symbol that witches who practice dark magic use. They symbol is used in rituals, sacrifices, warnings and some wear it to show honor." he said while looking away from me.

"What do you mean by rituals and sacrifices?" I asked wondering if that had something to do with my parents.

"They have rituals to preserve power and a lot of other things. Our knowledge of their rituals is limited for obvious reasons. Their sacrifices are what makes them truly dark and evil. They would sacrifice witches and draw power from them. Some of the overly dedicated dark witches sacrifice themselves as and offering to the leader, to give or pass on power. Some sacrifice themselves as a message, usually a warning." he said in a puzzling tone.

I need to know more about these sacrifices. I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. I'm not going to like what I find. From what Edward has told me there is clearly a lot more to the death of my parents then I would ever have imagined. I wonder if I can get books on dark magic in the library or if that is protected by the forbidden section.

"Edward is there books I can read about black magic?" I asked.

"Most books on black magic are in the forbidden section. I have a book on it I can lend you, but Bella you need to keep this between us. Students aren't suppose to know about this yet." he said as he started standing up.

He extended me his hand and I took it and let him help me up.

"We need to get going. Our lectures will be starting soon," he said as he started walking back towards the main building. We were half way back when I pulled on his arm to get him to stop. There was a big oak tree near us. I pulled him over to the tree so that we could get a bit of privacy as student's would be everywhere near the main building.

"Bella, what are you doing?" he asked looking confused.

"We are trying to keep this a secret remember. Which means that we can't be strolling hand in hand into the main building without attracting some major attention." I said while looking up at those piercing green eyes that make my insides melt.

"As you wish. Since I'm not allowed near you while we are in the main building then you better have dinner with me tonight," he said as he leaned down to give me a peck on the lips.

"I look forward to it. Meet me at the fountain at 8?" I asked giving him a peck back.

"Can't wait and wear a dress," he said as he pushed me against the tree. I thought he would kiss my lips but instead he attached his lips to my throat. He lifted one of my legs over his waist and peppered kisses down my throat moving onto my shoulders. I wrapped a hand in his hair and used the other one to stroke his back. I could feel the muscles through his shirt, he felt so good. He moved his hand up my thigh to my ass and then grabbed it roughly, pulling me against his erection. I let out a throaty moan.

He crashed his lips against mine and swiped his tongue across my lower lips and I opened my mouth for him. He immediately took the invite and stroked my tongue with his. After a few minutes, the kiss became more hungry and urgent. It was like our lips and tongues were battling each other. It felt so fucking good. He moved his other hand to my breast and massaged it while his other hand was still on my ass pulling me against his rock hard cock. We were so lost in our kiss that it wasn't until my phone started ringing the third time that I heard it. I reluctantly pulled away from Edward to check my phone. Alice was calling me. I gave Edward an apologetic look and answered my phone.

"Hey Alice, what's up?" I asked out of breath.

"Bella where are you?! Our biology lecture starts in 5 minutes," she asked in a worried tone. Shit, I'm going to have to run to make it in time.

"I'm on my way Alice. Save me a seat ok." I said as I hung up. I turned to Edward gave him a kiss and a quick goodbye and ran to my lecture. I really wish I could stay and make out some more with Edward...maybe loose our clothes and make out naked.

Before I could think anymore about all the dirty things I want to do to Edward I made it to my biology lecture just in time. I saw Alice wave at me and I made my way over to her completely out of breath. I gave her a quick hug and sat down as pervert Banner walked in. Biology flew by and before I knew it the lecture was over. Even though, Banner is a clear pervert, he did know his stuff and was ultimately a great biology lecturer. I could tell I was going to love this class. I was always interested in biology. It was my favorite subject in school. I turned to Alice at the end of the lecture and could see she loved it just as much as me. Alice and I went to get coffee in Billy's after the lecture ended.

After we grabbed our coffees and muffins we sat at our usual table. I finally managed to check my phone. I had one unread text from Edward. I couldn't stop the smile spread across my face. I quickly open it.

It's very cruel to leave a man hard and horny Bella. Tsk tsk you're such a bad girl.

I couldn't stop myself from thinking about Edward's hard cock. I wonder how it looked and how it would taste in my mouth or how good it would feel pounding into me. Alice cleared her throat pulling me out of my fantasies. She motioned with her eyes for me to look over at the counter. Putting in a coffee order was none other than Edward and Jasper. I don't know who was drooling more; me or Alice. They grabbed their coffees and took a seat at the table across from us. Edward spotted me and gave me a sexy smirk.

I figured this would be an excellent time to play with him. I sent him a quick text.

It's mean to leave a girl so wet that she has to take her panties off.

I really did have to go to the bathroom to take my panties off. Our little makeout session completely drenched them. His expression, when he read the text, was priceless. I could see his breathing pick up and his eyes darkening. I got a reply very quickly.

Shit Bella, are you really telling me that you are sitting there with no panties on.

Oh, I wonder what he would do if I was sitting next to him right now. Would he feel and check to see if I wasn't wearing any panties?

Yes, Edward, I'm not wearing panties. They are currently stuffed safely in my pocket. Do you want to come check to see if I'm bare? You know how fond I am of your fingers ;)

I watched him bite his lip and move in his seat as he read my text. I really wish I was wearing panties, I really don't want to be walking around campus with wet shorts. I was vaguely aware that Alice was talking about our shopping trip. I just said 'yes' and 'cool' every other minute. I felt bad for, not listening to her, but I highly doubt she was over-invested in the conversation considering Jasper was sitting about ten feet from her.

Don't tempt me Bella. I swear I'll push you back against that wall and checked. Would you like that love? Does that make you wet Bella? Thinking of me pressing you against the wall while I drag my fingers over your wet pussy.

I had to bite my lip so hard to stop the moan from escaping. I looked over to the wall and remembered how good it felt to have him pressed against me. I couldn't stop myself from picturing how good it would feel to have him kiss me while he fingers my wet pussy against the wall. The fact that people would be able to see what was going on just made me wetter. Shit, I need to get laid, these fantasies were getting out of hand. I needed to go change my shorts and put on fresh underwear.

I got up and told Alice that I just needed to go grab something from my room and that I'll see her later. Edward gave me a confused look and stood up and walked out after me. He pulled on my arm so that I was facing him. The girl that was here with him and Rosalie yesterday yelled a hello at him as she was walking towards us. Without a word I grabbed my wet panties out of my pocket and shoved them into Edward's pocket and walked away.

I sprinted to my dorm room to go get changed. I ended up having to change my shorts as well. I grabbed a cardigan as I knew I was meeting Rosalie for coffee after my last lecture and by then it would be chilly. I looked at my schedule and realized that I had defense next. Fuck. I knew Edward would get me back for the panty stunt. I wonder if he could still feel how wet my panties were. I mean I only changed them after biology. Maybe he could still feel it. Would it turn him on? Would it make his cock hard? My phone beeped and broke me out of my thoughts. I smiled as I looked at the screen, I had a text from Edward.

You are in so much trouble! And I'm keeping your panties.

Oh, shit I really was in trouble, I wonder if he would spank me... I need to stop this line of thinking before I need to change my panties again. I grabbed my bag and headed for defense. I met up with Alice and Emmett outside the gym. When I saw Em I remembered my conversation with Rosalie last night. I need to talk to him about that. Maybe I can drop a few more hints to Rosalie later about him being interested in her. I still need his help with the whole Alice and Jasper thing. I wonder if he knew about Maria. We stood outside to catch up for a few minutes before we headed inside to go change.

Today I decided to wear my favorite yoga pants that make my ass look fabulous if I do say so myself. I wore a sports bra that gave my boobs a bit of a push upwards. I wore a black tank top that showed the perfect amount of cleavage. I'm already in trouble so I might as well tease Edward some more. Alice wore something similar to me and I have to admit that she looked hot. I don't think Jasper will be able to keep his eyes off her today.

"Damn Alice, you look great. If I swung that way I'd be all over you by now." I said to her and winked. We busted out laughing.

"You think so?" she asked while giving me a twirl so I can see the back too. Yup, Jasper will be drooling over her today.

"Oh, Alice you sneaky bitch. Jasper will be drooling all over you today." I said as we headed back into the gym giggling.

We headed towards Emmett who was trying to casually stare at Rosalie and failing miserably. Rosalie was standing with Edward and Jasper chatting away. When she noticed me she gave me a smile and a wave which I returned. This of course caused Edward and Jasper to look my way. Edward's eyes went wide and his jaw nearly drop to the floor. Yeah, I've got it. Jasper had a similar reaction only he was staring at Alice. I gave Edward an evil smirk and grabbed Alice's hand.

"Alice do you want to do some stretches to warm up?" I asked while giving her a wink.

"Yeah, sure Bella, I could really loosen up a bit." she smiled back at me.

Alice and I started stretching and bending making sure to give the guys got an eye full. When we bent over at the waist to touch our toes, our asses were in perfect view for them to admire. I think that was the last straw for them as Jasper suddenly screamed at the class to listen to him. Alice and I just gave each other knowing smirks. Something clearly changed her mind about going after Jasper and I was happy for her. It's about time she goes for what she wants and I'll be cheering her along.

"Ok guys, today we will do something similar to what we did on Monday. Today we will focus on attack tactics. So could everyone pair up, it can be with anyone you feel comfortable with today." he said and then went back to talking to Edward. Rosalie came over to us. I introduced her to everyone and her and Emmett stared at each other a bit longer then what was polite.

"So umm Jasper will be demonstrating with Edward today and that means I need a partner. You interested?" she asked looking at me but I knew she would much rather team up with Emmett.

"Sorry, I already teamed up with Alice. Why don't you and Emmett team up!" I said while pushing Emmett towards her.

"Yeah, I don't mind being your partner. That is if you wanted," he said shyly. He was so cute when he got shy.

"Sure that would be great," she said while smiling at him. They wondered off after that, finding a spot to practice.

"So how do you know Rosalie?" Alice asked as we moved to find a spot for ourselves.

"Oh, I met her yesterday. We had coffee and a chat. She is actually really nice. We are meeting up for coffee after class." I said as we settled into a spot. Before we could talk more Jasper called us to attention.

"Ok guys and girls today I will be demonstrating some basic attack tactics. Edwards here will help me with the demonstrations." Jasper said and had to stop as the girls started swooning. Sorry to disappoint bitches but that fine ass is mine tonight.

"Like I said Edward will be doing the demonstration with me. When we are done I want you guys to give it a try. We will be walking around to see how you are getting on and giving advice where needed."

They started their demonstration. I couldn't focus on the moves. All I could do was watch Edward move. He was like a panther, smooth and fast in his movements. Watching him attack Jasper so gracefully and effortlessly was giving me a lady boner. I wonder what he would look like in an actual fight. I wonder how he would look like if he had to fight me. Would he be rough and push me against a wall and maybe grab my hands and pinned them above my head so I can't defend myself against him... and he could start ripping off my shirt and attack my breast with his mouth and teeth. Shit Bella, focus on what they are teaching you! Stop thinking about Edward naked! By the time I snapped out of my naked Edward thoughts their demonstration was over. I looked over to Alice who wore the same confused expression I was. Guess she wasn't paying attention either. We are screwed. We looked around us and slowly started mimicking what the other students were doing. After a few minutes, I felt Edward come up behind me.

"You are in so much trouble Bella." he purred into my ear and pressed his erection against my ass to make his point.

**Wonder how Edward will punish Bella... ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Merry Xmas! Hope you all are having a ball. So I manage to get this chapter done for today! So this is Chapter 9, there will be lemons ;) I got a question in the reviews about the snobs not accepting half withes and about their power so below is a brief answer and I hope it clears things up for you a bit more :) **

**Cindylee99 - The whole snob thing against half witches will be come more apartment in future chapters, like in this one. There is a reason it has been mentioned which will be talked about in this chapter. As for the power thing, half witches are less powerful when it comes to using magic (Bella is the exception with having full with power and a mark). Half witches can do very little magic. Full witches will have the power influenced by their affinity and they are able to do charms, rituals, curses and a lot more stuff that will be revealed in future chapters. Half witches do have the power of their mark and that itself is very powerful. The power of half witches and full witches are different. There is more to this and I can't explain anymore without giving away some of the plot, so please be patient and wait for all to be revealed :)**

My heart was banging against my chest and I was already panting. He moved his finger above the waist band of my yoga pants and all the way around to the front of my waist. He moved his body around, following his finger so that he was standing to the side of me. I was trying really hard to control my breathing. I didn't want to show him just how much he was effecting me. I looked to the side and up at him. His eyes were burning into my. They were liquid dark green pools of lust. His lips were parted and he was breathing hard. The look he was giving me sent a shiver of pleasure down my spine and made my panties wet. I almost started rubbing my thighs together to get some friction where I desperately graved it.

He looked down at my boobs and his eyes went impossibly darker and he licked his lips. My breathing was borderline of hyperventilating. Alice brought us out of our little moment by clearing her throat. We both looked at her and I blushed bright red.

"Well I see the two of you need some help with the attack tactics. Now Bella I think you need to loosen up a bit more and then you would be better able to move and attack." he said as he moved back behind me. How the hell was I suppose to loosen up when he is this close to me?! He pressed his chest flat against my back and I could feel his erection against my ass again. I had to bite my lip to stifle my moan. He put his hands on my hips and moved his nose up my neck until he reached my ear.

"Spread you legs Bella." he purred into my ear as he gave my hips a rough squeeze. This time I couldn't stop the moan or my ass from rubbing up Edward's rock hard cock.

He slid his hands up my sides, only slightly grazing the outside of my boobs as he took my arms into his hands. He positioned my arms in a attacking position. His head was right next to mine and I could hear his laboured breaths and feel them across my neck. He started to show me how to attack by moving my arms. I couldn't focus on what he was doing or saying. All I could focus on was his hard cock and how big it felt rubbing against my ass with each move he made. I needed to focus and concentrate. I needed to learn how to fight! I took a deep breath and looked to my side to try and calm down. My eyes landed smack on torpedo Tanya and that bitch looked livid. I couldn't stop the satisfied smirk from crossing my face. She looked so shocked that I was smirking at her that she didn't notice her partner was lunging at her.

It was like it happened in slow motion. Tanya was looking at me with angry eyes and her mouth open in shock when her partner's fist connected with the left side of her face. The girl she was teamed up with hit her right in the left eye and it looked like there was quite a bit of force behind that punch. Tanya fell to the floor with a loud thump. Guess she wasn't expecting to get punched in the face. Everyone looked at her and the gym was deadly quiet and me being as spastic as I am started laughing uncontrollably. Edward squeezed my sides in a warning that I should shut up. I covered my mouth with my hand to stop. I looked over to Alice and I could see she was nearly crying trying to hold in the laughter. I even felt Edward shake as he tried not to laugh.

The girl who punch the bitch was standing there in shock and just looking down at Tanya, who was clutching her face and crying (it sounded like a whale dying). Emmett was the first person to respond. He went to Tanya's aid. He bent down and tried to help her. He managed to get her to sit up and Rosalie ran to them with a first aid kit. Emmett ruffled through the bag and found an instant ice pack (the ones were you break the metal thingy and it goes ice cold). Emmett rolled up his sleeves as he was wearing a long sleeved shirt. That's odd considering the rest of us were dying from the heat in this place. As Emmett rolled up his sleeves he started to expose his mark and then all hell broke loose.

Tanya scrambled away from Emmett when she saw his mark. Edward had to hold me tight because I was ready to give her another black eye. Stupid fucking bitch!

"Oh god get away from me! Don't touch me!" that skanky whore screeched. Emmett looked at her in horror. I felt so bad for him. I could see it all sink in for him. He looked down and saw that she must have seen his mark. He looked so sad and I just wanted to go give him a hug. Rosalie was looking down at his mark in shock. Guess she didn't know about it either. Emmett got up and left the gym. I needed to go after him. As I made my way out I could hear some of the snobby assholes scream that the half cast should be gotten rid of and their are a disgrace to the witch community. I could feel the tears burn my eyes. I started running after Emmett. I need to make sure he is ok. I really hope that bitch has one massive black eye and she should hope that I don't smother her in her sleep tonight.

I finally manage to catch up to Emmett. He was in a horrible mood. He looked angry and so sad and I don't know which emotion will win.

"Emmett would you slow down and just talk to me please." I said out of breath as I came up next to him.

"No Bella! I'm fucking leaving. I can't stay here knowing that everyone thinks I'm a fucking freak! This is bullshit!" he yelled at me. I know he didn't mean to yell at me. I know he is just angry and upset.

"Fuck them Emmett! You are not a freak! They are no better than you. Don't you dare listening to the shit they say! They don't know crap about us!" I yelled back at him. I hope he will listen to reason.

"If that's fucking true Bella and there is nothing wrong with us then why the fuck are you pretending to be one of them?! If there is nothing wrong with being an Outcast (half witch) then why the fuck aren't you showing off your mark?!" he yelled at me. That was a low blow even for Emmett. He knew damn well why I couldn't show my mark. He knew damn well that I'm proud of it and wouldn't hide it unless I had no other choice. I couldn't stop the tears anymore. I gave up and let them fall.

"Fuck you Emmett McCarthy! You know fucking well why I do what I do! You know if there was another way that I would show my mark proudly! And don't you dare judge me when you have done the same thing! Don't think for one moment that I haven't notice the sudden obsession with long sleeved shirts! You are hiding your mark just as well as I'm hiding mine!" I screamed at him through my sobs. I suddenly realised what we were talking about. I panicked and looked around to make sure we are alone and nobody over heard us. As I looked behind me I saw Rosalie and Edward walk towards us. I looked back at Emmett and saw he had a remorseful look on his face. The rational part of me knew he didn't mean what he said but that didn't make it hurt any less. Without saying another word or allowing him to say another word, I stormed of to my dorm room.

I could feel Edward following me. I was glad he was but I just walked faster. I didn't want to have anymore of a public meltdown. I opened my door with shaky hands and was glad I knew for certain that torpedo won't be here. She was probably still crying like a whale. Maybe that punch will deflate some of the silicone in her face. Can silicone deflate? Edward wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a hug and all thoughts of silicone sally (Tanya) was forgotten. We stood there in an embrace for a while until I calmed down enough. Edward moved us so that we were lying down on the bed. I rested my head on his chest and wrapped an arm around his waist. I took a few minutes to truly appreciate how right being with Edward felt. It was like he is a missing piece of me that I never knew about but for some reason the thought of giving it up made my heart hurt.

"He didn't mean the things he said Bella. He was just angry and upset. He feels ashamed of the fact that his an Outcast." Edward said while stroking my back. If he kept that shit up I'd be asleep pretty soon.

"I know he would never hurt me on purpose but it still stung to hear him say those things. I have told him time and time again to never feel ashamed of who he is. Just because we are different doesn't make us any less powerful. Like sure we can't do all of your fancy magic tricks but we have our own tricks that are just as good." I said softly trying to defend who me and Emmett are.

"I know that Bella. You guys have nothing to be ashamed of. I'm ashamed that the witch community would treat Outcasts this way. It is truly repulsive. In a lot of ways you will be stronger then us, especially in a battle situation. I don't think the witch community can grasp just how powerful we can be united and equal." he said as he gave me a kiss on the head. I loved it when he kissed my head. It was like a little reassurance that he meant what he said not that I thought he didn't. Edward knew about my mark and instead of rejecting me, he embraced it.

"Thank you. It means a lot that you are so accepting of all of this." I said and leaned up to give him a peck on the lips.

"Did Rosalie stay with Emmett?" I asked returning my head to his chest.

"Yes. She wanted to apologise to him. She feels terrible for not defending him and running after him. She was just in shock, she had no idea that Emmett had a mark." he said as he kept stroking my back. I could feel sleep trying to claim me and my eyes began to droop close.

"Does it bother her that he has a mark" I asked through a yawn.

"Not at all. Once the shock wore off she went and slapped Tanya across the face and told her some rather unpleasant things that I'd be ashamed to repeat. After that we went to find the two of you." he said.

"Ha ha go Rosalie. I wish I had a chance to slap that bitch. I'm glad she is ok with Emmett." I said and my eyes closed and I let sleep take me.

"Sleep my love." was the last thing I heard Edward whisper.

I felt warm, very warm. I started shifting but felt something hold me down. I slowly opened my eyes. I was lying snuggled against Edward's chest with one leg and one arm wrapped around him while he had wrapped both arms around me and held me tightly against him. He looked so peaceful sleeping. He had a small smile and his full eyelashes fanned out. His hair was more of a mess than it usually is. He looked so cute and I smiled at his sleeping form. I could faintly hear the door open but I wasn't paying attention as I was still admiring Edward.

"What the fuck is going on here!" Tanya screamed and scared the living shit out of me. I jumped back off Edward and hit the wall behind me and smacked my head. Edward was sitting up straight looking around trying to figure out what was going on. He saw me grab my head and moved closer trying to get a look at my head.

"What are you doing in bed with Edward you bitch!" Tanya screeched and stormed towards my bed. Her eye was covered with a cotton patch thingy but you could clearly see the swelling around it and it was already a dark purple. You could also see a very distinct red hand print on her cheek. Go Rosalie! Bitch deserved that slap.

"Fuck off Tanya. This is my room as well and I can have who ever I want in here." I said in a tired tone. I really wasn't in the mood to deal with her shit.

"You fucking whore! I told you to stay away from Edward! He is mine!" she sneered and moved to slap me. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact but it never came. I looked up to find Edward had grabbed her arm to stop her from slapping me.

"Listen very carefully to me Tanya. I'm not yours and I never was and sure as fuck never will be. You're nothing but a fake cruel bitch. You disgust me. If you ever go near Bella again or disrespect Emmett again you will have me to deal with. Do you understand me?" Edward said in a lethal tone. He looked like he was ready to kill her. He let go of her arm and she whimpered back towards her corner. She was clearly strangling for something to say and then suddenly her bitch smirk returned.

"Bella grab your things, you can stay with me tonight until we can get you a new room assigned." he said and moved to help me pack a few things I'll need for tomorrow.

We grabbed my stuff and we headed out towards his room. Just as we made it out the door the skank decided to open her fat fake trap again.

"Oh Edward I wonder what your parents will say when they find out you are cheating on Heidi. You know Heidi, your gorgeous girlfriend that you parents actually approve off" she said with the stupid fucking smirk on her face. I grabbed Edward's hand and kept walking. I will not give that bitch the satisfaction of seeing how her words effected me. Who the fuck is Heidi? Hold on, Edward promised me he didn't have a girlfriend. There has to be an explanation to this. I will not over react until I let him explain and then I might kick his ass. I looked up at Edward and he had a murderous expression on his face. He held my hand a little tighter as we made it up to his room. He quickly unlocked the door and let me in.

His room was nothing like I expected it to be. He had a big black metal bed with a canopy placed in the middle of a wall. It had beautiful soft golden silk bedding. I just wanted to run my fingers over it to see if it's as soft as it looks. He had a desk that was covered in papers and books on one side of the room. There was a small floor to ceiling bookcase that was packed with books. On the other side there was a small table that held art supplies and next to it was an easel with a canvas that was half painted. Edward was blocking the canvas so I was unable to see what he was currently painting.

Before he turned to me he threw a sheet over the canvas blocking it from my view. He turned and faced me and I gave him a questioning look.

"It's private and we have a deal. You can see my art when I get to paint you." he said as he moved to sit on the expensive looking chaise that was placed in front of the windows. One side of his room was completely made up of floor to ceiling windows. It looked out onto the coast. Right now there was an amazing view of the sun settling over the ocean, giving it a red glow. I went and sat next to him. He gave me a kiss on the lips and took my hands into his.

"I'm sorry you had to deal with Tanya. She's a bitch that can't take a hint. She has been chasing after me since we started high school together. I have rejected her more times then I can remember but she keeps coming back. She has this idea in her head that we are perfect for each other. Every time I look at her I just want to be sick. Her personality is even more fake then her tits." he said while giving my hands a reassuring squeeze.

"Edward who is Heidi?" I asked nervously. He left out a big sigh and turned to look me in the eyes.

"She is my ex-girlfriend. We broke up at the start of summer. We dated for three years but I never loved her. It was simply a relationship of convenience. My parents pushed me to date her and I was young and she was hot. So I decided to give it a go. It became comfortable to be with her but it was just as friends really. There was no heat or passion. Even though she was attractive, I just wasn't attracted to her. Our parents started talking about us getting married one day and that was the point where we realised we couldn't continue pretending anymore. We talked it over and decided to end things. Our parents were more upset about it then we were." he explained. I felt bad for him being pushed into a relationship and for staying in a loveless relationship for so long.

"I take it you guys are still friends?" I asked not sure if I wanted him to be her friend or not.

"We are but we have become very distant friends. She started messing with plastic surgery and hanging out with girls like Tanya. I can't stand the skank brigade so we took a step back, me more so then her. Our break up came as a shock and I think the only reason she is trying to stay close friends is to save her image." he said in disgust. Wow he really hated the fake bitches, that just makes me like him more.

"So you really don't have any romantic feelings for her?" I asked trying hard to mask my insecurities.

"No Bella, none at all. Plus I prefer brunettes and I'm very partial to the sexy brunette right next to me." he whispered as he leaned in to kiss me.

He grabbed my hair and pulled my face closer to his. He ran his tongue over my lips and then took my bottom lip between his teeth and lightly bit down. I let out a loud moan and Edward pushed his tongue into my mouth. Our kisses grew heated and hungry. He pushed me down so I was lying on the chaise. He leaned over me and moved his lips down my neck while his hands moved my shirt upwards. He brushed against my breast and then I leaned forward so he could remove my shirt. As my shirt hit the floor he went back to kissing me. I moaned into his mouth as his hands roughly cupped my breast. He pulled my bra down and took my nipple between his teeth and gave it a small tuck. I moaned his name and arched into him.

He moved his free hand down my leg and back up. He hiked my leg over his hip so that he was nestled between my legs. I wrapped both of my legs over his hips and pulled him into me. I moaned as his hard cock rubbed deliciously against my soaking wet pussy. He pushed his cock against me as he sucked on my nipple and rolled my other nipple between his fingers. It felt like I was on fire. I needed more. I grabbed Edward's hair and pulled his mouth back to mine. I ran my hands down his back and started pulling his shirt up. We broke our kiss so I could take off his shirt. Oh dear god, I nearly came on the spot. Edward's chest was amazing. He had a six pack but it wasn't overly defined. He had a delicious V at his hips. He had a small bit of chest hair and a very happy trail that led to what I assume to be the master of all cocks. I just wanted to kiss my way down his chest till I got to his big hard cock.

I ran my hands back down his back slightly scraping along with my nails. He moaned into my mouth and started thrusting his hips faster and harder. His pants need to come off now! I squeezed his fine ass and he growled into my mouth. I moved my hands to the front of his pants and slipped my hand inside. I grabbed his cock in my hand. It was big, warm and pulsing in my hand. I swiped my thumb across the head.

"Fuck Bella." Edward moan as he thrust into my hand. I gave his cock a few more strokes before I tried to pull his pants off. Edward grabbed my hands out of his pants and pinned them above my head. He gave me another mind blowing kiss and I tried to move my hands so I can remove his pants.

"Edward please" I begged him. He looked me in the eyes and tried to catch his breath.

"Bella no, I'm not going to have sex with you tonight" he said in a strained voice.

**Hmmm Edward turned down sex...wonder why ;) Till next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Hope you all had a wonderful Christmas. So here is chapter 10. There are lemons ;) Enjoy reading and thanks for all the lovely reviews :)**

I was aching all over, that's how badly I wanted Edward. It took a few seconds for his words to sink in. He's not going have sex with me...he's not going to have sex with me. His words were replaying in my head over and over again. What the fuck! The anger started burning through my veins. He has been turning me on and making me wet and kissing me senseless and now the asshole doesn't want to sleep with me! What the flying fuck is wrong with him! I can feel his cock hard and ready so I know he wants me and he can't deny that. Before I could stop myself I felt my hand connect with his face. I couldn't stop it. I didn't mean to slap him, ok well maybe a little bit. Days of pent up sexual frustration and him denying me at this moment was just too much and I just slapped him. I don't know who was more shocked; me or him.

I looked at his face and on his left cheek there was a distinct red mark. I thought he would be severely pissed at me for slapping him, but he was breathing harder and when I looked at his eyes they were black with lust. Oh, my Edward likes getting a bit rough it seems. I tried to say something, but my words got caught in my throat. He looked like he was about to devour me and all I want to do is scream for him to take me! He suddenly jumped off me and started pacing the room while pulling on his hair. He looked so conflicted and he had a crease in the middle of his eyebrows that I wanted to smooth out and tell him to stop stressing.

"Edward it's ..." I started to say as I got up from the chaise, but he looked back at me with a look that told me to sit down. Damn that was just turning me on even more.

"For the love of all that is holy Bella would you just sit down and cover yourself. I'm trying very hard to control myself here," he said in a strained voice that made my pussy weep for attention. I looked down at my chest as I remembered I was shirtless and Edward had pulled my boobs out of my bra. I was sitting on the chaise with nothing but my yoga pants and my boobs hanging out of my bra, well they don't hang but you get what I mean. I pulled my bra back up, but I refuse to put my shirt back on until he tells me what the fuck is going on.

"Edward would you stop pacing and calm the fuck down and talk to me!" I yelled in frustration.

"Fuck Bella, you have no idea how hard it is for me not to fuck you right now. You have no idea how fucking hard I am right now!" he yelled back while pulling on his hair.

"Then why the fuck did you stop! If you weren't paying attention, I was practically begging you to fuck me so why aren't you doing that right now!" I yelled while balling my fist in anger.

"Because I don't want you to be another quick fuck! I care too much about you to just fuck you on my chaise for the first time. God damn it Bella I wanted it to be more. I wanted to be more to you than just a fuck." he yelled with wide eyes. He cares about me...he wants more...he thinks I'm just after sex. Am I just after sex? Is that all I want? Do I care about him? Yes, yes I do care about him, more than I should. This revelation shocked the hell out of me. I can't care about him, fuck! I promised myself that I wouldn't get involved with anyone here. My sole purpose here was to learn about myself and magic not to bloody well go and fall in love. Fuck wait, am I falling for him? That's crazy we have known each other for a few days. This is crazy. I can't breathe, I need to get out of here now.

I grabbed my shirt and quickly put it on. I grabbed my bag and headed for the door, not saying a word. I don't know what to say or even if I could say anything at all at this moment. Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me back to him.

"Drop the bag Bella. You aren't going anywhere and we are going to talk. I won't let you run away from me again." he said in a determined tone while his eyes were pleading with me to stay. Without giving it another thought, I dropped my bag and went to sit on the bed. I knew if I kept thinking about this situation that I would freak myself out so badly that I would be storming out the door. Edward came and sat next to me on the bed and pulled us so that he was leaning back against the headboard and I was cuddled into his chest. He gave me a quick peck on the head and let out a big sigh.

"I'm sorry if I freaked you out by coming on so strong, but it all true Bella. I do care about you and I don't want to loose you. After what happened with Lizzie I just pull the people I care about so close to me cause I'm constantly afraid of losing them like I lost her." he said in a low voice. I could tell that her death did a number on him. He was holding on to the people he loved tightly because he lost her. Me on the other hand was afraid to let myself care for anyone in fear that I will loose someone else like I lost my parents.

"Edward why don't you want to sleep with me?" I asked as I was hit with all my insecurities. Maybe he doesn't find me attractive, maybe this maybe that. I went through countless reasons that the idea, of being with me, would put him off and all of them were ridiculous reasons.

"Trust me Bella there is nothing I want more than to fuck you senseless but I also want to make love to you. I don't want this to just be about sex. I want more with you. You have had a dramatic day and I don't think you are thinking clearly. I don't want to be a distraction." he said in a very nervous tone. He thinks I don't want to be with him. He thinks after what happen today I was using sex as a distraction. Ok that one might be a bit true. Can I really open up more than I already have with him? Can I really let him see the darkest parts of me? I decided to be honest with him.

"Edward, I do care about you and it terrifies me. I can't stand the thought of losing someone I care about, not after what happened with my parents. I don't think I would be able to survive that kind of heartbreak again. With you going into the Unknown, there is a great possibility of something bad happing to you and it kills me just to think about it. " I said in a soft voice as I snuggled closer to him.

"Bella, I don't have a choice when it comes to going into the Unknown. It's my duty to protect the portal. There is always a risk but I am very well trained and I have very strong soldiers with me all the time. What can I do to ease your mind about me going into the Unknown?" he said while tightening his arms around me. I thought about that for a minute. What would make me feel better about him risking his life in the Unknown...

"Take me with you into the Unknown. Train me. Teach me how to fight and let me help you." I said while looking him straight in the eyes so that he knows I'm being dead serious.

"Absolutely fucking not Bella. Under no circumstances will I let you into the Unknown! It is way to fucking dangerous!" he growled at me.

"Edward I am not a weak little girl! Train me and show me how to fight! I can help you and that way I know I can protect you." I pleaded with him.

"The answer is no Bella. I will not put your life in danger even if that means I have to give up the chance to be with you, " he said sadly.

He looked heartbroken at the thought of having to give up the chance to be with me if it means keeping me safe. I knew at that moment that I won't win this fight and even if I did I would lose him and would that really be winning?

"Ok Edward, I won't go into the Unknown but I still want you to train me." I relented.

"Why do you want to be trained so badly Bella?" he asked in an exasperated tone.

"Because I think it will help me with my magic and with controlling my mark. It takes a lot out of me and I figure if I'm fit I'd better able for it." I reasoned. Truth is I will find a way into the Unknown so that I can keep an eye on him, I don't bloody care how dangerous it is.

"Fine Bella, I will train you. We can come up with a schedule in the morning. Let's just get some sleep for now." he said through a yawn. He looked so cute when he was sleepy with his hair hanging on his face and his lips extra pouty.

"Ok, fine we can talk more in the morning. I actually have a few questions for you." I said and kissed those sexy pouty lips. Edward pulled away before I could deepen the kiss. I wonder how long it'll take to convince him I want more too and that I would try to open up to him.

"Good night love," he whispered and kissed my head as he pulled the covers over us. I sat up and took off my bra. I hated sleeping in a bra. It just felt unnatural. I took off my yoga pants next. I was left in only my tank top and black lacy panties that only covered half my ass. I heard Edward take a sharp breath and I turned to look at him.

"You don't mind me sleeping like this do you? I feel uncomfortable sleeping with pants and a bra on." I asked in an innocent voice. I was sure as hell not going to make this easy on him. He was staring down at my legs and then cleared his throat.

"No, its fine just unexpected. Hope you don't mind, but I can't sleep in anything other than just my boxers," he said with a sneaky grin. Yeah, I don't think I'll be sleeping tonight. I watched him strip of into nothing but a pair of red cotton boxers. Damn that man is fine. I had to check myself before I start panting and drooling.

He pulled me back into his side so that we were spooning. He kept a small bit of space between his hips and my ass since I was sure he didn't want me to feel his erection. He started humming a lullaby in my ear and before I knew it I was fast asleep in Edward's arms. I slept like a baby in his arms. I woke up the next morning well slept but frustrated as hell. I turned my head and peaked up at Edward. He was breathing evenly and was clearly still fast asleep. I couldn't stand the ache between my legs anymore. I'm desperately horny and if Edward won't have sex with me I'll have to take care of it myself. I figured I'd take a hot shower and get myself off but as I tried to wiggle free from Edward's arms he pulled me flush against his bare chest and I could feel his hard cock pressing against my lower back. I could feel a shiver go down my back and I let out a soft moan. I tried moving again, but he only tightened his hold. I looked over to see if I had woken him up, but he was still fast asleep. Guess even in his sleep he was afraid I'd leave.

I had no other choice but to just do it here next to him while he's asleep. I was so horny I couldn't wait any longer, the ache was too much. I carefully manage to spread my legs apart enough so that I could move my hand freely between them. I moved one hand to my breast and massaged it and started pulling and pinching my nipple softly as I moved my other hand down my body. Am I really going to do this? I was getting nervous, what if Edward wakes up? What would he think? Before I could think anymore my fingers brushed over my clit and I had to bite back a moan. Fuck I was so sensitive and it felt so good to be touched even if it's by myself. I kept pinching my nipple as my fingers were rubbing circles over my clit. I turned my head into the pillow to silence my moans. I slipped a finger inside my pussy and used the heel of my hand to keep rubbing my clit. I moved my finger in and out slowly and then added a second finger and started thrusting them in harder and faster. I slipped in a third finger, it felt so fucking tight and good. I imagined it was Edward's cock pounding into me from behind. My fingers started moving faster and I was on the edge of exploding. I could feel the burn in my stomach. I pinched my nipple hard and fell over the edge screaming Edward's name.

I was trying to calm down after that. After a minute or four my breathing started to slow down and then I realized I screamed Edward's name when I came and it wasn't into the pillow. I slowly turned my head towards him. He was staring at me with wide lustful eyes and an open mouth. Guess waking up to a woman screaming your name as she cums would shock you. I could feel my blush spread all over my face and down to my chest. Edward's eyes followed my blush down to my boobs and he licked his lips. He fucking licked his lips! I let out a moan and his eyes snapped back to me. Without a word he got out of bed and headed for the bathroom. After a minute, I heard the shower turn on. I wondered if he was getting himself off in the shower. Did he have his big hand wrapped around his cock stroking it as he pictured me?

I slowly made me way to the bathroom. I wanted to get him off or at least watch him do it himself. For some reason, I found the thought of watching Edward stroke his big hard cock very erotic and a major turn on. The bathroom was covered in steam by now which made it hard to see. I walked towards the shower when I heard Edward groan. Fuck that is one of my favorite sounds and I want to see how many time I can get him to do it again. I stripped naked and slowly got into the shower. Edward turned around as I got in. He was looking at me in shock and a little embarrassed as he had his cock in his hand. Without a word I pushed him against the shower wall and kissed him hungrily. The kiss was filled with so much heat and passion that I was getting dizzy. When we needed to breathe I moved my lips to his jaw and started kissing down his jaw to his neck, down his chest as I slowly got to my knees.

Edward was staring at me with hooded eyes. I grabbed his cock in my hand and wrapped it around it. His cock is amazing. It is big and thick and hard as a rock but with a soft layer of skin covering it. I kissed the tip as I stroked down. Edward moaned and tangled his hand in my hair. I pulled the tip of his cock into my mouth and swirled my tongue around it as I stroked up. I continued sucking and swirling the head as I stroked his cock. His breathing was becoming swallow and I knew he was getting close. Time to step up the game. I looked up into his eyes as I took all of his cock into my mouth till I felt it hit the back of my throat and then I sucked and pulled back up and swirled my tongue around his head. I kept doing this while looking up at him. He was controlling the speed of my movements by pulling and pushing on my head. When he was close he put both of his hands in my hair and held my head still as he pushed his cock in and out of my mouth. He was fucking my mouth and I let out a loud moan that vibrated against his cock and that cause him to cum down my throat. I swallowed all of it and gave his cock one last kiss. Edward's breathing was erratic and as I got up he pushed me against the wall and gave me a kiss that made my toes curl. Before we could deepen the kiss the water went cold and we had to get out.

"Fuck Bella that was amazing." he said as he leaned into my ear.

"But next time you want someone to touch your pussy, it better be me." he purred in my ear and smacked my ass before he walked back into the bedroom. I was left standing in utter shock. Maybe my little show put him in the mood to give in and sleep with me. A girl can hope. I quickly got ready in the bathroom, brushing my teeth and hair while putting on a small bit of makeup. I went out into the bedroom and found Edward has already dressed. He kissed me as he went back into the bathroom to finish up. I hoped he doesn't shave as he had a bit of stubble and it was sexy as hell. I quickly put on my favorite white sundress and grabbed navy flats and a red cardigan. I looked myself over in the mirror and decided it will do. Edward came out of the bathroom a few minutes later freshly shaven and I was a bit disappointed. I could just picture how good his stubble would've felt against my thighs.

"You ready to go love?" he asked as he grabbed his bag. He looked so sexy in his black jeans and fitted white t-shirt. He hair was skillfully styled mess, but his eyes were brighter than usual and I hope I was the reason behind that. I grabbed my bag and gave him a peck as we headed for the door. We walked to the main building hand in hand not caring who sees us. After what happened yesterday I figured everyone knows about us by now so what was the point in hiding it. I have to say there were a lot of people staring and a lot of girls glaring at me. I could practically hear them sneer at me. I thought we were going to go get coffee at Billy's, but Edward was leading me towards the administration quarters.

"Edward where are we going?" I asked as I was in desperate need of coffee.

"We are going to go file a complaint about yesterday and request a new roommate for you." he said as we entered into a waiting area.

It took about 20 minutes to get the complaint and new roommate assignment paperwork done thanks to Edward's help. I had to tell him twice that he can't put down that I request him to be my roommate even though I wanted that badly. We needed to head off as we would be late for our lectures and I didn't want to miss my first lecture on Introduction to Spells. I gave Edward a quick kiss and promised to meet him at Billy's after my lecture. I ran to my lecture and found that Emmett had saved me a seat. I haven't spoken to him since yesterday's debacle so things were a little weird. I took my seat next to him and heard the lecturer clear her throat.

"Thank you for finally joining us Miss Swan." she said in a musical voice. Behind her on the big blackboard she had written her name written in white chalk. Esme Cullen. Fuck. My. Life.

**And Bella meets the mother...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey Guys! Here is Chapter 11 :) Enjoy reading and I'll see you at the bottom :)**

I could feel every pair of eyes in the room on me. I slowly sunk back into my seat and tried to hide from the judging eyes. Of course, I would be late to the one lecture given by the freaking queen. In my defense, my tardiness is due to the fact that her son is delicious and I had a hard time pulling my lips from his this morning. I looked up at Esme and pleaded with my eyes for her to continue. She gave me a small smile that reminded me so much of Edward. She had the same red copper color hair as Edward. Her hair was smooth and cut into a shoulder length bob. It framed her beautiful heart shaped face. She had piercing blue as that were the same as Rosalie's. She was dressed in a fitted black dress that went to her knee. She looked timeless and classic. It was clear that she was a queen. As I was getting ready to bolt she saved me by continuing the lecture. I let out a big sigh of relief and Emmett was trying to hide his chuckle. Asshole.

"Welcome to Introduction to Spells. This is merely an introduction to the world of spells in freshmen year. You will study spells more in-depth when you get to sophomore year. Today's lecture will give you a brief overview of how your affinity will effect the spell you are able to cast and perform. I will be discussing the nature of each affinity in brief detail to give you an overview before you have an affinity assigned." she explained while looking over towards where me and Em were sitting, every few minutes. I was starting to get the feeling that she was watching me. Maybe she found out there was something between Em and Rosalie and she is staring at him and not me. I wonder how things are between them. I haven't spoken to him or Alice since defense yesterday and it felt odd. It has hardly been a day, but it feels like a week has passed as so much as happened.

"Each affinity is associated with an aspect of nature. Your affinity would be given on the basis of your personality and your ability to control it. The four affinities are earth, wind or better known as air, water and fire. The affinity of earth represents nurture. This affinity is often given to those who believe in the protection of the earth itself, people who love nature and understands the benefits of it. The most famous spell to ever be cast by a witch with this affinity is a healing spell that physically healed someone. It has only happened once in the history of magic. We are still waiting for a witch strong enough to complete this spell again. Spells performed by witches with this affinity would be in areas of nurture, health and the growth of nature. Witches with this affinity have a special connection to herbs used in rituals and positions.

The affinity of air/wind is associated with spirituality. Witches who are personally spiritual and have a connection with things beyond this life will most likely have an affinity for air. This affinity lends itself to spells of a spiritual nature. Some very powerful witches have been able to contact spiritual planes and have been able to communicate with those who have passed away. This level of spiritual interaction will take decades of devotion and practice. It is one of the rare spells that are hardly ever successful. I have however been witness to the successful spell of calling someone to appear from the spiritual plane. Spirituality in this context does not refer to religion but to a deep seeded connection to all living things. Witches with this affinity would be more efficient in rituals. Spells and rituals to defend one's soul is a popular one for Air witches to perform. There is a lot of darkness in the magic world and it is always good to be able to have the protection for your soul. There are many other spells that involve peace of mind, peace in dreams and many more that will be taught in great detail in your second year here.

The affinity of water is associated with cleansing. This is one of the more rare affinities. It is hard to classify a personality to this affinity. In history, the most powerful water witches have been calm and selfless. The affinity is self-explanatory. You will be more able to cast cleansing spells. There is the whole range of cleansing spells like the cleansing of a spirit, of a house of a mind and many more. Purification spells are also very popular amongst witches with this affinity. It is customary for certain clans of witches to have a cleansing after the death of a witch and with the birth of a witch.

The affinity of fire is associated with destruction. It is by far the rarest affinity with only a hand full of people having this affinity. It is a very powerful affinity and is only ever given to someone who truly understands the depth and responsibility of the power of fire. Most spell associated with fire are to create fire and to manipulate it or destroy it. There is very little I can tell you about this affinity as it is so very rare. There are spells that will involve evoking certain emotions that are related to fire. Witches with this affinity would be able to cast spells to evoke passion and strength within other people.

All affinities can be destructive when used in a destructive way. As witches, we believe in the protection of others and to never use it in a destructive way unless it is in defense." Esme explained about each affinity. She managed to captivate all the students in the room. She went on to explain that nobody chooses an affinity for you nor can you choose one yourself. The affinity will choose you. In the ceremony, we will each walk up to the stage and there will be four bowls on pillars that will represent the affinities. We will each get a turn to place our hand over each bowl. The affinity will 'come to life' if it has chosen you. I was getting nervous about the ceremony. I need to talk to Edward about it later as I remembered in my first Introduction to magic lecture someone mentioning that there was someone who had all four affinities and that it was to do with the mark of the scorpion. I need to figure out a way to keep my mark hidden for longer and if there was any truth to these rumors.

"Ok guys and girls that will be all for today. I hope you all have a better understanding of the affinities now. Next week we will focus on general magic spells that aren't restricted to any affinity and would be the bare essentials for a witch to know. I will see all of you on Monday for the affinity ceremony and don't stress too much about it." Esme concluded the lecture and returned to sit at the large desk in the middle of the little lecturing stage. She was going through some paperwork and was not paying any attention to the students vacating the room. I finally turned to Emmett to give him a proper greeting by hugging him. He gave me a big bear hug in return.

"Bells I'm so sorry for yesterday. I never meant to go off at you like that," he said apologetically.

"Em it's water under the bridge but if you say shit like that again I will kick your ass," I said while smiling at the thought of me kicking his ass. I notice he was back to wearing t-shirt and was proudly displaying his mark. Good for him.

"I see you're back to t-shirts again," I said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, I figured they can all go fuck themselves. Plus Rosie likes it so I figured I'd show it off," he said nervously. Awww he calls her Rosie. He is clearly crazy about her and she seems to have a good influence on him. I'm glad he has found someone that will keep him on his toes and I am certain she is well capable of doing that. We walked down the stairs to the exit, chatting about how amazing he thinks Rosalie is and how much they have in common. He was smitten with her. As we made it down the last steps and headed towards the door Esme called my name and my heart stopped. Shit is she going to scold me for being late or warn me away from her son..

"I would like to talk to you privately for a minute before you head off if you don't mind?" she said while looking at me with curious eyes. Shit I can't exactly say no to the bloody queen now can I? Can I say no? Emmett headed out of the room leaving me alone with her. Shit guess I can't back out now.

" Sure no problem. What is it you would like to talk about... um..." I stuttered as I had no idea what to address her as. Do I can her Professor Cullen or Queen Esme?

She gave me a warm smile that made me relax instantly.

"You can call me Esme dear. You don't have to be so nervous. I just want to have a little chat, about you and my son." she said in a mothering tone. She was warm and inviting and had a way to make you relax. She was the complete opposite of my mother. I loved my mother dearly, but she had always been distant and cold even more so the last few months before her death.

"Would you not be better of asking Edward about this?" I asked nervously. Why can't she just question him about it? To my surprise, she let out a laugh and gave me a big smile.

"Oh my dear, Edward doesn't talk about girls with me. Not after what happened with Heidi. It's just that in the last week I have noticed a change in him. He seems happier than he has been in a long time. I take it he has told you about Lizzie?" she asked sadly. I nodded my head, not knowing what to say.

"Her death affected Edward terribly. He would always hide the pain, but the light in his eyes was gone. But since he met you that light has slowly returned. That's really all I wanted to talk about. I wanted to thank you for slowly bringing my son back to life and ask that you be careful with his heart, it's fragile." she said with a hopeful tone but there was a warning behind it. A warning that was clear as day, 'mess with my son's heart I'll mess with you'.

"Ok, thank you for telling me that. I promise that I would never hurt Edward on purpose and that I will do my best to bring back the light in his eyes. It was nice meeting you but I have to get going, I have plans with my friends and am in desperate need of coffee." I said with a smile. She chuckled at me and said her goodbyes. She understood my need for coffee. I headed straight for Billy's hoping Edward is already there. As I entered Billy's I located our usual table and found Edward waiting with my coffee and a bagel but he wasn't alone. At our table joining him was Emmett, Alice, and Rosalie. The picture would have been perfect if Jasper had been there sitting next to Alice. I walked over and took a seat next to Edward, giving him a small kiss and thanking him for my liquid heaven. I joined in on their debate on which of the X-Men movies were the best. We sat there for the better half of an hour talking about random things like we were old friends. I looked at each of my friends and couldn't help but smile. I finally felt like I belong. I felt like I belonged here with them in this place. This place was truly starting to feel like a home with people who care about me. We all had one lecture left for the day so we headed out in the main lobby where Alice and Edward will send us in the direction of our lectures as we had no idea where to go.

The main lobby was very busy which was unusual. The place was normally empty with only a few students here and there. I heard the collective gasps of my friends and followed their eyes. One wall of the lobby had something writen on it. Someone had painted the words 'Take the trash out! Take the Outcasts out!' in bright red paint. This was taking things to a whole new level. Who the hell would do shit like this?

"What the fuck!" I heard a guy growl next to me. I looked over at my side. Next to me was a very tall guy, nearly as tall as Edward. He had spiky black hair and wore thick black glasses. He looked very pissed. Next to him there were two more guys and a girl.

"It's disgusting isn't it. I don't understand why someone would do something like this. I'm Bella." I introduced myself to him. He shook my hand and gave me a small smile.

"I'm Ben Cheney and yeah who ever wrote that is messed up. I'm also an outcast and damn proud of it," he said in a proud voice. I smiled at him, impressed by is confidence. He introduced me to his other friends; Eleazar, Eric, and Kate. They were all outcast. I in turn introduced them to Edward and the rest of my friends.

The professors came storming into the main lobby. They told us to head off to our lectures. We all went our separate ways as the professors were yelling at people to leave. As the professors were dealing with the mess in the main lobby, the students in my psychology 101 lecture were left without professors. After waiting for nearly all of the two hours of the lecture, the professors finally showed up.

"Due to the recent bullying and defacing of University property in a manner to bully all Outcast students, a meeting has been called. All students are to attend the meeting in the assembly hall tonight at seven. Those who are not in attendance will be expelled." the professor said and then dismissed us. I was glad the University was taking this so seriously. I'm sure they will be dealing with a backlash from the parents of the full witches though.

I headed towards my dorm room after we were dismissed. As I was walking up the stairs I remembered the whole Tanya debacle from last night and that the things I need are currently in Edward's room. Shit. I can't get into his room and he is in a lecture for another hour. I checked my phone to see if I have gotten a message from the administration office as to my new roommate request. Nope, no new messages. Crap what am I going to do for an hour. I decided to head to the library and wait there until Edward finished his last lecture. This time I knew how to open the library doors. I turned the knob and the door slowly creaked open. I was immediately assaulted by the smell of books and dust. I loved the smell of books. The library back home was always my favorite place to visit. I entered the library and was amazed at the size of it. There were about twenty large tables placed in the middle where students sat with their heads buried in books. Two sides of the library hosted endless rows of bookshelves. Towards the last rows of books the library seemed to darken. I could faintly make out more rows of bookshelves. This must be the start of the forbidden section. I felt a cold shiver go down my spine as I kept looking at the section. It was like it was calling me towards it. I was startled out of my thoughts when a small elderly lady touched my arm. She was shorter than me and had a perm of gray hair and she wore rectangular glasses that were way to big for her small face. She looked rather grumpy like I was intruding into her space. This must be the librarian Edward was telling me about.

"Can I help you with something?" she asked in an even grumpier tone. Jeez lady it wouldn't kill you to smile.

"No, it's ok I can manage. Thank you." I said and gave her a big smile. She grumbled something and walked back toward her desk area. I randomly picked a row to go down and started at the wall side of the bookshelf. The first book I came across was about the history of the creation of the portal. I started reading through it. It was very vague in giving reasons for the creation. It was really just saying what Edward has already told me. The portal was created because the creatures in the Unknown tried to wreck havoc on the normal side, the human side. I found it odd, that book after book on the history of the creation of the portal didn't mention who was behind the uprising of the creatures in the Unknown. Edward mentioned something about a war having broken out between the witches and the creatures in the unknown. None of the books mention anything of a war. The books only focus on the witches responsible for the creation of the portal and the magic used. The books read more like an autobiography of those who created the portal. After flicking through six different books, I gave up. I have spent most of the hour in the library and decided to head towards Edward's room and just send him a text to say that I'm waiting there for him.

Before I headed out of the library I looked over at the forbidden section again. I couldn't help but wonder what secrets are hiding in there. I felt drawn to it, it was like the darkness of the section was calling to me. I started walking towards it and the closer I got the colder the air got. I could feel the magical barrier in place, stopping me from going any further. I was disappointed that I could not get closer. I could only make out the shadows of the books. I looked around me and saw that no one was paying any attention to me. Edward told me that the spell notifies the professors when someone enters the forbidden section. I wonder if it will notice if a book left the forbidden section? I moved into the last row of books before the forbidden section so that I was hidden from everyone's view. I decide to take the risk and see if I can use my mind to move one of the books out of the forbidden section. I focused on the outline of one book. It looked large, but I couldn't see the title of it. I focused on moving the book towards me. It slowly slid out of the bookshelf. I focused on moving it to the floor without dropping it as the noise would attract attention. I got the book to the floor. I glanced around again to make sure no one was watching me. I was breathing harder and my heart was beating frantically. I couldn't find anyone watching me. I focused on moving the book to the edge of the forbidden section. This is it. I will either not be able to bring it over or I will get caught. I focused all my attention on moving the book over the section. To my surprise it worked. The book moved over into the regular section and I quickly bent down to get it and stuffed it into my bag without even looking at the title.

I leaned against the bookshelf to try and calm down. After a few minutes, I grabbed a random book so I don't look suspicious leaving the library without a book. I quickly headed to the librarian's desk and checked out the book. I tried to walk at a normal pace and not attract any attention. It was a lot harder than I thought as my heart was hammering in my chest and I just wanted to escape before I get caught. I walked briskly towards Edward's room after I left the library. I checked my phone as I walked to the dorms. I had a message from Edward asking where I am since he was already in is dorm room. Instead of texting him back I just walked faster. I was just outside his room ready to go in. As I placed my hand on the knob I heard a woman's voice.

"I still love you Edward. Us ending things was the wrong decision and you know it," she said loudly. My hand froze and my heart stopped. Heidi was in his room. Heidi was still in love with him...Before I could open the door someone opened it from the other side. I didn't realize I was leaning on the door until I fell into Edward's room. I landed on my hands and knees and looked up to find Heidi and Edward staring at me.

**Wonder what Bella is going to do...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone! Once again thanks for all the lovely reviews, have to admit some gave me a good laugh. So here is Chapter 12 :) Enjoy and I'll see you at the bottom. **

Shit, this was not how I ever wanted to enter a room. I could feel my blush coloring my face red. Before I had time to move, Edward crouched down beside me. He looked so concerned, but I could see the hint of humor in his eyes. Glad he finds this funny cause it sure as hell hurts my knees and maybe my ego more so.

"What do you think you're doing here? Edward and I are in the middle of a serious conversation so why don't you just get the fuck out!" Heidi sneered at me. I could feel the anger course through my veins. I was just about ready to get up and slap the bitch when Edward stood up. I looked up at him and he was fuming. His eyes were slits glaring at Heidi while he clenched his fist at the side of his body.

"The conversation ended the moment you walked in the door Heidi. I have made it clear many times before that there is nothing left between us and that there never will be again. You are not welcome here. Now don't make me tell you to leave again." he growled at her.

"Oh, come on Edward you're not honestly going to pick that over me." she said indignantly as she glared and pointed at me.

Heidi started walking closer to Edward and I just had about enough of this bitch. I quickly stood up and positioned myself in front of Edward so that I was face to face glaring at her.

"It's time for you to leave. Edward has made it perfectly clear that you are no longer welcome here so get your skanky ass out of here now." I growled at her. She looked shocked that I was telling her to leave. Yes, bitch, I do have a backbone and I'm not scared of you, just your fake tits.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?! Edward loves me and you need to leave before I make you!" she sneered in a high pitch voice that would have dogs running away.

"I'm Edward's girlfriend, that's who I am! Now get the fuck out!" I yelled at her. Shit, did I just tell her I'm Edward's girlfriend. Why can't they make a pill that controls word vomit. I glanced back at Edward to see how he took me telling Heidi that I was his girlfriend. He was looking down at me with a big happy smile that made me smile in return. Well, guess he doesn't mind then.

"You must be fucking delusional if you think you are his girlfriend you stupid..." Heidi screeched but got cut off by Edward.

"She is my girlfriend and you need to accept it and stay the fuck away from me. Now I will only ask you nicely to leave one more time before I have security escort you off campus," he told her while wrapping an arm around my waist. She glared at us and huffed as she walked to the door.

"You are making a mistake Edward and you will regret it." she sneered as she left.

Edward closed the door behind her and walked back over to me. He wrapped both his arms around my waist and gave me a small kiss on the lips.

"You didn't run away." he said looking both happy and slightly confused.

"No, I didn't. I already made that mistake once remember." I said as I stood on my tippy toes to give him a kiss.

"Why though? This was different than last time," he said as he pulled me closer to him till I was flush against his chest.

"Because I knew that it was all her and that you don't feel that way about her," I said confidently. I was proud of myself for choosing to stand up to her instead of just running away. I have always been insecure and never felt good enough for anyone, especially someone like Edward. However, I managed to push aside those insecurities and focus on the fact that Edward has never made me feel unworthy of him even if I think I am. He has accepted all the parts of me that I have shown him without questioning it. He has been there when I needed him and never complained. I knew by his actions towards me alone that he wouldn't hurt me in this way.

"I'm very glad you believe that because it is true. I only want you, but I still don't understand. You were so quick to run away the last time and in all fairness what you walked, well fell into (the fucker laughed as he said that) looked a lot worse than me simply telling someone that I love them over the phone." he reasoned. Everything he was saying is true and I acknowledge the fact that it was stupid of me to have ran away like I did the first time but in my defence I didn't know him like I do know. All I had to go on last time was the rumors of his reputation and it was wrong of me to simply base my opinion on rumors.

"I am sorry for running the first time, it was a mistake. This time was easy to see the truth. I know you better now. I also spoke to your mother today which helped me see that you really do care about me." I said in a soft tone. I wonder how he will take me meeting his mother. He stared at me with wide shocked eyes.

"Shit I forgot that she was teaching spells this year. I'm sorry if she bothered you Bella. I asked her to leave you alone, but she really wanted to meet you." he rambled on and I just smiled at him. He was cute when he rambled on like this.

"Hold on, what did she say to you that made you believe that I care about you?" he asked.

"She told me that she could see the light return to your eyes for the first time after Lizzie's death," I whispered while hugging him, hoping I'm not offending him or upsetting him by bringing up her death. He kissed the top of my head and returned my hug.

"She is right about that you know. I feel... lighter since I met you," he whispered. I looked up at his eyes, they were so sincere.

"I'm happy that you are letting go of her death and the pain. You deserve to be happy Edward. Her death wasn't your fault." I whispered as I placed my hand on his cheek to reassure him I was being honest. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and leaned into my hand. After a minute, he opened his eyes and took my palm and kissed it.

"Thank you, Bella." he whispered right before he kissed me.

The kiss was different than our other kisses. It was slow and gentle. He let go of my lips and kissed my forehead. It was such a sweet sincere moment that I could feel my heart swell.

"I am sorry you had to hear what she had to say and walk in on her being here. I had hoped that Heidi and I have put this mess behind us. I guess I was wrong, but hopefully she gets the message this time." he said apologetically.

"It's not your fault she can't let go," I said reassuringly. I didn't want him to feel bad about the actions of that bitch. He smiled at me and then suddenly that smile turned into a full-blown smirk.

"So you're my girlfriend now are you?" he asked teasingly. Ah shit, I was hoping he forgot about that.

"I'm sorry about that. It just came out. I have a serious case of word vomit." I said shyly. He broke out laughing at me. Asshole! I gave him my best bitch glare and that just made him laugh harder.

"Oh, Bella I wish you could've seen your face. Talk about a Kodak moment," he said through his laughter. He pulled me in for a kiss which I gladly accepted even if I kind of wanted to kick his ass for laughing at me.

"I have to admit that I liked that you told her you were my girlfriend." he said in a more serious tone while staring into my eyes intensely.

"Oh, I see. Edward Cullen do you want me to be your girlfriend?" I teased him with a smile. He tightened his grip around my waist and pulled my closer to him.

"Yes, Isabelle Swan. I would love for you to be my girlfriend," he mocked me in return.

"All you had to do was ask," I told him with a small kiss.

"Well then what do you say Ms. Swan. You wanna be my girl?" he asked nervously. Ha, like I'd be able to say no to him. Silly man.

"Hmm I don't know Mr. Cullen. You seem like a lot of work." I joked. He started tickling me and I was screaming and crying as I tried to get away from him.

"Ok, I give up! I give up!" I screamed in hope that he would let me go. He pulled me against his chest and I could feel his breath on my face. I placed my hand on his chest and I could feel his heart beat erratically. I looked up into those emerald green eyes that burned with passion.

"Yes, I'll be your girlfriend," I said softly.

He attacked my lips and kissed me fiercely. I was so absorbed in the kiss that I didn't realize we were moving until my back hit the bed. Somehow without breaking our kiss Edward had managed to move us and lift me onto the bed. He was hovering over me with his legs between mine. He was staring down at me so intensely that it felt like his eyes were burning into my skin deliciously. He captured my lips in another searing kiss as he slowly lowered his body onto mine. He was leaning on his arms which were placed beside my head and he used his legs to spread my so he could position himself between them. His body molded to mine perfectly like they were made for each other. Our kisses grew more heated and I was tingling with excitement. His lips were pure sin, it should be illegal for someone to kiss like this. I was sure I would never get enough of his kisses.

His lips broke away from mine as we needed to breathe desperately. My head was spinning as he had kissed me senseless. I thought he would start kissing down my neck as he usually does but to my surprise he sat up and took off his t-shirt and then rolled us over so that I was straddling his hips. My breathing grew heavy as I could feel his erection pressing right where I want it. My panties were so wet that I knew there would be a wet spot on his jeans. Edward grabbed my hips and started pushing them down into his rock hard cock. I threw my head back and moaned at the sensation. I started rolling my hips in time with his hands. It felt amazing, but I need more. I pulled my cardigan and dress over my head and threw it to the floor. I was only left wearing a pair of white lace panties and a matching bra.

Edward sat up straight so that we were face to face as he continued to move my hips against his cock. He kissed my lips and then ran his tongue over my lips. I greedily opened my mouth to him and he plunged his tongue into my mouth. He started lifting his hips in time with my hips. I was moaning and withering on top of him. He unclasped my bra and threw it to the floor, joining the growing pair of clothes. He cupped my breast as he started kissing down my neck. I was on sensory overload, but I didn't dare stop moving my hips against his straining cock. I threw my head back and let out another throaty moan as Edward took one of my nipples in his mouth and sucked on it. If he keeps this up I will be cumming soon, very fucking soon. I never knew dry humping could feel this good or this intimate. I was panting and moaning his name as he pinch the neglected nipple and thrust up hard at the same time.

Edward rolled us over again so that I was on my back. I ran my hand down his back till I reached his ass. I gave his ass a squeeze and he moaned against my breast. I moved my hands around and rubbed up and down his jean covered cock. After a minute, I had enough of all the clothing. I started undoing his belt and was surprised he didn't stop me but instead started kissing me again. It was ridiculously hard to concentrate on removing his jeans with him kissing me. After some fumbling I managed to unbutton and unzip his jeans. I pulled his jeans over his ass and then hooked my big toes into his jeans on both sides and slid them down his legs. The only thing left separating us was our underwear. He pushed his cock against my aching pussy. It felt so good that I dug my nails into his back as I moaned his name.

He started kissing down my body and swirled his tongue in my belly button that sent a shock of electricity straight to my pussy. He licked the line above my panties while staring up at me. He hooked his thumbs around my panties and slowly slid them down my legs. He looked over my naked body and I could feel myself blush. He grabbed my legs and spread them wider as he kissed up them. I arched my back off the bed and screamed his name when his tongue slid up my pussy. He wrapped his lips around my clit and sucked on it lightly. He then flicked my clit with his tongue and I was lost. I could feel my orgasm getting closer. He slid one finger into my pussy as his tongue was moving in a circle on my clit. I let out noises of pleasure, not sure what to call them. Edward added another finger and moved them faster and harder in and out of my pussy. I grabbed the sheets in my hands as I tried to control the pleasure spreading throughout my body. Edward must have sensed that I was on the edge as he pushed a third finger into my pussy and sucked on my clit, hard. I fell over the edge. I came screaming and thrashing. My orgasm was so intense that Edward replaced his fingers with his tongue so that he could keep my legs open with his hands. He continued thrusting his tongue into my pussy which stretched out my orgasm.

My body felt like jelly as I came down from my high. I was breathing heavily and my heart was beating like crazy. Edward moved back up my body and kissed me. I could taste myself on his lips and tongue. I moaned into his mouth. I moved my hands down to his boxers while looking him in the eyes. I slid my thumb into them and started to move them down just as a phone started ringing loudly. Are you fucking kidding me! Will I ever catch a break? Our moment was broken and Edward rolled off me and stumbled with his pants around his ankles to go answer his phone. He was talking to someone and hung up fairly quickly.

"Shit Bella we need to get dressed and fast." he said as he handed me my dress.

"What? Why?" I said in a bit of a whiny voice. I wanted him back on top of me naked and not putting our clothes back on.

"We have fifteen minutes to get to the assembly hall for the meeting or we will be expelled." He said as he got dressed. Crap I forgot about that. I quickly put my bra and dress back on. I ran to the bathroom to straighten out my hair. When I came back Edward was waiting by the door for me with my cardigan. I took my cardigan and pulled it on as we sprinted to the assembly hall. Luck was on our side and we made it just in the knick of time. We quietly slipped into the hall and got seats in the back.

The assembly hall was packed with students and all of the professors were here as well. A man stepped up to the podium on the stage. He was very handsome. He was tall with broad shoulder. He had short blonde hair with emerald green eyes and pouty lips. This must be Carlisle Cullen, Edward's dad. I can see where Edward got his roguish good looks from. His dad was a fine piece of ass.

"Thank you all for attending tonight. It saddens me greatly that we have come together under such horrible circumstances. I have been made aware of some despicable behavior from some students." he said in a commanding voice.

"I have been notified that earlier in the week there has been an incident in a defense lecture which led to disrespectful comments made by students about Outcast students. And then earlier today a student decided to write a repulsive message about Outcast students on the wall of the main lobby," he said angrily.

"I have never in all my years here been so appalled by the behavior of the students here. The person responsible for the defacing of University property in such a horrible manner has been expelled and removed from campus. This type of behavior will not be condoned in this university. We are all witches and if I hear anyone discriminate between Outcast and full witches again there will be hell to pay. It is disgraceful that the witch society have behaved so appallingly towards Outcast. This behavior will end today and for those who can not agree to all of us being equal and to unite then I suggest you leave immediately." he said and paused. I am assuming he was giving students who think they are better then Outcast a chance to leave. The hall was so quiet that you would have been able to hear a pin drop.

The silence was eerie and the air suddenly became cold. I could feel a shiver run down my spine and not the good kind of shiver. Suddenly a light bulb went out and then another and another. Each light bulb in the hall went out like dominoes falling, one after the other. Within a minute, the entire hall was covered in darkness. The only light was that from the moon that shown through the wall that was completely covered in windows. The hall started becoming unbearable cold and not one student made a sound. It felt like fear grip our throats and would not allow us to make a sound. There was a loud shrieking. It was so high pitched that it broke all the windows and everyone had to cover their ears as it was too loud and wouldn't stop. I watched as the glass shatter to the floor and over some of the students sitting close to the windows. There was a flurry of screaming terrified students running, trying to get out from the hall. Professors were up trying to calm down the students while others look at the windows expectantly with fear in their eyes.

Edward grabbed my hand and tried to pull me to safety. The screeching got worse. It grew closer and sounded like more than one...animal or whatever it is making the noise. At each of the windows lining the wall a dark figure appeared. The darkness only made the outline of them visible. It looked like people, women to be more exact as I could see long hair blowing in the wind. I felt Edward's grip tighten on my arm.

"Banshees" Edward breathed out.

**Oh, shit the university might have bigger problems then assholes being bullies...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Chapter 13 is here! This chapter has violence and death in it. If you are uncomfortable with these topics then give this one a miss. Enjoy reading and I'll see you at the end :)**

It was absolute chaos in the hall. Students were running around, screaming and panicking. Edward still held my hand tightly. One of the banshees flew into the room. The moonlight illuminated her and I manage to get a better look at her. Her skin was pale, almost blue in color. She was taller than I thought originally. Her head was larger than that of a normal person, but her facial feature were proportional to the size of her head. She had big eyes that were completely white. Her lips were thin and she was baring her teeth. She had long dark brown hair that went down to her hips. Her hands and feet were shaped like claws and looked sharp and deadly. She wore tattered clothing and looked very wild. They were all still screeching loudly and the glass of framed paintings around the hall started shattering.

Edward pulled on my hand and led us towards the doors. We were knocked to the side by terrified students trying to escape. Students were screaming and crying out in fear. It was still very dark, even with the moonlight that shown through. Students were getting restless and started pushing others to the side in an attempt to flee from the Hall. Edward pulled us to the side, away from the stampede of students. He gave me a quick but passionate kiss.

"Bella you need to leave now. Run and hide and try to keep safe," he whispered in my ear. I barely heard what he said due to the screeching of the banshees and the noise of the students.

"I'm not leaving without you Edward!" I screamed as he started to move back into the hall.

"Bella please just go and be safe. I need to deal with this," he pleaded as he headed over to help students.

The other banshees have started moving into the hall as well. I counted six of them in total. They were all similar in appearance and height. They looked like they walked out of someone's nightmare. I was shaking from the cold and fear if I'm being honest. I was lost in fear as I had no idea how to help or how to fight. Until a few minutes ago, I never knew that banshees even excited. I was frozen in my spot, staring at the madness in the hall. One banshee had a student gripped in her claws. She had wrapped her claws around the student's neck and lifted him off the ground. The student was trying to pull the claws from his neck, but it was futile. The banshee was clearly superior in strength. Professors started running to aid the poor student that had started to grow unconscious due to lack of oxygen.

The banshee released the student as she saw the professors approach her. The student dropped to the floor like a sack of potatoes. I was unable to tell whether or not the student was still breathing and conscious. The banshee stood over the student's body as the professors grew close to her. She swiped her claw at the first professor to reach her. Her claws managed to tear through the clothing and skin of the professor. She left three deep welts in the chest spanning up to the shoulder of Prof. Andrew Colton. Blood was pouring out of the wounds and he dropped to his knees and clutched his chest. The banshee sneered down at him and used her foot to kick into his chest with such force that I could faintly hear the crack of bone. I watched in horror as Colton fell backward and was left lying broken in a pool of blood. I was so absorbed in watching what happened that I failed to notice that two of the banshees had managed to pass by me and into the hallway. It wasn't until I heard the manic screaming of students and the screeching of the Banshees' that I realized they were following students.

Without another thought, I ran into the hallway, desperate to try and help the students. There were students running into different lecture halls. There were students lying on the floor with what seemed to be only minor cuts. One banshee had a student in her claws just like the one had in the assembly hall. The student was clutching the banshee's claws and was choking as she tried to break free. Come on Bella think! How are you going to help the student... what can you do... I looked around the hallway frantically looking for something I could use. Against one wall, I spotted a large box frame holding inside it a wooden bow with a bag of arrows. It must have been an antique or have some significance to it. I however didn't care. All I saw was a weapon I knew how to use. My parents forced me to take up a sport since I was twelve and my sport of choice was archery.

I ran over to the frame and climbed up on the couch placed underneath the frame, as I was too short to reach it. I used my elbow to smash the glass and was happy I was wearing a cardigan and managed not to get cut. The glass broke easily as there were already cracks due to the screeching of the banshees. I grabbed the bow and bag of arrows and climbed back down to the floor. The banshee had extended her arm out and was holding the student away from her. The student was still trying to break free and was kicking their legs wildly. The position the banshee was in gave me the perfect shot. I had the bag of arrows slung over my back. I reached behind me to pull an arrow from the bag and took aim. I had the arrow on the bow and was perfectly positioned. I had a clear shot of the banshee's neck which I knew would most likely kill her. I know it seems harsh but she was busy killing a student and I highly doubted that she would just leave if asked politely.

A second before I released the arrow I felt a large strong arm hit me in the stomach. The hit sent me flying against the wall. I managed to still shoot the arrow but due to the hit I received the arrow went crooked and hit the banshee in her upper arm. At least this caused her to drop the student. I looked over to try and identify who my attacker was. Banshee number two was stalking towards me. Shit, I had completely forgotten about her. I was so focused on banshee one that I never thought about the second one. Banshee one let out loud screech as she pulled the arrow from her arm. She looked over at me where I was lying on the floor clutching my head from the impact of being knocked into the wall. My body ached, but I needed to focus. I had two banshees stalking towards me and they looked seriously pissed.

I took a deep breath to try and calm myself. I was powerful damn it! I will not have my ass kicked by banshees! The second banshee was very close to me at this point. I waited until she was about two feet away from me. I already had the bow gripped in my hand, ready to attack. I quickly pulled an arrow from the bag and shot her as she jumped towards me. After I released the arrow I had moved to the side so that the banshee would land against the wall and not on top of me. This had all happened in the space of seconds. My breathing was erratic as I looked at the banshee lying on the floor next to me. My ears started to sting as banshee one let out the highest screech I have ever heard. I cover my ears and hoped that she would stop. I looked back over to banshee two and saw that my arrow had gone straight through the left side of her chest, right where her heart would be. The arrow's tip stuck out of her back and the blood was pouring out of her.

I got to my feet quickly as I had no desire to be covered in blood. I felt dizzy from getting up so fast and I was still recovering from the blow I received. Banshee one let out another screech as she stormed at me. She was too fast for me to react. She had me pinned to the wall and was baring her teeth at me. Up close she looked so fucking terrifying. Her white eyes glared into mine. She looks feral as she snapped her teeth at me. Adrenaline started pumping through my veins. I would not be defeated by a banshee! I decided that my best bet at this stage would be to use my mind. Since an arrow through the heart killed the other one then surely removing this one's heart would kill her too. I didn't fight her or panic as she choked me with her claws. I could feel her claws slightly pierce my skin. I stayed as calm as possible as I knew that if I struggled I would loose my energy and breath. I extended my arm out and opened my hand. I kept picturing her heart until I could literally feel it pulse in my head. Next I picture her heart moving out of her chest and into my hand. My mind power allows me to control and manipulate objects and technically her heart is an object. I focus all my attention and energy on the image of her heart moving out of her chest and into my hand.

Within less than a minute, I was falling to the floor on my knees. The banshee had stumbled backward and was clutching her chest in shock. I looked down at my hand. My hand was clasping a heart, her heart. I looked back over to her and she her fall to the floor. I dropped the heart and wiped my hand against my dress to get the blood off. I looked around the hallway and found that it was empty bar three people. Well, one person and two dead banshees. My heart was pounding and my breathing heavy. I turned to the entrance of the assembly hall and without any though started walking back into the hall. The air in the assembly hall was filled with dread and a heavy silence. Professor Colton was still lying on the floor in a large pool of blood. I highly doubted he survived the attack. The student the banshee had attacked was nowhere to be seen. Maybe he had managed to escape but the horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach said differently.

In total, I counted four other students lying on the floor. They all looked badly injured but was being assisted by professors. I looked around the hall trying to find Edward. I walked through the hall and the only sound was that of my steps crushing the broken glass. I finally managed to spot a head of copper hair in the far corner of the hall. Edward was crouched over someone. There was another person on the opposite side of Edward. All I could make out was another head of copper hair, Esme. I walked faster towards them. My steps grew louder as there were more glass scattered on the floor here. As I got close to them Esme lifted her head and looked at me. Her beautiful eyes were red and puffy from crying. Her face looked so terrifyingly heartbroken.

I crouched down next to Edward and placed a hand on his back. I looked down to the person lying on the floor. My heart sunk into my stomach. Lying on the floor was Carlisle. He was still alive but barely hanging on. I felt the tears burning my eyes. Edward held one of Carlisle's hands while Esme gripped the other tightly. Carlisle's breathing was harsh and his eyes showed a considerable amount of pain. One of the banshees must have attacked him. On his torso, there were bandages covering two wounds that appear not to be fatal. The real problem was the banshee claw stuck into Carlisle's chest. Bandages were placed around the claw in attempt to stop the bleeding.

I looked at each of their faces. It was like they had already given up like there was no hope left. This was unacceptable! This couldn't be happening. Think Bella think! There had to be something that can be done. I got to my feet and moved so that I was closer to Carlisle's chest and the wound. The claw was sticking out about half way so the puncture could not have been too deep.

"Edward why has no one removed the claw?" I asked. Maybe he could still be saved.

"Because the claw puncture the right side of his heart. The moment the claw is removed he will bleed out instantly," he said in a heartbroken tone. I tried remembering back to biology in high school. We had spent a lot of time on the heart and had even been given sheep's heart to dissect. I wondered if I would be able to make the hole in Carlisle's heart reattach if I concentrated hard enough. Maybe if I picture his heart until I can feel his pulse in my head like I did with the banshee I could be able to save him. I would have to slowly remove the claw as I focus on the hole in his heart.

"I need you guys to trust me and stay perfectly quiet and do not move," I said to Edward and Esme in hope that my plan will work. Neither of them said a word. They simply nodded. Carlisle's breathing was almost non-existent. I was running out of time and needed to act immediately. I started by picturing a heart and moved to picturing a heart inside the body. When I had a clear image in my head of a heart inside a body, I looked down at Carlisle and picture that it was his heart. After a minute, I started to feel the faint beat of his heart in my head. I slowly wrapped my hand around the piece of claw. I pictured the piece of claw that has punctured his heart. I slowly pulled the claw out and as I pulled I pictured the hole closing as the walls of his heart reattached. I still kept picturing his heart even after I removed the claw. It was starting to beat faster. I dropped the claw to the side and grabbed bandages to cover the wound the claw left in his skin. I highly doubt I would be able to close that and it would be better if a doctor cleaned the wound first.

Edward and Esme were staring at me in shock. I gave them a small smile and looked at Carlisle's face. His breathing was better and color started to return to his face. He no longer looked like he was on the edge of death. Esme broke out sobbing and started kissing Carlisle's face. Edward screamed for people to get a doctor. After a few minutes and a flurry of movement, Carlisle was being transported to a hospital. Esme had gotten in the ambulance with him while Edward stayed behind to help clean up the mess. All injured students have been moved to the infirmary. In the assembly hall, the body of the professor was covered with white sheets. There were three dead banshees in the hall and the two that I killed out in the hallway. The banshees were dragged outside the university building. Big burly men came with wooden planks and constructed them around the banshees and then sat them on fire outside the university building.

Edward stared at the fire for a few minutes with a blank expression on his face. I don't think he was coping well with nearly having lost his father. He walked away after a while and headed back towards the university. I followed him out to a balcony that was at the very back of the university building. The balcony was elegantly designed with beautiful ornate stone railings. It was a very big balcony. Edward was at the very far side leaning on the railing looking out at the night. I walked over to him and stared out towards where he was staring. It was dark, but the moon cast a light glow onto an expansive forest. I looked around the balcony further and saw a thin translucent layer that looked like it shield protecting the university. This must be the portal. This layer of magic is what separated two worlds so vastly different. I looked back out to what I now knew was the Unknown. I tried to get a better view, but all I could see was a thick forest that went on for miles and a mountain range that looked awfully far away.

"She will come back," Edward said softly.

"What? Who will come back?" I asked as I moved closer to him.

"The banshee. She will come back for revenge. We killed her sisters." he said and I could hear the anger in his voice.

"Edward it will be ok. She is one against many. We will kill her just as we did to her sisters." I said as reassuringly as I could.

"They managed to kill two people tonight Bella and if it wasn't for you they could easily have killed more." he said angrily.

"Edward calm down. It's over now. Your dad is going to be ok. Who was the second person they killed?" I asked as I tried to reassure him about his dad.

"Bella he would've died if it wasn't for you," he said solemnly as he turned to look at me. Edward's eyes widened in shock and worry as he took in my appearance. I must look like a mess. I knew my hair was bloody from hitting my head against the wall and I had banshee blood all over my white dress, which made it look worse than it was.

"Fuck Bella are you ok?! You are covered in blood!" Edward panicked.

"Relax I'm fine. It's mostly banshee blood. I got knocked into a wall by one and hit my head but other than that I'm ok." I reassured him.

"You were the one who killed the two banshees in the hallway?" he asked amazedly.

"Yeah, I did," I said almost ashamed of it. I never liked the idea of killing someone innocent, but they were far from innocent. They were monsters who clearly enjoyed killing. Edward looked at me proudly and told me how amazing I was for having the strength to kill a banshee.

"Edward who was the second person they killed?" I asked again. I only saw Colton's body.

"She took the student with her," he said miserably. Oh god. Why did she need to have taken a student? I couldn't wrap my head around as to what she would do to that poor student.

"You said that they killed two. Did she kill the student." I asked as I tried to figure it out.

"No, he was still alive. I highly doubt he will be alive for long," he said mournfully. I guess no student stood a chance alone in the Unknown. My gut twisted in the thoughts of what could happen to the poor student. He will most likely suffer a tragic, painful death.

Edward broke me out of my depressing thoughts as he grabbed my hand and walked us back to his room. Once we were in his room he made me sit on the chaise as he went to get a first aid kit. He cleaned up all my wounds and made me shower before he dressed them with bandages. I only had a few cuts and scrapes. My ribs were going to be killing me in the morning from where the banshee hit me and I'll have a killer headache. I asked Edward to grab me some aspirin from my bag on the floor. I looked up at him as it was taking him a while to get me my painkillers. Edward was standing with a big book in his hands and was looking at it intently. I focused in on the book. I didn't recognize it as one of my books and then it came back to me. The book I got from the forbidden section was about that size. I didn't look at it as a stuffed it into my bag earlier. Edward was holding in his hands the book that I 'borrowed' from the forbidden section. Shit.

**Wonder what Edward's reaction will be to Bella 'borrowing' forbidden books :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! So here is Chapter 14! Wow, can't believe we are this far along already but there is still a long way to go :) Enjoy the chapter :)**

"Bella where did you get this book?" Edward asked me with a fascinated look on his face. Oh, thank the heavens he didn't look anger.

"Out of the forbidden section of the library," I said quietly as I went to stand beside him. I looked over at the book he was still gripping tightly in his hands. It was a big thick book. The cover was made of deep maroon leather and had gold writing on it. The title was 'The Development of Black Magic' and the author of the book was E.A. Masen. I hoped that the book would tell me more about black magic and the rituals they perform. I hoped this book was the key to figuring out what had happened to my parents and what the meaning behind the symbols drawn on their foreheads was. I could not believe my luck in having chosen the book I was in desperate need of.

"How did you manage to remove the book from the forbidden section? How did you manage to cross the forbidden section without setting off the alarm?" he asked astonished.

"Well, you know how I am telekinetic and can move and manipulate things with my mind?" I asked even though I knew after earlier tonight he knew damn well what I'm capable of. He nodded his head and waited for me to continue.

"Ok, so I went to the library earlier today as I had to wait for you to finish your lecture. I started reading through books, but they all said the same thing without really saying anything. I got frustrated at the lack of information and wondered over to the forbidden section. I figured that maybe I could move the book across the barrier. It would either move or that the magic would stop it from crossing over to the other side. I decided to take a chance. I just focused on moving the book and to my surprise it moved. I quickly grabbed it and stuffed it in my bag. I didn't even get a chance to look at it." I explained.

"You are getting better at using your telekinesis. If you want maybe I can help you explore that side of your power. We can try and see how far you can go with your power." he said. I wondered what he had in mind. How would we go about expanding and exploring my power? It would be nice to have help from someone. I still found it hard to believe that I had managed to find a guy so accepting of me.

"I'd love your help Edward. It's hard enough trying to figure all this stuff out on my own." I said as I gave him a kiss on the cheek. He took my hand and led me to the bed. He sat the book down on the bedside table and pulled me into his chest. He gave me a kiss on the head and held me tightly.

"Bella I will never be able to thank you enough for what you did for my dad today," he said in a soft voice. I turned to his side so that I was able to look into his eyes. His eyes were filled with emotions; sincerity, appreciation, and pride. It was nice to think that he was proud of me.

"Edward I took a risk with what I did. I wasn't sure if it would've worked. I was so afraid that I would mess up and you would hate me." I confessed. I had to try very hard to push all the negative thoughts of failing out of my head. I was so extremely relieved that it worked and that Carlisle would have a good chance of recovery. I couldn't even begin to imagine how much Edward would hate me if I had made things worse with Carlisle.

"Bella he would have died. There was nothing we could have done. By the time he would've gotten to the hospital he would've bled out. There is nothing you could have done to worsen his condition." he reassured me. I let out a big yawn and I felt the events of the day drain my energy. Edward didn't look much better than me. I could see the dark circles under his eyes. We got out of bed to get dressed for bed and got comfortable under the sheets again. I was so ready to sleep, but I had a few more things I needed to talk to Edward about.

"Edward what are we going to tell your mother about what I did to help your dad?" I asked warily. I had no idea of how much Esme was aware of when it came to my power or what her reaction to my power will be.

"I'm sure she will have questions about it. You can trust my mother, love. She would never use it against you or spill your secrets. It is up to you just how much you want to tell her." he said thoughtfully. I was conflicted. I wasn't sure how much I should confide in her. On one hand, she could turn out to be a useful confidant and be able to help me or she could be disgusted by my power and use it against me. Esme seemed like a genuinely nice person. I highly doubt she would ever be rude or mean to me, but I have kept this part of me a secret for so long that it was hard to let people see that side.

"What would you tell her?" I asked.

"I'm biased in that respect as she is my mother, love. Even so, I'd trust her with my life. Just tell her what you are comfortable with telling her." he said and gave me a small kiss. I figured that I would wait until she approached me and then talk with her and see how it goes. No point in over analyzing it when I was so tired. I really hoped my questions wasn't annoying him.

"What's going to happen to the student that the banshee took? Do you know who she took?" I asked. I was afraid of the answer. I felt a shiver go down my spine.

"There is a group of soldiers looking for him in the Unknown. I'm not sure if the search party will be successful, but I do hope so. Jasper is leading the search party and he is the best. If they haven't found him by sunrise, the next search party will be sent out. I will be leading that party. The student is Liam O'Brien. He was a Junior and had moved here all the way from Ireland. His sister, Maggie, is also a student here." he said sadly.

"He is a student here Edward, not was. I have hope that he will be found alive. Don't give up hope just yet." I said as I placed my hand on his face and gave him a kiss.

Edward pushed his hands into my hair and deepened the kiss. He rolled me onto my back and hovered over me. His kisses grew hungrier as his hands moved to massage my breast. When we needed to breathe he moved his lips down my neck and as kept going till he reached my breast. I was only wearing a thin tank top and panties. Edward roughly pulls my top down, causing one of the arm strings to break. He took my nipple in his mouth and sucked on it harshly. It felt so good that I let out a loud moan. I was a sucker for a man who takes control and is rough in bed. There was something in the back of my head telling me to stop, there was something not right here. It was so hard to concentrate on that little voice as Edward took my other nipple in his mouth. He bit down on my nipple and I arched my back off the bed. Fuck his mouth really is sinful. The voice in the back of my head just wouldn't go away. It kept nagging at me that something was wrong.

When Edward started moving down my body, I knew I had to stop him or else I never would.

"Edward stop." I moaned. He kept going and had reached my panties. I pulled his hands away before he could take them off.

"Edward stop," I whispered. He looked up at me. He looked so upset. I placed my hand on his cheek and he leaned into it. A single tear ran down his cheek. It all made sense at that moment. He was trying to forget about this day. He was trying to forget about this miserable night. He wanted to use my body as a distraction, a way to forget the pain for a while. I would've gladly given him my body, but I knew he would regret it in the morning. I knew he wanted to wait and make sex special between us. So no matter how much I wanted him, I knew I had to pull away.

"I'm sorry love. I didn't mean to be so rough with you. Did I hurt you?" he asked in an ashamed tone.

"Ha, yeah right. Edward I loved that, but I'd rather talk this out then to lose ourselves in sex." I said. I sure as hell wouldn't have minded a repeat performance by rough Edward. Edward rolled off me and laid on his back with his hands covering his face. I rolled onto my side and removed his hands from his face.

"Talk to me," I whispered.

"Tonight seeing my dad like that just reminded me of Lizzie," he whispered sadly. I knew tonight must have stirred up terrible memories for him, but I knew there was more to it than that.

"I know tonight was hard on you but what aren't you telling me?" I asked as I stared into his gloomy eyes.

"Liam was one of my close friends," he whispered. I waited for him to continue.

"I was running to try and stop her from taking him but I failed. I failed him Bella. I was too late. She had already taken him into the Unknown." he said solemnly. Oh no, this was bad. He had begun blaming himself just like he blamed himself for Lizzie's death. I sat up straight and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Don't you dare do this to yourself Edward. You tried, that's what matters. There were other people in that hall that all could've done something. This is not your fault." I said angrily. I was not going to let him blame himself for this. He let out a deep breath.

"It's easier to blame myself Bella. I just wish I can do more. I wish there is a way that I can save him." he said.

"Everything that can be done is being done Edward. Stop beating yourself up." I said as I laid back down. He pulled me back into his side. We just laid there in an embrace with nothing else said. After a while, Edward's breathing became even and he was fast asleep.

I couldn't manage to fall asleep. My mind kept going back over what had happened and about the book. I kept worrying about what I'm going to do about the affinity assembly. I started to worry about Emmett and Alice. I knew Rosalie was ok, as Edward would have told me if something had happened to her. I struggled out of Edward's hold and went to get my phone. I quickly checked it and found messages from Emmett and Alice asking if I was safe. I quickly texted them back making sure they are ok and assured them I was fine. We made plans to meet up at Billy's for coffee. I got back into bed and fell asleep rather quickly as I knew all my friends were safe.

Edward woke me up the next morning. I slept like a baby as I was so bloody tired. We had twenty minutes to get ready and meet Alice and Emmett at Billy's. I quickly hopped into the shower. I closed my eyes and let the water wash away all the events from last night. After a few minutes, I felt relaxed and ready to tackle the day. When I got back into the room Edward was gone and worry started to sweep through my body like a wildfire. On his desk, he left me a note and a key to the room.

_Love,_

_I'm sorry for leaving without saying goodbye. The search party has come back with no results. I need to go and head up the next search party. I will see later tonight._

_Edward_

_xxx_

I reread his note about a hundred times. He had gone into the Unknown. I couldn't wrap my head around him being there. My stomach was sick at the thought of him being there. I quickly got dressed in a t-shirt, comfy jeans, and my old army boots. I texted Emmett to meet me outside the back of the university building. I sent Alice a quick text saying we aren't meeting for coffee and that I'll see her tomorrow for our shopping trip. I grabbed a jacket and my bag. I ran to the hallway outside the assembly hall. I located the bow and bag of arrows I used last night. I stuffed it into my bag as best as possible. I had a dagger stuffed into my boot. My nana gave me a beautiful dagger for my birthday one year. It has apparently been in our family for over 200 years.

I met Emmett outside the back of the university. He was similarly dressed as me. When I texted him, I explained what had happened with Edward and the search party. I had asked Emmett to help me get into the Unknown so that I can help and make sure Edward is ok. Emmett had insisted that he some with me. I was reluctant but after he swore he would rather tie me to a tree then let me go alone, I knew I had no choice. When Emmett saw me he immediately wrapped me in a big bear hug. I hugged him back as tightly as I could. I was so relieved to see him and to see for myself that he was ok.

"Oh god Bells, I was so worried about you. I tried to find you, but there were students that were badly hurt and needed to be carried to safety," he said softly.

"It's ok Emmett you did the right thing by helping them. I'm just glad you are ok." I said and hugged him again.

"So what happened last night?" he asked as he looked at my bandages. I quickly recapped what happened between me and the banshees. He was shocked and proud of me. He even gave me a high five and called me badass. I couldn't help but laugh at that. I told him about what happened with Carlisle and how nervous I was about having to tell Esme about my power. He reassured me that Esme is an amazing person and would not betray my trust.

Turns out things between him and Rosalie were going very good. Rosalie introduced him to her mother earlier yesterday. He instantly fell in love with Esme. According to Emmett, she is the sweetest person he has ever met. I was starting to feel more and more comfortable with the idea of confiding in Esme.

"Ok, enough gushing about your gorgeous girlfriend and her mother." I teased Em and he blushed like a girl.

"Did you get what I asked for?" I asked Em. He bent down and started taking stuff out of his bag.

"Yup. I got a first aid kit, an extra jacket, snack bars, water and a flashlight. I also took my army knife and some rope just in case." he said as a laid out our supplies. We split the stuff between us so that Emmett doesn't carry all the weight. Granted he still took most of the stuff. I had some more bars and water in my bag. I also added a lighter and some pepper spray I had left. I only had the pepper spray cause my dad would never let me leave the house without it. I figured it I'd bring it as it might come in handy. In all honesty, I had no idea what to bring. I had no idea what we were about to face in the Unknown.

"Did you manage to get Rosalie to tell you how to get into the Unknown?" I asked in a hopeful tone. Our plan depended on being able to get into the Unknown and I had no clue how to. I had hoped that Rosalie would know and be willing to tell Emmett. I told him to ask her about how the Banshees would have been able to get through and hopefully that would tell us how to.

"Yeah, she told me. She said that there is a small path that led to stairs. We have to follow the stairs down. It will lead us to a small tunnel that will bring us to the portal. We need to cross the portal into the Unknown. That's it. The portal only stop creatures that aren't witches from crossing. The only thing is, we need to be sneaky and not get caught. The professors won't let us cross if they catch us." he said as he looked around to make sure that we were alone.

Emmett started walking slowly and tried to stay hidden in the shadows and bushes. It was only around seven in the morning and the sun hasn't come up fully so it was still relatively dark outside. I followed Emmett down an old beaten path that was barely visible. We went down some old stone steps that were covered in mold and smelled damp. At the end of the steps, there was a narrow tunnel.

"She said the Unknown starts just after the end of the tunnel after we cross the portal." Emmett reminded me as he took the flashlight out of his bag. It was very dark at the bottom of the stairs and pitch black in the tunnel. Emmett turned on the flashlight and started walking through the tunnel. I followed close behind him. The tunnel was small, dark and smelled like rotten water and mold. It was a short walk and after a few minutes we were out of the tunnel. We could see the same thin layer of magic that I saw on the balcony last night. We were standing at the portal. The only thing separating us from the Unknown.

"You sure you want to do this Bella?" he asked as he looked at me. There was no fear in his voice. I knew he only asked to make sure that I was ready for this. I looked him straight in the eyes and simply nodded my head. Then I took a deep breath and took my first steps and started to cross the portal and into the Unknown. Emmett followed closely behind me. We had now officially crossed over into the Unknown.

**Oh, wonder what adventures the Unknown will hold for Bella and Emmett!**

**Don't worry Bella and Edward will be discussing the book in the future :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! Chapter 15 is here! This chapter is a bit longer and contains a lot of violence so if that's not your thing give it a miss. With no further ado enjoy the Unknown as their marks are ready to come and play :)**

**Ps: Happy New Year!**

The seriousness of the situation came crashing down on me like a ton of bricks. I was standing in the Unknown. A place that was filled with cruel creatures that I knew nothing about. A place that I knew very little about. I took a few deep breaths and could see my breath in the cold air as I exhaled. It was absolutely freezing. It must have been winter here. There was a thick layer of snow on the ground and the air was icy. All around us were lines after lines of trees. A shiver ran down my spine as I remembered my nightmare about the forest. The trees were so dark they almost appeared to be black. The trees were also ridiculously tall, almost as if they were trying to touch the sky. There was no light leading into the forest, it was completely surrounded by darkness. To the right of us was a large river. The water flowing was the only sound I could hear other than me and Emmett's breathing. Emmett and I had put our jackets on and headed towards the stream.

The river was about fifteen meters in width and seemed to stretch on for miles. There was an old beaten down path leading along the length of the river. The path looked like it hadn't been used in a long time. Grass and weeds have started to grow onto to the path and completely covered certain parts of the path.

"You want to follow the path?" Emmett asked as he rubbed his hands together as he tried to warm up. I looked around and the path seemed like the only logical option for us. I couldn't see a path into the woods and I was afraid we would get very lost if just started walking into it. The path was illuminated by the moonlight which made it easier to see and follow. I had found it strange that the moon was up, considering when we were on the balcony last night we were staring at the moon as well. Does the sun not come up in the Unknown? Is it always night time and forever dark here?

"Yeah, let's follow the path. It seems like a good place to start." I said as I started walking.

We walked down the path and looked around as we walked, trying to find a different path. I was hoping that we would find a path that led into the forest. We walked for about half an hour along the stream and we manage to find nothing. I was getting frustrated at our lack of progress. The forest seemed like the obvious choice, but Jasper had taken a search party into the woods last night and found nothing. I looked across the river and saw the forest extended on that side as well. Perhaps that would be the place to look. Now all we need to do is cross the river. It was freezing cold and the flow seemed quite strong. It would've have been impossible for us to swim across. We would have gotten swept away in the river. Even if we had made it across the river, we would most likely have frozen to death anyway.

I looked at the trees and an idea formed. Maybe I can use my telekinetic powers and build us a bridge out of the wood from the trees. I focused on one tree first. I imaged all the branches detaching from the trunk of the tree. As I pictured it happen in my head, I watched as the branches fell from the tree. Emmett stood next to me, watching fascinated at what I was doing. Next I imagined the tree breaking apart at the base. Emmett and I stood to the side as we watch the tree fall. Next I needed to move the tree trunk to the river to start forming a bridge. Luckily for us the trees in the forest were tall enough to span across the width of the river. I repeated this process with another three trees. Four trees in total were enough to form a steady bridge that was large enough for us to cross comfortably. I started crossing the river over my tree bridge. I could hear the stream below me and had to focus so that I wouldn't lose my balance and fall. Emmett followed closely behind me, never once questioning the stability of the bridge.

We made it safely to the other side. On this side of the river, there was no beaten down path running along the river. On this side, we needed to make our own path through the forest.

"You want to go into the forest don't you?" Emmett asked with a smirk. He knew me so well.

"I do. What do you say? You up for a little adventure?" I asked smirking right back at him. I knew Emmett would never back away from a challenge like this. He always went along with whatever crazy scheme I came up with.

"Hell yeah. You know I'm always up for your crazy adventures," he said as his smile grew bigger.

"I don't know what you are talking about Emmett. I have never put you up to any crazy adventures." I said and pretended like I was offended.

"Yeah, right Bells. Keep telling yourself that," he said as he playfully pushed my arm. Truth was me and Emmett have gotten ourselves into a lot of trouble with my crazy ideas. Once I convinced him to fake falling off his bike so that the ice cream man would stop and help him. When the ice cream man helped him I would sneak into the van and steal us ice cream. Unfortunately for me the ice cream man came back before I could get out of the van. It took the police and my parents four hours to find me hiding in the back of the ice cream van. I also might have thrown up in the van since I kept eating ice cream. That was not one of my finer moments in life.

"Ok fine, I admit that I might have come up with some interesting ideas in the past," I said as I stuck my tongue out at him like a four-years-old. Emmett just laughed at me and started walking into the dense forest. Emmett turned the flashlight back on as we tried to maneuver our way into the forest. There were trees everywhere. We had to squeeze past them and at the same time avoid bushes and plants that have grown around them. We also had to balance ourselves walking over rocks and fallen trees. The bloody forest was so dense and overcrowded that I started to feel claustrophobic. To make matters worse, I could hear the humming of bugs. The further into the forest, we managed to walk the louder the humming became. It no longer sounded like bugs. It sounded more like a woman softly humming a tune. After another few minutes of nearly having to crawl through the forest, we saw light through the trees. It looked like there was a clearing up ahead. We moved faster and managed to reach the clearing fairly quick.

I had to push Emmett out of the way so that I could move into the clearing. I couldn't understand why he would have just stood still and block my way out of the forest from hell. I stumbled into the clearing, nearly falling on my ass. When I looked up I saw what had frozen Emmett to his spot. In the middle of the clearing, there was someone lying on their back. Crouching over the person was a banshee. We had managed to find Liam and the remaining banshee. When the banshee noticed us she let out one of her high pitch screeches that makes your ears want to bleed. She started storming towards us and was still screeching. Without giving it much thought, I lifted my arm and swung it with the thought of it being able to move the banshee. Well, throw the banshee. I was unsure of how I managed to do it but as I moved my arm and the banshee was knock back into a tree. I must've somehow channeled my telekinetic power to my arm as I swung it.

Emmett and I ran to where Liam was lying. We dropped to our knees next to Liam. He was very pale and was visibly shivering. The good news was that he was awake and alive.

"Emmett, get the extra jacket," I said as I removed the first aid kit from my bag. Liam had scratches and bruises everywhere. There was a big cut on the right side of his stomach that was still bleeding. Emmett and I lifted Liam so that he was sitting up. Emmett quickly put the extra jacket on Liam as I disinfected his wound. I had put some wound dressing on the cut to attempt to stop the bleeding. Emmett helped me put the bandage on around Liam's stomach, to keep the dressing steady against the wound. We were so focused on Liam that we didn't notice the banshee storming back at us. She managed to grab me and throw me away from Em and Liam. I covered my face with my arms as I tumbled to the ground. I had hit the ground hard enough that my body tumbled over and over again before it stopped. I had the breath knocked out of me but other then that my injuries were only bruising and sore spot that will be blue in the morning.

As I was getting up from the ground I could see Emmett shaking as he took a few steps back from the banshee. The next second I saw Emmett's mark come alive. It started with a paw and then the rest of the bear lunged out from Emmett's arm. I was still amazed watching his mark come out even after having seen it many times before. The bear increased in size until it was as large as the banshee. The bear lunged at the banshee and managed to tackle her to the ground. Emmett moved back to Liam as did I. We could see he had another bad cut to his legs. We bandaged up his leg as Emmett's mark fought of the banshee. All you could hear was the growling of the bear and the screeching of the banshee. I helped Emmett get Liam to his feet. Liam wasn't able to stand up on his own due to the leg injury and the fact that he was very disorientated. We moved closer to the edge of the clearing where we entered earlier.

The banshee had managed to knock down Emmett's mark and was storming straight at as. She looked absolutely feral and livid. Before she could reach us, the bear managed to tackle her back to the ground. The were rolling around, each of them trying to get the upper hand. After a few minutes, they managed to break free from each other. The banshee was standing bearing her teeth at the bear. The bear swung his paw at her and knocked her off balance. As she tried to regain her balance the bear pounced on her and brutally ripped a chunk of her throat out with his teeth. The banshee fell to the ground as blood was pouring out of her neck, well what was left of it. The bear spit out the chuck of banshee throat and walked over to us. Emmett rubbed his mark's head in appreciation and pride. I looked over to Liam as he was hanging onto Emmett's side. He looked very bad. We needed to get him back to the university and fast.

We needed to find a way to get Liam to the university for help in the fastest possible way. Another crazy idea struck me.

"Emmett do you think you and Liam will be able to get on to your mark's back and that he would be able to carry the two of you back to the campus?" I asked.

"Yeah, that shouldn't be a problem but how are we going to get the bear through the forest?" he asked. This was where I came in. If I could clear a path with my mind through the forest and the bear can carry Emmett and Liam then time of our journey would be cut in half at the very least.

"I think I'll be able to clear a path for us. I need you to hold onto Liam on top of the bear so that he doesn't fall off. We need to move quickly." I said.

"Ok. Let's do this shit." Emmett boomed. I helped Emmett get Liam and himself onto the bear. Emmett was sitting behind Liam as he mostly laid on top of the bear.

"You ready Em?" I asked.

"Hell yeah Bells. Let's go!" he yelled excited. Emmett always loved being this connected with his mark. I walked over to the bear and stroked his head.

"Are you ready?" I whispered to the bear. He nodded his head at me. I moved back around to face the forest.

I imagined a path opening up. I pictured the trees, plants, bushes, rocks and everything else moving aside, making way for us. I kept imagining the path opening up for us as we started walking through the forest. The more confident I became the faster we were walking on the path that was being created by my mind. After a few minutes, we were able to start running through the forest. We were moving fast and after another few minutes we made it out to the river. I wasn't sure if the wooden bridge would be able to hold the weight of the bear along with Emmett and Liam. Emmett got off the bear and we decided that we will let the bear take Liam over. I crossed over the bridge first so that I was ready if something happened. Next the bear slowly crossed the bridge with Liam on his back. I held my breath as I watch the bear cross over. I was so nervous that the wood would break. I kept my mind focused on the trees forming the bridge, making sure that they stay together and not cause a disruption as the bear crossed over. I let out a sigh of relief when the bear and Liam were safely on the other side. Emmett followed over after them with no trouble. After we crossed I destroyed the tree trunks with my mind as I was afraid other creatures would use the bridge and cause problems on this side. There must be a good reason we never found a bridge to cross over and I wasn't about to leave one in place for no good reason.

I went to check on Liam. He was starting to lose consciousness. I stroked his face with my hand and could feel he was starting to burn up with a fever. He was however still shivering from the cold.

"Just hold on a little longer Liam. We are almost back to the university." I whispered to him. He simply nodded at me.

"Em get back on the bear. We need to move faster." I said. Em jumped back on the bear. I started running down the old beaten down path with the bear right on my tail. My lungs were on fire and I was getting tired. I kept running and pushing myself faster. I couldn't give up. We were so close to the portal. We made it back to the portal in record time. I helped Emmett get Liam of the bear. As the tunnel was so small Emmett had to return his mark back into himself. The bear would not have fitted through the tunnel in its current size. It would have been no help us if it was smaller and therefore it made more sense to return the mark. I watched as the bear returned back into Emmett's arm and the tattoo mark of the bear reappeared on his arm. I noticed how sad it made Emmett too have to say goodbye to the bear.

Emmett had Liam slung over his shoulder like he weighed no more than a sack of potatoes. Emmett crossed over the portal onto the other side. Just as I was about to cross over I heard a howl that rippled through the night. That didn't sound good. My dream about the woods came crashing back to me. The yellow eyes, the snarls, the baring teeth, Edward... I couldn't breathe. I needed to find Edward. Emmett looked back at me and he could see my fearful, panicked face. I knew he was debating on whether or not to let me go back alone.

"Emmett please take Liam back and get him the help he needs. I have to go. I have to find Edward." I pleaded with Emmett. He looked so conflicted. I knew he wanted nothing more then to keep me safe, but he also knew I would never forgive myself if something happened to Edward. I also couldn't let them continue to search for Liam and put their lives in danger as we already found him.

"Bella go. Just please be safe!" he said worriedly.

"I will be," I promised as I watched him run to the tunnel. I grabbed a bottle of water out of my bag and quickly drunk it as I was parched and borderline dehydrated.

Another howl ripped through the air and was followed by a man screaming. Fear gripped my heart. Just as I had done before, I cleared a path out in front of me as I started running through the forest towards where I heard the howl and scream coming from. I ran as fast as my legs would carry me. The howling became more frequent and the screams grew in volume. As I got closer to the screaming the faster my heart raced and the worse my fear for Edward got. I was terrified at the possibility of something having happened to him. I could see a small clearing up ahead. I could also see and smell something being burned. I heard a scream to my left. I slowed down and looked over and saw a big guy running towards two other guys. Chasing the screaming guy was a big black furry werewolf with glowing yellow eyes. I watched fascinated as the three men attacked the werewolf with silver swords that shined in the night. One guy bent down and swung his sword into the werewolves leg. As the werewolf fell forward the second guy jumped to the side and plunged his sword into the werewolves back. The third guy waited until the werewolf fell to the ground completely before he swung his swords across the wolf's neck, effectively decapitating it. Next they set a piece of wood on fire and threw into on the werewolf. I watched as the werewolf caught on fire and burned.

I heard a loud howl from behind me and turn to see yellow eyes running towards me. I quickly ran to my right away from the three guys. I didn't want to get caught being in the Unknown. I ran as fast as I could. I had the hood of my jacket up so no one would be able to tell who I was in the darkness. I could feel someone running near me and it wasn't the snapping wolf behind me. No, I recognized this change in the air anywhere I went. Edward was running along side me and just to be sure I turned and looked. Yup, my green-eyed God was right there beside me now. Edward pushed me out of the way as the wolf leaped forward. I went crashing into a tree as the wolf knocked Edward to the ground. Edward managed to hold the wolf away from his face, but I could see he was struggling. I pictured what I did earlier with the banshee and will my power to my arm as I swung it at the wolf. Just like earlier the wolf went flying into the trees.

I walked towards where the wolf was lying and I could feel Edward get up to join me. I had taken out the bow and arrows at the tree I crashed into and left my bag there. I aimed the bow and drew out an arrow. I fired my first bow and it hit the wolf in the stomach. As I was getting ready to fire my second arrow another wolf knocked me out of the way and right into Edward. We tumbled to the snow covered ground. I ended up on top of Edward. We were almost nose to nose. Even with the dim light of the moon shining through the trees, I knew he would recognize me this closeup.

"Bella!" Edward breathed out angrily. Before he could do or say anymore I got up and started to back away from him. He jumped up and faced me. He looked absolutely lived. I knew by his face that I was in so much shit.

We were broken out of our moment by the howling of the wolves. The one I had shot was running towards Edward. I watched as Edward drew a whip from the side of his belt. The whip looked like it was made out of metal and was long, thick and heavy. I watched astonished as a small fire started where Edward held the whip and spread down and lit up the entire whip. Edward took a few steps forward as he was slowly swung the whip in small circles. He looked like a predator stalking his prey. As the wolf got close to him, he took the whip and swung it at the wolf. The whip that was still on fire, wrapped around the neck of the wolf. Edward pulled the whip back to him and as he did this the whip severed the head of the wolf. I watch amazed as the wolf's head fell to the ground, followed by his body mere seconds later. Edward moved to where the wolf laid, dead. I presumed he has to set it on fire as the other guys did with the other wolf.

I watched as Edward created a small ball of fire in the palm of his hand and threw it on the remains of the wolf. Just like earlier the flames spread quickly all over the wolf. Edward must have an affinity for fire. I never asked him about it and I really wanted to kick my own ass for that. Edward turned back to face me. He stalked towards me and grabbed my arm. He held onto my arm and started walking faster in the direction I came from. After a few minutes, he let go of my arm. He looked around with a look of pure concentration on his face.

"I can't hear the thoughts of any werewolves or creatures anywhere between here and the portal. You will go straight back to the fucking portal and up to my room and wait for me there. Do you understand me Bella?" he yelled at me furiously. I knew he would know if I didn't go back and I would just be taking away from his focus and that will put him in danger.

"I promise I will go straight back," I promised him. He stared into my eyes for a few seconds and must have seen that I was being honest. He simply nodded at me and turned around and walked away. Shit he was seriously pissed off at me. I suddenly remembered about Liam. I needed to tell him to stop looking.

"Edward, we found Liam. He is safe back at the campus now." I yelled after him. He stopped and turned to give me another nod before disappearing back into the forest.

I started walking back to the portal. After a few minutes, I heard a low growl. I quickly started running in a different direction. I ran as fast as I could and I could feel the wolf hot on my trial. I knew Edward wasn't following me as he went back to help his search party. This time I was all alone with an angry wolf chasing me. I kept running as fast as my legs could carry me. Fuck! I tried to think of how to kill a werewolf. I saw I was running upward to a hill. I could see that I was coming up to an edge of a cliff. I looked down at my arm and noticed that my mark has moved to my wrist. This was it. I needed my mark. I ran faster and didn't stop at the edge of the cliff. When I reached the edge I jumped as far from it as I could. I turned myself around as I jumped off the cliff so that I was facing the cliff. I was falling and I could see the wolf jump off after me. I released my mark and looked at how it crawled out my skin. It quickly increased in size till it was as big as the wolf. I grabbed onto the tail of my scorpion as it leap forward to attack the wolf. We were still falling down the cliff. My scorpion managed to get on top of the werewolf and with one quick motion used its claw to snap of the wolf's neck. I watched was the wolf fell to the ground below with its severed head. My scorpion managed to grab onto the rocks of the cliff before we hit the ground. My heart and breathing were erratic. My mind was still trying to catch up on what had just happened. The fall had only taken seconds, but it had felt like an hour. My scorpion climbed down the cliff to the ground where the werewolf laid, dead. I quickly got off and got the lighter out of my bag. I used a small branch to set fire to and threw it onto the werewolf and watched it burn. I burned the werewolf as I saw the three guys and Edward do the same. I had no idea as to why they did it.

I climbed back onto my scorpion and headed back to the portal. When we reached the portal my scorpion return to her place and I have to admit I was sad to see her leave. I looked back down to my wrist as the tattoo of my mark appeared and knew that she never was far away. I made my way through the portal and tunnel and up the stairs. I quickly made my way to Edward's room and waited there for him. By the time I got back to the normal side it was already after eight the evening. I sent Emmett a quick text to let him know I was back and ok. I hopped into the shower, washing away the activities of the day. I dressed in tiny cotton pajama shorts and a thin tank top. I grabbed my phone and sat on the chaise waiting for Edward. I got a text back from Emmett telling me that Liam is ok and was being looked after. I was so happy that we had managed to find Liam and that he will recover. Just as I was about to text Em back the door swung open with a loud crash. Edward walked to the door and slammed it shut again. He dropped my bag that I had forgotten in the Unknown to the floor with a loud thud. He stared straight at me with livid eyes and flaring nostrils. Oh, I was in so much shit.

**Oh, I wonder what is going to happen between them now...:)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys. So here is chapter 16. It's a short one but is filled with lemony goodness ;)**

Edward's eyes were burning into mine. My breathing was labored and my heart was beating erratically. Edward took a step forward and kept staring at me. After a few moments of staring angrily at me, he stormed into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. I was in shock at his anger. I knew he would be incredibly angry at me for doing what I did. I knew that after what happened with Lizzie and her blocking her thoughts and then dying would make him think I was doing something similar. I heard the shower turn on. I remained seated on the chaise as I had no idea what to do. I kept trying to think of how the situation will play out. After a few minutes, I heard the shower turn off. I was glued to my spot staring at the door waiting for him to come out.

He came out from the bathroom a few minutes later wearing nothing but black silk boxers. I swallowed the lump that formed in my throat. Sweet baby Jesus he looked delicious. He was still scowling at me in anger, but it just turned me on more. His sex hair was standing in every direction and had water droplets falling down to his chest. I followed one water droplets as it fell from his hair onto his chiseled chest and rolled down to his hips and to the edge of his boxers. I wanted to follow the droplet with my tongue. I licked my lips and then had to bite my bottom lip to stop the moan from escaping. I heard Edward clear his throat and my eyes shot back up to his. His eyes were still angry, but I could see the lust in them as well. I started to open my mouth to try and apologize, but Edward cut me off.

"What the fuck were you doing in the fucking Unknown Bella?" he growled at me. Shit Edward cursing and growling at me did funny things to my lady bits. Before I could answer him, he took a step forward and spoke again.

"What the fuck were you thinking Bella! You know nothing about the Unknown! You could have gotten hurt! You could have gotten kidnaped and tortured! You could have gotten yourself killed!" he yelled at me and took another step closer.

"Answer me Bella! What the fuck were you thinking putting yourself in danger like that!" he yelled and I snapped. I couldn't take him yelling at me anymore. I did it for him. I did it to protect him. I did it to try and help him. I did it because I was so fucking worried about him! I jumped off the chaise and walked over to him till there was less than an inch between us. I looked up at him with my own livid eyes.

"I fucking did it for you Edward!" I yelled. I could see he was about to say something in return, but I cut him off and continued.

"I went in the Unknown because I was worried sick about you! You were the one that went into the Unknown and only left me a FUCKING NOTE!" I fumed at him. He was blinking rapidly, clearly at a loss for words.

"I did it all for you Edward! I risk my life so that I could make sure that you were ok and safe! I wanted to fucking help you and to protect you!" I yelled as I poked his chest to make my point. Edward grabbed my hand to stop me from poking his chest.

"I have fucking told you before that I don't want you in the Unknown! It's too dangerous for you! You fucking promised me that you wouldn't go!" he yelled back at me.

"I couldn't walk away! I couldn't leave you there and not know whether or not you were ok! I care too fucking much to not try and protect you" I yelled up at him.

Edward grabbed the back of my head and pulled me to him as he crashed his lips to mine. His lips molded to mine in a fierce kiss. He skillfully moved his sinful lips against mine. He ran his tongue over my bottom lip and then bit down on it. I let out a loud moan and grabbed onto his soft hair. He pushed me back against a wall without breaking our kiss. He pulled my hair and tilted my head back and thrust his tongue into my mouth. He stroked my tongue with his. I tightened my grip on his hair and kissed him back fiercely. Our tongues were fighting for dominance. He tasted like peppermint, man, and something uniquely Edward. Edward moved his hands down my body to my ass. He cupped and squeezed my ass and then lifted me up. I quickly wrapped my legs around his waist and he pinned me back against the wall. Our kisses grew more frantic and urgent. I ran my hands down Edward's back and scraped it with my nails when he moved his erection against my soaking wet shorts. I have never been so happy to not be wearing underwear.

Edward moved his mouth and tongue down my neck when we needed to breathe. He trailed a path of open-mouthed kisses down my neck, across my collarbone and down to my chest. He wrapped his lips around one of my cotton covered nipples and bit down and sucked. I moaned out his name and dug my nails into his back, which caused his hips to jerk into my aching pussy. I was so wet I was sure it will start trailing down my thighs soon. Edward's hands traveled down my stomach as he sucked on my other nipple. I was a withering, panting mess. Edward ripped my tank top up off my body and kissed me passionately again. I moved one hand back into his soft strands of hair. I loved having my hands in his hair, it felt like silk. I moved my other hand down his back and under his boxers to squeeze his ass. Fuck me, he had a perfect round ass and I wanted to spend days admiring its perfection.

"Fuck Bella. You're killing me" Edward moaned in my ear.

He moved his mouth back to my nipple and sucked and nibbled on them. His hands were on my ass, moving my hips into his rock hard cock. I was lost in sensation and needed more.

I pulled on Edward's hair bringing his lips back to mine. We kissed each other senselessly. I could feel Edward's chiseled chest rub against my hard nipples. I moved my hand down his chest and into his boxers. I grabbed his rock hard cock into my hand. He felt so amazingly soft and hard at the same time. I started slowly stroking his cock and could feel it twitching in my hand. I ran my thumb over the tip of his cock and he released his mouth from mine and moaned into my neck. He started flexing his hips into my hand and bit down on the spot where my neck and shoulder meet. I moaned and gripped his cock harder. That was going to leave a mark and the thought of that sent a wave of moisture between my legs.

"Fuck" Edward moaned. I was dizzy from my need for him. I needed him . !

"Edward, please," I begged. Edward set me down on my feet and grabbed my hands and spun me around. My face was now to the wall and Edward took my hands and pinned them above my head. He held my hands in one of his as he moved his body flush against mine. He ran his nose and lips up from my neck to my ear.

"Can you feel how hard you've made me Bella?" he purred into my ear and flexed his hips so that I felt his cock press into my ass. Fuck he felt so good and hard. I couldn't form coherent words and so I just moaned. He moved his body away from me but still had my hands pinned to the wall. I felt the air hit my back and I immediately missed the heat of his body.

"You have been a very bad girl Bella" Edward whispered in my ear and then I felt his hand connect with my ass. I let out an embarrassing loud moan as Edward spanked me. Fuck I can't believe he spanked me. It was just hard enough to send delicious shivers to my pussy.

"You broke your promise to me", spank "You put your life in danger" he added with another spank. I was moaning and tried to rub my legs together to get some friction. Edward used his legs to spread my legs, stopping me from getting some much-needed friction.

"Fuck Edward please" I moaned and begged him.

"Keep your hands where they are," he whispered hoarsely into my ear. He started trialing kisses down my neck and then moved down my back, kissing my spine. He ran his tongue across the waistband of my shorts. He hooked his thumbs into my shorts and slowly pulled them down my legs and helped me step out of them. I was standing naked facing a wall with my legs spread and hands above my head. I felt Edward run his hands up my thighs as he got up. He leaned his body against mine and I could feel all of him against my body. His skin felt so good against mine, but it was time for the boxers to come off.

Before I could do anything Edward spun me around and pinned me to the wall with his body. He kissed me fiercely and my head spun with need. His hands massaged my boobs and pinched my nipples till I was withering and moaning against him.

I couldn't take anymore of this sweet torture. I ran my hands down his back and hooked my thumbs into his boxers. I moved my lips down his chest and I slowly pulled his boxers down. I helped him step out of his boxers and grabbed his cock. I gave his hard cock a few strokes and swirled my tongue around the head before I kissed back up his chest. Edward was breathing hard and his eyes looked like liquid pools of lust. He attacked my lips with his and gave me a toe curling kiss. I could feel Edward's cock rub against my pussy. I moaned his name and pulled on his hair.

"Fuck Bella I need you. Bed now.." he moaned into my mouth. I wasn't moving. I needed him now. I grabbed his cock and positioned it at my entrance.

"I need you now" I moaned. He stared into my eyes for a moment and must have found what he was looking for. He lifted me and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He thrust his cock into my soaking wet pussy and was buried to the hilt. I gasped out as his cock stretched my pussy. Fuck he was so big and he felt so fucking good. He was panting into my neck and stayed still to give me time to adjust to him.

I started to push my hips forward to get him to move. Edward kissed me as he started to move slowly. He set a slow tortuous pace. It felt so good but I needed more, I needed harder, I needed faster. I ran my hands down his back and grabbed his ass. He moaned into my mouth and started moving faster. My head fell back against the wall in pleasure. Edward was kissing and sucking on my neck and was fucking me faster and harder with every moan that escaped my mouth. I was so close. I could feel the burn in my stomach, ready to explode. Edward must have felt that I was on the edge as he moved his hand between us and started rubbing circles on my clit. He kissed down my chest and wrapped his mouth around my nipple. He sucked my nipple hard and pressed down on my clit and pounded deep inside me. I fell over the edge spectacularly. I was shaking and gasping for air. I could feel my orgasm down in my toes. It was so fucking good. A minute later I heard Edward grunt and I could feel him cum inside me.

It was only then that I released we didn't use a condom. I was on the pill and trusted that Edward was clean, but I have never been this irresponsible. I tried to care about it, but I was in post orgasmic bliss. My bones felt like jelly and my eyes were closing. I felt Edward lift me and then I felt cool silky sheets against my overheated body. I felt Edward kiss my head and whisper 'good night my love' before I succumbed to sleep. It felt like I was sleeping on a cloud. Everything around me was soft and warm. I slowly opened my eyes. The sun streaming in from the window burned my eyes. I turned around, away from the sun and found Edward. He was wide awake and just staring at me with a big smile on his face.

"Good morning love," he said and leaned in to kiss my lips. I jumped up and tried to get away and managed to get tangled up in the sheets and fell smack on my ass. Edward looked over at me on the floor with shock, worry and amusement on his face.

"Bella are you ok? What the hell was that?" he asked as he tried to hold in his laughter. Asshole.

"I have bad morning breath and I didn't want you to kiss me," I said frustratedly at his amused smirk.

"Oh, babe I don't care about that. I just wanted to kiss you," he said through a laugh. I looked down at myself and realized that I was completely naked apart from the sheet I pulled down with me. I untangled myself from the sheet and stood up. Edward's laughter stopped and he just stared at me. I gave him a smirk and walked into the bathroom and got in the shower. It wasn't even a full minute before he pushed me against the shower wall and started to fuck me senseless.

We got dressed quickly after our amazing shower sex as it was Saturday and I had my shopping trip with Alice. I was meant to meet Alice outside our dorm block in ten minutes. That reminded me that I still needed to be assigned my new roommate or be relocated to a different dorm room. Edward, being the gentleman that he is, had insisted on walking me over. He grabbed me hand and we walked over to dorm block C slowly, hand in hand.

"Bella, I was hoping that you'll have dinner with me tonight," Edward asked shyly. I really couldn't understand why he was being shy. He had fucked me against the shower wall not ten minutes ago and now he is being shy about asking me out to dinner. The man was truly confusing.

"I'd love to have dinner with you," I said with a peck to his cheek.

"I was hoping we could talk about what happened yesterday in the Unknown." he said more seriously.

"For fuck sake Edward, you're not really going to tell me not to go back are you?" I said a little louder than I intended.

"I wish you would stay out of there but I know me asking is a hopeless cause. I was thinking more along the lines of me training you for the next time you go back."

"Train me in what exactly?"

"Well, I can train you in fighting and defending yourself. I have taken many different forms of martial arts classes since I was young. Since you have 'borrowed' the book about black magic, I could help you with that. I can help you understand magic better. And on Monday you will be assigned your affinity and I can help you explore that. I also want to help you with your mark."

"Ok, I like the idea of that. I actually wanted to talk to you about the affinity ceremony. I'm ridiculously nervous about it."

"Why are you nervous about it?"

"In my first Intro to magic lecture someone mentioned that there was a person who had all four affinities and that it was related to the scorpion mark. Do you know anything about that."

"I have heard about that a few years ago but it was just a rumor and I never really gave any thought to it. You're afraid that if its true and you are chosen by all four affinities that you mark will be exposed."

"I'm terrified of that. Is there anything I can do?"

"Well, I know how the ceremony works. Maybe tomorrow night, after it has been set up we, can sneak in and perform the ceremony for you. That way we can find out if you have more than one affinity."

"You think that will work? What will we do in the actual ceremony on Monday then?"

"You will fake it. It easy really. I'll show you tomorrow. I had Jasper sneak in with me one year to have my affinity assigned. I was only 16 at the time. The thing with affinities is that you can't draw power from them until you have been assigned by one."

"Oh, you were a badass when you were younger" I mocked him. He playfully pushed me away.

"Me, never!" he said as he laughed. We reached dorm Block C, where Alice was already waiting for me. I gave Edward a quick kiss and he walked off to the main building to go and check on Liam. I gave Alice a big hug. I had missed her even if it was only just over a day since we last spoke. Alice and I walked over to the driveway to her car. We put our sunglasses on and sped out the gate, into sunny Los Angeles.

**Wonder how the shopping trip will go :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys. So here is chapter 17. This chapter will give you a little insight into Bella's past. Enjoy!**

**Just a quick answer to Yoko89 question about the marks**

**The marks appear as a tattoo on the person's skin. When they want to use their mark it will crawl from their skin and then expand to the size they desire. When they no longer need to use their mark it basically just shrinks and crawls back into their skin and appear as a tattoo again. Hope that clears it up a bit more.**

Alice and I drove down to midtown Los Angeles. It felt good to get away from the university for a bit. Alice drove a fancy convertible car. As I know absolutely nothing about cars other than how to drive them, I couldn't even tell what model the car is. Alice had put the roof down and we were cruising with the wind in our hair and the sun on our faces. It felt wonderfully relaxing and freeing.

"I forgot how much I love driving," I said as I laid my head back on the headrest to soak up the sun. I was even happier to be the passenger and not the actual driver.

"Oh, I know. It feels amazing to get out of the university." Alice said with a big smile.

"Thanks for bringing me along. I really needed this." I thanked her.

"I couldn't go shopping without you. Plus I had a feeling you were going to need it," she said. I wonder if she meant she had one of her special feelings or just making a general comment. I thought it would be better to ignore the comment and not ask since I didn't want to bring up the troubling feelings and dreams she has been having.

"You're right. I have had an eventful week and need some relaxing time." I said and immediately knew she will question me about it.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she said giving me a kind smile. Alice didn't know about my telekinetic power nor about my mark. There was really no way I could tell her about what happened with the banshee attack or about me and Em going into the Unknown. My mind was running in circles trying to figure out who to trust and still manage to keep my secret hidden. What is the point of having a secret if so many people know? Would it really still be considered a secret? On the other hand what is the point of having friends when you can't trust them with your secrets? I guess it all boils down to whether or not my friends are more important than a secret. I suppose if they are my real friends my secret will still be safe. I started thinking back to the less than stellar reaction my mother had when she found out about my mark.

I only became aware of my mark when I was around the age of seven. That was around the time I started paying attention to my clothes as I no longer wanted to be dressed by my mother. Yes, I know it was a late age to pick out your own clothing and not have your mother do it. In my defence, my mother was an anal-retentive control freak. She used to set out an outfit for me to wear for every day of the week on Sundays. I was not allowed an opinion or to change an outfit. It wasn't until I asked my grandmother to talk to my mother about it. I felt like a freak in school as my mother had an old fashion sense of style. I was the only girl wearing dresses that went from my neck down to my ankles. After a lot of convincing by my grandmother and eventually my dad, my mother relented and allowed me a little freedom. I still remember the first time I noticed my mark. My mother and I had gone on a rare shopping trip. My mother was never fond of shopping nor spending quality time with me. We went to some strange clothing store and I finally got to pick things to try on.

There was this beautiful white dress that had daisies printed along the bottom. I had instantly fallen in love with the dress. I had to beg my mother to let me try it on as she was very much against the colour white. She had always dressed in dark colours and dressed me similarly. I never understood her avoidance of bright, cheerful colours. She relented after I started crying and was drawing attention. I ran into the dressing room to try on the perfect dress. I looked myself over in the mirror and spun around happily. The dress fitted perfectly and I was over the moon. My mother told me to hurry up and get dressed so that we could go home.

As I got dressed again I noticed on the left side right underneath my armpit was a big black spot. I walked closer to the mirror to figure out what it was. That was when I saw my mark for the first time. I was so absorbed looking at it that I was too slow getting dressed and my mother burst through the curtain to yell at me. When she was done yelling at me to stop wasting her time and left, only then did I turn back to the mirror to stare. When I looked back in the mirror my mark was no longer there. My mark must have wanted to be kept a secret and moved freely around my body to hide as my parents were not aware of it until I asked them about it one day. That was the only explanation I could come up with.

I was afraid of telling my parents about the mark on my body. When I was thirteen I told my dad about the mark. I told him before I talked to my mother about it. I was always a lot closer to my dad than my mom. I only told my dad about my mark after Emmett had shown me his. At first I thought it was a guy thing and that there was something wrong with me. When I told my dad he thought I was joking. That was until I showed him my mark and left him speechless. He told me not to worry about it and that he will discuss it with my mother as she would know more about it.

I went up to my room and after a while of waiting for my mother to come home I decided to just go to bed. Later that night my mother flew into my room and pulled me out of bed and demanded I saw her. She was shaking and looked terrified. I showed her my mark and she gasped and went white in the face. She started chanting things in a language I didn't understand. She kept chanting 'Scorpio renatus fuerit. Sacrificium oportet incipere'. She kept chanting as she ran from my room and into her private library. She locked the door and I didn't see her until the next day. She wouldn't look me in the eye and every now and then I would hear her chanting. After she found out about my mark she became increasingly distant and spent more and more time in her private library. I had asked her on many occasions to explain the mark to me and to tell me about what she was chanting, but she always refused. I spent more and more time with my dad and my grandmother as my relationship with my mother became severely strained.

My mother's reaction to my mark has left me worried to reveal it to people. I'm always afraid of the reaction I will get when people find out. My dad and Emmett had openly accepted me but at the time they had no idea what it had meant. My mother clearly knew what it meant and all the secrets attached to it, but it all died with her.

I looked over at Alice and started thinking about our relationship so far. It was true that we have only known each other for a short amount of time. Even so she has confided in me about Jasper and about her special talent. She had been so worried about me after the banshee attack that she had sent me a total of 22 messages. I trusted her enough to give her a few details about my relationship with Edward and she had been understanding and supportive. I decided that I will tell Alice about my mark and telekinetic power but just not today. Today I wanted to relax and have a girly day. I wanted to talk about dresses and parties and things of no importance. Today will be a stress-free day and talking about my week will just put a damper on our moods. I decide to take a different approach to her question and talk about Edward.

"I slept with Edward." I blurted out.

"What?!" Alice screeched as she stepped on the brakes of the car. My head nearly collided with the dashboard as the car came to a sudden stop. There were people yelling and honking at us to get off the road.

"Jesus Christ Alice! Do you want to kill us!" I shouted at her. She pulled over and parked in front of a lovely little restaurant. The front of the restaurant was made completely out of glass and had a round table with delicate white table clothes. The sign read 'Nana's kitchen'. It looked homey and inviting and there was a smell coming from it that made your mouth water.

"The other cars have brakes and they sure know how to use them. We were never in any danger," she said with an eye roll. My neck begs to differ from her opinion. Maybe I'll get Edward to give me a massage later tonight...a naked massage...

"We are here anyway and it's time for you to spill," Alice said while giving me her serious eyes. I followed Alice into the restaurant.

As we walked in Alice waved at a woman behind the counter.

"Oh my god! Ally bear is that you," the women said happily and moved to hug Alice. The woman was in her late fifties, curvy with a round face and a head of curly strawberry blonde hair with streaks of grey. She wrapped Alice in a tight motherly hug and kissed both her cheeks. I was strangely jealous at the display of affection. My mother never gave me warm loving hugs, but my grandmother always did. I missed her so much. She is currently in a mental institution and due to the extreme nature of her psychosis the doctors won't allow me to see her.

"Bella I'd like you to meet Mrs. Cope," Alice said.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Cope," I said and extended my hand. Mrs. Cope pulled me forward by my hand and wrapped me in a big warm hug. It felt nearly as good as the hugs my Nana use to give me.

"Oh dear, call me Shelly," she said brightly. She led us to a table and gave us menus and then wandered off to talk to another customer.

"She seems lovely. Have been coming here long?" I asked Alice as I tried to decide what to order.

"Yeah, Shelly is amazing. I've been coming here since I started in Aluthsia. It's my favourite place to eat." she said with a fond smile.

"That's nice. So what's good here?" I asked scanning the menu again.

"Everything is amazing. The blueberry pancakes and syrup is to die for," she said excitedly. Alice jacked up on sugar should be interesting. Shelly came back to take our order and we bother order coffee and the blueberry pancakes. After a few minutes, Shelly brought us our coffee. It was hands down the most amazing coffee I've ever had. It was even better than the coffee in Billy's! I actually moaned as I sipped on my coffee. I'm Isabella Swan and I'm a coffee addict.

"Ok Bella, it's time for you to spill," Alice said as she looked at me over her coffee cup.

"What's there to say? I slept with Edward last night and it was amazing, well mind blowing really." I said as I thought back to last night and this morning in the shower. I could feel the blush spread across my face.

"Oh, look at that blush! It must have been good." Alice teased.

"Hell it was fucking amazing. Hands down best sex I have ever had." I gushed.

"You have to give me more detail Bella. You have been holding out on me." Alice whined.

"Ok. Ok. Well, after the whole Tanya debacle in Defence I moved out and in with Edward..."

"What?!" Alice cut me off in shock.

"Relax Alice. Edward and I went back to my room and fell asleep and then Tanya threw a shit fit. I stayed with Edward that night and went to make a complaint and request a new roommate the next morning. I'm staying in Edward's room until I get a new room assigned." I explained. Our pancake came before we could talk more. I was starving and dug in. Oh my god! They were amazing. They were the fluffiest pancakes I have ever had in my life. I kept shovelling my pancake into my mouth. Alice just laughed at me.

"Told you they were amazing," she gloated. She really wasn't lying. I now understood why she came here all the time.

"So are things getting serious between you and Edward now?" she asked between mouthfuls of pancake.

"It's been like a week Alice. How serious can things be after only a week?" I lied. I knew damn well that things were getting serious and Alice could tell as well.

"You're lying Bella. You're afraid of how fast things are between the two of you," she said understandingly.

"I've never felt like this about anyone before and it terrifies me Alice. I'm scared I'll mess it up. I'm scared to want it and then to just end up losing him." I confessed as looked down to my empty plate. Alice placed her hand on mine and looked at me sympathetically.

"It's ok to be afraid Bella. This is new to you but trust me I can tell he feels the same way. I think it will take a lot for you to mess this up." she said as she continued to pat my hand. She managed to calm down my insecurities. She really was a good friend and I was lucky to have someone like her in my life.

We paid our bill and headed back out to her car. Alice drove us to her favourite shopping mall. We chatted about random things as we drove to the mall. She told me about her love for fashion and how she would love to either work in fashion or biology. It was quite a stretch going from fashion to biology, but that was Alice. She was a free spirit and refused to let anything confine her. We arrived at an insanely large shopping mall and Alice dragged me out of the car. She was buzzing with excitement and I couldn't help but laugh at her. She dragged me to a crazy amount of dress stores and we ended up trying on a ridiculous amount of dresses before finding the perfect ones. Alice decided on a pale pink backless bandage dress that made her look extremely sexy. Oh, she was going to have Jasper drooling all over her. I settled on a figure hugging black lace dress that a low neckline. My boobs looked amazing in the dress and I knew it will drive Edward crazy. I had to admit that I was having a ball. I never had any girlfriends to shop with and my mother rarely took me shopping. I never knew it could be this much fun.

Next Alice dragged me to shoe stores and then we needed accessories. I ended up with skyscraper heels that scared the life out of me. I was sure that I will be clinging to Edward all night trying not to fall. We got great jewellery and cute little clutch bags that matched our dresses. Our final stop was Victoria's Secret. I ended up buying a few hundred dollars worth of lingerie and planned on driving a certain bronze haired god crazy tonight. Alice approved of my shopping and gave me a wicked smile. She had gone just as overboard as I had. It was a friendship made in heaven.

We headed over to Starbucks to get coffee. I wanted more of Shelly's coffee, but Alice wouldn't budge so here we were sitting in Starbucks with frappuccinos and large chocolate chunk cookies.

"So tell me what happened in defence, after Emmett and I left. Edward told me Rosalie slapped Tanya across the face." I asked as I took a bite out of my cookie. Damn you really can't go wrong with chocolate chip cookies.

"Oh yeah, she did. It was amazing. You could actually hear the slap echo of the walls. It was brilliant. Unfortunately I had to help Jasper take Tanya to the nurse." she said as she delicately sipped her frozen coffee.

"You got to spend time with Jasper and you're referring to it as unfortunate?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yup. That bitch Tanya kept talking about their summer and about Maria, Jasper's girlfriend. The poor guy didn't know what to say and neither did I. It was so bloody awkward." she said with a frown.

"Tanya is a bitch and so is Jasper's girlfriend. She treats him like shit and she's cheating on him." I said.

"What?! How do you know that?" Alice shrieked.

"Rosalie told me. I asked her about Jasper when we talked last time. She was telling me about how shit Maria is and how she doesn't understand why he is with her since he is clearly in love with the sea shell girl." I said innocently. Alice was looking at me with wide shocked eyes.

"He is in love with who?" she asked dazed.

"Rosalie told me that Jasper told her about the girl he met when he was twelve that got tangled with a jellyfish and cried over a sea shell. She said he doesn't know who she is but that he is madly in love with her." I said with a smile.

"Oh my god! You're not lying right?" she asked while bouncing in her seat.

"I swear I'm telling the truth. We need to come up with a seduction plan and we need to find a way to get rid of Maria." I said as I ate the last piece of my cookie.

"Ok, well what do you have in mind?" she asked nervously.

"I think we need to ask Rosalie for help. She knows him well and she has an evil streak and is desperate to get rid of Maria." I said. I'm pretty sure Rosalie will have no problem helping us.

We grabbed our bags as it was time for us to head back to campus. Just as we walked towards the door we got a surprise. In walked none other than Rosalie followed by Esme. Well, this just got a lot more interesting and nerve wrecking. To my surprise, Rosalie gave me a big hug.

"I heard what you did for my dad Bella. I don't know how you did it but thank you so much," she said as she hugged me again.

"You're welcome Rosalie," I said as I hugged her back. Rosalie let go of me and moved over to greet Alice. The two of them started chatting. I had no doubt it would be about Jasper. I was happy Alice and Rosalie were talking, but this left me alone with Esme. I was a nervous wreck. Esme moved and gave me a warm hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you for what you did for my husband Bella. I will forever be in you debt," she said in an emotional voice.

"I'm just glad I was able to help. His death would have been too tragic to bear." I said quietly. Alice was heading back over to me with a big smile. Guess things went well with Rosalie. Rosalie called her mother over as Alice started walking out the door. I went to follow her when Esme grabbed my arm.

"I'd like to talk to you about your power Bella. Please meet me in my office on Monday morning." Esme whispered to me and then went over to Rosalie. Oh, shit I really hope Monday never comes.

**Next chapter will be about Edward and Bella's date :) You will have to wait to see how much Bella will tell Esme :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! So here is chapter 18. Enjoy reading. There will be lemony goodness on Edward and Bella's date ;)**

Alice and I headed back to the car park. She told me all about how Rosalie had agree to help her with 'Get rid of the bitch Maria' plan. Alice, Rosalie and I will meet for coffee Sunday afternoon and start plotting. I was really glad that Alice and Rosalie seem to get on so well. It's always a bitch when two of your friends don't get along. Alice drove back to campus a little faster than I was comfortable. Basically, she was going road rage on my ass. Instead of enjoy the wind in my hair and the sun on my face, I was clutching my car seat in fear. Alice just laughed at my terrified expression. Glad she was finding this funny, my fingers were starting to hurt from their death grip on the seat. It took us less than fifteen minutes to get back to campus. I nearly jumped out of the car and start kissing the grass. I was so relieved at being able to get out of the death mobile. I let out a big breath that I wasn't aware I was holding. Alice laughed and rolled her eyes at me.

"You're being a drama queen Bella." Alice laughed at me.

"Eh no, I'm not. It's not my fault you're a bloody speed demon." I complained.

"Oh, stop being a baby! I wasn't going that fast." Alice argued as she handed her key over to a guard. I still couldn't wrap my head around the fact that we need permission to leave campus.

"Alice don't you find it strange that we aren't allowed to leave the campus without permission?" I asked as we dragged our many bags of shopping back to our dorm rooms.

"I thought so at the start as well but then I thought about it and it makes sense. I mean they need to know who is coming and going on the campus. We can't exactly bring normal people in here. It would be very rare that they refuse anyone permission to leave campus." she explained. It makes sense when you look at it from that perspective. Due to the nature of what is being taught and protected here it is very important to be aware of who is on the campus.

"That makes sense," I admitted feeling stupid for asking in the first place.

We chatted about how we were going to do our makeup and hair for the party on Monday night. I was really looking forward to the party now that I have everything sorted for it. Today had to be the girliest day in my life and to my surprise I loved it. We hugged goodbye and went to our respective dorm blocks. I made the trek up the stairs to Edward's dorm room. Damn why did I have to buy so much?! When I finally made it up the stairs to his room, I had to use my foot to knock on the door. Lucky for me Edward was in his room and quickly came to help me. I walked in with dragging the rest of my shopping bags with me. I threw the bags to the floor and rubbed my aching arms as Edward laughed at me.

"I take it you had a good shopping trip?" Edward asked as he chuckled.

"Arg, go away," I whined as he kept laughing at me. I moved and sat on the chaise and kick of my shoes. Oh, it felt good to free my feet from their shoe prison. I wonder if Edward would think I'm weird if I took off my bra? My boobs need to be set free from their lace cage. Edward moved over to me and got down on his knees and started rubbing my feet. Oh, shit that felt good. I might have closed my eyes and let out a loud moan.

"So how did your shopping trip go?" he asked as he kept rubbing my feet.

"It was good. Alice took me to this amazing little restaurant that makes the most delicious pancakes. We managed to get dresses for Monday night. We also ran into your sister and mother as we were leaving Starbuck." I told him as I focused on his face. He stopped his ministrations on my feet for only a second and I saw a worried look cross his face.

"Yeah, they love Starbucks. So did you talk to them?" he asked as he paid extra attention to my feet.

"Your mother wants me to meet her in her office on Monday morning to talk about my power," I said as he looked up at me.

Edward lets go of my feet and came and sat next to me. I was a little disappointed that he stopped rubbing my feet. I felt so relaxed, but I wanted him to keep going.

"I'm sorry about that Bella. I know you're not completely comfortable talking to her about your power. I did talk to her about it and asked her to just be grateful you saved my father and to leave you at alone about your power." he told me quietly. I gave Edward a small peck on his cheek to stop him from worrying.

"It's ok Edward. I'm nervous about talking to her, but I want to do it." I said softly.

"Really?" he asked shocked.

"Yes Edward. I have heard nothing but wonderful things about her. I'd like to trust her with this." I assured him.

"You really are amazing Bella," he said and then crashed his lips onto mine. I pushed my hands into his hair as our lips moulded and move against each others perfectly. The kiss grew heated and suddenly Edward pulled away. His eyes were dark with lust and he was breathing heavily. I wanted to kiss him more. I moved to kiss him again, but he stopped me.

"Bella we need to get going on our date and if you kiss me again I won't be able to stop myself from finding every way that will make you scream my name," he said breathily. Oh my god, would it be bad if I begged him to do that and just skip dinner.

"Bella no. I can practically feel what your thinking. We are going on our date. You have half an hour to get ready and wear something comfortable." he said as he moved away from me.

With a pout, I got up and went to take a quick shower. I quickly washed my body with my favourite strawberry scented shower gel. I put on a small bit of makeup and left my lips nude. I didn't see the point in putting lipstick on since I plan on spending the night kissing Edward. Plus every time I kiss someone while wearing red lipstick it smears and I look like a clown. I got dressed outside in the room so that Edward could take a shower. I decide on wearing some of my newly bought lingerie. I chose a blood red lace bodice bra with a matching thong. He said to wear something comfortable, but I highly doubt that applied to my underwear. I pulled on my favourite pair of black skinny jeans that made my ass look fabulous. I paired it with a white embezzled tulle peplum top and a fitted black blazer. To finish it off, I wore my most comfy black ankle boots and add a chunky bracelet. I felt comfortable and stylish all in one. I was still comfortable and would be able to move and walk if needed. Edward came out of the bathroom with hair that was a perfect mess. He was wearing dark blue jeans, black converse and a black v-neck sweater. He looked delicious.

"Wow, Bella you look great." he said as he gave me a small kiss.

"Thanks, you look pretty great yourself," I said as I watched him bend down to grab a bag. Damn that ass looked kissable in those jeans.

"So what is the plan for tonight," I asked as I grabbed a small bag to stuff my lip balm, phone and perfume in.

"We are having a picnic in my favourite spot," he said as he moved over to grab the book from the bedside table. It was the book I got from the forbidden section. I had forgotten about that.

"Ok. So where is your favourite spot and are you planning on doing some light reading on our date?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I figured after we ate we could browse through the book as we need to return it before Monday morning and we are running out of time." he said as he stuffed the book into his bag.

"As for my favourite spot, we need to break a few rules to get there," he said and gave me a peck on the lips. Edward opened the door and waited for me to walk out.

We left the dorm block and walked towards the back of the university, towards where I met Emmett before we went into the Unknown.

"Edward where are we going?" I asked curiously. Is he really going to take me into the Unknown for our date?

"To my favourite spot." he said simply.

"Ok, where is your favourite spot?" I asked wondering if he will tell me.

"It's a secret, but I will tell you that it is somewhere in the Unknown," he said as looked back at me. Oh, wow he really is taking me into the Unknown. I never thought he would. This is going to be brilliant. I grabbed his hand and started walking faster towards the portal.

"I take it that is alright with you then," he chuckled. I gave him a bright smile and picked up my pace. I sprinted down the mucky stairs and waited for Edward before I go through the tunnel. I had nothing that would provide light for the tunnel and sure as hell hoped Edward was carrying a flashlight or something. Edward eyed me curiously as I stood outside the tunnel waiting for him to descend the stairs.

"Are you afraid of the dark Bella? he asked with a smirk.

"No, I love the dark. I am however not fond of smelly dark enclosed spaces like tunnels." I said firmly. He better not make fun of me. He just chuckled and set ahead of me. I watch in fascination as he made a small ball of fire appear in his hand as he whispered something I couldn't hear properly. That is remarkable.

"Is this enough light for you love?" he asked teasingly. I rolled my eyes at him and he smirked at me. Edward started moving down the tunnel and I followed closely behind.

"So I'm assuming your affinity is fire then?" I asked as we made it out the tunnel of horror.

"Yes it is. It is a lot of fun having fire as an affinity," he said as he took my hand in his and led me through the portal. The Unknown was still basked in darkness with the full moon shining an eerie light on the forest. Edward started walking in the opposite direction of the river and into the thick forest.

"You said that Jasper helped you have your affinity assigned before the ceremony?" I asked wondering why he did that.

"Yes we did it the night before the ceremony one year. I grew up in the royal quarters so I use to sneak into lectures when I was younger. I got tired of watching everyone use their affinity to draw power. So when Jasper came to visit us one year we snuck in and performed the ceremony for each other." he explained as we weaved through the forest.

"How did you get away with practising magic without getting caught?" I asked trying to see where we were going.

"I used to take notes when I sneaked into to lectures and made more notes from the books in the library. When I got a chance and my parents were busy with some sort of event I sneaked into the Unknown. I use to practise magic here as there was no one to catch me. I never truly realised how dangerous this place could be but with my exploration I found a few good things here." he explained as he started to slow down.

"We are nearly there and I'm going to blindfold you," he said as he took a tie out of his bag. I nodded my consent and he tied the tie around my head and everything went black. I thought he would lead me by hand, but he bend down and threw me over his shoulder. I squealed as he carried me to his secret spot. He slowly put me back down on my feet. He kissed my lips and took the tie off. I opened my eyes and my mouth dropped open in awe. I was standing in the middle of a small meadow. The grass was an emerald green that was close to that of Edward's eyes. There were patches of wild lilac flowers and pure white daisies all over the meadow. The colour of the flowers was a stark contrast to the darkness of the surrounding forest. It was like a piece of heaven in the darkness of hell. The full moon illuminated the meadow making it look serene and calm.

"It's beautiful Edward. Thank you for sharing this with me." I said in awe and gave him a passionate kiss.

"I'm glad you like it. I always come here when I need to get away from things. There is a protection spell placed around the meadow so no creatures will bother us here." he said as he set out our picnic stuff.

Edward laid down a classic red and white chequered blanket and set out a range of snacks and sandwiches. I sat down and looked around the meadow overwhelmed by its beauty. Only Edward would find such a diamond in the dirt.

"So what are we eating tonight chef?" I teased Edward.

"Well, there are a range of nuts, olives and cheeses. I also made us a few sandwiches. I have it on good authority that you love a 'classic crisp sandwich'" he said with a smile as he handed me a sandwich.

"You made me a crisp sandwich?" I squealed as I unwrapped the sandwich. I started eating the sandwich and moaned at how good it was.

"Yeah. I asked Emmett what you liked to eat. He said after your trip to England you developed an obsession with crisp sandwiches." he chuckled as I scuffed down my delicious sandwich. Emmett was right, I did have an obsession with them. The first time I asked a girl in a sandwich shop to make me a crisp sandwich she just stared at me in confusion. I had forgotten that it was mainly an English thing and that back home it would be referred to as a potatoes chip sandwich. My favourite flavour of potato chips to eat on a sandwich was cheese and onion. Edward had made me the perfect sandwich. I can't believe he has gone through so much trouble.

"This is amazing Edward. Thank you." I said as I greedily reached for another sandwich. Don't judge me, they are delicious and I can't get enough.

"You're welcome love. I'm glad you like it," he said as he nibbled on some cheese.

"You should try a 'chip butty', they are just as good." I moaned around my sandwich.

"What on earth is a 'chip butty'"? Edward asked with a smile.

"It is a sandwich with butter and chunky fluffy fries." I smiled at the memory of all the different food I got to try in England.

"How would that be any good?" Edward asked in disgust.

"Don't knock till you've tried it," I said.

"Think I'll give it a miss." he said as he popped an olive into his mouth.

"You don't know what you're missing. I was sceptical at first, but they are a little taste of heaven." I said as I finished my second sandwich. After we finished eating we packed everything away and laid on the blanket looking up at the starless sky.

"Why is always night in the Unknown?" I asked as I stared at the moon.

"The dark witches who practise black magic cast a spell. They created eternal night and darkness in the Unknown," he said.

"Why would they do that? What's the point?" I asked.

"I'm not sure but I think the answer can be found in the book you got from the library." he said as he sat up.

"What did you mean earlier when you said that we have to return it by Monday?" I asked as I sat up as well.

"The professors do a check of the forbidden section. Kind of like taking an inventory just to make sure nobody got past their restriction and guarding spells. They do this every two weeks on a Monday. Crap we only had tonight and tomorrow left to read through the book.

"That doesn't give us a lot of time. Do you want to start reading the book?" I asked as I moved to his bag to get the book. Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me onto his lap.

"We can read it later. I have other plans first," he said and then crashed his lips onto mine. Edwards moved his lips against mine slowly. His lips were so soft but was firmly moving against mine. He bit down on my bottom lip and I let out a soft moan into his mouth. I slipped my hands into his silky soft hair. I kissed him back fiercely as I scrape my nails down his scalp. Edward moaned into my mouth and placed his hands on my ass and pushed me into his erection. He felt so good rubbing against me that my head fell back and I moaned Edward's name. Edward trailed open mouth kisses down my throat as he slipped my jacket off. His hands moved to massage my boobs as his lips reclaimed mine. Our kisses became more frantic and heated. I moved my hands down Edward's chest and could feel him shiver under my touch. I grabbed the hem of his sweater and pulled it over his head. Edward looked beautiful bathed in the moonlight. I pushed Edward down on his back and started kissing down his chest. His chest was perfectly sculpted and he had the sexiest happy trail I have ever seen. I ran my tongue along the top of his jeans. Edward pushed his hands into my hair as his breathing got heavier.

I unbuckled Edward's belt and then zipped down his jeans. He was wearing red silk boxer and I thought it was ironic as I was wearing red as well. I pulled his rock hard cock from his boxers and stroked it from the base and ran my thumb over the tip. Edward moaned and his hold tightened on my hair. I licked his cock from base to tip and then wrapped my mouth around it. I started sucking on his cock, moving my mouth up and down and used my hand on what I couldn't fit in my mouth. It felt so naughty and erotic doing this outside. After a few minutes, Edward pulled me back up to him. He captured my lips in a searing kiss that left me breathless. I pulled away and stood up. Edward sat up and looked at me confused. I put my hand up and signalled for him to stay put. I slowly slid off my top and I could see Edward's eyes go wide. Next I kicked off my boots and shimmied out of my jeans. I ran my hands over my body seductively and turned in a circle to give Edward the full view.

"Holy fuck Bella. You look sexy as hell," he moaned. I seductively moved back over to Edward and sat back down on his lap. Edward rolled me onto my back and stood up and quickly removed his jeans and boxers. I licked my lips as I admired Edward's very fine naked form. Edward moved back down to me and his weight and heat felt amazing against my skin. He kissed me passionately as he unhooked my bodice bra. It took a bit longer than normal as there were so many hooks. Fuck why didn't I just wear a normal bra. When Edward unhooked the last hook he ripped it off my body and threw it to the side. He wrapped his lips around my nipple and sucked and nibbled on it. I was moaning and withering under him. He slipped his hand into my panties and started rubbing circles on my clit.

"Edward" I moaned as he bit on my nipple.

"Fuck Bella you're so wet," he purred as he slipped two fingers inside me. He was slowly pumping them in and out of me.

"For you Edward. I'm so wet for you." I moaned. Edward grunted and slipped his finger out of me. I was disappointed at the loss but then Edward tore my panties off. I felt the sting as he tore them off and moaned. He was just as desperate for this as I was.

He kissed me fiercely as he pushed into me. I gasped as he entered me. He felt so good inside me, filling me, stretching me. I raked my nails down his back as his movement grew harder and faster. It didn't take long for me to reach the edge. Edward must have felt I was close as he moved his fingers down to rub my clit. The heat in my stomach exploded and spread all of my body, burning me with delicious pleasure. The pleasure was too much and without thinking I sunk my teeth into Edward's shoulder to stop my screams as my orgasm wracked through my body. Edward grunted and frantically pushed into me and then he moaned my name as he came.

We laid there, wrapped in each others arm trying to calm down. After a few minutes, Edward pulled out of me and got up and passed me my clothes. We got dressed and laid back down on the blanket. We laid happily and sated in each other arms. After a while, Edward let go of me and reached for his bag. He pulled out the book and I sat up beside him.

"You sure you're ready to read this?" he asked with concern.

"Yes I'm sure," I said and moved to open the book.

**Wonder what they will find out in the book...**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey Guys! So here is Chapter 19. Sorry for the late update. I will try to update within the next few days. Enjoy reading :)**

Edward was still holding the book as I turned to the first page. I held my breath not sure what to expect. I didn't for one moment think I would be this nervous about reading a book but then again this is just any book. The first page was blank, the second page had a simple yet heartfelt dedication.

_To my dearest Elizabeth_

_You hold my heart wherever you are,_

_forever_

_Your Edward_

I looked over at Edward as he traced a finger over the words on the page. He had this look of awe and his eyes were glistening. He must now who the dedication belong to. It felt a bit odd that the author shared his name.

"You ok?" I asked as I watched his face.

"The author, E.A Masen, was my grandfather. He was Edward Anthony Masen. I never knew he wrote a book about this stuff." Edward said and swallowed hard. I put my hand on his thigh and rubbed it soothingly.

"My grandfather was a good man. When my grandmother died, it broke him. We hardly ever saw him after her death. My parents would never tell me how she died or where my grandfather went. I guess this book might have something to do with it." he said softly and turned the page over. The next page outlined the content of the book.

It listed the number of chapters but gave no indication of what each chapter will contain. According to the page, there was a total of 21 chapters. I turned over to the next page, the start of chapter one, The creation of black magic. I read over the first page and waited until Edward was ready and turned the page after page enwrapped by what was written. It explained how the Unknown was once called Aluthsia before black magic took over. In the pre-black magic days, there was a fully functional society occupying the Unknown. The last Royal family, to rule over the lands, were the de Corcella family. The Unknown had both witches and ordinary people occupying the land. This was due to the relatively small number of witches compared to the vast amounts of land. The Royal family made the decision to let in 'selected' ordinary people into the Unknown as it was impossible for just the witches to nourish and look after the land. The Royal family consisted of King Augustus, Queen Adelia, Prince Timotheus, Princess Amelia and Princess Constance. For many decades before King Augustus, the Unknown had run and functioned perfectly. Even decades into King Augustus's time as King, the Unknown had flourished. The King had started to prepare Prince Timotheus to take his place as King as he was growing too old.

The peace was broken and all hell broke loose all because of Prince Amelia. The book was unclear as to what made her go bonkers but basically she was one crazy bitch. According to the book Amelia thought of the normal humans as playthings. Apparently she was caught performing very dark spells on humans. The chapter was vague as to which spells she performed but did refer us to another chapter. She had started at a young age practising on animals and then when she grew into her power in her teenage years she started using people in her spells. The older she got the more dangerous her spells became. According the book Amelia's father found her grimoire and it was filled with spells, charms, hexes, rituals and many other heinous things that were banned in Aluthsia. After she was caught performing spells on people her father exiled her to the woods. There were rumours that suggested she had killed up to 42 people before she was exiled. Some of the spells and hexes she cast include mors ab aqua, mortem in cruciamento cognoscere, mors per suffocationem, sit cutis ulcera, ieiunium senescit, anima tenebrosum, caput amentiae. There were many more spells she cast, but these were highlighted as some of the truly evil ones. I didn't know what these spells did but a cold shiver ran up my spine and I just knew they were truly wicked.

"Edward do you know any of these spells?" I asked. Edward had been very quite as we read the chapter.

"I have heard of some of them. It's all in Latin and I can understand the name of the spell and have a fair idea as to what they do," he said sadly.

"Bella if this is only the start then the rest is only going to get much darker. Amelia cast spells and hexes on innocent people that caused them to die in horrific ways." Edward warned me. I wanted to know more, I needed to know more. I couldn't stop now just because it would be difficult to read.

"I know it is going to get worse Edward but I want to know. If this book can help me figure out what had happened to my parents then I need to read it." I said as I leaned my head against his shoulder. He nodded and we kept reading.

The chapter went on to explain how in a true sycophantic fashion, Amelia didn't take her exile very well. Word spread across the villages about her power and her black magic and she quickly gained a band of loyal followers. It wasn't long before she had her very own coven of witches. She plotted and schemed until she perfected her plan for revenge. Within a year of her exile, Amelia returned to her parents castle as her father had started to fall ill. She faked her concern for his health and was allowed back into the castle. Her father was placed in a room own his own and was laid down on a stone bed that was surround with agate stones. Agate stones are used by witches to restore ones health. Witches have charmed these stones to help aid the health of the King. On the second night in the castle, Amelia snuck into the room her father was being held. Amelia put a hex on the stones that were placed around her father.

The hex she placed on the stones was accensio sanguini. The hex means 'boiling of blood'. Amelia had cast the hex in such a manner that the stones accelerated the death of her father by boiling the blood in his veins. The chapter went on to explain how horrific the King's death was and just how bat shit crazy Amelia was. To this day, no one had managed to figure out her reasoning behind the creation of black magic. It was clear that she was a troubled individual, but no one knows what pushed her over the edge to cause her to be as wicked as she was. When her brother learned of the death of their father he ordered a witch hunt to exterminate all witches who practise black magic. He sent out many witch soldiers and he himself went after Amelia. He was enraged at her cruelty towards their father and made it his mission to destroy her.

When Amelia became aware of her brothers orders she created two new curses. She used these two curses to create an army to fend off the army of witches her brother sent after her coven of dark witches. First she had members of her coven capture normal people working on the lands in the Unknown. She then split them into two groups and then cast the curse on them. The first curse was 'Exsecratio filii luna', meaning 'The Curse of the children of the moon'. Amelia created a group of werewolves that will turn at every full moon. The second curse she placed on a group of people was that of 'Exsecratio sanguinem servorum', meaning 'The curse of the blood slaves'. With this curse, she created a group of vampires that are slaves to blood as they won't be able to function without drinking the blood of other beings.

Amelia had no control over the creatures she had created, but they did what they were intended for. They had quickly ripped apart the army of witches and had started destroying villages in the Unknown. Amelia and her coven of dark witches had managed to put a protection spell around the land the occupied that prevented the creatures she created from entering. The death and destruction caused by the werewolves and vampires caused the witches to flee from the Unknown. Queen Adelia and Princess Constance fled from the Unknown with all the witches that were willing to follow them. They created the portal as a way to escape from the Unknown. It was Adelia and Constance that started up what is known today as Aluthsia University. Prince Timotheus had refused to follow his sister and mother as his sole focus was on finding Amelia.

Eventually, Timotheus found Amelia hidden away deep into the mountains. He confronted her about the damage she had done and the death of their father. The conversation between them is still a mystery and no one knows what was said between them. Timotheus was ready to strike Amelia with his sword to finally kill her. He had managed to strike her in the stomach, but Amelia retaliated by using her black magic. Amelia ended up placing the werewolf curse on Timotheus. Amelia left him there and fled back to her coven to try and heal. She later that night placed a curse on the Unknown. As vampires can only come out during the night and werewolves will only turn on a full moon, Amelia created a curse that covered the Unknown in eternal darkness with a full moon constantly present. This caused the werewolves to always be in their wolf form and vampire were free to roam around. Amelia and her coven continued with the use of dark magic and continued to torture anyone who dares to stand up to them. Adelia and Constance got word about the mysterious disappearance of Timotheus and the continues torturing of the remaining villagers in the Unknown. They sent more soldiers into the Unknown in attempt to reclaim the land and stamp out the witches that practise black magic.

Constance spent years studying old grimoires and she retaliated against her sister's army of dark witches. Constance grew up to be a courageous and strong witch that spent her last breath trying to claim back the Unknown. The war raged on in the Unknown for many years with a lot of innocent blood spilled. Constance was captured by Amelia's coven of witches. Amelia and Constance came head to head. The battle between the two witches had apparently been spectacular. Amelia with the help of her coven managed to kill Constance. There were rumours that Constance had placed a curse on Amelia before her death, but no one could identify what the curse was. The Unknown is as it is today due to the practising of dark magic by Amelia. It's such a sad history behind the creation of the portal. So many innocent people had died and the rest had to leave their belongings behind and flee their land.

"I can't believe all of this happened because of one crazy bitch." I huffed as we finished the chapter. I just couldn't wrap my head around the idea of one person causing so much destruction.

"I know. It's hard to think that one person held that much power," he said as he rubbed his face.

"Well, just because someone has a lot of power doesn't mean they will be using it for evil," I said defensively.

"Bella I didn't mean powerful people are automatically evil and cruel. I would never think that of you," he said a placed a small kiss on my forehead.

"I could never be like her. The things, she did to people, is malicious and unforgivable. I do admire Constance though. Do you think there is a book that would describe her life and power more?" I asked curiously. For some reason Constance's bravery inspired me. There was just something about her that stood out for me. I felt connected to her in a way that was unfamiliar to me.

"I hope there is a book about her. She was truly brave for what she did. I find it odd that the books I have read about the creation of the portal never mentioned Amelia and her dark magic or anything about Constance. It always just focused on Timotheus avenging his father's death, but nothing about Amelia's involvement in it." he said as he started flipping through the book.

"We need to find a way to get into the forbidden section without getting caught. I mean I can do what I did to get this book but we will never know what book we'll get. If we can find a way into the forbidden section then we can look for the books we want." I said as I looked around our beautiful meadow. Something was feeling off. I kept looking around us trying to figure out why I suddenly got this bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. It almost felt like someone was watching us.

"Yeah, I agree with you. We need to find a way to get into the forbidden section without getting caught." Edward said as he continued flicking through the book.

He stopped flicking through the book and stared at the page with a strange look on his face. When I leaned over to look at the book he quickly slammed it shut and stood up abruptly.

"It's getting late. We need to head back to the campus. We have to be up early for Professor Colton's memorial service." he said in a detached tone as he quickly shoved the book into the bag and collected everything. Edward nearly pulled the blanket from underneath me in his hurry to leave. He was acting very strangely and refused to look me in the eyes. I quickly got off the blanket and helped him clear everything up. Just as we had everything packed up and ready to go I spotted a small flicker of light on the edge of the meadow. I kept staring at the flickering light. It was very small and illuminated a yellow glow. A few seconds later there was another small flickering light. The more I stared the more lights came into view. It looked magical and enchanting.

"Edward what is the flickering lights?" I asked fascinated. I thought it was strange that I was so intrigued by these flickering lights and not scared that it was some dangerous creature. Edward turned to where I was staring. He dropped our bags to the floor and came to stand next to me. He was smiling brightly and had a twinkle in his eyes, but I could still see that strange look of worry in his eyes.

"They are fairies. They occupied the trees surrounding the meadow," he said softly.

"Are they dangerous?" I asked since I have never heard of 'good' creatures in the Unknown.

"They are innocent creatures that wouldn't hurt a soul."

"Are they safe being here? I thought the Unknown is only filled with evil creatures?"

"It is mostly creatures that wish to cause harm to others but there are still some good left in here."

"Are the fairies afraid of us?"

"No, really. They know me by now since I have been coming here since I was young. They don't know you so they will be a bit wary."

"Oh ok. What can I do to make them like me?" I asked in a hopeful tone. Edward smiled at me and took a few steps forward.

"Lillian, Nos hic pace, quia nec male vult." Edward said towards the flickering lights.

"You can speak in fairy language?" I asked in a whisper.

"No, I speak Latin as do all other creatures in the Unknown," he said held in his chuckle. Well, I felt stupid for asking that. I watched as one flickering light moved towards Edward. He held out his hand and the light went and sat on his hand. Edward whispered something the flickering light, well it's a fairy. He turned and walked to me with the fairy in his hand. I couldn't make out the shape or appearance of the fairy as all I could see was the glowing yellow light that was no longer flickering. When Edward was standing in front of me I could finally make out the appearance of the fairy.

The fairy was tiny and looked so sweet that I had to stop myself from going 'awww' repeatedly. She had long (for her) shiny blonde hair, her skin looked like it was porcelain and she was wearing a brown weaved dress. She really did look like a mystical creature. She had delicate wings that glowed bright yellow. I guess that's where the flickering light came from. I could hear her say something in a high musical voice, but it was too soft for me to hear. I looked at Edward for help. He smiled at me in understanding.

"Bella this is Lillian. She is the leader of the fairies," he said with a smile.

"Hi Lillian. It's nice to meet you." I said and stupidly extended my hand to the tiny fairy. To my surprise, she jumped onto my hand. She really was very tiny and delicate.

"Hello Bella. I'm Lillian and it's nice to meet you too," she said in her sweet musical voice. Her happy demeanour and voice reminded me so much of Alice at that moment.

"Edward tells me this is your first time seeing a fairy." she continued in her sweet voice.

"Yes it is," I whispered as I didn't know if it would hurt her tiny ears if I spoke too loudly. I could see her tiny ruby lips turn into a warm smile.

"He told me you are very interested in the Unknown." she said and Edward huffed.

"I complained that she is very interested in the Unknown." he grumbled.

"Oh, be quiet you," I said with a huff. He really needs to learn to let go a bit and not worry so much. If he continues to worry so bloody much he will be covered with wrinkles and completely grey before his twenty-first birthday. I could see Lillian roll her eyes at us with a knowing smirk.

"Oh, sweetie you're wasting your breath. Men will always be men and worry too much about our safety," she said mocking Edward.

"You don't have any advice on how to deal with them do you?" I asked as I shot a playful glare at Edward. He just rolled his eyes at me and tried not to laugh.

"The only advice, I can give you, is to pick your battles and accept you can't always win," she said a little more seriously. I thought it over and decided that it is good advice to follow.

"Thanks for the advice. I'll keep it in mind." I said with a smile.

"Now dear, it was very nice talking to you but I have to get going," she said sadly. She surprised me by hugging my thumb. She looked so sweet and innocent with her small arms wrapped around my thumb.

"I hope I'll see you soon," I said as she flew back to the other flickering lights.

"See ye Lilly!" Edward shouted after her. He turned back to me and wrapped me in a comforting hug.

"Thank you for tonight. It was truly magical." I said with a smile.

"You're welcome love. I'm glad you got to meet Lillian. She is amazing and I'm sure you will grow to love her, it's hard not to." he said as he collected our stuff. We walked back to the campus in comfortable silence. It was nice to be with someone that is comfortable enough to leave you with your thoughts. It was even better that I still felt close to Edward as we walked back in silence, consumed with our thoughts.

The walk back took a lot less time than I would've thought, but I was suddenly very happy to be back in Edward's room as I was so bloody tired. I decided on a quick shower before bed. As I finished my shower Edward hopped into the shower. I went back into his room and crawled into bed. I laid my head back on the soft silk-covered pillow that felt like a cloud. I thought back over tonight and what I managed to learn. I made a bullet point list in my head and by the end I was left wondering what else was in that book and what made Edward close it so abruptly. I got up off the bed and went to look for the book in the bag but I couldn't find it. That's odd, everything else was still in the bag. Did Edward take it out of the bag? I looked around the room as my suspicions grew as to what Edward saw in that book. I heard the shower turn off and I quickly jumped back into bed. If Edward did take the book out of the bag and perhaps hid it somewhere then it would be better if he didn't know I was looking for it. I scanned the room before he came out of the bathroom. The last place I looked over at was his art supplies. The canvases on the floor looked like it had been moved. I wondered if he hid it between the canvases. Before I had more time to contemplate Edward came into the room wearing nothing but a pair of navy boxers. Damn that boy looks delicious.

Edward crawled into bed and pulled me into him. He kissed my shoulder and wrapped his arms tightly around me.

"Good night love" Edward whispered into my ear. I felt a shiver of lust go up my spine.

"Mmmm do I do that to you love?" he purred into my ear and placed another kiss on my shoulder.

"Yeas" I moaned.

"I love how responsive you are to my touch" Edward purred in my ear and pushed his erection into my back to emphasize his point.

"Only you make me feel this good." I moaned and moved my ass back against his rock hard cock. Oh god, he felt so good. Before I couldn't do anything Edward had flipped me onto my back and attacked my lips in a passionate kissed. We made love that night again until Edward fell asleep.

I couldn't find it in me to sleep. After I made sure he was fast asleep I untangled myself from him and quietly walked over to the canvases. I looked over to the bed to make sure Edward was still asleep. His breathing was still even and he looked peacefully asleep. I turned back to the canvases and started moving one after another away. After the fourth canvases, I found the book hidden away. I quickly grabbed the book and headed for the bathroom. I flipped through the book impatiently trying to find what had changed Edward's mood so drastically. After nearly half an hour of flipping through the book I was ready to give up. I flipped through the book one last time and gave up. I got up and stupidly dropped the book. For fuck sake why did I have to be so clumsy! I held my breath and listened carefully if I had woken Edward. After a few minutes of hearing nothing, I let out a deep breath and moved to pick up the book. The book was lying open and the page it was opened at made my heart stop.

**Oh wonder what she found in the book... till next time:)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys! So here is chapter 20 :) Enjoy and I'll see you at the bottom :)**

My breathing was shallow and my heart was beating frantically. I dropped to my knees and with shaking hands I pulled the book onto my lap. The page the book was open at showed the symbol that was drawn onto the foreheads of my parents the night of their murder. I tried to calm my breathing and focus on the words on the page. My vision was too blurry and I couldn't focus on the words on the page as my heart was still beating frantically and my breathing hard and shallow. I tried to calm down and ignore the heavy feeling in the pit of my stomach. I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths. I finally managed to focus enough on the words on the page to be able to read it. I read over the page slowly and the heavy feeling in my stomach turned into a ball of darkness and tears burned my eyes. I turned the page over and my breathing became non-existent and the tears were falling down my face and onto the open book.

I kept reading until the chapter came to an end. Tears were flowing heavily down my face and tit all became too much for me to handle. I dropped the book and turned to the toilet just in time. I heaved up the contents of my stomach as the ball of darkness consumed me. I couldn't make sense of what I just read. My mind told me it was true and if I thought about it logically then it would make sense. My heart however refused to accept what was in front of me. It felt like a cloud of darkness was hanging around me and as I could feel my heart rip into a million pieces as the words settled in my head. I kept heaving into the toilet until there was nothing left in my stomach. I could faintly hear footsteps outside followed by the bathroom door opening.

"Jesus Christ Bella! What's going on? Are you ok?" Edward asked frantically as he bent down beside me. I could feel Edward pull my hair back and rub my back soothingly as I kept heaving up nothing but air at this stage. Edward pulled me back from the toilet and flushed it. He got up and grabbed a washcloth and wet in with warm water and handed it to me. As I cleaned up my face Edward grabbed me a bottle of water from his room. He handed me the water and sat back down next to me. The warm washcloth felt soothing against my face and I quickly emptied the bottle of water. Edward patiently waited for me to finish and collect myself. I felt embarrassed that he had to see me like this and I could feel a blush tinting my cheeks. I tossed the empty bottle into the trash can and leaned against Edward. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me to him tightly.

"Bella are you ok? What happened?" Edward asked softly. I couldn't form the words so I simply nodded towards where the book laid and hoped he will understand. His eyes went wide as he saw the book and he hugged me a little tighter.

"How much of it did you read love?" he asked in a worried tone.

"All of it." I managed to say. I buried my head into his side and started crying again. My heart hurt so badly and I didn't know how to make it stop.

"Bella I am so sorry you had to find out this way. I tried to hide it," he confessed.

"Why did you hide it from me Edward?" I asked slightly angered that he hid it from me.

"Because I wanted to break it to you in a better way. I wanted to make sure you were ready to know the truth about your mother Bella. I know you still struggle with the death of your parents. I didn't just want to jump you with the news." he explained and kissed my head in a comforting manner. I nodded my head in understanding and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked softly. I just couldn't talk about it yet. I felt so sick and tired that all, I want to do, is go to bed.

"No Edward. I'm not ready yet. I just want to go to bed and get some sleep before we need to get up for the memorial services." I said quietly. Edward nodded and helped me get up. He led me back into the bedroom with an arm around my waist. We quietly got into bed and Edward wrapped his arm around me. He held onto his arms as he hummed a lullaby into my ear until I fell asleep.

Just before I fell asleep I went over what I had read in the book once more. When Constance was preparing to go up against Amelia she had managed to gain an informant in Amelia's coven. Her informant told her about a ritual that will be performed by Amelia and her coven. The witches had used dark magic to place a resurrection spell on Amelia as she was afraid that someone will succeed in killing her. The ritual was simple and set out that a coven of witches that practise black magic and took on the mark of Amelia's coven will be able to perform the resurrection ritual. All, they required, was the coven of witches, some special stones and a witch as a sacrifice. When Constance found out about this she cast her own spell to interfere with the ritual. Constance was not powerful enough to stop the ritual so she added 'conditions' to the ritual. She did this by hiding nearby where the ritual was being performed and chanted her additions to the ritual.

Constance's added conditions to the ritual were that the resurrection can only be performed with a specific sacrifice. Constance specified that the sacrifice needed will have to bear the mark of the scorpion. This must have been where the curse/legend of the scorpion started. It turns out that Constance was only the half sister of Amelia. According to the book Adelia, their mother, had an affair with a normal person and fell pregnant with Constance. Constance had the same mark as me, she had the mark of the scorpion. She quickly figured out the significance and power behind the mark. She cursed Amelia by constricting her resurrection to needing the witch that carries the scorpion mark. In retrospect, this was brilliant as the scorpion mark took nearly a thousand years to appear again. The shit thing about this was that I was the one with the scorpion mark which means I was the one that can unlock the evilest of magic and resurrect Amelia. The fact that I was the key to resurrecting Amelia wasn't the only thing that had made me sick nor was it the worst thing that I read.

The book went on to describe the resurrection ritual. It didn't go into much detail but just thinking about what it did disclose sent another wave of nausea through me and made my heart ache. The start of the resurrection ritual required a lot of planning, but the book didn't disclose what is involved in the planning. The resurrection ritual was a bit more complex than I though and it required more than one sacrifice. It required many sacrifices during all the stages of the ritual and then they would need me as the final sacrifice to complete the resurrection. The ritual is started with two sacrifices, one human and one witch. These sacrifices are to set things in motion and to alert the coven of witches who carry Amelia's symbol that the witches with the mark of the scorpion has been found. The book was unclear as to how the witches became aware of additions Constance made to the ritual.

The book went on to describe the starting sacrificing of the ritual. It documented that a witch, who practises in black magic, must draw Amelia's mark on both the sacrifices foreheads in their own blood. The next step is the chanting of some part of the ritual and them with a dagger that has had a 'blessing' placed on it by a coven of dark witches must be used to slit the throats of the sacrifices. I remember as I read over that part how the image of my parents dead bodies came to mind. Even as I thought about it in the comfort of Edward's arms I couldn't shake the image from my head. The start of the ritual as outlined in the book matched perfectly what had happened to my parents the night they were murdered. Well, I always believed they were murdered but now it makes more sense than it did three years ago. My mother hiding herself away from me after she found out about my mark and how she spent an insane amount of time locked up in her study. She was preparing for the ritual. She was practising black magic and she was the one that had killed my father and then herself. I remember the police telling me about finding a dagger covered in blood near my mother and how they believed it was the murder weapon.

I still couldn't wrap my head around the fact that my own mother would be evil enough to kill my father, the man she loved so dearly. I also couldn't believe that she would sell out her own daughter to a coven of dark witches. She would have been perfectly aware of the implication of what she had done. She would have known that it would lead to me being hunted down like an animal by a coven of dark witches to sacrifice me to bring back the evil bitch Amelia. How could my own mother be so cruel as to condemn her own daughter to death? I finally understood why my grandmother never trusted her and was always very wary of her. The knowledge that my own mother didn't love me enough to save me but instead start a ritual for my death, felt like a knife was being stabbed through my heart. I felt guilty and responsible for the death of my father. If I was never born or if I had kept my mark hidden then he would still be alive and happy today. The last thought I had before sleep claimed me was that I still had my mother's old books in my apartment and among those books was journals written by her. Well, I knew now that they weren't her journals but they were her grimoires.

Edward and I were woken up by the annoying incessant beeping of his alarm. Edward grabbed my arm before I managed to smash his alarm clock with it. I was still so tired from all the events of last night and the fact that we didn't manage to get a lot of sleep.

"I'm going to take a quick shower and get dressed for the memorial service so why don't you stay in bed till I'm finished," Edward whispered in my ear and kissed my head.

"Ok", I mumbled and rolled over and hugged his pillow to my body as he went to get ready. I must have fallen back asleep fairly quickly as Edward came to wake me up after he was done. I reluctantly got out of bed and took a quick shower. I grabbed my black knee-length lace dress and teamed it with a pair of black studded stilettos. The dress was long sleeved so I didn't need a jacket. I pulled my hair into a neat bun and applied more foundation as usual trying to cover the dark circles under my eyes. I added a bit of red lipstick and wore my favourite heart shaped diamond earrings. I looked myself over in the mirror and decided there was nothing more I could do to hide my dark circles and I looked appropriate for a memorial service. I stepped out into the bedroom just as Edward returned with a small bag of pastries and freshly brewed coffee. He really was too good to be true.

I grabbed my coffee and gave him a small kiss of the lips as a thank you. After a small argument, I reluctantly ate the croissant he had bought me. I was still not feeling very well after last night and really didn't have much of an appetite. After we finished our coffees we headed out towards the assembly hall where Professor Colton's memorial service was being held. I never really knew him, but I felt sad that his life had ended so abruptly and in such a cruel way to.

"Did you know him well?" I asked Edward.

"I did. He has been lecturing here for nearly a decade. He was a brilliant man. He always had the friendliest smile." Edward said fondly.

"His death is a real tragedy," I said and gave his hand a squeeze.

"It was but he died a hero. He will forever be known as the professor who gave his life trying to save a student," he said in admiration.

"How is Liam doing by the way?" I asked remembering that he was the student Colton was trying to safe.

"He is physically doing well but this has taken quite a toll on him mentally. He will actually be speaking at the memorial service today." Edward said as we reached the outside of the assembly hall.

Just as I was about to go into the hall Edward pulled me back to him.

"Bella you don't have to go to this if you don't feel up to it. I wouldn't hold it against you," he whispered concerned.

"It's ok Edward. I want to be here to acknowledge the sacrifice Colton made to save the life of a student. Like you said he was a hero." I assured him with a small smile.

"You are truly the strongest, bravest person I have ever met Bella Swan," he said and kissed me softly. His words struck something in me. Bravest...Strongest... and then I remembered us reading about Constance in the meadow and how I felt connected to her and how I thought she was so very brave and strong for what she did. The connecting I felt to her must have something to do with our shared mark. I wonder if there is more to it. Maybe her grimoires are here somewhere in the university and perhaps it can shine some light on the significance of my mark. I decide to talk to Edward about it later as we headed in for the memorial service.

The memorial service was beautiful and heart-warming. Colton's family spoke about how funny and loving her was. They shared stories about him with us. Some of his students also gave speeches and there was not one dry eye in the hall. I held onto Edward's hand tightly as I saw how much he was affected by the death of the beloved professor. The last person, to speak, was Liam. He spoke about the brilliance that was professor Colton and he went on to thank him and his family for the fact that he was saved by Colton. By the end of his speech, Liam had grown to emotional and Maggie, his sister had to come up to the stage to help him back to his seat. I grabbed a tissue out of my purse and handed it to Edward. Even in sadness he was beautiful. At the end of the memorial service, Colton's family thanked everyone for attending and directed us into the ballroom for tea and snacks. Both Edward and I agreed to skip the little get together in the ballroom. I think the two of us had had way too much excitement to last us a lifetime. We silently walked back to Edward's dorm room and I was reminded of the fact that I still don't have my own room and all my stuff was currently stuffed into Edward's room.

"Hey, do you know by any chance when I will have my own room again?" I asked when we got back into Edward's room.

"Tired of me already are you?" Edward mocked me with a smirk.

"I'll never get tired of you," I said as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Glad to hear that love. I actually went down to ask them at the office. They are currently swamped with the death of Colton and the student's who got injured in the Harpy attack so they will take another while to sort out your living arrangements." he explained and gave my a kiss on the nose.

"That's fine I just don't want us to get into trouble cause I'm shacking up with you for so long," I said with a wink. It felt good to just talk to him and be a little silly.

"Well, I think we are ok for another while. So don't you worry your pretty little head about it," he said with a goofy grin. I untangled myself from him and took off my shoes as my feet were killing me. I forgot it was rather a long walk to the assembly hall and my poor feet just isn't able to do it in stilettos.

"So what do you want to do? Watch a movie or catch up on some sleep?" I asked as I rubbed my sore feet.

"Well, I was thinking maybe we should talk about last night," he said as he came to sit next to me on the chaise. I knew I wouldn't be able to avoid talking about this with him for long so I might as well bite the bullet and get it over with.

"There isn't much to talk about really. My mother is a psychotic bitch who killed my father and herself and has sentenced me to being a sacrifice to resurrected an evil bitch." I said as I continued rubbing my feet.

"Ok, firstly there is a lot to talk about and secondly Bella I promise you that I will not let anyone harm you. I will fight till my last breath to stop this ritual from going any further and you being sacrificed," he said as he stared into my eyes. I swallowed hard at his declaration. It was hard to believe him considering my own mother would probably drive a dagger through my heart if she had been given the chance.

"Thank you. You have no idea how much that means to me." I confessed and gave him a passionate kiss. I reluctantly pulled away as I know we still need to talk.

"I was actually thinking earlier on about the connection I felt to Constance when we were reading about her and Amelia in the meadow last night."

"It makes sense that you felt a connection to her since you both carry the mark of the scorpion."

"Do you think that maybe there is a book in the library that will tell us more about her life? Do you know what happened to her grimoires? I know they are close to a thousand years old but surely there is a chance they might still be here somewhere."

"I don't know about her grimoires. Witches are usually very secretive about their grimoires and are very unwilling to share them with anyone. They usually hid them in place no one would find them. As for a book about Constance.. I would say there will be one in the forbidden section perhaps, but we still don't know how to get into the section to look for it without getting caught."

"Ok, so maybe if we find a book detailing Constance's life then it could help us figure out if and where she hid her grimoires."

"You're still forgetting the part where we can't go look for a book about her life love."

"Right well, I do have an idea about that."

"Do share."

"I was thinking we should talk to your mother together on Monday and explain everything to her. Perhaps she will be willing to help us."

"You want to tell my mother everything?"

"Yes, I think it is the right thing to do. We clearly need help and I think she is the perfect person to help us."

"Are you sure about this?"

"I am. I don't think we have any other options Edward and things are getting a lot more serious and I think it would be wise for us to warn her about the resurrection ritual."

"You are right Bella. She needs to know about that, but you will be exposing you secret. If we tell her about the ritual then she will feel obligated to inform my father so they can prepare."

"Yes I thought about that. I might not be completely ready to have everyone know my secret but if it does get out to the student population then it happens. There are more important things to worry about then my secret coming out. I just need to tell Alice before it gets out. I'm sure she will kick my ass if I leave her in the dark."

"Fair enough. We can go talk to my mother tomorrow morning and you can either tell Alice before or after we meet with her."

"Ok. So just one more thing. I need to go to my apartment in Forks."

"Why?"

"My mother kept journals and I got them after their death. Only now I know they are her grimoires and not journals. They are still in my apartment back in Forks. I think they could help us in figuring out this mess."

"You're right, they would be of great assistance. We can ask my mother for her help as she can grant us permission to leave the campus, but I will accompany you to Forks."

"Fair enough. I would love to have you go with me. So now that that is settled, what do you want to do?"

"I think it's time we go over the preparation for tonight. There are a few things I need to explain to you before we go ahead with the Affinity ceremony."

**So the next chapter will be about the Affinity ceremony :) See you soon!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys! So here is chapter 21. Firstly, thank you to everyone for all the lovely reviews. It's much appreciated :) Secondly, can I have a drum roll please...you're about to find out Bella's affinity or affinities... :) Enjoy x**

I repeated Edward's words in my head; _"I think it's time we go over the preparation for tonight. There are a few things I need to explain to you before we go ahead with the Affinity ceremony."_. I could feel my heart rate pick up and the corners of my mouth pull up into a smile. I couldn't believe we have reached this point. In a few short hours, I will learn my affinity and I couldn't contain my excitement. I was so ready to find out what my affinity was, but the nerves started creeping in. I tried my best to keep them out but unfortunately I couldn't stop my over active brain from going to the dark side, the side filled with insecurities. After the rumours about the legend of the scorpion having had acquired all affinities I had thought about the possibility of me having all affinities.

But what will happen if I don't have all four affinities? What if I'm not special after all? What if I'm not powerful? What if I don't deserve to have the mark of the scorpion? My mind was playing question on a reel reminding me of all the things that could go wrong, of all my insecurities. I could feel my smile drop and my heart sink. What if these thoughts aren't just my own insecurities but they are the truth? I thought back to my relationship with my mother. She had never made any positive comments on my achievements, no matter how big or small they were. She had never actively supported me in anything. I had always tried my hardest to impress her, but nothing I did ever seemed good enough, I never seemed good enough.

As I took my trip down memory lane I started thinking about my dad. He was the polar opposite of my mother. He was there for my day and night. He would patiently listen to all my stories and encourage all my crazy dreams. When I was five I wanted to be a chef and my dad went and bought me a toy oven and a child cookbook. He spent hours trying to help me make fairy cupcakes. I felt the unshed tears burn my eyes as I remembered how loving and supportive my dad was. I remembered what my dad told me every time I went to him when I was ready to give up on something because it was too hard. He always told me; "The darkest night is often the bridge to the brightest tomorrow". When I was young I never quite understood what he meant by it but he hugged me and assured me there will be a day that I will understand what he means. Thinking about what he said in a logical manner I can somewhat understand what he had meant but I am still waiting for the day I will truly understand his words.

"You ready to go over what will happen tonight love?" Edward asked breaking me out of my thoughts. I pushed my insecurities and memories into the back of my mind and pulled myself together. I decided in that moment that even if it transpire that I do not have all four affinities I would still be powerful and I will use my power to the best of my ability. I was not going to let my evil mother dictate how I see myself. I might not have had her approval or support, but that does not mean I am weak. The only thing, that was important, is my self-belief and trust in my power and abilities.

"Yes I am ready. I can't wait for tonight." I said excitedly with a big goofy smile.

"I'm glad to hear that. Ok, so I know the professors have explained some of the background information and how your affinity will influence your power," he said and I nodded in acknowledgement.

"Good so I won't go over what you already know as we are running out of time. The assembly hall would have been set up by now for tomorrow, but there is still some preparation we need to do." Edward explained.

"Will we have enough time to get everything done?" I asked panicked that we might not get this done tonight.

"Relax love we will get it done" Edward assured me and gave me a comforting kiss.

"Ok. So what do we need to do?" I asked curiously.

"Well, the pillars will hold ornate white porcelain bowls that will contained the element of the affinity. So for earth the bowl will have soil in it, for water it will contain well water, for air it will have kind of like a mini tornado in the bowl and fire will have a beautiful glowing fire in it. We need to cast a spell to bring forth these elements of the affinities though. When we go into the hall the bowls will be empty. The element will only manifest after the spell is cast. The spell is part of a ritual and after the calling, upon the affinities the next part is another spell contained in the ritual. The next part is calling on the affinities to accept our donation of witches and ask them to bestow their power upon the students. It's all in Latin and I have it written down in my journal so you don't have to worry about it. I will handle that part. After you have your affinity or affinities assigned then I will finish the ritual by thanking the affinities for the gift of their power that has been bestowed upon you." Edward explained.

"Ok, that sounds complicated enough but what do I have to do?" I asked intrigued by the process of the ritual.

"Well, you also have to chant a part of the ritual but don't worry I will teach you what to say and I will have it written down. If you do get stuck during the ritual I will be right by your side ready to help. You will start by standing in the middle of the stage and the four pillars with the bowls will be in front of you. You will call on the affinities and ask them to accept you and grant you the use of their power. Then you are meant to get a sort of feeling that will lead you in the direction of you affinity. I'm not as to the feelings received by other affinities but when I did this I felt warmth spread through my body and like I was being pulled toward the bowl containing the fire. " he continued to explain.

"Ok, that doesn't sound too bad. So once I get this mystical feeling spread through my body I will be lead to my affinity?" I asked as I thought it wasn't as bad as I thought.

"Yes love but there is more to it. Once you are lead to your affinity you will have to use the dagger that has been blessed to make a cut across the palm of you hand. Then you will close you hand into a fist and hold it over the bowl and chant you dedication and appreciation to the affinity. Once your blood drops into the bowl the affinity will accept you. Each element of the affinities will move from the bowl and almost wrap itself around you. The element will circle around and up and down your body and you will be able to feel the power being given to you. It is quite a unique experience." he explained with a fond smile. I was a bit worried about having to cut myself.

"Why do we need to give blood to the affinity?" I asked voicing my concern.

"It's to form a connection between the affinity and the witch. The power of the affinity will close the wound on your palm. It will only hurt for a second." he explained trying to ease my discomfort. Don't get me wrong I'm not afraid of the pain its the blood I have a problem with. Blood makes me woozy and nauseous.

"I don't like blood," I said as I wrinkled my nose in disgust.

"Sorry, love but there is no way around it." Edward laughed at me. Asshole.

"I know that asshole but you might have to clean up after me," I said with a smirk. Edward's laughing stopped and he look disgusted now. I couldn't really blame him for it.

"Hopefully you won't get sick. You will be very focused so you might not even notice the blood," he said hopefully.

"I promise I will try my best not to get sick," I said with a smile.

"Well, that is basically it. Do you have any questions?" he asked.

"Not at the moment but I'm sure I will think of some later on," I said through a yawn. Man I was so tired.

"Ok, sleepy head we still have time before we need to go so let's take a nap before we pass out," Edward said as he pulled me up from the chaise. We crawled into bed fully clothed with only our shoes off. I didn't have time to care about messing up my dress as I fell asleep the moment my head hit the pillow. I really hoped Edward set an alarm.

I was nice warm and comfortable in Edward's bed until the annoying beeping of his alarm started going off again. One day soon I will take that alarm clock and throw it against the bloody wall! As you can see I was still cranky. I was excited about the affinity ceremony, but I was still so tired. I couldn't remember the last time I got a good nights sleep. So much has happened since I arrived at the university that I haven't had any time to think about all of it or to even begin to process it. It was like I was stuck in a storm and every time it starts dying down and I think it's over another storm will just hit me again. The worst part is that in the back of my mind I knew there were still a lot ahead of me and I need to start dealing and processing things faster. I let out a big sigh and rolled over to the other side of the bed only to find it empty. Edward wasn't lying next to me on the bed anymore. I sat up and looked around the room trying to spot him. He was standing at his easel, throwing the white sheet back over it effectively covering the canvas. I wonder why he was so secretive about what he was painting or had painted. I turned back to the side of the bed and slammed my hand on the beeping alarm clock trying to get it to shut up. That bloody thing needs to die soon. I kept banging it with my hand not sure how to turn the evil beeping torture device off. I could hear Edward's laughter as he moved over to turn off Satan's device.

"I see your nap hasn't put you in a better mood then." Edward joked with a smirk. Men really shouldn't be allowed to comment on things like this when a woman is in a bad mood. It's a good way for them to loose their balls. To my own surprise, I busted out laughing at my inner monologue. I think was starting to loose the plot altogether.

"What's so funny?" Edward asked bewildered by my sudden outburst.

"I was just thinking men should be quite when a girl is in a bad mood or else they might lose their balls," I said with a sardonic smirk. Edward placed him hand over his jeans as to protect his balls. I just started laughing again and he joined me. Ok, so maybe we are both going crazy, but it felt good to just joke and laugh over something silly.

"Have to be honest with you Bella I'm very fond of my balls and it'd be greatly appreciated if you only touch them in a caring or seductive manner," Edward said still cupping his junk. I got out of bed and pressed my body against Edward's body.

"Oh, don't worry I'm quite fond of them myself." I purred into his ear and replace his hand with mine. I heard his sharp intake of breath and damn that did funny things to my lady bits. Edward removed my hand and wrapped his arms around me and gave me a small kiss.

"As much as I would like you to demonstrate how much you like my balls we need to get going and you might need some time trying to tame the bird's nest on your head," Edward said and was laughing by the end of it. I scowled at him and pushed him away from me and headed for the bathroom. Sure enough, my hair did look like a really messed up bird's nest. It's moments like this that reminds me why long hair sucks ass.

I reluctantly started sorting out and combing through my bird's nest of hair. When I finally manage to untangle and straighten it out I decided to put it a simple plait. I washed my face and cleaned off my smeared makeup. I really did look awful with my panda eyes and crazy hair, no wonder Edward was laughing at me. I reapplied a small bit of makeup as I wasn't sure what the dress code for tonight was. I stripped off my clothes only put back on a pair of clean underwear and threw my dirty clothes in the laundry basket that was close to overflowing. Guess we will need to do laundry soon. I walked back out into the bedroom only wearing my baby blue lace matching underwear set. Edward's eyes went wide and dark with lust and he licked his lips as he gazed hungrily at my body.

"I don't know what to wear for tonight," I said innocently biting my lip.

"Stop biting your lip Bella or the only thing, you will be doing tonight, is scream my name," Edward warned me in a low lust filled voice. I bit back the moan his words caused me and I could feel myself getting wet. I decided to not tease him any further as we really didn't have time for it sadly.

"What should I wear thought?" I asked as I released my lip from my teeth.

"You can wear anything you're comfortable with love. You will need to dress up tomorrow for the ceremony though to keep up appearances," he said as his eyes continued to wander over my body. Every path, his eyes made on my body, felt like it on fire. Oh, the things this man can do to my body. I quickly turned around and dug out something to wear before I jump Edward's bones. I settled on a pair of dark washed jeans, a black v-neck t-shirt and my favourite black knitted jumper. I slipped on a pair of ballet flats and I was ready to go. I could feel the butterflies in my stomach, but this time it wasn't because of fear or insecurities. No, this time it was the excitement of the sitution.

"Ok, I'm ready," I said with a big smile.

"Perfect. Let's get going then. You look beautiful by the way." Edward said as he grabbed my hand and led my out the door. Ok, so maybe the butterflies were half excitement and half Edward induced. We walked through the campus and into the main building causally and then silently snuck into the assembly hall. It wasn't as difficult as I thought it would be as the hallways were nearly empty. I guess everyone was either in their dorms preparing for tomorrow or still out mourning the death of Colton. We made it into the assembly hall without getting caught and Edward slowly closed the enormous doors behind us. The assembly hall seemed so much bigger and fancier now that it is empty. It was truly decorated tastefully and elegantly. On the stage, stood the four white pillars containing the four white porcelain bowls. I could feel my heartbeat accelerate as I started at them. Behind the pillars was a small ornate wooden table which held a few things that I was unable to see clearly.

Edward grabbed my hand and led me over to the stage area. There were a few chairs placed next the table and Edward directed me to take a seat while he prepares. On the wooden table, there were four candlesticks. They were made of what looks like silver or perhaps white gold as they looked very expensive. They were ornate and had magnificent detail on them. There were words scripted on each of them and symbol was placed on the middle of the stem of the candlestick. I recognised the symbols, they were the well know symbols given to the four affinities. I assumed that the words were the Latin or the witch version of the affinities. The table also housed a silver/white gold chalice, a large old book and a beautiful dagger. Edward was riffling through the book looking for something as I looked around the hall. My eyes were drawn to the pillars and I looked at them a bit closer. The pillars themselves were very beautiful, they had a Roman feel to them. What caught my I though was the bowls placed on top of them. Just like the candlesticks, the bowls hand the same symbol and writing on them. The only difference was that the symbol and written formed a border around the bowl.

"Ok, I'm ready to start if you are?" Edward asked breaking me out of my admiring of the bowls.

"Yes I'm ready," I said trying to sound confident.

"Ok good. I will need you to stand in the middle of the stage facing the pillars," he explained as he lead me over to the spot he wanted me to stand on. I took a deep calming breath and reminded myself that whatever happens, happens and I will deal with it. Edward walks back over to the table. Shortly afterwards he quietly starts chanting. I couldn't hear what he was chanting as my heartbeat was drumming in my ears. I turn my head slightly so that I could look at what Edward is doing. It was only then that it struck me that he never told me what I needed to chant. I tried not to panic as I knew Edward was there with me and he will be there to instruct me through the process. Edward picked up the dagger and held his open hand above the chalice. He then made a cut across his palm with the dagger as he kept chanting. He curled his hand into a fist and I watched as the blood started dripping into the chalice. Edward kept chanting and then suddenly one of the candles lit up and as he kept chanting the other candles lit up as well. I couldn't tear my eyes away from him. After each candle had been lit Edward took a cloth that was on the table and used it to wipe away the blood on his hand. To my amazement there was no wound on his palm. Edward grabbed the dagger and cleaned it as well and he then moved over to me.

"Are you ready for this?" he asked me. I nodded my head and looked over to the pillars. I let out a gasp as the bowls in front of me had been filled with the four elements of the affinities. In the first bowl to my right, was soil and I was overwhelmed by the smell of the forest right after a big rainstorm. The next bowl contained a mini tornado just as Edward had said it would and I could feel the wind on my face. The next bowl was filled with water and I felt a sense of serenity wash over me. The last one looked like it had a campfire going on in it and as I stared at it, I could feel a heat course through my veins. It was a very intense feeling and I almost craved more of it. This is it. This is the moment the truth about my affinity will be revealed. I was equally nervous and excited. Edward handed me the dagger and told me to place my arm out in front of me with my palms turned up. I had the dagger placed on my right palm and Edward placed his hand on my other palm. He started chanting again, but I was couldn't understand what he was chanting as it was presumably in Latin.

"Ok, Bella now it's your turn to chant. Just repeat after me," he said.

Edward whispered to me and I repeated the words;

_**Testor potestatem affinitates**_

_**Suscipe ad te pignus**_

_**ut cernis , et potestas elargiri deceat**_

"Ok, that was perfected Bella. Now I need you to keep chanting that and move over to whatever affinity you feel connected to," he instructed. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes as I kept chanting. I tried to focus on which affinity I felt drawn to, but I felt drawn to all of them.

"Edward I feel drawn to them all. What do I do?" I asked nervously.

"That's good Bella. We will start with Earth then and then move on to the rest of them," he said as he lead me over to the bowl that represented Earth.

"Ok, I need you to make the cut across you palm and then ball your hand into a fist and let your blood drip into the blow and chant the next part as you do this," Edward instructed and then whispered the next chant to me. I made the cut across my palm and flinched at the sight of the blood but quickly balled my hand into a fist and held it over the bowl and repeated what he said to me;

_**Voco super terram**_

_**fide et dedicationem ad susceperis**_

_**et mihi largiri usum potestatis**_

I gasp as I saw the soil move from the bowl and start circling my body. I could feel the power of the Affinity run through my veins. It was unlike anything I have ever experienced. The soil returned to the bowl and when I pulled my hand back and looked over at my palm the cut was gone. I was astonished at what just happen. Never in a million years did I think this was possible. Edward gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and we swiftly moved on to the mini tornado in the next bowl. Edward quickly whispered the next chant to me that was pretty much the same except for the affinity I was calling upon. I made the cut across my palm once more and balled my hand into a fist and held it over the bowl as I chanted;

_**Hoc igitur dico, aere**_

_**fide et dedicationem ad susceperis**_

_**et mihi largiri usum potestatis**_

I watched as my blood slowly dripped into the bowl and how just like with the soil the mini tornado move from the bowl and circled around me. I felt the power course through my veins again, but it felt different to that of earth's power. I could feel the wind on my face and it almost felt like it was picking me up as I could no longer feel my feet touching the floor. I closed my eyes and relished in the feeling of power and spirituality it evoked in me. Just like before the element returned to the bowl and the cut on my palm was gone.

I repeated the process with the next bowl, the affinity of water. Edward reminded me of what to chant. I made the cut easily and wasn't even slightly bothered by the blood anymore. I extended my closed fist over the bowl and watching my blood drip into the water as I chanted;

_**Hoc igitur dico, aqua**_

_**fide et dedicationem ad susceperis**_

_**et mihi largiri usum potestatis**_

I watched the water move out of the bowl and I quickly closed my eyes and let myself be engulfed by the feeling. I could feel the power and sense of serenity wash over me. It felt like I was floating peacefully and I wanted to hold on to that feeling. Unfortunately, the element returned back to the bowl and I had to move on to the final affinity, fire. Edward and I quickly moved over to the last bowl and I could already feel the heat radiating off my skin. I looked over at Edward and he gave me an encouraging smile and held nothing but pride in his eyes. He whispered the chant to me and took a step back from me. I made the cut one last time and hesitantly extended my closed fist into the fire over the bowl as I chanted;

_**Te invoco , ignis**_

_**fide et dedicationem ad susceperis**_

_**et mihi largiri usum potestatis**_

I immediately closed my eyes as I felt an intense heat spread throughout my entire body. The power I felt in indescribable, I have never felt so alive before. It was like I had been dead all my life and someone had just lit the match and set me on fire. It felt like I was capable of doing anything. It was such an intense feeling that I could hardly breath. Just like before the fire returned to the bowl and left me breathless. I tried to catch my breath as the severity of what had just happened came crashing down on me. I could hear Edward finishing the ritual as I controlled my breathing. It was over now. The ceremony was completed and I had been granted the power of all four affinities.

**And there you have it, Bella has all four affinities. The next chapter will be about the talk with Esme...:)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys! Thanks again for the reviews! So here is chapter 22! Can't believe we are here already. There is lemony goodness in this chapter and you get to find out what Esme's reaction is ;) See you at the bottom :)**

I stood there in complete and utter shock. I have to admit there was a part of me, perhaps a bigger part than I'm comfortable with, that thought I will only have one affinity. My heart was pounding in my ears and my breathing uneven. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and planted a small kiss on my shoulder.

"Well done love. I knew you had it in you. I'm so proud of you." he whispered in my hear. Hearing his voice instantly calmed me down and heat me up in a whole different way. His warm breath on my neck sent shivers down my spine.

"Thank you for doing this for me," I said as I turned around to face him. I gave him a quick kiss on the lips to thank him.

"It was my absolute pleasure love," he said and gave me a passionate kiss that made my toes curl. I reluctantly pulled away from his tempting lips and took a step back.

"You still need to tell me how I'm going to fake the affinity ceremony tomorrow," I said and thought how ironic it was that a girl asked a guy to teach her how to fake something. Yes, I know I'm being immature, but I couldn't help it.

"Right we still have to go over that," he said disappointedly. I feel your pain buddy, my lady bits are close to attacking me if I turn you down one more time.

"Do you want to do it here or back in your room?" I asked as I watched Edward's eyes go wide. He took a step forward so that he was towering over me.

"I want to do it here. I want to do it in my room, on the bed, against the wall, in the shower..." he said seductively as he ran a finger across my jaw. I swallowed the big lump that form in my throat and tried to control my erratic heartbeat. Why did he have to be so amazingly sexy and delicious looking? It's not fair, how am I suppose to control myself when he says stuff like that?

"The shower is probably not the best idea. I'd get all wet." I said in a low sexy tone as I bit my lower lip. I really hope I was coming off as sexy and not mentally impaired. Before I could say anymore Edward crashed his lips onto mine. He lips were soft and moving against mine a delicious way. He coaxed open my mouth and slipped his tongue in. He tasted like honey, a hint of cinnamon and all Edward. I moaned into his mouth which caused him to grab onto my hips and pull me flush against him. He shoved his hands into my hair and ravished my mouth with his. He pulled on my hair till my head was tilted up towards him. His face and lips were not even a centimetre from mine. I could feel his uneven heavy breaths against my lips. I looked at his full pouty lips that were just begging to be kissed. Edward's eyes we dark pools of lust that set my skin on fire wherever they looked. Edward moved to kiss me but abruptly stopped at looked towards the door.

"Someone is on their way here. We need to get out fast," he said as he went to grab his bag. I looked back over the door nervously. Edward grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards the door. I didn't question him, I just moved as fast as I could. We made it out the door and Edward led me towards the hallway. He suddenly stopped and turn around to me. He pushed me against the wall and kissed me fiercely. I was shocked at the sudden change and it took me a few seconds to respond to his kiss. I heard a throat clear somewhere near us and Edward pulled away.

"I think it would be best if the two of you moved along. Your behaviour in the hallway is inappropriate and don't let me catch you again." Professor Newton scolded us. He stood there with his arms crossed until me and Edward left. We quickly walked back to his dorm room. Edward seemed in a hurry to leave and he was sporting a sexy angry scowl.

As we entered the room Edward slammed the door shut and pushed me against it. He crashed his lips on mine and kissed me fervently. His kisses grew hungrier and more heated. He moved his hands down my body and squeezed my ass before pulling me against him. I could feel his arousal press up against me. I really didn't need the shower to get wet after all. I broke away from Edward's lips and let out a heavy moan. Edward started kissing down my neck as his hands pushed my jumper up my body. He tore his lips from my neck as he hurriedly removed my jumper. His lips were back on mine before my jumper even hit the floor.

The little voice at the back of my head told me something was wrong. Edward was never this rough with me. Well, except that time when he caught me in the Unknown. I let out a loud moan as memories of that night flooded my brain. I could feel Edward's chest rumble as he growled. Hands down the sexiest noise I have ever had the pleasure of hearing. Edward moved his hands back up my body and palmed my breast. I threw my head back against the door as I whimper at the sensations wracking through my body. I heard a ripping noise and then felt cold air hit my chest. I looked down to find my t-shirt loosely hanging off my body, having been ripped in two. Fuck he just ripped my t-shirt open in half. All thoughts flew out my head and all, I could think of, was Edward. I pushed my hands into his hair and pulled his lips back to mine. I slipped my tongue into his mouth and moaned at how good he tasted. Heat and lust spread through my body like a wildfire and I couldn't get enough of it. I moved my hands from Edward's hair down his neck and chest till I got to the bottom of his t-shirt. I quickly pulled it up over his head only breaking our kiss for a second. Edward pushed what was left of my t-shirt of my body and then unhooked my bra. I moved my arms to allow my bra to fall to the floor. Edward took a step back to admire my half naked form. His intense burning stare sent chills up my body. I was panting hard and wanted him badly and right the fuck now!

Edward kept staring at my breast and I took an initiative and slowly moved my hands down my neck and then cupped my breast. I massaged my breast as Edward watch with hungry eyes. I pinched my nipples and let out a loud moan as I closed my eyes, enjoying the pleasure radiating down my body. God my body was overly sensitive. I heard Edward growl deeply, but he didn't move. I moved my hands down my body till I reached the top of my jeans. I stared at Edward as I slowly popped open the button of my jeans and pulled down the zipper. Edward's eyes were trained on what my hands were doing and he licked his lips as I shimmied out of my jeans. I was standing in front of him against the door with nothing but my baby blue panties. Normally I would feel exposed and embarrassed being in such a state of undress in front of a guy but not Edward. Edward made me feel like the only woman in the world and like I was the most exquisite thing he has ever seen. He made me feel beyond sexy and the way, his eyes were devouring my naked form, was setting my body on fire. I watched entranced as Edward kicked off his shoes and remove both his jeans and boxers. His cock was standing at attention begging for relief. I licked my lips as I admire his body that has given me so much pleasure in the past. Edward took a step forward and kissed me hard and roughly. He kissed down my jaw and then back up to my ear.

"Turn around love," Edward commanded in a low sexy tone. My breathing went into overdrive and I slowly turned around to face the door. Edward took my hands and placed them above my head against the door. He pressed his body into me and I could feel his warm soft skin against mine. His erection was pressing into my lower back and it felt even bigger than I remembered. Edward moved his hands up and down my body seductively as he kissed and sucked on my neck. I whimpered and moan at his ministrations and could feel my wetness starting to drip down my thighs. Edward roughly grabbed my ass in his hands and I let of strangled moan.

"Who does this belong to Bella?" he growled into my ear. I slammed my hand into the door as electrical shiver ran down my spine at his possessive words and actions. I love it when Edward get possessive and a bit rough with me during sex, it's my weakness. I must not have answered him quick enough cause before I got a chance to catch my breath he slapped my ass with his hand. Fuck that felt good. He rubbed the spot he slapped and I could feel the pleasurable sting subside.

"Don't make me ask you again Bella," he warned me a dangerously sexy tone. I might cum simply from listening to his velvety sex voice.

"Yours Edward, it's all yours." I moaned as he spanked me again.

"Good girl," Edward whispered hoarsely into my ear. He moved his hand down to cup my pussy. I balls my hands into a fist against the door and bit my lip to stop the obscene noise from coming out as Edward's fingers slipped between my folds.

"And who does this belong to Bella?" Edward asked in a rough velvety voice.

"Ah fuck!" I gasped as Edward pressed down on my clit. Oh god, I could feel the tightening in my stomach, my orgasm was approaching fast.

"I asked you a question Bella." Edward moaned into my ear as he slipped two fingers inside me. I gasp out in pure pleasure as his fingers started moving in and out of me. I was panting and withering against him. He slipped in a third finger and I screamed out his name. Fuck his fingers felt amazing in me. He slowed down and pulled his fingers out and I whimpered at the loss.

"Answer the damn question Bella." he growled.

"You Edward! It ducking belongs to you." I screamed at him. I felt the rumble in his chest and then he slammed his fingers back into me.

"Fuck!" I moaned out loudly. It felt so fucking good, I was so close. I needed something more to push me over the edge so I turned my head back to Edward and took two of my finger and slipped them into my mouth and sucked them. Edward moaned and started thrusting his fingers faster. I got my fingers nice and wet and moved them down to my clit and started rubbing the swollen nub. I kept staring at Edward as I moaned and continued to rub my sensitive clit. Within seconds the coil snapped and my orgasm wracked through my body creating such an intense pleasure that I thought I might pass out. Edward covered my mouth with his and swallowed my cries of pleasure.

He pulled his fingers out of me and before I had time to come down from my high he slammed his big hard cock into me. I let out a strangled cry at how good he felt. Edward took both his hand and used them to pin mine against the door. He kept thrusting in and out of me and the louder my moan became the faster and harder his movement got. I could feel my second orgasm approached and I wasn't sure if I could handle it. I tried to put it off but the moment Edward bit the spot, where my neck and shoulders meet, I was a goner. I screamed out his name as my orgasm tore through my body. My legs gave in and Edward had to hold me up. After a few more thrust, I heard Edward moan my name and felt him release in me. We sank down to the floor and Edward moved us so that he was leaning against the door and I was between his legs leaning my back against his chest. We sat there in an embrace trying to control our heart rates and breathing. My heart was hammering in my chest and my body felt boneless. I have never had an orgasm that intense. As I calmed down that little voice in the back of my mind returned.

"Want to tell me where that came from?" I asked Edward, giving in to the annoying little voice in my head. I think I need to replace that little voice as she has the worst bloody time to bring shit up.

"I was jealous" he admitted so softly that I had to strain to hear him. Jealous? Jealous of who?!

"What?" I asked confused by his admission.

"When we were kissing in the hallway, Newton was watching us before he stopped us. Let's just say he was picturing where that kiss would lead if it was him instead of me you were kissing." Edward said angrily. I couldn't stop myself from bursting out laughing.

"Oh, my sweet Edward there is something seriously wrong with you if you think I would ever be attracted or interested in someone like Newton," I said through my laughs.

"I know that Bella but I hated seeing what he would have done in my place. He's not the only one either you know. It's just hard not to get jealous when I have to constantly see the things other guys want to do to you." He said softly. I turned to face him and saw the insecurity plain as day written all over his face. I gave him a loving kiss and ran my thumb up his cheek.

"Edward I only have eyes for you. Ignore those idiots because their fantasies about me will never be a reality." I tried to reassure him. He gave me a big smile and a tender kiss.

"Thank you, Bella. You really are amazing." He said sweetly.

Edward got up and went to get me a warm washcloth to clean up. Like I said before my body felt boneless so I simply sat up against the door and waited for him. After I cleaned myself up, Edward picked me up bridal style and put me to bed. My body was sore in the most delicious ways. Edward wrapped his arms around me and pulled me against his chest. I felt so comfortable and safe lying there tangled in silk sheets and in Edward's arms. Surely life doesn't get much better than this, well romantically anyway. I started going through the events of today. I felt a little tug at my heart for Colton's family having had to bury him today. I still can't wrap my head around the idea that I have been granted to power of all four affinities.

"Edward, why do we need to have a ceremony to get the power of an affinity?" I asked remembering the feeling of having the power given to you.

"It's needed to establish which one would suit you better and that's also why you have to give blood. The blood thing is also to tie you to the affinity," he explained in a tired voice. He snuggled his face into my hair and I could hear his breathing starting to even out.

"But what's with the thanking the affinities for extending their power to us to use?" I asked hoping he will answer me before he falls asleep.

"The affinities are people, they form what is known as the Oracle. We thank them because they can refuse to extend their power for our use." He trailed off and I could hear his faint snoring. I thought over what he had just told me. The affinities are people? They control whether or not we can use their powers? I could feel my eyes closing and decided to think about it in the morning.

Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Edward's stupid fucking alarm clock kept beeping. That's enough! I moved to grab the clock so that I can throw it out the damn window. I grabbed the alarm clock and unplugged it, but the bloody beeping kept going. I moved over to the window and opened it. Just as I was about the chuck the spawn of Satan out the window Edward came waltzing into the room, wearing only a towel. Hot Damn that man is fine. I was leaning half way out the window with the alarm clock in my hand.

"What are you doing Bella?" Edward asked amused.

"Ummm I was just giving your alarm clock some fresh air," I said stupidly. Wow, what a great answer Bella. I actually rolled my eyes at my own stupidity.

"I think it might have gotten enough fresh air by now." he said with a chuckle.

"Yeah right...enough fresh air," I said as I reluctant pulled back and went to set the alarm back. Evil fucking thing. Yes, I really do hate that thing that much.

"Why are you up so early?" I asked as I raked my eyes over his delectable body.

"Well, we need to get ready for the Affinity Ceremony and I thought you might need more time. Oh and I spoke to my mother and asked her to meet us before the ceremony in her office," he said carefully. Shit, I had forgotten about meeting his mother today. I swallowed the lump in my throat and decided to woman up and get it over with. How bad can it go right?

"Ok, that's good. If we meet her before the ceremony then I can still meet Alice and Rosalie for coffee." I said as nonchalantly as I could.

"It will only be with my mother. My father is still in the hospital recovering from the Harpy attack," he said as he gave me a hug. I hugged him a bit tighter feeling like the world's worst girlfriend. I haven't asked him about how his dad was doing in a while.

"How is he doing?" I asked gently.

"He is doing ok. He had a minor setback with the wound getting infected but the doctors think he should be able to come home by the end of the week," he said quietly.

"That's good that he is coming home soon," I said with a small smile. Edward nodded his agreement and then let go of me so that I could get ready.

I took a quick shower and tried to keep my hair as straight as possible as I dried it. I only had a small bit of a wave in it, but it looked good like that. After my hair was done I moved on to put on makeup. I only put some foundation, blush, eyeliner and mascara on. I finished it with a pop of red lipstick. As we are required to dress semi-formal, I decided on wearing a black pencil skirt with a v-neck white lace blouse. The outfit looked stylish and classy. It showed just the right amount of cleavage and the skirt made my ass look great. I finished the look with a pair of turquoise peep toe heels to give it a bit of colour. I looked myself over in the mirror and decided I look acceptable. I moved out to the bedroom where Edward sat on the chaise waiting for me. He wore black slacks with a crisp white shirt that was teamed with a skinny black tie. He looked fine and I suddenly wanted a repeat of last night.

"You ready to go love?" Edward asked tenderly.

"Yes, let's do this," I said confidently. I was glad that Edward was going to be there with me. It made me a bit less nervous about spilling my guts to his mother. Edward grabbed his bag in which he hid the book and we headed to his mother's office. We walked over to her office hand in hand. The closer we got to her office the more my nervous began to set in. When we made it to the outside of the door Edward gave me a kiss on the head and assured me that everything will be fine. He knocked on the door and Esme called us in. Edward opened the door and held it for me to enter. I slowly walked into her huge office. One wall was covered with bookcases and had books nearly spilling out. There was a small stone fireplace in the corner and had an armchair and a loveseat spaced around it. Esme sat behind a large dark oak desk. She had her head buried in papers. Edward pulled on my hand and motioned for me to sit in one of the armchairs facing her desk. I was nervously tapping my foot as I sank into the comfy leather chair.

"Good morning Edward, Bella. Thank you for coming this morning," she said with a sweet smile.

"Morning mother. How's dad doing?" Edward asked her.

"He is doing better. We are hoping to have him home by Thursday," she said hopefully.

"Morning Esme. I do hope Carlisle will be returning home soon." I said with a small smile.

"Thank you, Bella. I appreciate your concern," she said giving me a motherly smile.

"Ok, so now that all the pleasantries have been exchanged. We have a lot to talk about." Edward said seriously. I nearly kicked him in the shin for not allowing me a few more minutes to relax. I took a deep calming breath and tried to keep my heart from jumping out of my chest.

"You're right Edward. We do have a lot to talk about. Bella if you would be more comfortable talking without Edward here then I can make him leave." Esme said as she shot Edward a look.

"No, it's ok. I would like Edward to be here." I said and swallowed the lump in my throat and Esme nodded at me with a small smile. I anxiously waited for someone to speak. The silence was deafening.

"Ok, perhaps I'll go first," Esme said and Edward and I nodded for her to continue.

"To start Bella I would like to thank you for saving my husband. I will forever be in your debt." She said gratefully. I smiled and nodded at her not able to answer her.

"Next I would like you to explain how you managed to do what you did," she said more seriously but she still had a warm smile on her face. I took a deep breath and tried to relax.

"I have an extra little 'gift'. It's kind of like telekinesis. I can manipulate and control objects with my mind. That's how I helped Carlisle." I said softly. Edward took my hand in his and give it a reassuring squeeze.

"That is a very powerful gift you have Bella. I haven't heard of a witch having such a powerful gift." she said interestedly.

"Mother Bella is a lot more powerful than just her extra gift," Edward said in a strong voice. Esme looked at her son and my breathing started picking up. Here comes the hard part.

"What do you mean Edward? Bella?" Esme asked suspiciously. Edward looked over at me and I gave him a nod telling him I'd tell her. Showtime Bella.

"I'm not a full witch. I'm only a half witch." I blurted out. Esme's eyes went wide and started at me not saying anything.

"That's what we are here to talk to you about." I continued.

"I don't understand. Edward has had me plead to secrecy. You being an Outcast is not really something that should be a secret. There is nothing wrong with it." Esme said confusedly. I loved her a little bit at that moment for being so ok with Outcast and the idea that her son is dating one.

"Right well, it's a bit more complicated than me simply being an outcast. My mark is the problem." I said and then pulled up my sleeve to show her my mark. I heard her gasp at my mark and stare at us wide eyed. Edward got the book out of his bag and placed it on the table. Esme's eyes darted from us to the book and back to my mark.

"How did you two get your hands on the book," Esme asked. Edward and I explained to her what had happened the last few days. We told her about the Harpy attack, how I got the book and about everything we read in the book. Edward showed her the chapters in the book that we had read. We sat there silently waiting for Esme to finish reading and processing everything. She kept glancing up at us and she looked worried. She closed the book and took off her glasses and went to rub her temples.

"How many people know about you mark Bella?" Esme asked worriedly.

"Umm only Edward and my best friend Edward and now you. My parents knew but as you know they are dead." I said softly. Esme let out a relieved sigh.

"That's good. Bella I need you not to tell anymore people about this. That goes for you to Edward." she said seriously.

"Why do I have to keep it a secret?" I asked timidly.

"Bella your mark is a very special and powerful thing. As you read in the book you are needed to resurrect Amelia. This means the dark witches will come looking for you. If anyone if the university was to find out then word would spread and it will be easier to find you. Bella if someone in charge of the witch community finds out that you are the key to resurrecting Amelia they will kill you before the dark witches gets a chance to find you." she explained in a serious tone. I could feel the blood drain my face and my heart beating like crazy.

"You can't tell dad than mom," Edward said hurriedly.

"I know that Edward. Bella your secret is safe with me. I will help you in any way possible but, unfortunately, my husband is less open minded when it comes to things like this. He would do anything to keep the people of the witch community safe even if that means having to kill you." she said apologetically.

"Could we please stop mention Bella by killed. That's not going to happen. I won't let it happen." Edward said angrily. I placed a hand on his arm to try and calm him down.

"Esme if you could help us get our hands on books in the forbidden section and help us figure out the magic part that we don't understand then I might have a plan," I said confidently. Edward looked over at me curiously.

"I would, of course, help you guys. I can cast a spell that will allow us to enter the forbidden section undetected. I will gladly help clarify any magical issues the two of you encounter. What plan do you have in mind Bella?" Esme assured us.

"Well, if we know more about my mark and my power then I could be very strong and powerful. If I can get information on the dark witches and how the practise magic then I think I will have a great advantage over them." I explained.

"You're planning on fighting the dark witches?" Edward asked worriedly.

"No I plan on killing them," I said confidently.

**Oh shit just got real! I hope to have the next chapter up before the end of the week. The next chapter will be about Bella's plan, the affinity ceremony and the after party :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys! So here is chapter 23! It's a long one so enjoy! Thanks for the lovely reviews :)**

**Just a quick answer to Yoko89's review question about the ceremony Bella and Edward performed in chapter 21. Edward performed the affinity ceremony just for Bella before the University did it for all first year students. They did this so that they could see if Bella had all four affinities. As there were many rumours connecting the mark of the scorpion with having all four affinities they did the affinity ceremony in private as they didn't want to give Bella's secret about her mark away. If Bella had to do the affinity ceremony in front of all the other student's then they would all know she had all four affinities and they would know that she had the mark of the scorpion and her secret would be out. Hope that clears things up for you. :)**

I looked over to Esme and she had a proud, approving smile. Edward, on the other hand, was staring at me with an open mouth a horrified shocked expression.

"Bella, do you want to just repeat that for me," Edward said looking at me with angry eyes. He can look as angry as he likes, it's not going to change my mind.

"I said; I was going to kill them," I said patiently. I knew this was going to be hard for Edward to deal with, but I do hope he will be there for me and accept my choices.

"What do you mean by kill them Bella? What are you going to do?" Edward asked me in an angry voice. Oh, this is not going to go well. Right now it seems like I have an ally in Esme though.

"I think what my son is so rude asking Bella is what is your plan that you have in mind," Esme said as she gave Edward a pointed look. I was very glad I wasn't on the receiving end of that look but in fairness Edward was being a bit of an overprotective ass. I know his intentions are good, but he needs to release I am powerful and don't need to constantly be protected and kept safe. I can look after myself.

"Well, I don't have a definite plan yet. It is more of a rough idea at this stage." I admitted and Esme nodded for me to go on. Edward was nervously tapping his foot and looked almost petrified at what I might say. He really does care a lot about me.

"Knowledge is power and the more I can learn about this world and the creatures in it the better I will be able to defeat whoever is a threat to the safety of the witch community. Right now it seems like the dark witches aren't the only threat. If there is another Banshee attack I would like to be better prepared. As for the dark witches, I don't want to wait for them to come after me. I want to be secure enough in my power to go after them. They have caused so much destruction and loss of innocent lives over the last thousand years. I think it's time to fight back, it's time to rid the Unknown of the dark witches and claim back what rightly fully belongs to the witch community." I said feeling like I just gave a speech. Esme was beaming at me, but Edward was pulling on his hair. He jumped out of his seat and started pacing in front of Esme's desk.

"Edward, calm down and let's talk about this," Esme said calmly.

"No! No! No! No! Bella no! You can't go after the dark witches. You might be powerful, but they have numbers and black magic on their side. You have no idea what you are getting yourself into!" Edward said loudly with panicked eyes.

"Edward I am well aware of the fact that they have a large number of witches and they practise black magic. I'm not planning on going after them right this moment. I need to learn more about them first before I do anything. Plus I was thinking I might not have to do this alone." I said timidly, afraid that he might not want to help me. Edward's eyes soften and he sat back down.

"Bella of course I would help. I wouldn't have let you go into this mess alone anyway." He said gently. I smiled at him, grateful that I have someone in my life that would be willing to stand with me in the face of danger.

"I wouldn't have anyone else by my side apart from you," I said adoringly.

"I'll always be by your side Bella," Edward said with a smile that made my heart flutter.

"It's a good idea to have more than just you face the dark witches Bella. Perhaps there are other people the two of you can trust that will help you with this." Esme said in her proud motherly voice.

"I think Emmett would be up for it. He is strong and fit so he can fight. He is also very good with his mark." I said.

"Emmett is a lovely young man. He does make my Rosie so happy. What is his mark? He never actually showed me. He seemed a bit reluctant to talk about it." Esme said.

"Yes, after everything that happened in the University, Emmett has grown a bit self-conscious about his mark. His mark is that of a black grizzly bear." I said to her.

"Really?" Esme asked shocked.

"Umm yeah, it's a black grizzly bear. Why?" I asked thrown off by her reaction.

"It's just that I have heard of the grizzly bear mark before. Constance's lover had the mark of the black grizzly bear. There is a book on her life in the forbidden section. It doesn't go into too much detail, but the man, she was in an intimate relationship with, was an Outcast that bore the mark of the grizzly bear. According to the book, the grizzly bear is a mark of a protector." she said in a fascinated tone. I could feel my face heat up and I was too scared to look at Edward. I knew he would take my close friendship with Emmett and my connection to Constance as a sign that there should be more between me and Emmett.

"I would never sleep with Emmett." I blurted out before I could stop myself. Esme chuckled at my outburst and I could see the relieve in Edward's eyes.

"Emmett is a good choice. He would clearly never betray your secret. I think Rosalie would be very interested in helping us, especially if Emmett is going to be involved." Edward said and Esme nodded in approval.

"I'd like to ask Alice as well. I think she will be a great asset and she has her own talent to bring to the table." I said hoping they wouldn't ask about her talent.

"Talent?" Edward asked with a raised eyebrow. Shit I guess I'm out of luck.

"Yes she has a unique ability to but it is for her to tell you if she does choose to help us," I said seriously. I wasn't going to betray Alice's trust, not even for Edward.

"Fair enough. It will be up to Alice to share her secret with us if she chooses to do so." Esme said with a proud smile. I take it she approves of my loyalty to friendship.

"I would like to ask Jasper as well. He knows how to fight and he has specialised knowledge." Edward said. Esme frowned and look wary.

"Edward, are you sure that is a good idea? The two of you should be very careful who you trust with this," she said with a frown still placed on a beautiful face.

"Jasper would never betray us mother and you know that. He can't help the circumstances of his birth." Edward said defensively.

"You're right but just be careful Edward. You two should trust no one." Esme said seriously. Oh, I'm going to have to ask Edward what that was all about.

"Ok, well we need to get going for the Affinity Ceremony. We can't be late for that. You two keep the book and read through it. I'm the one that is responsible for taking inventory of the books today so I will just mark it in. If you have any questions feel free to come ask me. I will have the spell for us to enter the library's forbidden section ready in a few days. The two of you take a few days to think things over and make a list of what information you think you need and any questions you have for me." Esme said as she stood up and straightened out her dress.

"That's fine mother. I will start training Bella and help her with exploring her powers. " Edward said as he held out his hand to help me up.

"Just one more thing Esme, I have what I believe to be my mother's grimoire in my apartment back in Forks. Would you be able to get us permission to go off campus to retrieve the?" I asked her politely.

"Of course. I will get permission for you to leave for the weekend," she said.

"Thank you," I said with a smile. We all moved out of her office. I felt lighter in a way after talking to her. I was relieved that she took it so well and that she seems very supportive of what I would like to do. Esme locked her office door and turned to give each of us a tight motherly hug before she headed off towards the assembly hall. I felt like someone's eyes were on me. The hairs on my neck stood up and an icy chill ran through my body. I turned and looked around me to try and see if there was someone else there. The hallway was empty apart from me and Edward. I shrugged off the feeling as I being paranoid, but the little voice at the back of my mind reminded me that it felt oddly similar to what I had felt in the meadow the other night.

Edward grabbed my hand in his and pulled me towards the assembly hall. I tried to ignore the feeling that someone was watching us but for some reason, I just couldn't shake it. I kept looking around us as we walked trying to see if there was someone staring at us, but the hallways were empty. Edward must have picked up on my change in mood as he looked at me with a concerned expression.

"Are you ok love?" Edward asked worriedly.

"Yeah, it's just I have this feeling that someone is watching us," I confessed as I nervously nibbled on my bottom lip. Edward looked around us with a worrying expression.

"I thought it was only my imagination but I felt it too," Edward said as he pulled me closer to him. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and I slipped my hand into his back pocket and we started walking a bit faster.

"Edward I meant to ask you this morning, what did you mean last night when you said the affinities are people?" I asked remembering the conversation we had just before we fell asleep last night.

"Right well, the affinities are four people, they are known as the Oracle. They control the power of the affinities and they dictate who is allowed to draw power from the affinities," he explained as we got closer to the assembly hall.

"So they are able to access all that power themselves?" I asked intrigued.

"Well, in theory they can. They hold all of that power in them as oppose to it being naturally available," he said.

"So it used to be available without it having to be assigned?" I asked confused.

"Yes, before the creation of affinities and the Oracle all witches were able to draw power from the earth, water, air and fire." he explained.

"But if everyone was able to draw power from these elements then why create the Oracle and turn it into affinities that must be assigned?" I asked confused as to why they would segregate witches in regards to what they are able to draw power from.

"The Oracle was created just long before the portal was put in place. The Oracle was created to limit the access to their powers. They were afraid to continue to let witches draw power from the four elements. Therefore, they created the affinities and gave the power to four individuals to control who can and can't access the power of the element. It was a strategic move to try and limit the power of witches and to stop anyone from harnessing to much power and use it for evil. If they did have access to all of the elements nobody would stand a chance against them. In a way, they expected dark witches to come to existence and they took measures to try and limit their power from the start. Plus power can change people for the worse." Edward explained just as we got to the assembly hall. I went to take my assigned seat in the assembly hall. I was forced to sit next to a lanky tall guy that had greasy blonde hair that looked like oil-slicked back. He smelled like rotten garlic too. On the other side of me, was a girl I recognised from one of my magic classes. She was tall for a girl and had a lean body. She had glossy black shoulder length hair and wore glasses. She sat a bit hunched over and her hair acted as a curtain shielding her face from everyone's view. She must be very shy and uncomfortable having to sit here surrounded by strangers. At first I wanted to introduce myself to the shy girl and try to make her feel a bit more comfortable but then thought it might just make her feel worse. So I sat there between the shy girl and the smelly guy with nothing to do but think.

I watched as Esme and the other professors set up the ceremony just as Edward had done the night before. The four candles lit up one by one and just like last night the elements of the affinities surfaced in the four bowls that were placed on the pillars. They called up the first student, Finn Anderson. I watched as they repeat the ritual as Edward and I had done the night before. Finn was a short stumpy guy with fiery red hair and fair skin. He chanted the words I did last night as he made the cut in his palm and then he moved over to the air affinity and let his blood drip into the bowl. I watched fascinated as the mini tornado that was in the bowl swept out and surrounded Finn. It was strange watching it happen as oppose to having felt it. A part of me was jealous that he got to experience that unique feeling of power and that when I go up I won't get to feel it again. I watched a few more students go up on stage and go through the process of having their affinities assigned before I got bored.

I started thinking about what Edward had said about the affinities. In a way, it made sense for them to have found a way to control the power of the affinities. I just couldn't wrap my head around the idea that there were four witches that had all that power and complete control over it. Where are these witches? What happens if they die? Can they die? A million questions ran through my head and I had a feeling Edward's knowledge on the subject was limited at best. I would have to ask Esme about it and maybe there is a book that will tell me more about it. I was so lost in my thoughts that I had barely noticed it was Emmett's turn. I quickly sat up straight and looked at my best friend on stage. He seemed more nervous than I thought he'd be.

I watch as Emmett started chanting and make the cut across his palm. He took a step forward and then stepped to his right and held his hand over the bowl containing water. The whole assembly hall was deadly quiet as we watched the blood drops fall into the water. I could hear people gasp as the water slid out of the bowl and circled around Emmett. Emmett had his eyes closed and a smile graced his lips. I smiled in turn, so very proud of my best friend. Emmett had the affinity for water. This seemed to come as quite a shock to a lot of people. This would be the first affinity ceremony held in the University where Outcast has taken part of. I think a lot of people were expecting them not to have an affinity and my smile grew wider thinking of just how wrong they are. I had to stop myself from getting up and applauding Emmett. Emmett handed the dagger back to Esme and went to his seat. He spotted me as he walked down from the stage and I gave him a thumbs up and a huge smile which he return. Oh, I was proud of him! I really just wanted to go give him a hug and tell him that I'm proud and so happy for him. He really did deserve to have such an amazing affinity, not that there is anything wrong with the other affinities.

In no time, it was my turn to take to the stage. My nervous started settling in as I was afraid I might not be able to fake it. This morning I decided that instead of choosing fire as I had planned, I would choose earth as my affinity to fake. There hasn't been one student so far that had the affinity for fire and there was only a hand full of students left. I figured that if I pretended to have the affinity of fire during the ceremony then I would draw unnecessary attention to myself. If I had the affinity that is most common amongst the students then nobody would pay particular attention. I was suddenly very grateful to Edward for having gone through the ceremony with me last night. If we didn't then everybody here would have known that I had all four affinities and I'm sure with all the rumours flying about they would have deduced that I have the mark of the scorpion.

I made it up to the stage without falling or tripping and I thanked my heavens that luck seem to be on my side so far. I stepped up to the spot where I was instructed to stand. Just like last night I followed the steps set out in the ritual and I chanted the right words and made the cut and moved to hold my fist over the bowl representing earth. I focused on what I had seen during the ceremony as to how the soil circled the students. As I used my telekinesis to have the soil from the bowl, circle around me, I also focused on the cut on my palm. I imagined the skin reattaching and the cut closing. I hoped it worked as if it didn't the jig would be up. I took a calming breath as I returned the soil to the bowl and then looked down at my palm. I was happy to find that the cut had closed up. I quickly made my way down the stairs and took my seat. I let out a big sigh of relieve that this was finally over. The rest of the student's took to the stage and to my surprise there wasn't even one student with the affinity of fire. I guess it was truly a rare affinity to have. After all the students had their affinities assigned to them, Esme and the other professors ended the ritual/ceremony. They told us it was over and that we are free to go. All lectures for the day have been cancelled, which means we had enough time to get ready for the epic party tonight.

Student's started filling out of the assembly hall, all of them happily chatting away about the ceremony and tonight's after party. Edward wrapped his arms around me when I got out to the hallway.

"Earth?" he asked as he placed a small kiss behind my ear.

"Yeah, I thought it would be more inconspicuous," I said as I leaned into his touch.

"Good thinking," he murmured into my ear and started placing open mouthed kisses along my neck. I reached my hand back into his hair, ready to pull his lips to mine.

"Oh for the love of all that is holy would the two of you get a room!" Emmett said with mock disgust. I stepped out of Edward's embrace and gave my big bear of a best friend a hug. Emmett hugged me back tightly and lifted me off the floor and spun me around. I gave him a kiss on the cheek as he put me back down on my feet.

"Congrats you big oaf!" I said to him with a big goofy smile.

"Thanks, Bells. It felt so fucking good! Congrats to you too. Have to say though I was surprised that Earth was you affinity." he said as Rosalie and Alice came to join us.

"Long story I'll explain later," I said with a look that told him to leave the subject till later. It's not that I didn't want to talk about it in front of Rosalie and Alice. It was just that I still need to explain to them about my mark and stuff.

"Congratulations you two!" Alice shouted happily and gave us both a big hug.

"Congrats Bella," Rosalie said with a smile.

"And well done to you my sexy man," she purred at Emmett and then she went to give him a kiss that made Edward groan in disgust. We all laughed at Edward's reaction. His face was priceless.

"Ok, so now it's girl time and the two of you need to go away," Alice said as she grabbed both Rosalie and my hand.

"What do you mean it's girl time? I want some time with my girl!" Emmett boomed and Rosalie blushed at his words. Edward and I just snickered at them.

"You will have time with your girl later tonight Emmett McCarthy. Right now it is girly gossip time and then we must help each other get ready for tonight." Alice scolded Emmett and pulled our hands and stalked off. I gave the guys a quick wave goodbye and followed after Alice before she pulls my arm off.

"Ok, Alice slow down," I said to her.

"I'm just so excited and it feels like I haven't seen you in ages!" Alice squealed and gave me an unsuspecting hug that nearly caused me to tumble on my ass.

"I know. Sorry for having gone AWOL over the last couple of days. A crazy amount of shit has happened." I said apologetically as I hugged her back. I really have missed meeting up for coffee with the girls.

"It's ok. You can tell us all about it over coffee." Alice said with a smile.

"Maybe not over coffee. I do have something I need to talk to you guys about, but it has to be in private." I explained.

"Ok, well why don't I go get us some coffees and the two of you get your stuff and we meet up in my room. I don't have a roommate so we will be alone there. We can chill and get ready there and Bella you can tell us what you have to tell us." Rosalie said with a smile. She really was incredibly nice and I'm still surprised at that.

"Sounds good to me. Can you grab some muffins and bagels too, please. I'm starving." Alice said as she rubbed her stomach. Rosalie and I just laughed at her. We went our separate ways to go get our stuff. Alice and I walked over to the dorms chatting about the ceremony and other random things. She went to her room and I went over to Edward's to collect the things I'll need for tonight.

I fished the key out of my bag and open the door. Edward was nowhere to be seen and I was a little sad about that as I kind off wanted to continue where we left of early. I was starting to become addicted to the pleasure Edward gives me. Nobody can really blame me for that, right? I quickly grabbed a bag and shoved my makeup, hair stuff, underwear, shoes, jacket and dress in the bag. I decided to take a shower and Rosalie's as I won't have enough time now. My coffee would be cold if I was late meeting them at her room and I was in desperate need of coffee. I grabbed the bag that was now a lot heavier than I thought it would be and headed for Rosalie's dorm room. I made the trek up to the seventh floor and nearly cried at having to climb so many stairs. I really don't know how she manages to do this every bloody day. I knocked on her door and was assaulted by the smell of coffee when she opened it. I threw my bag on the floor and went in search of my liquid heaven. I should strongly consider going to see someone about my coffee addiction.

Rosalie's room was similar in size to Edward's room. She had a four poster white chrome bed that had pale lilac satin sheets and an insane amount of pillows. She had a white chaise facing a large window just as Edward does. She had a beautiful ornate vanity table in one corner and then a wardrobe and a study area filled the rest of the room. The vanity table contained all sorts of makeup and look rather intimidating for someone like me who knows the very basics of makeup. I grabbed my coffee and joining a bouncing Alice on the chaise. It was so white that I was afraid to sit on it in case I get it dirty. Alice was buzzing with excitement as she munched on a bagel. I sipped my liquid heaven and grabbed a blueberry muffin as I was starving. Rosalie sat on the plush rug that was in front of the chaise, with her coffee and muffin.

"So you guys excited for tonight?" Rosalie asked as she ate her muffin.

"Hell yeah. Tonight is the night I get Jasper Whitlock to notice me!" Alice said enthusiastically. I chuckled at her little outburst.

"Oh, trust me Alice he already notices you," I said with a knowing smirk and Rosalie nodded her agreement.

"You guys might be right but he is still with that awful bitch Maria," Alice said and kind of spat out Maria's name with disgust.

"Don't worry about Maria. After tonight, we will get rid of her. We just need to show Jasper what his missing." Rosalie said with a smile.

"How are we going to do that?" Alice said insecurely. I wish I could show her how Jasper was looking at her the other day in defence because then she wouldn't be questioning whether or not he was interested in her.

"It's simple really. Jasper told me about how the two of you met and how he is still crazy about the girl with the seashell and the jellyfish. All, you have to do, is flirt with other guys and show him how sexy you are. He will most likely get crazy jealous and angry, which will piss Maria off and then they will fight and hopefully it will be bad enough for them to call it quits. To top everything off, I got you this hair piece that has a small sea shell stuck to it. It will go perfectly with your dress and you will give him a reminder of your past all night long." Rosalie explained with a devilish smile.

"You're an evil genius Rosalie!" I exclaimed and toast her with my coffee.

"Oh, call me Rose silly." she said as she clinked her coffee against mine.

"Are you guys sure that'll work?" Alice asked unsure of herself.

"I think so but there really is only one way to find out," I said with a shrug.

"Ok, well I guess there is no harm in trying right?" Alice said a bit more brightly.

"Exactly! That's the spirit! Now Bella it's your turn to spill your guts. We don't have a lot of time left to get ready." Rose said happily. Right now how to I start this off...

"Ok guys what I'm about to tell you must stay between us. You have to promise me you won't tell anyone. Pinkie promise me." I said seriously. They both gave me a curious look and then linked their pinkies with mine.

"Pinkie promise" they both said sincerely and I could tell they truly meant it.

"Ok, so I'm not a full witch. I'm and Outcast." I said nervously.

"Really?!" they both exclaimed. Well, if they're that surprised over that I can't imagine what they're going to say about the rest of it.

"Yes really," I said nervously as I looked at both of them.

"Oh my god, that's so cool! What mark do you have?" Alice squealed. She really has a very high pitched voice.

"Umm well, see that's kind of what I have to talk to you guys about. My mark is the scorpion." I said softly as I looked down at my hands folded in my lap. I looked at up them and they both had their mouths hanging open and their eyes were wide with shock.

"You just said scorpion right?" Rose asked a bit dazed.

"Yup," I said nodding my head.

"Wow, Bella that's epic. You have to show us!" Alice squealed and she was back to her overly excited self. I let out a big breath that I hadn't realised I was holding in. I pulled up my sleeve and exposed my mark that was now resting on the inside of my forearm. They both moved closer to look at my mark. Alice ran her finger over it looking at it in wonder. Rose did the same as Alice and traced the outline of my mark with her finger. I felt expose and on show as they looked at my mark. I wasn't use to this kind of attention and I wasn't completely comfortable with it either.

I will never willingly be the girl in the spotlight. After a while, I pulled down my sleeve and hid my mark from their view. Ok, so now it's time to get to the rest of it.

"There is more to what I have to tell you guys," I said and they both nodded for me to continue. SO I spilled my guts to them I told them about how Emmett and I snuck into the Unknown and everything that happened that night. I told them about the Harpy attack and about my telekinesis. I explained to them what Edward and I had read in the book. I did however omit the part about my mother being a cruel heartless bitch and didn't mention what she had done. I told them about this morning in Esme's office. Lastly, I asked them if they would be interested in helping me and Edward in all of this. We sat in silence for a few minutes as they took everything in and digested it. They seemed shock but not in a bad way.

"So we will be forming kind of like a small army?" Alice asked and I could almost see the wheels turning in her head.

"Yes I suppose. I just think that if we can get enough information and training then we have a real shot at this." I said hopefully.

"I'm in," Rose said seriously.

"Really? Just like that?" I asked shocked that it was that easy to convince her.

"Hell yes. My brother and boyfriend will be part of this and so will I. And I think you are absolutely right, we need to stand up against the dark witches. They pose a very real threat to us and they have already taken so much away from the witch community. It's time their reign in power ends. I'm 100% in Bella." Rose said seriously.

"Thank you, Rose. I'm glad you see it that way." I said gratefully.

"I'm in too. I want to help in any way I can. Plus Bella you know about my little gift and I told you about my dream. Something bad is coming but lately I keep getting these visions of fire and blood and people screaming. Something horrific is coming and it's a lot closer than anyone thinks." Alice said glumly.

"If we all stand together then we can fight whatever you feel coming our way Alice," I said as confidently as I could manage.

"What little gift are you talking about Alice?" Rose asked confused. Alice explained to Rose about her gift and told her about the dream she had about the floating girl. As Alice explained all this to Rose my mind kept going back to what she had said about something horrific coming our way. What is it that is coming our way? Is it the dark witches coming to get me? Is it a more severe Harpy attack? Or is it something complete different? And what about the fire? Is someone going to set the university on fire? Rose broke me out of my thoughts as she jumped to her feet.

"Ok girls, I think we have everything settled for now. We can talk about our little army and our plans tomorrow because we only have two hours left to get ready and we all still need to shower!" Rose said in a panicked voice. I held in my laugh as I watched her move around her room frantically, panicking about getting ready for a party. I had just told her about black magic and the possible resurrection of an evil bitch yet she is panicking about getting ready. Sometimes I really didn't understand how the brain of women worked even though I am one. I jumped in the shower first as my hair would take the longest to dry. I was a fast I could be and quickly made my way back into the bedroom to allow Rose to go shower. I dried my hair as Alice started setting out her makeup that she will need. Alice went to shower after Rose got out.

We all helped each other with our makeup and hair and by the end of the two hours, I have to admit we looked smoking hot. Alice and I wore the dresses we got on our shopping trip and Rose wore a blood red silk backless dress that barely covered her ass. Emmett was going to go apeshit when he sees her. Even I wouldn't kick her out of bed looking like that. She had her hair down in loose curls and finished her look with sky high black peep toe stilettos. Alice kept her hair straight and she looked cute and hot at the same time with her pale pink bandage dress. Rose placed the hair thingy with the pretty little seashell on Alice's head. She really did look like she had just stepped out of a magazine. I wore my lace backless dress and teamed it with emerald green stilettos that reminded me of Edward's eyes. I had Smokey eyes thanks to Alice and only put on lip balm as I plan on kissing Edward silly tonight. We grabbed our bags and headed carefully down the stairs. I took my shoes of halfway down and walked the rest bare feet. There was no way in hell I was risking breaking my neck by tripping over my own shoes.

We headed to the main building and Rose lead the way down more stairs (where the fuck are all the elevators!) to the club in which the party was being thrown. I still can't believe we have a club on campus. I mean how cool is that! We agreed to meet the guys at the bar so we headed straight for the club. The club was dark so it was hard to make out what it looked like. There was neon lights flickering everywhere and lighting up the dance floor where a swarm of student's were dancing (well it looked more like dry humping each other). Rose grabbed onto my hand and I grabbed Alice's hand and we made our way through the crowd to the bar. Every time someone tried to pull me to dance with them I just gave them a severe bitch glare and they back right the fuck of. I'm not much of a fan of night clubs, but tonight I felt like dancing. We finally made it over to where the guys were leaning against the bar. My breath caught in my throat as I spotted Edward. Hot damn he looked fine. I wonder if our friends would mind terribly if I grabbed him a went back to his room right now so that I can do very wicked things to his body.

Edward was wearing a crisp white cotton button down shirt, like the one he was wearing this morning. He had on his black jeans that made his ass look like it had been sculpted. To top it off, he had on a pinstriped blazer. He was sporting his sex hair and I wanted to run my fingers through it. The man looked like sex on legs. I watched as her his went wide with lust as he spotted me. He ran his tongue over his bottom lip as he looked me over. I gave him a slow twirl so that he can get the full effect. As I came back around I was surprised to find Edward right in front of me. Before I could get a word out he had his lips on mine. He kissed me hungrily and slipped his tongue into my mouth and I pulled on his hair with my free hand. We kissed each other fervently until we heard the cat calling by our friends.

"You look fucking hot" Edward purred into my ear. My heart started beating faster then the bass of the music pumping around us. Edward took my hand and led me over to our friends.

"Hey Bells!" Emmett boomed and engulfed me in a hug.

"Hey Em. You're looking good." I said with a wink and watch Emmett blush.

"You want something to drink love?" Edward whispered in my ear. Having his hot breath on my ear was making it very hard to concentrate on what he was saying.

"What do they have? Can we get alcohol?" I asked sceptically.

"Nope, unfortunately, this place isn't that good. They do have everything in non-alcoholic versions." Edward said with a shrug. No alcohol means no hangover in the morning and that was fine by me. I can't deal with another headache right now.

"Ok then I'll have a virgin strawberry daiquiri," I said with a smile. I love the sweetness of cocktails, but I also love beer. I'm not really all that fussy when it comes to what I drink anyway.

"Coming right up," Edward said and gave me a small kiss.

The girls and I moved over to a small VIP section that had couches for us to lounge on. The guys joined us with our drinks shortly after we sat down. We all chatted happily about random unimportant things. The music was pumping through my veins and I started swaying with the beat. I want to dance. I want to move my body to the rhythm of the music. I wasn't a great dancer, but that never stopped me from enjoying it. I grabbed Edward's hand and pulled him to the dance floor. When we made it to the middle of the dance floor I let go of Edward's hand and closed my eyes as I moved my body in time with the music. Edward put his hands on my hips and pulled me against him. We moved together to the beat of the music as Edward's hands move all over my body. We danced for a couple of songs and then Edward started kissing down my neck and moved his hands up my breast only brushing them slightly. When he started moving his hands up and down my thighs and nibbling on my ear I decided I needed fresh air. Everything was getting too loud and too hot.

"Edward I need some fresh air," I said into his ear so that he can hear me above the music.

"Ok. You go ahead and I just go tell the guys we are stepping out for a bit and then I'll follow you out." Edward said and gave me a quick kiss and walked back to our friends. I pushed my way through the sea of bodies and was relieved to make it out the club doors. As the club was inside the main building there was no cold air that I so desperately craved right now. I started walking down a hallway that I think led to the way out of the building. The further down the hallway I walked, the more unsure I became of where it was leading. I felt a chill run up my spine and the hair on the back of my neck stood up. At the end of the hallway, there was a light that looked like it was coming from a room. I walked a little faster and when I made it to the end of the hallway and it lead to a circular room that looked like a waiting area. My heart stopped at what was currently happening in the area leading from the hallway. In the middle of the circular room, there was a girl. The girl was suspended in the air and looked ghastly white. What took the breath from my lungs was the thing hanging in the air above her.

**Oh wonder what is going on there...Till next time :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys! So here is Chapter 24. There was a mistake in chapter 23 where it said they were worried about another hapry, that has been corrected to Banshee attack. (Thanks for pointing it out imastar511 :) ) Have fun reading and I'll see you at the bottom :)**

My heart was pounding erratically against my ribs and my breathing grew swallow. I could see my breath in the air as it was so cold. I stood frozen to my spot unable to move as I watched the creature hanging above the lifeless girl. I have never been so terrified in my life as I was at that moment. The thing, that looked like it stepped out of Tim Burton's worst nightmare, doesn't seem to have noticed me yet. My eyes were glued to it and I was unable to look away. It was like a dark force was drawing me to it yet I was still unable to move. The thing/creature appeared to have a face that was close to that of a person's face. The skin was startling white and appeared very tight, almost like it was being pulled back. It had wide, slanted eyes that were completely black. They looked void and empty of all emotion. It was like looking into black pools of something truly sinister. There were two holes with a small bump at the top that appeared to be a nose. I was unable to discern if there was a mouth. I saw no lips or even a line to represent the possibility of a mouth and it was oddly unsettling. It had a black tattered cloak hanging from the torso and had arms and hands extending from the clock. The arms and hands looked like bones covered with a thin layer of skin and nothing else. I couldn't see any legs or feet extended from the cloak, but the cloak was rather long. I assumed that it was just kind of like a horrifically terrifying flying torso with a head as I couldn't see any form of legs or feet.

Extending from the creature was thin glowing golden threads. I had no idea what these threads were, but they looked like they were moving into the creature. I followed the threads and they all seem to be emanating from the girl that was suspended in the air below the creature. My eyes focused on the girl. She had long raven hair that hung in a lifeless manner from her head. She was so pale that she was bordering on turning grey. She was impeccably dressed in a short purple chiffon dress and black studded stilettos. She must have been on her way to or coming from the club for the after party. She looked like she was comatose as she hung in the air. More glowing golden threads started extending from her upward to the creature. Her back started arching as the threads kept emanating from her. Her skin grew paler and her eyes started opening. Her eyes were dead, there was no life behind them.

The sound of something smashing down on the floor broke me out of my stare. I looked down at the floor and saw my phone lying there broken in piece. I had forgotten that I had my phone in my hand when I left the club. My eyes snapped back up as I was nearly deafened by a high pitched noise. Before I had time to process what was happening the creature was speeding towards me. It grabbed me by the throat and slammed my against the wall to our left. I was against the wall before I even had a chance to scream or blink. I could feel the bones of the creatures hand digging into my neck. The air around me became even colder and my heart beat slowed down dramatically. I could feel the air leave my lungs and dread replacing it. The creature's black eyes were boring into mine and I could feel a something incredibly dark spread through my entire body. I was wrong earlier, this is hands down the most terrifying moment in my life. It felt like I was staring into the eyes of death itself. The creature's face started contorting and below the nose, a hole started forming only it looked like the skin was being tore open. It wasn't a fully formed hole as there was still strands of skin connected in part of the opening. I waited for a piercing noise but instead more golden threads appeared and started extending towards me. The moment the connected to me I could feel my heart beat drop so low that it was almost none existent. I couldn't move. I couldn't breath. I couldn't scream for help. I could do nothing but stare at the creature in front of me. It was like my body was frozen. I was useless against the creature. There was nothing I could do to defend myself. More and more threads started connecting us. I could feel my energy and power being moved from my body towards where the threads were connected to me. Every part of my body where my energy and power, as been vacated from, was filled with a feeling of emptiness. I could feel this terrifyingly empty, dark sensation slowly spreading through my body.

"Bella!" I faintly heard someone shout in the distance. I felt weak and lifeless. I was truly terrified at that moment that I would die. Everyone always says that the moment before death your life flashes before your eyes, well for me it was different. My life didn't flash before my eyes. I didn't think about the things I will never get to do. I didn't think about my loved ones. I didn't think about Edward. No, I thought about fighting. I thought about how I can get myself out of this situation. Survival instincts kicked in and I remembered that even though my body won't work I still have my mind. With the little energy, I had left I focused on the creature. I imagined it being propelled to the other side of the room, far way from me. I watched as the creatures is thrown back by an invisible force and the threads connected to us broke away. My eyes closed of their own will as I had no energy left to keep them open. I could feel myself falling to the ground and then the impact of my body hitting the ground. I thought it would hurt more but before I could focus on the pain unconsciousness claimed me.

I could feel a hard mattress below me and a lot of noises buzzing around me. I tried sorting through my thoughts in an attempt to remember what had happened. I remember getting ready for the party with Alice and Rosalie. I remember dancing with Edward. I remember feeling really hot and needing some fresh air. I remembered walking down the dark hallway. I remembered the light at the end of the hallway that lead into a circular room and then everything came flooding back into my head. The girl lifelessly suspended in the air. The creature above her. The creature attacking me. The feeling of the empty dark sensation spreading through my body. I gasped and shot up straight and opened my eyes as I relived that feeling in my memories. There was no doubt in my mind that I will never forget that feeling. There was a bright light filling the room that temporarily blinded me. My breathing was erratic and my heart was hammering away. I felt a sharp pain shoot up to my head. It was oddly comforting to be breathing like a crazy person and to feel pain. It was a beautiful contrast to the few seconds or minutes that I had felt completely empty and void. I welcomed the pain as I never wanted to experience that feeling of nothingness.

A wave of dizziness hit me from getting up too fast. I placed both my hands on the mattress and tried to steady myself. I blinked a couple of times trying to focus my vision. After a minute or so my dizziness disappeared and my vision cleared. In front of me, was a very concerned looking Edward. Next to him was a woman in a white coat and glasses. On the other side of Edward, was a sickly pale Emmett.

"Bella?" Edward said softly. I blinked again trying to adjust to the harsh lightening.

"Why is it so bright in here?" I asked as I placed my hand above my eyes trying to shield them from the bright light. I could feel a pain thumping in my head.

"Bella, I'm Doctor Sue Clearwater. I'll be looking after you. Your eyes will be sensitive to the light as you hit your head quite hard." the doctor explained.

"When can I leave?" I asked as I hated being anywhere near doctors or hospitals.

"Well, not just yet. You sprained your wrist and you might have a concussion. You are currently in the university infirmary. I'd like to keep you here for the night under observation." she said with a warm tone. I looked over at Edward with pleading eyes, hoping he would help me get out of here. He gave me a small smile and a nod.

"As much as I would like Bella to stay here for the night to make sure she is ok, I think it might be better if she comes home with me. I can look after her and we are close enough that if she does need your help it will only take a minute to get to her. She been through a horrific ordeal and I think it would be best if she was in comfortable and familiar surroundings." Edward said to the doctor. I could see her deliberate over it.

"I would feel much more comfortable back in Edward's dorm room. I'd feel safer there." I said with puppy dog eyes for effect. It was true though, I would never be able to sleep here tonight. Right now I really just wanted to go crawl into bed and be wrapped in the safety of Edward's arms and forget tonight ever happen. The girl's face shot through my mind. I wonder what happened to her and if she was ok. As I thought about her I could feel a sense of dread forming in my stomach.

"You make a valid point. Bella you are free to go, but the moment you feel start feeling worse you return ok." Sue said in a stern tone and gave me and Edward a pointed look. She handed me so painkillers and told me to come see her tomorrow for a check up. Before she left she shone a light in my eyes and poked and probe my head to make sure I was ok.

Edward and Emmett moved beside me on the bed. Emmett was first to wrap me in a big hug. It was nice but right now I craved the security and safety I always feel when I'm wrapped in Edward's arms.

"Jesus Bells, how are you feeling?" Emmett asked concerned as Edward moved to sit beside me. I leaned against Edward and he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer. He placed a kiss on my head and for the first time in what I assume to be hours I felt safe.

"Yeah, I'm ok," I said with a weak smile as I knew that wasn't entirely true. I honestly just didn't have the energy to deal with the emotional implications of tonight.

"I really just want to go to bed if you guys don't mind. I just want to sleep this off." I said softly. Edward moved and helped me up. I was still wearing my dress, but I was barefoot. Edward must have seen me look down at my feet as he quickly moved to retrieve a pair of ballet flats. I was grateful that someone thought to bring me more sensible shoes. Edward took his blazer off and gave it to me. I put it on and took his hand as the three of us walked back to our dorms. We walked in silence as I was sure neither of them wanted to upset me by bringing up what had happened. I still wasn't sure exactly what had happened. Emmett hugged me goodbye when we made it to the dorm blocks. I assured him that I was ok and that if I needed to talk I will call him.

Edward and I made our way to his room and I was happy to finally be alone with him.

I kicked off my shoes and went to sit on the chaise. Edward came and sat next to me with a worried look on his face.

"Are you ok? Do you want to talk about it love?" he asked delicately.

"No, I'm not. I want to know what happened though." I said as I let out a sigh.

"Are you sure Bella? Maybe we should talk about it in the morning?" he said concernedly.

"No Edward. Please just tell me what that thing was and what it was doing." I pleaded with him. I needed to know what that creature was or else I'll be up all night thinking about it and try to figure it out.

"Ok. The creature, that attack you, is a anima comedenti. It is the Latin used to describe a soul eater." he explained in a solemn tone. I swallowed hard as I tried to process what he had just said. That thing was a soul eater.

"What does it do? Does it eat people's souls?" I asked uneasily.

"It does more then simply 'eating souls'. The anima comedenti extends the golden threads that you must have seen. They connect these to their victim and they start to extract not only the soul of the victim but their very essence. With this they also extract their victims power. That's why they usually target witches. When they complete the extract the victim is completely filled wasting disease. The victim will feel nothing but an empty dark feeling. They will literally waste away. They will be a living corpse that is unmoving and unfeeling. It is truly a horrific death and there is nothing you can do but wait for it." Edward explained solemnly.

I went over what Edward told me in my head. I felt icy shivers run down my entire body as I remembered the feeling Edward described. I wondered if my phone dropping broke the extracting of the girl. She had looked so lifeless. Perhaps I had been too late, maybe the extraction was complete. I couldn't stop the sob from escaping me. Edward moved to catch me as I sunk down to the ground. He moved us off the chaise and sat down on the floor just holding me. I wrapped my arms around him and placed my head on his shoulder and cried.

"What happened to the girl?" I asked through my sobs.

"She is currently in the infirmary," Edward said vaguely.

"Will she be ok? Did the anima comedenti complete the extraction?" I asked softly.

"Yes it did," Edward said and let out a heavy sigh. He looked pained by this.

"What will happen to her?" I asked sadly.

"She will die. Her family and friends will be forced to watch her waste away. Eventually, her body will shut down and she will die. She won't be in pain, but she will be a vegetable stuck in emptiness and darkness." Edward said gravely. I swallowed down the lump in my throat. I kept thinking that I could have saved her from having to die such a horrible death. Why didn't I help her? Why the hell did I just stand there and watch? Sobs wracked through my body as I thought about this innocent girl laying on a bed unmoving stuck in darkness till death claims her.

"Bella you have to calm down," Edward said worriedly as he stroked my back.

"I should've saved her but I could move. She shouldn't have to die." I cried.

"Bella her death is not your fault!" Edward exclaimed. I continued to sob and started dry heaving as I felt sick to my stomach.

"Dammit Bella look at me!" Edward said as he took my face in his hands and forced me to look up at him.

"It wasn't your fault. It is nearly impossible to stop a soul eater when they are in the middle of an extraction. There was nothing you could've done to save her." Edward said as he looked me in the eyes. I nodded at him in understanding and he wrapped me in a hug. Edward held me until I was all cried out. I still felt guilty that I got away and that poor girl is destined for death.

"Edward what are the soul eaters? Where did they come from?" I asked as I wiped away my remaining tears.

"They are known in some cultures as a classic form of cannibalistic witches. There is some truth to this. Soul Eaters are, well use to be witches. They were abolished by an old King of the Witches a long time ago. They were banned from practising magic and exiled from the kingdom and the surrounding land. Their powers were bound by a spell and they were literally unable to practise any magic. There were no reasons recorded as to why these witches were exiled. The fled into Shadow Mountain in the Unknown. They soul and essence started deteriorating from the spell that banned them from practising magic. They turned into these creatures due to a side effect of that spell. They hunt down witches and extracted their power and soul leaving them empty and hollow just as they were left in the mountain. " Edward explained.

"What happens to the power and souls they extract?" I asked.

"That's the thing, nobody knows. They flee back into Shadow Mountain and it is too dangerous for anyone to follow them up there. No one knows what they do with the power or souls as it doesn't benefit them in any way." Edward said absorbed by this. It was clear this was something that he has been contemplating.

"How did you escape from him Bella?" Edward asked.

"I used the last of my energy to use my telekinesis to thrown it to the other side of the room," I said proudly.

"Good girl. You're growing more and more comfortable with your power," he said adoringly. He kissed my head in a loving way and I yawned.

"Bedtime for the patient," Edward said as he helped me up.

"I'm just going to brush my teeth and take off my makeup." I said and headed for the bathroom. I quickly brushed my teeth and washed my face. I put on moisturiser, brushed my hair and took my clothes off. I realised that I forgot to bring any pyjamas with me into the bathroom. I peeked out the door and asked Edward if he could hand me something to wear. He handed me a thin pale pink tank top and matching short pyjama shorts. I walked back into the room and Edward headed for the bathroom. I crawled into bed and got comfortable. After a few minutes, I felt Edward crawl in behind me. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me flush against me. He gave me a small kiss against my temple and started humming me my lullaby. I actually managed to fall asleep within a few minutes.

I kept turning and tossing all night after having woken up the moment the soul eater appeared in my dream. I couldn't manage to fall back asleep. I decided to get up as I didn't want to wake Edward up with my tossing and turning. I grabbed a book I was reading and turned on the lamp that was near the chaise. I hoped the light wouldn't wake up Edward. I read a few chapters of my book and then threw it down on the chaise as I couldn't focus on the book any longer. I closed my eyes and let out a frustrated sigh. When I open my eyes, they landed on Edward's art corner. The canvas, that was on the easel, was gone. I got up from the chaise and moved over to the pile of canvas that was resting against the wall next to the easel. I looked over to the bed to make sure that Edward was still asleep. I looked through the canvases. Some were abstract, other's were landscapes but it was the last canvas that caught my attention. My breath caught in my throat and heart went into overdrive. The last canvas was a portrait. A portrait of Heidi smiling leaning on her left hand. Resting on her ring finger was an extraordinarily beautiful engagement ring.

**Uh oh looks like Edward has some explaining to do :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys! So here is Chapter 25. Thanks for all the reviews:) Enjoy the chapter and I'll see you at the bottom :)**

I stared at the painting and I could feel my stomach drop. It was truly beautifully painted, but what caught my eyes was the colour. It was painted in black and white and having gone through all the canvas in Edward's room I found it odd that this was the only one done in black and white. It was also the only portrait. I looked at the painting trying to find an indication of when it was painted. Heidi looked younger than she is now, maybe around 17, in the painting. It was clear she hadn't started her Botox fetish. She looked happy and carefree, she looked in love. Maybe it wasn't the painting that was on the easel that Edward kept hidden from me. I tried to think about this rationally and not jump to conclusions but as I stared at Heidi's happy face the feeling that something was very wrong grew. I turned around and looked at Edward's sleeping form. He looked so beautiful and peaceful. After everything that has happened between us, would he really be capable of hurting me this way. I pushed down my insecurities and jealousy at the beautiful girl in the painting and decided I will give Edward a chance to explain before I kick his ass.

Edward started stirring in the bed and reached out to my side of the bed with one arm. I watched as his arm searched for my body. Edward pushed himself up and looked to my side of the bed and then his eyes moved around the room, looking for me. His eyes finally landed on me and I could see a small smile of relief but as he took in my expression the smile turned into a frown. Edward got up from the bed and moved so that he was standing in front of me.

"Bella, what's wrong? Are you ok? Why aren't you in bed?" Edward asked concernedly. The evident concern in his voice was a nice reminder that he did still care about me and perhaps there was a logical explanation for the painting. I deserve a bloody award for my self-control and for, not going ape shit on his ass for having a painting of his ex-girlfriend wearing an engagement ring.

"I couldn't sleep. I tried reading, but I couldn't focus so I just gave up. I was going to go back to bed, but I spotted your paintings and thought I'd have a look." I said timidly. I moved to the side so that he could see the painting I was talking about and that had me upset. I carefully watched his face as he spotted the painting. Surprise, then confusing and then worry crossed his face. There was no guilt or panic.

"Bella, where did you get that painting?" Edward asked in a worried tone. What? I couldn't understand what had him worried or why he was asking where I got the painting from when it's his bloody painting and his ex-girlfriend!

"What do you mean?! It's your painting Edward. I found it at the back of all the other paintings." I said angrily. Edward turned to look at me with wide worried eyes.

"Bella I swear to you I didn't paint that. I have never seen it in my life. I don't paint portraits, I find painting people boring. That's why I asked you to let me paint you. I wanted my first portrait to be you. You are the complete opposite of boring." he said nervously. He looked so very vulnerable admitting that. My heart melted a little at his admission. I let out a deep sigh and accepted the fact that I will never understand men.

"Well, Edward if you didn't paint it and have never seen it before then what the duck is it doing with your paintings?" I asked, ignoring what he said about painting me as I tried to hold on to my anger. He wasn't getting off that easily. I need more of an explanation before I blindly believe what he is telling me. Yes, I have trust issues, don't judge me.

"I don't know where it came from or how it got here Bella. I swear on my life that I have never painted Heidi. I honestly don't know how it got there." Edward said with pleading eyes, but I could see him thinking hard about this and then he went pale. Edward stood rigidly with a fearful expression. He looked around the room and then started moving frantically searching through the things on his desk.

"Edward what are you doing?" I asked trying to figure out what the hell just happened. He grabbed one of my bags from the floor and threw it at me. I managed to catch it easily.

"Pack whatever you will need to get dressed for the day and any books you need," Edward said in a final tone as he went back to rummaging through his desk. I quickly grabbed a few bits of clothing and my toiletry bag from the bathroom. I shoved everything I'll need to get ready for the day into the bag and grab the bag that had my books. I watched as Edward continued to search around the room.

"Edward!" I said loudly trying to get his attention, but he just continued throwing things around the room in his search for something.

"Edward!" I screamed and he stopped and looked up at me.

"What is going on?" I asked as I started panicking.

"Someone was in my room Bella." he said dangerously.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Someone broke into my room and placed that painting here. They knew you would find it. I don't know how they knew, but they did." Edward said. He was confusing me. It was like he knew something and was speaking in riddles that I couldn't figure out.

"Edward calm down. You're speaking in riddles, I can't understand you." I said as I moved over to him.

"Bella we need to get out of here. We can go stay in the Royal Quarters in my old room, but we can't stay here," he said. Whatever Edward thinks happened has really gotten to him. I have never seen him so worried and angry at the same time.

"Ok, I have my things packed but please explain to me what is going on. You're started to freak me out." I said softly.

"I promise I will tell you everything but we need to leave right now. It's not safe here for us anymore." Edward said as he grabbed a bag and started throwing clothes into it. The uneasy feeling that I got in the pit of my stomach when I looked at the painting earlier just got more intense. I looked back over to the painting and this time it was almost as if it was mocking me. Whoever did plant the painting there didn't succeed in their mission to break me and Edward apart. Maybe it was Heidi that put it there. I remember Edward telling me that she wanted to get back with him so that she could keep her social status among her friends. Edward having me as a girlfriend surely didn't reflect well on her and perhaps she devised a plan to get rid of me. Could she really be that pathetic though? I thought about what I do know about her and decided that there is a real possibility of her sinking that low in an attempt to get her social status, I mean Edward, back.

"Are you ready to go?" Edward asked me as he slung his bag over his shoulder. I nodded and grabbed my bag. Edward, always being a true gentleman, took my book bag and carried it for me. We silently made our way over to the main building that housed the Royal Quarters. Edward walked closer to me than usual, in a protective manner. He was constantly looking around the grounds as if he was expecting someone to attack us any given minute. My uneasy feeling was starting to turn into full blown fear with the way Edward was behaving. Edward led me through hallways in the main building and up a few flight of stairs. He remained quite and an angry troubled look marred his face. Edward stopped in front of huge wooden ornate double door. Edward took a key from his jean's pocketed and opened the door. He stood to the side and let me in first.

The room was spacious and the decorated very stylishly and very modern. Just like Edward's room in the dorm blocks, one wall was covered with windows. His bed was placed against a wall that had been painted black. The wall opposite the bed was also painted black. All over the wall there were paintings of all sizes strategically placed. It looked like one big painting that was made from smaller painting. It was unique and captivating. I wonder if Edward painted all of those paintings. The wall behind us that holds the door held a unique bookshelf. It was white and went from floor to ceiling. It appeared like a solid block of glossy white concrete that had square boxes cut out from it. In these boxed shaped openings, there were books, framed picture and other knickknacks. Edward grabbed my bag and went over to the second door and placed our bags in it.

"That's the walk in closet and over there is the bathroom and the door next to it leads to my study slash art room," Edward said as he pointed at the doors. Wow, that's nice, he had a little sitting area by the windows so all he really need was a dining room and a kitchen then his room would be an apartment.

Edward took my hand and led me to the comfy looking couch. We sat down and it felt like I was sinking into a cloud. Damn who knew couches can be this soft and comfy.

"For starters I would like to apologise for my behaviour, I'm sure you are confused and freaked out and that was never my intention. So I'm sorry Bella." Edward said quietly.

"It's ok but you better explain to me what the hell is going on though," I said almost afraid to really hear the truth. That feeling of dread is still very much present and I had a feeling it was about to get much worse.

"Right well, like I said someone was in my room. I don't know who it was or how they managed to get in. Rosalie and I have protection spells placed on our rooms, that's why we don't have roommates. The spell stops anyone from being able to enter our room. People can only enter our room with our consent and if we revoke our consent verbally or mentally the spell would literally throw the person out the room." Edward explained.

"Ok, so maybe it was someone that has your consent to enter your room." I tried to reason.

"That's the thing though, the only people who currently have my consent are you, my parents, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and Alice. Heidi used to have my consent but after the stunt she pulled I was very quick to revoke it." Edward said.

"Who do you think it was then?" I asked nervously. I don't think I'm going to like the answer to this.

"I don't know, but they did more than just place a painting of Heidi in my room," Edward said as he started pulling angrily on his hair.

"What do you mean they did more?" I asked. Edward let out a heavy sigh and looked me in the eyes.

"They took some books from my desk. They took books that were related to dark magic and one of my books on the history of Aluthsia. They also took the book you got from the forbidden section. I think the painting was simply a decoy." Edward said.

They took the book. I kept repeating it over in my head. What the hell! Who would do this? What do they want with all these books? How did they know we had the book from the forbidden section? A million questions ran through my head and I understood Edward's reaction now. If it was me I would've freaked out even worse.

"What do you think they want with the books?" I asked nervously as my stomach turned. I was right, that feeling of dread just got so much worse.

"I'm not sure love. I was thinking of what happen tonight with the soul eater and something just didn't make sense. Soul eater live up in Shadow Mountain and this would be the first time they have attacked outside the Unknown. The portal stops them from crossing over, it must have had the help of a very powerful witch to cross over." Edward said disgustedly.

"You think it's one of the dark witches?" I asked as my heart beat started to pick up.

"A dark witch yes, but it was an inside job." he said angrily.

"An inside job?" I asked confused.

"The dark witches that live in the Unknown wouldn't know how to alter or disable the portal to allow creatures from the Unknown to cross over. I had the same thought with the Banshee attack. I couldn't understand how they crossed over the portal. Someone on this side must have either done it or instructed a dark witch in the Unknown how to do it." Edward explained.

"So there is a rat leaking information about the university and good magic to the dark witches?" I asked shocked.

" I think so. I think there is a dark witch in the university stealing information and giving it to the witches in the Unknown." Edward said furiously.

"This is very bad, very fucking bad," I said quietly as the feeling in my stomach turn into a dark ball of fear. Information was supposed to be our advantage against the dark witches and now they know what we know if not more.

"What now? What are we going to do?" I asked defeated.

"Right now we sleep. In the morning, we will head to my mother's office. She is usually there early and then we tell her what happened and ask for her help." he said as he got up and crawled into bed.

"What can we do though?" I asked as I moved to join him in bed. Edward wrapped my up in his arms and placed a kiss on my temple.

"We find the rat and then deal with him or her as we see fit," Edward said darkly.

I didn't question him further. He started humming what is now my lullaby until I drifted to sleep. I was so tired that I fell into a dreamless sleep. Edward shook my shoulder to wake me up and for once I wasn't rudely woken up by that damn alarm clock. I reluctantly got up from bed and stretched. My muscle were sore from my fall yesterday and I still felt exhausted. My headache was only a dull thud and I was very happy about that. There was no way in hell I would get through the day with a pounding headache. Edward still looked very sleepy as he rubbed his face clearly trying to wake himself up. He looked so much younger, but the dark circles under his eyes gave away his true age. I slowly got out of bed, wishing that I could just hide under the blankets for the day and forget all the shit going on in my life. Unfortunately for my tired body, I wasn't the kind of person to hide from my problems.

I walked over to the door that Edward pointed out to be the bathroom last night. The bathroom was even more luxurious than the one in his dorm room. I went back out to grab my bag before as I forgot that I have none of my stuff in this bathroom. I quickly brushed my teeth before I got in the shower. I hate morning breath and that awful taste in my mouth in the mornings. I turned on the shower and stripped off my clothes. I hopped in the shower and let the warm water soothe my muscles. I closed my eyes and allowed myself to just enjoy the warm comforting water. I so was lost in my little tranquil haven of warm water that I didn't hear the door open. I felt a gust of cold air hit my warm body and then I felt Edward press against me. He placed an open-mouthed kiss on my shoulder and then reached for the body wash.

"Good morning love" Edward purred in my ear. I felt a shiver of pleasure run down my spine. I was going to say something but then he continued to kiss my neck. I hurt the squirting of the body wash and then Edward put the bottle back.

Edward placed his soapy hands on my shoulder's and started slowly washing me. He made small circles on my shoulder with his hands and then moved down my back and cupped my ass and I let out a soft moan. Then he started washing from my feet upwards. He ran his hands slowly up my legs and the higher he got the harder it was to breathe. He massaged my upper thighs never touching were I desperately craved him. He continued rubbing his hands in circular motions up my stomach. He cupped my breast and massaged them with his soapy hands. It felt so good that I closed my eyes and leaned my head back on his shoulder. Edward placed his lips on the spot where my should and neck meet and sucked hard and at the same time he pinched my nipples. My eyes shot open at the sensation and I moaned, loudly. I turned around before Edward could tease me anymore.

At first I was going to return the favour and wash him and tease him like he did to me. The carnal lustful look he was sporting changed my mind immediately. I threw my arms around his head and dug my hands into his hair as my lips crashed onto his. Our lips moved frantically against each other, never seeming to get enough. Edward slipped his tongue into my mouth and I moaned at the taste of him. I bit down on Edward's bottom lip and he growled. He quickly picked me up and pushed me against the wall. I threw my head back and moaned as I felt his hard rock cock rub against my swollen clit. Edward wrapped his lips around my taunt nipple and sucked and nibbled on it. Sensation of pure pleasure wracked through my body. I was a panting mess. I wrapped my legs around Edward's waist and pulled him to me, trying to create more of that delicious friction. Edward must have copped on to what I was trying to do or he must have grown tired of teasing me as he slipped his cock into me. We both moaned at the sensation of him filling me. It felt like a missing piece of me has return. I don't think I will ever get enough of this, enough of Edward. He moved in and out of me fast and hard. This time wasn't sweet or slow. No, this time was pure animalistic and rough. He moved faster and harder sending me into my first blinding orgasm that hit me like a train. My body was shaking with pleasure, but Edward didn't stop. It was like he was trying to remind me that I was his and what pleasure only he can bring me. #

"I need you to cum for me again love" Edward purred as he started rubbing my clit. I looked up at him and his mouth was slightly open and he was breathing hard. His eyes were nearly my undoing. I have never seen so much lust in someone's eyes. I decided to get a little payback for his teasing earlier. I placed my hands on my neck and slowly moved them down and then cupped my breasts. I closed my eyes and massaged them. I pinched my nipples and let out a loud moan as my body was in overdrive with sensations. Edward pushed into me hard and growled and then I felt him cum in me. All of this sent me into another mind-blowing orgasm. It was like white hot heat spreading through my body in the most pleasurable way. We sunk to the shower floor and sat there as we tried to catch our breaths.

"That was amazing," I said breathily as I looked at Edward.

"It was better than amazing. With you it always is though" Edward said with a salacious smirk. He was right though, it was always beyond amazing with him.

"Come on we need to finish and get ready," Edward said as he helped me up.

We managed to shower for real before the water ran cold. We got dressed and ready in comfortable silence. It was as if we have been doing this for years, it just felt natural. I looked through my bag as I tried to figure out what I did actually manage to pack in my haste last night. I settled on a black cotton skater dress, a red cardigan and my ballet flats. I pulled my hair into a messy bun as I didn't have the time or energy to do anything more elaborate with it. Edward looked delectable as always in a fitted pair of dark washed jeans and white v-neck t-shirt and his signature converse. We grabbed our book bags and headed out towards Esme's office.

"What classes do you have today?" Edward asked as he took my hand in his.

"Umm it's Tuesday so I have spells and charms with your mother and then I think I have a biology lecture. I'll have to check actually." I said as I tried to remember my schedule.

"Do you want to start your extra defence training with me today after lectures ended?" Edward asked as we made it down the hallway leading to Esme's offices. I could still feel the students staring at us. I figured we would be old news after everything that had happened, but I guess I was wrong. I could hear some of the girls whisper to each other 'I don't know what he sees in her'. I didn't even let it bother me because he was all mine and their just jealous bitches. I smiled at the fact that their mean whispers didn't bother me. I was growing up, who knew!

"Yeah, I think with everything that has happened we should start as soon as possible," I said with a smile. Training alone with Edward should be interesting.

"You're right. I'll meet you in the gym after your last lecture then." Edward said and gave me a kiss on the head.

We made it to Esme's office and Edward knocked.

"Come in" Esme shouted through the door. Edward opened the door and let me in first. Edward followed me in and we took our seats in front of Esme's desk like last time.

"Good morning you two. I'm actually glad you are here, I was planning on calling you this morning to talk," she said and the dark uneasy feeling returned to the pit of my stomach. I said a quick 'good morning' to her to be polite.

"Morning mom. We actually have something we need to talk to you about as well." Edward said seriously.

"Ok, why don't you start then. What's going on?" Esme asked concerned. I couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to have such a warm caring mother or to have had the pleasure of growing up with a mother like Esme.

"We have reason to believe someone has managed to break into my room," Edward said and Esme gasped.

"Are the two of you ok? Were you there when it happened? Did someone hurt you?" she asked franticly.

"No, we weren't there. Bella is still a bit upset and shaken by what happened last night and I think whoever broke into my room is connected to the attack." Edward said.

"Oh, Bella dear I heard what happened. Are you ok? I was so worried about you. Sue said not to overwhelm you so I left before you woke up. If you ever need to talk my door is always open." Esme said in a warm voice and her concern was evident on her face. I swallowed back the lump that formed in my throat and willed my tears away. My mother never cared like that, she never showed concern like Esme just did.

"I'm ok. Thank you for being there." I choked out. I will not cry! I will not cry, I kept repeating it in my head hoping I don't make a fool of myself and burst into tears cause I had someone appear as a motherly figure in my life.

"Mother the person who broke into my room got past the protection spell and they stole the book Bella got from the library among some of my books. I think this person is responsible for getting the Banshees and the soul eater across the portal too." Edward said and I was glad he didn't mention the Heidi painting. Esme's eyes were filled with worry and shock. Her face become pale and she got up and started pacing.

"Mom?" Edward asked drawing her attention back to us.

"I did the check of the forbidden section of the library yesterday. Your book wasn't the only missing one." Esme said softly.

"What other book was missing?" I asked. I hadn't removed another book so it must be someone else. This person was clearly very good getting past these protection spells.

"The book that was missing was all about the life and power of Constance," Esme said gravely. Oh shit...

**Wonder who is broke into Edward's room... Till next time :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys! So here is Chapter 26. Enjoy and I'll see you at the bottom :) **

**Ps: Mireads it's not Jasper :) You will have to keep reading to find out who it is :) And thanks for the reviews guys :)**

I just stared at Esme in shock as I tried to process what she had just said. Someone has in their possession the book about Constance's power and life. They also have the book I got from the library. Combined those two books give vital information of two of the most powerful witches in history. My whole plan was based on us having the upper hand in regards to information. I thought that if we were able to gather information about how the dark witches were formed and their power we would have a major advantage. I also thought that I could use the information about Constance's life and power to help further and understand my power. Now all of that information is in the hands of someone else. It is starting to feel like we are losing a battle before it has even begun.

"You're kidding me! Who the hell is doing this?" Edward asked angrily.

"I don't know Edward. I do know that whoever did take that book knew about the protection spell and how to get around it." Esme said gloomily.

"We have a rat in the university. There is no other explanation. Whoever is doing this has to be someone close to us that has access to this kind information." Edward said as he pulled on his hair. This was really getting to him, not that I can blame him.

"I agree. It has to be someone close to the family. There is only a hand full of people who would have known about the protection spell on your room. I hate to say this Edward but do you think perhaps it could be Jasper?" Esme said with a sheepish expression. This was clearly a sore topic between the two of them. I still don't understand why Esme is so quick to question Jasper.

"No. He doesn't even know about the books in my room. You really have let go of this grudge you have against him mother." Edward said in a tight voice.

"I do not have a grudge against him Edward. Look at it from my perspective. He knows the university like the back of his hand, he excels in defence, he knows about the protection spells that are placed around the University and he is well versed in the history of the witches. You can't blame me for, not being able to ignore the fact that his biological parents are both dark witches Edward. With what we are facing this issue needs to be looked at." Esme defended. I stared at the two of them with wide eyes and mouth open in shock. Did she really just say both Jasper's biological parents are dark witches or are my ears playing tricks on me?

"For fuck sake mom you can't hold that against him. It is his fault! He never grew up in that environment." Edward said angrily.

"Don't use that kind of language with me Edward Anthony Cullen! I'm aware that Jasper wasn't raised in that environment, but you can't rule out the possibility of him returning to dark magic to search for his parents Edward." Esme scolded.

"He doesn't want to know them. He hates that his biological are both dark witches. Jack and Vanessa are his parents, that's the way he sees it. He has no other parents." Edward said with blazing eyes.

"How do you know that Edward?" Esme argued.

"Because he told me. He came to me when he was at his lowest and told me how much he fucking hates where he came from. I saw just how much it bothers him that his biological parents are dark witches and practises black magic. Jasper is good and he would take a bullet for you. I don't know why since this is the treatment he gets from you!" Edward yelled and then stormed out. I looked at the door in shock. I can't believe Edward yelled at his mother and stormed out like that. She did kind of deserve it but still I never thought he would be that angry at her. Esme looked thoroughly ashamed and she seem to be at a loss for words. I didn't know what to do. Do I go after Edward or stay and talk with Esme? I grabbed my bag and decide that I should follow Edward. I have to be in class in a few minutes anyway and ironically enough Esme is teaching said class.

"I'm going to make sure Edward is ok. I'll see you in class." I said warily as I got up.

"You must think I'm a terrible person," Esme said softly.

"No, I would never think that of you," I said not sure where she was going with this.

"I do love Jasper, he is like a son to me. It's just with all the terrible things that have happened in the last few weeks that has me questioning everyone around me." Esme confessed and hung her head in shame.

"I understand what you mean. When there is clearly someone that must be in your close circle of friends and family using information to screw with you, it understandable to question their loyalty. Trust is always a difficult thing to earn, but it is so easily lost. I have to agree with Edward though, I don't know Jasper very well but I really don't think he is behind all of this." I said.

"I know Edward is right but I still have to question the loyalty of everyone close to us. Carlisle won't be returning home this week. He had another setback. The doctors think he might be in the hospital for another week or two. And now my son is being put in danger. I need to question everyone's intentions right now. This affects my family and I can't deal with the possibility of losing one of them." Esme said with tears in her eyes. I dropped my bag and went over to give her a hug.

"Don't worry Esme, we will find who the rat is and we will deal with them. I promise you that I will do my utmost best to never let anyone harm Edward. You have my word." I said softly. I meant every word of that. We will find this rat in the university and I will personally deal with him or her. I do hope she knows just how much I do care for Edward and that I really would protect him with my life if needed be.

"Thank you, Bella. That means a lot to me. You head off and go see if Edward is ok. I will try and find any information I can about the protection spells being broken." Esme said as she wiped away the remaining tears in her eyes.

"Ok. I'll see you in class then." I said as I grabbed my bag and hurried out the door.

Now I have to find Edward. I can't call him cause my phone smashed to pieces last night. Right, well think Bella, where can he be... I wracked my brain trying to figure out where Edward would go as I walked down hallway after hallway. I walked past the gym and heard noises that sounded like someone punching a bag. I slowly opened the door of the gym and quietly poked my head through the door to try and see who was in there. In the far corner of the gym was Jasper skilfully punching a black punching bag. He was wearing a pair of navy shorts, a pair of sneakers and nothing else. I could see his muscle's in rippling as punches and kicks the bag. He must have been going at it for a while as I could see the sweat glistening on his skin. He was so focused that I didn't want to interrupt him. I checked my watch and saw that I only have ten minutes to get to my lecture and I still need to find Edward. Just as I was about to turn and leave, Jasper turned and spotted me. He grabbed the swinging bag and brought it to a halt. He rubbed his neck and looked kind of sheepish at being watched. Ha, guess he doesn't like attention either. I felt oddly at ease being in the same room as Jasper. After having just found out about his parents, I figured I would be a bit wary around him.

"Hey Bella. How are you doing?" Jasper said with a small smile. I suddenly wondered if something had happened between, Alice and Jasper last night.

"Hey Jasper. Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt your training session." I said and gave him a small wave. I walked into the gym towards Jasper as I feel it would be rude yelling to him from the door.

"It's alright. I was actually just finishing up. I have a lecture in a few minutes." Jasper said as he grabbed his towel. I have to admit Jasper was sexy. He had a clearly defined six pack. I get why Alice was so crazy about him. I sure as hell wouldn't kick him out of bed if it I didn't have Edward. Mmmm I wonder how Edward would look like all sweaty punching and kicking the bag. Oh, I have my first training session with Edward today. I wonder just how hot and sweaty we will get. Damn it Bella, get your head together! You have more important things to be thinking of.

"Ok, well I'll leave you to it then," I said as I started to turn towards the door.

"Bella wait," Jasper said and I turned back to face him.

"Edward told me about your power and what you guys are planning on doing," he said impressed. Ah, I did wonder if Edward had told Jasper about that.

"What do you think about it?" I asked nervously as I chewed on the inside of my cheek. We could really use Jasper's help on this, it would be a shame if he thought we were lunatics for even thinking about taking on the dark witches.

"I think it's about time someone stands up to the dark witches. It's a very brave thing you and Edward are trying to do. I will, of course, help the two of you in any way I can." Jasper said with a smile. I let out a sigh of relief. At least getting our friends to help us with our crazy plan was easy. Right now I really needed something in my life to just be easy. I wanted to talk to Jasper about what was happening with the person breaking the protection spells and stealing books, but I thought it would be better to talk to Edward about it first.

"I'm glad you will help us. We really do need all the help we can get." I said smiling happily. Our little army was coming on nicely.

"So who else is helping you guys? Edward said you are asking some of your friends." Jasper said with a nervous edge to his voice. Ah, this must be about Alice.

"Yeah, I asked Emmett, who you know. He is ready for this and very excited about it. Rosalie is also in and she seems very determined. I also asked my friend Alice.." I said watching Jasper's face for a reaction.

"Is your friend Alice going to help us?" he asked not looking at me but to the floor instead. Awhh I could see a blush form on his cheeks.

"Yeah, she is. She was a little bit hesitant, but she is determined to help us." I said with a knowing smirk.

"That's good. We will need all the help we can get," he said with a smile. Ah, he really does like her.

"What about Maria? Are you going to ask her to help us?" I asked cheekily, fishing for information. I watched as Jasper's smile turned into a frown.

"No, I don't think Maria can be trusted with such a big secret and honestly I don't think she'd be much help," Jasper said awkwardly. I felt bad for Jasper being stuck with such a bitch for a girlfriend. He seemed like a really nice guy, he deserved better than a lying cheating bitch.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" I asked warily.

"You want to know why I'm still dating Maria?" Jasper said with a raised eyebrow.

"You don't have to answer that. It's none of my business." I said shyly, wanting to kick myself for bringing it up. It really is none of my business.

"It's ok Bella. You're not the only person to ask me that." Jasper said and patted my shoulder in a reassuring manner.

"I honestly don't have a valid answer for it though. I have been with her so long that I wouldn't know how to end things with her." Jasper said sadly.

"Are you happy with her?" I asked in a bit of a harsh tone. Damn Bella you are really shit at being compassionate. I really should work on my personal skills.

"No. No, I am not happy." Jasper said sheepishly.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked that. I didn't mean to be rude." I said guiltily.

"It's ok Bella. I deserve someone to be stern with me. I have been in a terrible relationship with Maria for so long that it is ridiculous that I haven't walked away. How pathetic am I right?" Jasper said nervously.

"Jasper no, you're not pathetic. I get where you're coming from. It's hard to let someone go when you have been with them for as long as the two of you have been. You're just stuck in a bad habit. I do, however, think it would be better for you to break away from the bad habit." I said in a comforting voice. I really hope I didn't offend him or overstep my boundaries by saying that.

"You're right Bella. I really should end things with Maria. The problem is I just don't know how." Jasper said quietly.

"I wish I could tell you how to end things with her but I honestly don't have a clue," I said with a sympathetic smile.

"It's ok, I will figure it out. Thanks for listening to my problems." Jasper said shyly.

"No worries. I would say I'm only a phone call away if you needed to talk, but my phone got smashed to bits last night. I am here if you do ever need to talk though, you might just have to look for me till I get a new phone." I said with a smile.

"Haha, fair enough. Thank you, Bella. How are you doing after last night?" Jasper asked and I could see the anger flash through his eyes.

"I'm ok. It was a terrible thing to experience. Do you know who the other girl was?" I asked quietly as I remembered that I forgot to ask Edward earlier.

"Yeah, her name is Rachel Black. She is a senior. I didn't personally know her, but everyone had a lot of lovely things to say about her. Her family arrived here this morning. They decided to take her home with them." Jasper said sadly.

"Black? Does she have any relation to Jacob Black that works in Billy's?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's his sister. Jacob sat with her all last night. His parents had to drag him away from her. They were very close. His taking it extremely hard." Jasper said with a sad frown. Oh no, poor Jacob. This has to be absolutely horrible for him and his family.

"That's terrible. Poor Jacob. I still can't wrap my head around what happened." I said gravely as I remembered how lifeless and empty the girl looked last night.

"Yeah, I know it horrific thing that happened. I'm glad you're ok though. Edward was losing his mind last night with worry. I have never seen him so scared and afraid." Jasper said with a knowing smile. I felt guilty as I never took into account what Edward must have gone through last night. Fuck, I really am a terrible girlfriend. Jasper's phone started ringing, effectively breaking me out of my annoying inner monologue. I really should stop giving into my insecurities.

"I have to get this Bella, sorry. I'll talk to you later right?" Jasper said as he grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder.

"Yeah definitely. I have to go find Edward and head off to my lecture anyway. See you later" I said as I walked out the gym. Jasper said good-bye and answered his phone. I could hear yelling as I walked toward the door. He must be on the phone with Maria. I really hope he does end things with her and soon too. I walked towards the balcony as I finally figured out where Edward would go. It was only a hunch, but I made my way over there hoping I'd find him. I looked at my watch and realised that I was already late for my lecture. I walked faster hoping I'd catch Edward before he heads to his lecture. I walked out onto the balcony and spotted Edward with both his hands on the railing with his body hunched over. I couldn't see his face but from his posture alone I could tell he was upset. I slowly walked over to him and made my steps a little louder as to not startle him. I leaned against the railing and faced him. He looked deep in thought with a scowl on his beautiful face.

"Edward are you ok?" I asked hesitantly. He looked very tense.

"I just can't believe my mother would throw that in Jasper's face. It's not his fault that his biological parents as dark witches. He can't control that, he didn't have a say in the matter. I have known Jasper my whole life and I know how hard it is for him to cope with the fact that his biological parents are dark witches. Jasper is nothing like them though. He would give his life to protect the people he loves. He would never sink low enough to practise dark magic." Edward said and I could hear him try and keep the anger out of his voice.

"I know that Edward and I completely trust your judgement when it comes to Jasper. Just know that your mother does feel terrible for what she said. She is just stressed and worried with everything that is going on. She feels the need to question everyone around hers' loyalty right now. I don't think she meant it personally Edward." I tried to reason with him.

"I know we are all stressed with what is going on, but neither you or I, turned against our friends and family the moment something bad happened. We need to stick together right now more than ever and not go around accusing each other." Edward said as he clenched his hands into fists.

"Edward you have to calm down. I know what Esme said is wrong but please try and see her point of view." I said as I placed my hand on his shoulder. Edward took a few deep breaths to calm down. When he did finally look at me, there was only a small bit of anger left.

"I spoke to Jasper before I found you. He really does seem like a great guy." I said with a smile.

"What did you guys talk about?" Edward asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, he was just telling me how you liked to dress up like a girl and hold tea parties with teddy bears when you were younger." I said as I tried to hold in my laughter.

"Did he now?" Edward asked with a smirk as he moved closer to me.

"Yeah, he said you even use to put on make. Apparently red lipstick was your favourite." I aid and Edward pounced on me. He started tickling me and I tried to get away from him as I laughed. I'm sure I looked like a crazy fish flapping about on dry land. Edward continued to tickle me mercilessly and I was laughing so hard that tears were running down my face.

"I give up! Stop Edward, please!" I begged. He released me after another minute or so. We were both breathless and still laughing. It felt good to be a little silly during this messed up situation. Edward wrapped me in his arms and gave me a sweet caring kiss. I held onto him as his kiss made me a little light-headed.

"You ok love?" Edward asked concerned.

"Yeah, your kissing abilities are making me a little light-headed," I assured him. I rested my head on his chest and wrapped my arms around his torso.

"We should get to class," Edward said but neither of us moved.

"Who do you think took the books?" I asked as I peeked up at him.

"I honestly don't know. It has to be someone close to us, someone who knows about all these things. This person also has to know about my mind reading abilities because I would've picked up on thoughts like that." Edward said thoughtfully.

"I can't stop thinking about the book they took about Constance's life and power," I said gravely.

"I know love. I can't wrapped my head around the fact that someone we know would turn on the witch community like this." Edward said with a tinge of anger.

"Edward you don't understand. I wanted that book because I hoped it will give me an indication as to where Constance would have hidden her grimoires." I said as I looked up at him. I could see the realisation in his eyes.

"Let's hope the book doesn't mention anything about it. We need to find a way to get our hands on Constance's grimoires before they do. If they manage to get their grubby hands on her grimoires then we are truly screwed." Edward said solemnly.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Constance was responsible for the creation of the portal. She created the spell that was used to create the portal. If they found her grimoires then they could find a way to get rid of the portal." Edward said.

"But how did the Banshees and soul eater get past the portal then?" I asked.

"There are one or two ways to get dark witches and creatures from the Unknown across the portal. The problem is that it take an enormous amount of power and it requires sacrifices." Edward said darkly.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"The professor I told you about that got kicked out for telling students the truth about the Unknown told me. His name is Alistair Kane. He told me about a werewolf escaping from the portal a few decades ago. Well, it wasn't really an escape as much as someone sending him. The werewolf managed to get out of the university before they could kill him. Every full moon there are witches looking for the escaped werewolf. He still hasn't been found." Edward said. Holy shit there was a werewolf on this side. Sure he can't pose much of a threat as he never returned here.

"So what do we do now? How do we find Constance's grimoire before the dark witches do?" I asked. I truly had no idea where to go from here. My plan has pretty much, been blown to shit at this stage.

"We start by getting your mothers grimoires. Maybe there is something in there that can help us." Edward said determinedly.

"Edward we need to head to our lectures. We are already very late." I said as I reluctantly removed myself from Edward.

"Yeah, you're right," Edward said as he let go of me. I grabbed my bag and Edward and I headed back into the main building. I looked back at the view of the Unknown before I went inside. I felt an ice cold chill run up my body as I looked out at the vast expanse of the dark forest. Edward took my hand in his and we walked through the many corridors. This place really is humongous and I'm surprised I haven't managed to get lost yet.

"I will talk to my mom and ask if we can head off to your apartment on Friday morning," Edward said.

"That's fine. It's a long enough drive so it would be better to leave in the morning." I said as we reached the lecture hall that I need to be in. I turned to give Edward a kiss and he slipped his hands into my hair and deepened the kiss. He broke away from our kiss and he left me panting. I was suddenly rethinking the whole 'going to my lecture' idea and opt for the 'let's get Edward naked' plan.

"I'll see you after your lecture. We can go for coffee with the gang." Edward suggested.

"I don't know if Billy's will be open so we might have to find somewhere else to go," I said sadly. I wonder how the Black family were dealing with what had happened.

"Yeah, I don't think it's open. We can go to the other coffee shop. It's usually packed with stuck up fake bitches so maybe we just grab the coffees and sit outside." Edward suggested.

"Yeah, I'm not in the mood to deal with skanky bitches. Would you text everyone? I don't have a phone." I asked.

"Yeah no problem. I'll meet you outside here and then we can walk over together." Edward said and gave me a final kiss before he left. I tried to walk into the lecture as quietly and inconspicuously as I could. Unfortunate for me, I tripped up the stairs to my seat. I could feel everyone's eyes on me and I was sure my face was as red as a tomato. I got up to my feet and tried to walk as gracefully (pretty much stumble) to my seat next to Emmett. I could see him quietly laughing at my embarrassment. Asshole. Esme continued the lecture without saying anything about my stellar entrance and I was thankful for her taking the attention away from me. I honestly did try to focus on what Esme was saying but my mind kept drifting back to who was behind all of the breaches of the protection spells, the stealing of the books, the creatures crossing the portal and the painting placed in Edward's room.

**I wonder who is the person doing all these things...Till next time :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys! So here is Chapter 27. Enjoy reading and I'll see you at the bottom:) And thanks for the reviews guys!**

**Ps: Mireads and sujari6, it isn't Maria or Alice but keep guessing ;)**

My eyes were trained on the big blackboard at the front of the lecture room. Esme was currently writing notes on the board as she explained something. I had no idea what she was writing or talking about. I just stared at the blackboard, lost in my own thoughts. I mentally started to make a list of all the events that has occurred in the last few weeks that we have linked to this mystery person. First there was the Banshee attack. This mystery person must or could have been responsible for getting them across the portal. This person must have known all the faculty members and students would have been in the assembly hall at that specific time. What if they also wrote that degrading message on the wall of the main hallway about Outcast? I remember Carlisle saying that they did catch the student responsible and that he was expelled so surely he couldn't have had access to the university to orchestrate the other events. During the Banshee attack, Liam went missing and when the witch soldiers/army people went to look for him they got attacked by a pack of werewolves.

What if this mystery person knew they were going and made sure there was a pack of wolfs waiting for them? What if that was a trap? What if this person didn't want them to find Liam? What if it was Liam? He is close friends with Edward so he might have known about the protection spells and getting kidnapped by a Banshee would be a perfect cover. The only thing that didn't fit with it being Liam is that he had the mark of Amelia's coven cut into his chest. It had been done in such a way that would have been, close to impossible for him to do himself and would he have known about the dark witches and their mark? Liam was a possible suspect, but my gut told it wasn't him. Next on my list of possible suspects is Heidi. I still can't figure out why this person would put a painting of Heidi in Edward's room unless it was personal. I'm well aware of Heidi's personal issues with Edward. She was very close to both him and his family so surely she would have known about the protection spells. It still didn't fit though. How would she have known about the books? She also didn't seem like the type to go into the Unknown to get her hands dirty. Nor did she seem smart enough to pull this off.

The thought just occurred to me that Edward has heard both Heidi and Liam's mind about a million times so he would have been able to pick up on something if they were behind this. The only other people I can think of that are close enough to Edward and his family is well his family and then Emmett and Alice. I know Emmett to well and I know for a fact he would never do something like this especially not to Rose. I don't think Alice would have it in her to do something so evil either. Plus she is the one with the dreams and feelings about the future. If she was behind this surely she wouldn't have opened up to me about it right? And why would she warn us about terrible things coming? She saw that night the soul eater attacked in a dream. She knew it was going to happen and she warned us about it. If she truly was behind it would she not have kept quiet about it? I highly doubt that Carlisle is behind this considering he almost died in the Banshee attack and has been in hospital ever since.

Thinking back to that night and Carlisle's injuries it seems very extreme compared to the other injuries caused. It was like it was a personal attack on Carlisle. The same with Professor Colton. Why only kill Colton and then nearly kill Carlisle? Maybe there were more things that had gone missing or more protection spells that had been broken and they knew. I thought back to what Esme told me about Carlisle's health having another setback. What if whoever is responsible for all these thing, is still going after Carlisle? What if there is a magical reason his health is deteriorating? What if this person is trying to finish the job and kill him? Is Carlisle safe being in that hospital? I was so lost in my thoughts that Emmett had to push on my shoulder for me to snap out of it. I looked at him with wide panicked eyes. What if I'm right about Carlisle? I need to find Esme and talk to her about this. I know Edward will be waiting for me outside so I can just get him to come in here so I can tell both of them at the same time.

"Emmett I just need to have a quick word with Edward and Esme. Edward is waiting outside the room for me. Would you mind just asking him to come in here, please." I asked and I could hear the panic in my voice.

"Yeah, no worries Bells. Is everything ok?" Emmett asked worriedly.

"No not really but after we are done talking to Esme Edward and I will meet up with you guys and explain everything," I said as I got up from my seat. I could see Esme sitting behind the desk and curiously watching us.

"Ok, no problem. I'll send Edward into you guys. Where do you want us to meet you guys?" Emmett asked.

"We are all supposed to get coffee at the other coffee shop on campus and then head outside. We will need privacy for what we want to talk to you guys about so let's meet up on the rooftop of Edward's dorm block." I said as we made our way down the stairs towards the door.

"Ok, I'll grab a coffee for you guys and tell the others where to meet," Emmett said and gave me a quick hug before heading out the door.

I slowly made my way over to Esme. I waited until all the students left the room before I addressed her.

"Hi Esme. Do you have a moment to spare? I really need to talk to both you and Edward about something." I said softly.

"I'll always have a spare moment for you dear. Would you like to talk here or back in my office?" Esme asked with a warm smile.

"Um no, here is fine. Are we alone here? Nobody will overhear us talking will they?" I said as I looked once more to see if all the students had left the room.

"Yes we are alone here and no, nobody will overhear us. What's on your mind dear? I could tell you were miles away during my lecture." Esme said without judgment.

"I'm sorry about that. I was thinking about who this mystery person is that is doing all these shitty things." I said sheepishly. I could feel a blush tint my cheeks at being caught by my lecturer for, not paying attention. Before I could say more, Edward walked through the door. He looked over at me and must have seen that I was silently panicking. He locked the door behind him and gave us an extra layer of privacy.

"What's going on?" Edward asked as he took a seat next to me.

"Bella has just started telling me what is on her mind," Esme said to Edward in a soft voice. I forgot things between them was still a bit rocky after this morning.

"What's going on Bella? Is something wrong?" Edward asked worriedly.

"I was just telling Esme that I couldn't stop thinking about this mystery person causing so much chaos. I went through a list of what this person has done that we are aware of. The thing that stuck out though was the night of the Banshee attack. The attack on Colton and you dad seemed like it was personal. Almost like they target them specifically. Colton is dead and your father nearly died when all the other students and faculty escaped with minor injuries." I explained. I watched as they took in the information, their eyes widened and the blood drained from their faces.

"I think whoever is responsible for these things is still going after Carlisle. I think they're trying to kill him. It would explain why his health keeps having setbacks and he isn't getting better at all." I continued.

"Oh god no" Esme cried and covered her face with her hands.

"Why them though? Why is this rat going after them? Why target them?" Edward asked angrily. Esme looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

"I think they knew who it was or at least knew what this person was up to. I think things started going missing before we noticed anything. I think this rat has been very busy before we noticed, but Carlisle and Colton knew. I think that's why they were targeted." I explained.

"Did dad say anything to you?" Edward asked Esme.

"No, but if he was suspecting someone of this kind of behaviour he wouldn't have involved me. Colton has always been his confidant though, so Bella your theory could be correct." Esme said sadly.

"Please tell me he has a guard with him at the hospital," Edward asked Esme.

"Yes, he has one guard with him. Dimitri is currently looking after him." Esme confirmed.

"We need to get down there immediately and see what the hell is going on," Edward said as he stood up.

"Edward calm down. I will go down there immediately and I will that Sue with me. She can tell us if there is a magical reason why he isn't getting any better." Esme reasoned.

"I'm coming with you," Edward said as he grabbed his bag.

"No Edward you're not. I will go with Sue. Whoever is responsible for this will be watching all of us. We need to keep going on with our lives as if nothing out of the ordinary has happened. If we start acting differently it will be like waving a red flag telling this person that they have us worried. It would be like admitting that they are winning." Esme said in a stern tone.

"Edward, she's right. We can't let this person know they are getting to us. We need to be smart about this." I said.

"Ok, fine I'll stay. Promise me that you will call me when you know what is going on with dad." Edward said softly.

"I will, I promise," Esme said giving Edward a smile.

"I'll tell Rose what is going on. Send him our love." Edward said as he helped me up.

"I will. You guys be careful out there, ok." Esme said in her motherly voice.

"We will be. Tell Carlisle I hope he gets better soon." I said as I grabbed my bag.

"I will, dear. If he feels up to it I will ask him if he knows anything about this rat we have in the university and if this person has done anything else before." Esme said.

"That would be helpful if he does remember anything. Also do you think it would be ok if Bella and I leave Friday morning to retrieve her mother's grimoires?" Edward asked. I wonder if I'd be able to visit my Nana while we are there.

"Yes, of course. The sooner you guys can get your hands on them the better." Esme said.

"Thank you, mom. I'll see you later." Edward said as he took my hand in his.

"Bye Esme," I said with a small wave as we walked out the door.

"See you guys later and be careful," Esme yelled after us.

"I told Emmett to tell the gang to meet us up on the roof top of your dorm block," I said softly as we walked down the hallway.

"Good thinking. The roof top will give us enough privacy to tell them about the latest development." Edward said with a sigh.

"You ok?" I asked as I gave his hand a squeeze.

"Yeah, I just hope my dad is ok," Edward said quietly.

"He's a fighter Edward. He will get through this." I said softly and secretly hoping I was right. I can't imagine what would happen if something happened to Carlisle.

"I should be thanking you for catching on to what is happening to my dad," Edward said as he gave me a small smile.

"It's only a theory so far. We don't know if I am right yet" I said softly. A part of me hoped that I was wrong and that this person isn't evil enough to want to kill Carlisle but the heavy dark feeling in the pit of my stomach told me there was truth in my theory.

"It makes sense when you think about it though," Edward said with a far away look in his eyes. We walked up to the roof top in comfortable silence. Edward opened the heavy steel door that led to the rooftop and held it open for me to pass. The gang was sitting on a blanket that has been haphazardly thrown on the ground. They were munching on pastries and sipping their coffees as they laughed and chatted. They looked young and carefree and here Edward and I are about to drop a bomb on them. At that moment, it hardly seemed fair to burden them with this but the reality of the situation is that it also affects them.

"Hey guys," I said and sat down next to Emmett. Edward greeted everyone and came to sit next to me. Emmett handed us our coffees and I was so happy to finally have a sip of my addiction. The coffee was still relatively warm, but it wasn't nearly as good as Billy's coffee. They allowed us to enjoy our coffee and pastries first before the questioning started.

"So Emmett tells us that there is something you guys need to talk to us about," Jasper said and everyone turned to look at Edward and I. I sat down my now empty cup of coffee and decided that I will start off.

"Yeah, we have a few things we need to talk to you guys about. After what happened last night I found it hard to sleep. I tried reading a book but got bored. So I then looked through the paintings Edward kept in his dorm room. The last painting was a portrait of Heidi." I explained and everyone turned to look at Edward.

"What the fuck Edward! I have asked you do paint a portrait of me for years now and you keep turning me down and telling me that you don't portraits." Rose said angrily at Edward. I looked over at Edward with a smirk, but I was relieved to hear Rose say that. It just confirmed that Edward wasn't lying about, not painting Heidi.

"Calm down Rose. I didn't paint it ok. There is more to the story." Edward said annoyed. Rose let out a huff and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Ok, right well anyway to make a long story short, Edward told me he didn't paint it and had no idea how it got there. Edward started rifling through his things and noticed other things had gone missing. Whoever put the painting in his room stole a few books and one of them being the book about the history of black magic that I got from the library." I explained and everyone bar Edward stared at me with wide eyes.

"Someone broke into your room?" Rose asked shocked.

"Yes and they stole from me. Whoever did this knew about the protection spell on my room and managed to get past it." Edward explained.

"Was it Heidi?" Rose asked in disgust.

"No. Heidi no longer has permission to enter my room and honestly she's too stupid to find a way around the protection spell," Edward said.

"This is bad, very bad. That spell is very powerful and it will take a very skilled witch to get past it. What do they want with the books?" Jasper said with a serious expression.

"There is more to what we need to tell you guys. Esme informed us that the book about the life and power of Constance is missing from the forbidden section of the library." I said glumly.

"Shit. This person clearly knows what they are doing and what they are looking for." Jasper said angrily.

"There is more. We think this person is also responsible for getting the Banshees and the soul eater onto campus." I said. Everyone looked at me in shock.

"We think the Banshee attack was directed and Colton and my dad. We think this person has done similar things before and they found out about it. We also believe that this person is still trying to kill my dad." Edward said softly and Rose gasped in shock. Edward moved over to her and gave her a hug.

"Rose, dad's condition is getting worse. Mom and Sue are on their way to the hospital to see if there is a magical reason behind his deterioration in health." Edward said softly as he gave her another hug.

"What do we do know? How do we find this bastard?" Rose asked angrily as she wiped her tears away.

"Bella and I are going to her apartment in Forks on Friday to retrieve her mother's grimoires. We hope to find some helpful information in there." Edward said as he moved back over to sit next to me.

"In the meantime we will continue to look for clues as to who the fuck this person is and we will see what other information we can get from the forbidden section," I said.

"No offence Bella but what if your mothers grimoire are a dead end. What do we do then?" Alice asked softly.

"I don't know. I'm hoping she left something in her grimoires that will direct us to what is going on with the dark witches." I said hopefully.

"If the grimoires are a dead end then I think we are left with the plan B," Edward said.

"What's plan B?" Emmett asked.

"We do a séance and call upon witches that would know more about black magic and the Unknown. We no longer have the books we wanted, but we can call upon the dead writers to tell us what we need to know." Edward explained.

"Edward that's a very risky thing to do. We need a powerful witch to perform it and even if it is successful there is never a guarantee who will come through." Jasper warned. I don't know a lot about séances other than the crap in horror movies, but even then it seemed like a god awful idea.

"Yes Jasper I am aware of the dangers attached to performing a séance, but we are running out of options." Edward reasoned.

"I understand your point but let's keep a séance as our last resort," Jasper said.

"Fair enough. We do ask that all of you keep your eyes and ears open for any information or anything that looks suspicious. Also, try act as normal as possible. We don't want this person to think they are affecting us or intimidating us." Edward said.

"That's not a problem. I think it would be best if Rose stays with me or I stay with her since this person is getting past the protection spells." Emmett said.

"I think that is a good idea," Edward said.

"How about you stay with me. I wouldn't want to encroach on Jasper's space." Rose said softly.

"You Jasper be ok alone though?" Alice asked shyly.

"I'll be alright little darling," Jasper said to Alice with a wink and I saw her blush bright red.

"Ok, well since that is settled, we all need to head off to our lectures," Edward said.

"Always the responsible one Edward." Jasper mocked.

"Someone has to be" Edward countered and everyone laughed. We all got up and started walking back to the main building. Alice seemed deep in thought and was uncharacteristically quiet. We all said our goodbyes outside the main building as we were heading in different directions. Alice and I walked silently to our Biology lecture with pervert Banner. Something was clearly bothering Alice. We took our seats in the lecture hall and I decide that I can't take the silence anymore.

"Alice are you ok? Is something bothering you?" I asked quietly. Alice looked at me with her big sad eyes and it looked like she was about to burst out in tears.

"I had another dream." she whispered and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"What was the dream about Alice?" I asked worriedly.

"There was so much blood Bella. Student's were screaming and running, but they weren't was enough," she whispered dreadfully.

"Alice, what were they running from?" I asked sensitively.

"They were running from glowing yellow eyes." she whispered just as pervert Banner called us to attention.

Banner started lecturing us about the formation of DNA. It was a complex topic as he went into great detail. It was fascinating and I actually paid attention to the lecture even though I was dying to ask Alice more about her dream. In no time, the lecture was over and Banner was dismissing us. I had been so absorbed in his lecture that I had completely forgotten to take notes. I looked down at my notepad and gasped quietly. I had absentmindedly drawn a pair of evil looking eyes on my notepad. The eyes were of an unfamiliar person, a woman as they appeared very feminine, There was something sinister about those eyes that I couldn't shake. I quickly shut my notepad and shoved it along with my other books into my bag. I looked up to find Alice sprinting out the door. I quickly ran after her. I caught up to her and pulled her into an empty hallway. Alice was sobbing hysterically and I grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. I knew I was going to be late for my training session with Edward, but I'm sure he will understand.

There was an old med-evil looking wooden bench placed against the wall of the hallway. I gently led Alice over to the bench and sat down next to her. I wrapped my arms around her and just held her as she cried. After a few minutes, her crying slowed down.

"Alice you need to tell me more about your dream. Why are you so upset about it?" I asked softly as I stroked her back in a comforting manner.

"Last night was a shock to my system. When I stumble into that room and saw Rachel suspended in the air and just hanging there so lifelessly and then seeing that thing attack you it was all just too much. It was like I was living that dream, that horrible nightmare in person. I tried to scream but it was like someone was sitting on my lungs and I couldn't breathe. Edward and Emmett came rushing into the room shortly after me. Edward helped you and Emmett caught me as I fainted. I'm not sure what happened after that, but Rose helped me back to my dorm room once I was awake and conscious. The doctor gave me a sleeping tablet and I took it the minute I heard that you woke up and that you were ok. I took the pill and crawled into bed. I just wanted to forget about what had happened. I thought that the pill would put me in a deep dreamless sleep." Alice said and then she started crying again.

"Alice you have to calm down." I tried to soothe her.

"In my dream there were students running around the university in ball gowns and tuxedos. They were all terrified and screaming. I ran to the assembly hall and there was just so much blood. There was discarded limbs all over the place. It looked like a massacre. I saw the yellow eyes and the sharp teeth. I started to run. I lost my shoes half way out the hall, but I kept running." Alice said softly and then started to sob.

"Alice what happened then?" I asked quietly as I felt a darkness creep up my body.

"I wasn't fast enough. There was so much pain but then it went away and everything went black." Alice said in a dark tone.

"Did you wake up?" I asked anxiously.

"No, I didn't wake up Bella. I died," she said quietly as tears streamed down her face.

**Sorry for the cliff hanger :) Till next time guys :)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey guys! So here is Chapter 28. Sorry for the wait, I'm just busy with college assignments. Enjoy the chapter and I'll see you at the bottom. Thanks for the reviews guys :) **

**Ps: Mireads, no it's not Banner either. **

**Cindylee99 - The protection spells placed on Edward and Rosalie's rooms are the same as the one on the forbidden section in the library. If someone was to enter their rooms without consent then it would notify them with a magical signal. So if the person tried before to enter the room Edward and Rose would have known. The person doing this had another way of figuring out about the protection spells and how to break them ;)**

All I could do was stare at her in disbelief. Did she really just say she died? This couldn't be happening. My mind was running in circles, refusing to accept what Alice had just said. My heart painfully constricted, rejecting what my ears had just heard. I had to ask her to repeat what she said to make sure I heard correctly and that I wasn't simply going crazy.

"Alice, what did you just say?" I asked in a flat voice.

"I died in my dream Bella." Alice sobbed. No! No! No! NO! This can't be happening. I could feel my heart beat frantically as I replayed her words in my head. Not Alice, no not her. She can't die, this can't be happening. I could hear my breathing becoming laboured and I could faintly hear footsteps getting closer to me. I couldn't move a muscle. I just sat there in complete and utter shock.

I felt someone place a hand on my knee, but I couldn't focus on anything other than what Alice had just told me. I was going into full panic mode. My breathing erratic and I was short of me hyperventilating.

"Bella, love. Look at me." I heard someone whisper. I slowly lifted my eyes and was met by emerald eyes. I looked at Edward and his expression was filled with worry. I swallowed hard and I could feel tears starting to burn my eyes. I looked over to Alice and saw that she had gotten up and was in Jasper's arms sobbing.

"Love, we need to go. People are coming and they will ask questions we can't answer." Edward said as he slowly helped me up. I blinked away my tears and stood up straight. I can't be weak, I need to be strong. I need to be strong for Alice and show her that we will find a way to save her. I will not let her die.

"Edward, I'm going to take Alice back to my room and take care of her," Jasper said with the concern for Alice evident in his voice. Jasper and Alice walked back down the hallway. Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me in the other direction of the hallway. I realised as we were walking that Edward and Jasper must have known where Alice and I were. Edward was supposed to wait for me in the gym unless he already knew I wasn't going to be there.

"Edward how did you and Jasper know where Alice and I were?" I asked softly as we walked pass a group of skanks. They're bitching about Edward and I went over my head. I hardly even heard their rude comments as I was too distracted by the whole Alice situation.

"God I wish these girls will get over themselves and realise I was and never will be interested in them," Edward said angrily and sped up.

"Don't mind them. They are sad girls with no lives and have nothing better to do then bitch about other people. Now answer my question." I said impatiently.

"I can read minds Bella," Edward said softly.

"What do you mean? Did you 'hear' Alice's mind and then followed us?" I asked.

"No, not exactly. I heard what Alice was thinking when we all met for coffee on the roof top. She tried to pay attention to the conversation, but her mind kept drifting back to her dream." Edward explained.

"So you knew what her dream was about and that she will die and you didn't think to tell me?!" I said angrily. How the hell could you not at the very least warn me?!

"It was scattered thoughts Bella. I could only make out some of what she was thinking. I saw a werewolf in her mind and she seemed so panicked. I could see how she wanted to tell you about it when the two of you were alone, so I didn't mention it." Edward explained.

"How did you guys find us?" I asked as we walked down another hallway.

"I suspected that she would tell you about it after your lecture, so I waited for outside your lecture hall. You didn't see me as you pulled her down a hallway. I kept my distance and allowed her to tell you about her dream. I have to admit that I did look into her mind as she told you about her dream." Edward confessed.

"What did you see? Did you see all of her dream?" I asked nervously.

"She has quite a powerful gift and yes, I did see her dream. It was like she was reliving it in her mind as she told you." Edward said.

"Yeah, her gift is extraordinaire. Tell me what you saw. She didn't give me a lot of details and when she drop the bomb about her dying my mind kind of just went crazy with panic." I said sadly.

"You sure you want to know more about her dream? It's very graphic and upsetting Bella." Edward asked in a worried tone as we walked into the assembly hall. I looked around me and felt chills running up and down my body. Why did he bring me here? This is where Alice saw the massacre happen. Did I really want to know in more detail about Alice's dream while we are standing in the middle of the room where it is suppose to take place? Yes, I did want to know, I have to know.

"Yes tell me, please," I said and then swallowed the nervous lump in my throat.

" Ok, if it gets too much then just tell me to stop Bella. Her dream started with her walking down the hallway leading to the assembly hall. There were students screaming and running. Some of them had blood on their clothing and some were injured badly. Alice started running into the assembly hall and blood and body parts scattered all over the room. There were werewolves attacking students and professors. They literally ripped them apart. It was a very gruesome scene. I could see Emmett, Rose and Jasper fighting werewolves. However, it wasn't just werewolves in the assembly hall, there were vampires and Banshees as well. It was absolute chaos. Her dream went on to show how these creatures killed students. A few moments later a werewolf spotted Alice and that when she ran and it caught up to her. There wasn't too much detail in her dream. It was all from her point of view and was a little distorted." Edward explained. I could feel my stomach turning as I pictured it all happening.

"Did you see me or you in the hall?" I asked.

"No. I paid careful attention when she started going over her dream in her mind. I couldn't see you or me anywhere." Edward said. That's a bit odd and slightly worrying. Where the hell were we? Oh no, what if we were among the scattered body parts? What if we died before we could try and safe Alice?

"Edward what if we died? What if we were among the dead students?" I asked solemnly.

"I thought about it and it there could be a possibility of that having had happened in her dream. I don't think that's what happened though. I think there is a reason why I couldn't spot us in her dream. There is just something about what she saw that doesn't make sense." Edward said frustratedly.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I can't put my thumb on it just yet but there is something missing. It's like her dream is only a small part of a picture." Edward explained.

"Ok, so if you are right then we need to figure out what the bigger picture is. Maybe if we figure it out then we could find a way to save Alice." I said optimistically.

"Yes, hopefully we can figure it out before it's too late. And that's also why we are here. I kept going over what I saw in Alice's head about the trouble that was going on here in the assembly hall. There was someone in a dark cloak standing at the very back of the room. It looked like the person was just watching everything unfold. Alice didn't really see or pay any attention to this person so I couldn't really discern what the person looks like." Edward explained as he started walking to the back of the room. I followed after him. The stage area covered most of the back area but to the side there was a small gap. Each of these gaps on the sides of the stage held massive golden torches attached to the wall. They were nailed to the wall and were placed pretty high up. Edward walked over to the right side of the stage and started touching and pushing on the wall below the burning torch.

"Edward, what are you doing?" I asked confused.

"The person in the dark cloak pushed or did something and a door appeared and they walked through it. I'm trying to find it." Edward explained. Right, well that makes more sense. I stared at the wall where Edward was randomly pushing and then my eyes moved up over to the torch. It was really quite extraordinaire. It was shaped like a cone with drawings of woods and valleys carved into it. At the bottom of the cone, there was a solid golden bobble attached that had italic writing on it. The structure that was attached to the wall that held the torch looked like two golden hands wrapped around the torch, holding it up. I remembered back to movies I've watch and in all of them the secret passageway always opened when you pulled on the torch.

"Edward, move over. I think I might know how to open it." I said as I moved over to the torch. I tried to pull on the torch and it moved slightly towards me. I took a step backwards and waited for something to happen. We waited in anticipation, but nothing happened. I frowned and stepped forward to inspect the torch again.

I looked at the torch and ran my fingers over the golden bubble at the bottom of the torch. It started to move slightly as I placed more pressure on it. I wrapped my hand around it and pulled it downward slowly and watched, amazed as a part of the wall slid away. The opening lead to a small landing and then there was stairs that led down to something. It was very dark and I could hardly see. Edward stood next to me and looked around.

"Do you have a flashlight? I can't really see anything." I asked Edward.

"No, but my phone has one," Edward said as he took his phone out of his pocket. Edward turned the flashlight part of his phone on and provided us with some light. Edward walked through the hole first and I followed close behind. We slowly walked down the stairs with Edward lighting up our path. Edward set to the side to let me down the stairs and into a room.

The room was shaped like an octagon. The room was small and the walls were made of grey stones. Six of the eight sides of the room had a painting of a family hanging on it. The paintings seem very old and from the clothing and jewellery the people in them wore, I assumed they were of the various Royal Families throughout the centuries. The seventh side of the room was, where the stairs came down into the room. The last side of the room was opposite us and simply looked like a dark passageway. What did shock me about the room was the circular platform in the middle of the room. The platform had eight long, rectangular mirrors placed around it. I couldn't understand the purpose of it. It looked intimidating.

"Edward, what is this place?" I asked as I continued to look around.

"I don't know Bella. I've never heard of this room. I was always told by my granddad that there are many secret rooms in the university, but I haven't found any of them." Edward said as he walked towards the platform. Edward stepped onto the platform and I held my breath as I waited for something to happen. Nothing happened though. Edward stood there staring at his own reflection and then turned in a circle and still nothing happened. I decided to look around at the paintings. One in particular caught my eye. There were two older people, a man and a woman, in the painting and in front of them stood three younger people, two girls and one guy. It was one of the younger girls that caught my eye. She had wavy raven hair that went down to the middle of her waist. She had light powder blue eyes. Her eyes held secrets, dark secret. Everyone else in the painting was smiling, expect her. Her berry red pouty lips were turned into a scowl.

"Edward, who is that in the painting?" I asked as I pointed over to the painting. Edward stepped down from the platform and came and stood next to me.

"That would be the de Corcella family, the last Royal Family to rule over the Unknown," Edward explained.

"The girl, with the raven hair, is that Amelia?" I asked nervously.

"Yes, I think so. Amelia was always said to have dark hair, where Constance had auburn hair." Edward said. Well, that would explain the eyes that were filled with dark secrets. I could feel an icy cold shiver run down my spine. I looked over across the room to the side of the room that had no painting and simply appeared to be another passageway. I got a dark twisted feeling in the pit of my stomach. The hairs on my arms and the back of my neck stood up. It was the same feeling I got when Edward and I were in the meadow in the Unknown and that day when we left Esme's office. It felt like someone's eyes were on me, watching me. I was just about to tell Edward when his phone rang.

Edward looked at his phone, I assume it was a text message. I continued to look at the passageway. I tried to see if there was someone there, hiding in the dark. I took a step towards the passageway to try and get a closer look.

"Bella, that was my mom. She is still at the hospital. She wants me to call her as soon as I can. I'd prefer to do it back in my room. We can come back here tomorrow." Edward said hurriedly.

"Yeah, ok that's fine," I said as I reluctantly tore my eyes from the passageway. Edward and I made our way back up the stairs and the moment we went through the door it slammed closed, giving Edward and I a fright. Edward took my hand in his and we walked back to his room quickly.

We dropped our bags in the corner and kicked off our shoes and got on his bed. Edward rang Esme and put the phone on loudspeaker so that I could hear too.

"Hi mom. It's Edward and Bella. How's dad?" Edward asked.

"Hi Esme," I added softly to be polite.

"Hello, Edward and Bella dear. I have some bad and good news. The good news is that Sue and I were able to see your father. The bad news is that your father has been put in a medically induced coma. He has contracted an infection and the doctors feel he has a better chance of getting through it if he was placed in a medically induced coma. Sue was able to find out that the infection was caused by the Banshee claw. The claw infected his heart and it's getting worse due to someone magically interfering. Sue isn't clear how they are interfering but she is trying to counteract the magic. We will be here for a few more hours." Esme informed us.

"That's bad. Do you think Sue will be able to help him?" Edward asked.

"Yes, I do. Sue is very good and she will try and sneak your dad a potion she will make to treat the infection." Esme said.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" I asked.

"No dear, we will be ok here. I have to go, but I'll keep you up to date." Esme said.

"Ok mom. Be careful and call me when anything changes." Edward said.

"Will do dear. I'll talk to you guys later." Esme said.

"Bye Esme and good luck," I said before she hung up the phone.

"You ok?" I asked Edward softly. Edward rubbed his hands over his face and let out a big sigh.

"Yeah, I'll be ok. I'm just worried about everything that is going on. I feel helpless. I wish there was more I can do." Edward said frustratedly.

"We are all doing the best we can do Edward. Don't be so hard on yourself." I said softly. I know he is also under a lot of pressure but we can't be so hard on ourselves when something goes wrong. We need to stick together and figure a way out of it.

"I know you're right Bella but I just wish that there was more I could do," Edward said quietly.

"I know, I wish I could do more as well," I said.

"Maybe we should just get some food and relax tonight," I added.

"Yeah, I think we could do with a relaxing night in. What do you want to get to eat?" Edward asked.

"I'm not fussy, what are you in the mood for?" I asked really not caring what we eat.

"Well, I have been having a craving for Indian food lately. What do you say?" Edward asked.

"Indian sounds good," I said and I could feel my stomach growling in agreement.

"Ok, well why don't you tell me what you want and I'll run and get it while you jump in the shower," Edward said as he got off the bed and went to put his shoes back on.

"You sure you don't want me to go with you?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's fine. I need to call Rosalie and give her the news about my dad anyway. I can do that on the way to the Indian place on campus. I'll only be about 15 minutes." Edward said.

"Ok. I'll have chicken korma with pilau rice and see if you can get some chicken pakoras too." I said as I hoped off the bed and headed for the bathroom.

"Ok, I'll be back as soon as I can," Edward said as he left.

I got in the shower and turned on the extra high-pressure setting and let the shower spray massage my scalp and back. It felt good to have the warm water all over my body. The pressure and heat of the water started to relax my muscles. I washed my hair with my favourite strawberry scented shampoo. I spent a little extra time washing my hair as I massage my head trying to get my headache to subside. I washed the rest of my body using Edward's shower gel. I loved the fact that I smelled like him, it was oddly comforting. I towel dried my hair and put on a pair of black silk shorts and a matching tank top. It was one of the skimpy pyjama sets I had gotten at Victoria's Secret on my shopping trip with Alice. I grabbed a book and crawled into bed. I read my book until I heard Edward coming through the door.

Edward sat the takeaway bags on the bed and kicked off his shoes. I saw his eyes run over my body as he got into the bed. Edward didn't say anything about my choice of attire but instead started taking containers out of the bag. He placed three containers in front of me and I knew I was not coming to be able to stop myself from stuffing me face. Edward also placed a small bottle of water next to my food along with utensils.

"I didn't know what you would like to drink so I just went with water. Hope that's ok?" Edward said sheepishly.

"Water is fine. I don't like fizzy drinks. I only drink water, coffee and some fruit juices." I said with a smile.

"Thank you for the food, by the way," I added as I started opening containers.

"Your welcome," Edward said. Oh wow, everything smelled so good. We ate and talked about random things that had nothing to do with magic. We talked, ate and laughed and it felt really good. It was nice to focus on something other than magic and our problems. Edward cleared away the containers and bag and I laid down rubbing my tummy. I was so stuffed, but the food was so delicious that I couldn't stop eating.

"I ate too much but it was so good Edward. Thank you." I said.

"You're welcome love. I'm glad you enjoyed it. I'm just going to take a quick shower." Edward said.

"Edward, do you mind if I just brush my teeth before you get into the shower," I said as I rolled out of bed.

"No, go ahead. I have to grab clean clothes anyway." Edward said as he headed for the closet. I quickly went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I walked back out into the bedroom and gave Edward a small kiss on his way to the bathroom. I crawled back into bed and pulled the covers over me and snuggled into it. I fell asleep rather quickly and didn't even hear or feel Edward crawl into bed behind me.

I started dreaming about the secret passageway we found earlier today. I walked down the dark stairway and I could feel the nerves tightening my stomach. The octagon room was empty and I walked over to the platform surrounded by mirrors. I slowly stepped on the platform. I looked at my reflection in the mirrors. It was odd being able to look at yourself in so many angles. After a few minutes of nothing happening other than me staring at my reflection I decided to leave. Just as I was about to move to step down from the platform, the mirrors moved and snapped together effectively locking me in. I started panicking and frantically looking around my trying to find a way out. I stopped dead in my tracks as I looked up at the reflecting in the mirror. I was no longer staring at my own reflection. Instead, I was looking a young raven-haired girl with light, powder blue eyes.

"Amelia," I breathed out.

**Wonder what will happen with Amelia in Bella's dream. Until next time :)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey guys! So here is Chapter 29. Sorry for the late update. This chapter is all about Bella's dream and it is a bit graphic. Thanks for all the reviews:) Enjoy reading and I'll see you at the bottom :)**

My heart was thumping in my ears and my breathing grew shallow. The raven haired beauty was staring at me with menacing eyes and a wicked smirk. I opened and closed my mouth like a fish out of water. I couldn't get enough oxygen into my lungs to be able to speak. Not that I was able to form a coherent sentence anyway. The more flustered I became the larger her smirk grew. My eyes met her icy blue eyes. Shivers started moving up my body from my toes and in its place a dark numbing feeling started to spread through my veins.

"Hello Bella," she said in a clear smooth voice. Oh, fuck she knows who I am. How the fuck does she know who I am? The dark numbing feeling is starting to paralyze me. "Get a grip Bella!" I mentally scolded myself.

"Who are you?" I said, deciding to play dumb.

"Haha, I know you are well aware who I am Bella" Amelia cackled. Yes, cackled.

"What do you want?" I asked in a low tone, no longer in the mood to play around.

"Ah, straight to the point, I like that in a woman." she said in a mocking tone.

"Why don't you get to your point then?" I asked irritably.

"What makes you think I have a point Bella? Perhaps I just wanted to meet you," she said with a sardonic smirk.

"Well, if you have no point then it's time for me to leave as I have no interest talking to you," I said in a dangerous tone. I was getting sick of her shit all ready. I turned around, determined to get out of there and far away from the evil bitch. As I turned around, I once again came face to face with my own reflection. I took a deep breath, in an attempt to calm my growing frustration.

I clenched my hands into fists at me side and slowly turned back around. Amelia was still there, with a smug smirk and arms crossed over her chest. I narrowed my eyes at her, really wanting to slap that damn smirk off her face. I took a moment to calm down before I spoke to her. As I tried to calm my nerves and growing irritation, I looked at her. She was slim but with envious curves in all the right places. She had full, glossy mane of raven hair that had a slight curl in it. Her hair looked like it has been styled by a highly experienced professional. Her skin was flawless and appeared as smooth as porcelain. Her powder blue eyes stood out against her pale skin and dark hair. Her lips were full and red as berries. She wore a long black dress that clung to her body in a seductive manner. For a second, I felt a pang of envy of her beauty, but then I remembered that her beauty is tainted by her evil heart.

"How do I get out of here, Amelia?" I asked exasperated.

"I can't tell you how to get out of here Bella. I was not the one to trap you here. I'm just as unwillingly stuck here as you are." Amelia said with her smirk still firmly in place. What the fuck?! What the hell does she mean by that? Why do all evil bitches like talking in riddles!

"What are you talking about? I'm in no mood to decipher your riddles Amelia." I said in a clipped tone, thoroughly annoyed.

"So impatient Bella," Amelia said with a mocking smirk.

"And quickly losing the little patience I have left," I said with a glare. Amelia let out a bark of a laugh that still manage to sound musical.

"I don't know how to get out of her Bella. If I did, I'd be gone by now. I certainly don't want to stand here and talk to you." Amelia said with a frown.

"What the hell do you mean you don't know how to get out of here?! How did you get here then? And you're dead so how can you not just leave?" I said in a raised voice.

"Yes Bella, I am dead. However, even dead people can get trapped in certain places by another powerful witch. I don't know how I got here. I can only venture a guess." Amelia said annoyed.

"Care to elaborate? I'm new to the whole witch and magic thing. And go on, venture a guess." I said as I crossed my arms over my chest defensively. Amelia let out a sigh and rolled her eyes at me. What a bitch.

"When a witch dies, her soul is moved to the spiritual plane until they are ready to let go. Unfortunately, there is a lot of witches with unresolved issues refusing to move on but that not here or there. My point is that witches on spiritual planes can be contacted in certain ways by powerful living witches. My guess is that someone has managed to trap me in your dream." Amelia explained. That was not what I was expecting. I was left with more questions then I was with an answer but I highly doubt Amelia would be offering to answer any of my questions. To my surprise, she has been very worth coming with information.

"You think this is a dream?" I asked as I tried to make sense of all of this.

"Your dream, to be exact. It's an old spell that is used to trap a dead witch in a person's dream. It's a very crafty spell and it requires a lot of power." she explained.

"So you're saying that a witch has trapped you in my dream?" I asked confusedly.

"Yes. And before you ask, I do not know who it is but they did want to give you a message." Amelia said mysteriously. My stomach started twisting, at her words. Chills ran up my body and that dark numbing feeling started spreading through my body again. This was going to be bad, very bad. I had a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach that whoever is responsible for trapping Amelia in my dream is the same person who is responsible for all the other dodgy things that has been going on lately.

"Wh..What is the message?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"Don't worry I will give you the message in time, but first I want to give you a piece of advice," Amelia said a malicious smirk.

"Why would you give me advice? Am I not the key to your resurrection?" I said as a narrowed my eyes at her.

"Yes, I do need you to die but not yet. I'm not ready to be resurrected yet and I can't have a silly little witch kill you before I am ready to come back." Amelia said secretively.

"How nice of you," I said sarcastically.

"You're a little spit fire," Amelia said impressed.

"Whatever, can you get on with it," I said impatiently.

"Patience is a virtue Bella. Remember that." Amelia said amusedly.

"Is that your great insightful advice?" I asked mockingly.

"Haha not quite. Most people only look at things from one perspective, they never consider looking at it from a different perspective. Just like with mirrors, people always only concentrate on what is in front of them, their own reflection. They never think to look past the mirror, behind their reflection." Amelia said rather cryptically.

"Ok, you want to put that into terms I can understand?" I asked.

"Everything is not always as it seems Bella. Sometimes things appear one way because someone wants you to only see it in that way to hide their true intentions." Amelia added. I was lost. What did she mean by that? Who was she referring to?

"Um ok. Thanks for the advice." I said still confused as to what the meaning behind her words were.

"You might not understand just yet, but I do hope you figure out what it means before it is too late," Amelia said with a soft tone.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked curiously. There was something suspicious about her giving me this advice. It felt like there was more to it than she is saying.

"Like I said, I need you alive and I can't have someone kill you yet." she said with a smirk but there was an emotion behind her eyes that confirmed there was more to it.

"That's not all is it?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not looking to have a heart to heart with you Bella." she said irritably.

"Sore subject for you? What's wrong Amelia? Did someone only look at what an evil bitch you are before getting to know you?" I asked in a mocking tone. Yes, I know I was being a colossal bitch but she sure as hell deserved it.

"Watch your mouth Bella," Amelia said in a warning.

"Oh, I hit a nerve did I?" I asked smugly.

"I might be an evil bitch Bella, but all those book you have read only tell one side of the story. No one ever told my side or Constance's side. It was just easier for people to paint me as the evil one and Constance as the good old little heroin." Amelia said. I thought back to what I have managed to read in the book about black magic and I do remember there not being any explanation or reason for Amelia acting the way she had, but that is still not an excuse to torture and kill people the way she had done.

"That's not an excuse for the vile things you have done!" I said defensively.

"I'm aware of that and I am not making excuses for what I did Bella. There is more to the story and you would be shocked if you ever knew the truth about what happened a hundred years ago." Amelia said in a raised voice.

"Go on. Enlighten me then." I challenged.

"What I did was cruel and evil but I stand by what I did. I fought for freedom and not everyone will agree with the manner in which I went about it but damn it I fought while other sat idly by and did nothing." Amelia said angrily.

"Torturing people and killing them the way you did is not fighting for anything! You were a malicious evil hateful bitch that got enjoyment out of hurting innocent people." I defended.

"They weren't all innocent! Just remember Bella, one man's terrorist is another man's freedom fighter," she retorted.

"You of all people should be questioning the past considering that certain members of the royal family would readily kill you if they knew who you were." she added.

"Yeah, because they don't want to risk your coven resurrecting you," I said resentfully.

"That's only part of the reason naive little Bella." she said mockingly.

"Well, go on tell me the truth then since you are all so wise." I mocked her in return.

"Why should I?" she said with a raised eyebrow.

"Because you don't want me dead yet, remember?" I said. She glared at me and huffed in annoyance as she crossed her arms again.

"Certain parts of the witch community has this twisted idea of how the world works. They believe that the world resets itself when the people reach a place beyond redemption. My father believed that my actions will cause this 'reset' of the world to happen. These witches believe that the world and life are like a tape. It will run its course until there is nothing left and then reset itself and start all over again. The people who believe in this nonsense think that if they can eliminate this 'threat' that will ultimately cause the reset of time then they can discover more." Amelia explained. Well, that is one theory I haven't heard before.

"What do they think they will discover?" I asked fascinated.

"Immortality," she said in disgust. Ah, the leaders of the witches were seeking immortality, how original.

"That's what you were trying to prevent?" I asked.

"In a way, but there is more to it. The thing is people never looked past these figureheads of royalty and leaders. They never looked past the titles and they were oblivious to what was going on, just as you are Bella. You have this idea in your head as to who is behind the things that has been going on, but you need to look past it. You will lose more than just Alice if you don't," Amelia said in a hastily. My blood ran cold and my heart stop as I listened to her. She knew about Alice. How did she know about Alice? Is this part of the message she is supposed to give me?

"How did you know about Alice?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"I know a lot more than you might think Bella. Your blindness to the truth will cause you to have to choose between the ones you love the most. Who would you lose and who would you save Bella?" Amelia said seriously and then points to the mirror to her left. Edward appeared in the mirror and then Emmett appeared in the next and then Jasper on the following mirror. My head snapped back to Amelia and the mirror to her right caught my eye. Alice step forward and then the next mirror had Rose and the one after her held Esme. My heart was beating frantically and I could feel the tears starting to roll down my cheek.

"Who would you save Bella?" Amelia asked gravely. This isn't happening! This is just a dream Bella. You need to wake the fuck up right now! I was having an internal war with myself and then the screaming started. My friends and loved ones all started screaming in fear and terror and they were surrounding me. I had no way out. I was trapped having to listen to their cry. I kept looking from one to the other as they cried for help and started banging on the mirrors, trying to escape.

"Stop it! Stop it!" I screamed at Amelia.

"Only you can stop this Bella." she said.

"How?! How do I fucking stop this?!" I screamed in anger. I looked back at each of my friends and then my eyes fell on the last mirror, the empty mirror. There was no one staring back at me. The cries from my friends started to increase dramatically. I started crying full on and dropped to my knees, hopelessly. I covered my face with my hands as I sobbed uncontrollably at the pain of my friends.

Everything suddenly went deadly quiet. There was no screaming or cry out for help. I dropped my hands to my side and looked up at the blank mirror in front of me. There was a dark figure slowly approaching. I watched, entranced, as the person came into view. I could see a face or any distinct features of the person as they were wearing a dark cloak that covered nearly every inch of their body. They had the hood of the cloak up and it covered most of the person's face, making it impossible to see. The was a slight glimmer coming from the person's side and my eyes traveled down their body. In their hand, they held a beautiful silver dagger. To my horror, the mystery person moved over into the next mirror, to Esme. Esme started screaming and tried to fight the person of, but she wasn't strong enough. I watched in horror as the mystery person took the dagger and slid it across Esme's throat. Esme gasped and fell to the ground, her eyes never leaving mine. I jumped up and started screaming.

No! No! This can't be happening. Not Esme, no this isn't real! I kept screaming at the mystery person to stop, I beg as the person moved over to the next mirror. Alice, just like Esme tried to fight the person off but failed. I closed my eyes as the person stabbed Alice with the dagger in the stomach. This was too much. I couldn't take it anymore. It felt like my heart was being ripped into a million pieces and then set on fire. The person moved on to Rose. Rose put up a good fight but failed. I watched as she dropped to the floor, already covered in her own blood.

"Pleas stop! You can't do this!" I screamed at the unknown person. The person ignored me and moved on to the next mirror, where Amelia was supposed to be. Amelia was gone, the mirror was blank. Where did she go? I watch petrified as the person moved onto the next mirror, Edward's mirror. My heart clenched and my stomach twisted. Tears were streaming down my face as I watched Edward trying to fight the person off.

"NO! NO! Not him! Oh god no! Please, not him!" I kept screaming. The person managed to knock Edward down to his knees. I watched in fear as the person went and stood behind him and placed the dagger against his throat. I couldn't take this. I closed my eyes and screamed as loud as I could. I poured all the fear, pain and anger into the scream. The mirrors around me shattered into a million pieces. I watched as it rained pieces of glass all over the room. The mirrors were gone and the room was deadly silent. I stood up on the platform and dusted the pieces, that fell on me, off. I could feel someone shaking me and a faint voice calling my name in the distance.

My eyes landed on the opening of the room, that I spotted earlier today. I could faintly see the outline of the black cloak standing in the middle of the opening. I stepped off the platform and took a step closer as the shaking feeling increased and the voice was getting louder. I took another step closer and then the person started running. I was about to follow after them when the shaking feeling got too intense and the screaming was right at my ear.

"Bella! Bella! Wake up! Wake up Bella!" someone kept screaming. With one final shake, I was ripped from my dream, back into reality. I shot up straight in the bed, slightly knocking Edward to the side.

My breathing was heavy and my heart was thumping loudly in my ears. I could faintly hear Edward talking, but I was too focused on the mystery person running away to make sense of what he was saying. I quickly jumped out of bed and ran into the closet. I grabbed a pair of sweatpants, sneakers, and a jumper and got dressed in less than a minute. Record time for me, just saying. Edward was right behind me having followed me into the closet.

"Bella, what the fuck is going on? What are you doing? Are you ok? You were screaming like a crazy person in your sleep. It took me nearly ten minutes to wake you up." Edward asked worriedly.

"Get dressed and do it fast. We need to go down to the room we found earlier today." I said as I dressed.

"Why? Bella what's going on?" Edward asked concernedly. I riffled through his drawers and picked out a pair of sweats and threw it at him.

"Get dressed. I'll explain everything on the way." I said in a hurried tone. As Edward got dresses, I searched for a flashlight.

"Ok, I'm ready. Let's go." Edward said as he walked out of the closet.

"Good," I said as I made my way out the door with the flashlight in hand. Edward took me hand in his as we hurriedly walked over to the assembly hall.

"Want to start telling me what's going on," Edward said softly.

"I had a bad dream. I'll tell you all about it later but the important part is that I saw this mystery person in a black cloak running away through the opening I spotted in the room earlier today. I think the person is the rat we are looking for." I explained.

"I'm going to hold you to that. You think there is a connection between your dream, the person behind all this and the room we found." Edward asked.

"Yes, I do. The person you saw in Alice's dream is the same person I saw in mine. My dream was a warning or a message of sorts. I need your help figuring it out though" I said with a frown.

"Are you ok? There was a lot of screaming and tossing around." Edward said with so much concern that it made my heart ache at the thought that I could lose him.

"Well, it certainly wasn't the most pleasant of dreams. We can talk about it later." I said as we made our way off to the entrance of the room with mirrors in the assembly hall. I pull the torch and then the circular ball downwards and stepped aside as the door slid open. I turned on the flashlight and Edward and I made out way down the stairs. The room appeared perfect, just the way we had left it this afternoon. The mirrors we still intact. I quickly moved over to the opening I saw and lit it up with the flashlight. I took an experimental step into the gap. The gap seems to be the entrance to a tunnel. I slowly started walking down the tunnel with Edward closely behind me.

"Bella, maybe I should walk in front. Just in case there is someone there, I should be able to protect you." Edward said.

"No, it's fine. I can take care of myself. Thanks." I said as I continued walking. I knew he wasn't happy about me being in front, but I was happy that he didn't push the matter any further. I guess he knew he would lose that argument anyway.

After a view minutes of walking, I could see the end of the tunnel. There was a soft light coming through. We finally made our way out of the tunnel and outside, standing in the peaceful moonlight. I looked around me, trying to figure out where we were. There was a magnificent full moon, it was rather cold and the ground was covered with a thin layer of snow. My eyes grew wide, my breathing grew uneven and my heart fluttered erratically. I looked over to Edward who was wearing the same shocked expression as I was.

"Edward, are we in the Unknown?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"Yes, we are." Edward breathed out.

**Well that was Bella's dream. What do you guys think? Any idea as to who the mystery person is yet? Till next time :)**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey guys! So here is Chapter 30. Sorry for the late update. We are getting close to the end of the story :( Hopefully I will have the next chapter up in a few days. Thanks for all the reviews:) It's much appreciated. For all the guesses as to who the mystery person is, you have all made very good guesses but their not correct. Have to say I can't wait to reveal who it is :) Enjoy the chapter and I'll see you at the bottom :)**

My grip on Edward's hand tightens as I took in my surrounds. There was a small clearing. Thick evergreen trees lined the edge of the clearing. It was like a solid, tall wall of trees guarding the small clearing. The clearing was covered in snow and appeared pure and innocent. The sky was clear of clouds. The stars and moon shined vibrantly. The full moon was casting a beautiful glow on the clearing. I could hear the flow of a stream close by. It was so cold that I could see my breath hanging in the air. I looked to my side to Edward, who had a scowl on his face. His eyebrows knitted together in concentration and his lips were pressed into a thin line. I took a few calming breaths and rubbed my arms up and down to get some heat into me. It was bloody freezing in the Unknown.

This must be the way the mystery person is getting in and out of the Unknown and into the university, but I don't think this is how the Banshees got in. The Banshees attacked was with them coming through the windows in the assembly hall. If they were brought through the tunnel and then up to the assembly hall, then surely someone would have noticed. There must be another way in which this person managed to get the Banshees and the soul eater past the portal. It was starting to feel like I had all the pieces of a puzzle, but they are placed upside down. I can't seem to assemble the pieces to make a picture and even if I did put it together I was afraid that I would not see the picture until it is too late.

"Edward, are you alright?" I asked concerned as Edward has not made a sound.

"Yeah, I am just trying really hard to make sense of all of this," Edward said softly.

"I know what you mean. I'm going round in circles in my head. It just doesn't make sense. Do you think this is how the mystery person is getting in and out of the Unknown and into the university?" I asked as I took a step closer to Edward. I was freezing and in dire need of some body heat. Edward let out a big sigh and rubbed his hand over his face, He looked confused and irritated at the same time.

"Yes, I do. I think this person uses the tunnel to get in and out undetected, but the tunnel would still be protected by the spell that created the portal. So there has to be another way that they are getting the creatures into the university and past the portal. I don't think they are bringing them through the tunnel as it is way to small for the Banshees to have come through." Edward explained in an exhausted voice.

"That was what I was thinking. There is no way the Banshees came through the tunnel since they attacked us by coming through the windows of the assembly hall. Whoever is orchestrating this is very clever with the timing." I said as I thought of all the pieces of information I had.

"I agree. They are clearly planning this time specific. The Banshee attack was with a lot of student's around and the soul eater attack near the club that was filled with students as well. It is like they are planning these events when it would hit the most people. What doesn't make sense is that not many get hurt though. My dad and Liam got hurt badly with the banshee attack and Colton died and only one girl got hurt badly with the soul eater attack. What is the point behind these attacks? Who has a motive for doing all these things?" Edward mused. I wish I knew the answer to these questions. I can't figure out the reason behind the attacks either. At first I thought it was Amelia's coven of witches trying to scare me or send me a warning that they are coming for me. After my dream, that idea shot out the window. Yes, I know it is crazy to believe what Amelia told me in my dream. I can't explain it though, I just believed what she was saying. I was fearful to tell Edward about what Amelia told me in my dream as I didn't know if he would believe me. I also didn't know how he would react to the fact that she told me one of his family members are not being completely honest if I can put it that way. How is a person suppose to tell their boyfriend that there is a possibility that one of his family members are responsible for the despicable things that have happened?

"I'm not sure what the motive behind the attacks is either, but I don't it is Amelia's coven coming after me," I said as I started nervously fumbling with my hands.

"What?" Edward asked in shock with his eyes wide and unbelieving. I knew this was going to be hard, but he needed to know. I promised Edward that I wouldn't hide anything from him and that I would always be honest. Well, now is the time to be honest and open with him but perhaps hashing things out in the freezing cold Unknown isn't the best idea.

"Edward I promise I will explain everything to you but can we do this back in your room. I am freezing over here." I pleaded with him.

"Yes, of course we can go. It really is bloody freezing here. We can walk and you can talk." Edward said as he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I slipped my arm around his waist and cuddled into him as we walked. Edward gave me a few minutes to sort through my thoughts. I took a deep breath, unsure of how to starts this.

"I don't really know where to start my explanation." I quietly admitted as we walked back through the tunnel.

"Let's start with your dream. It seemed to have made quite an impact on you and it did lead you back down to the room filled with mirrors and to the tunnel." Edward said helpfully. He gave my waist a reassuring squeeze. I let go of Edward's waist to allow him to pass through the tunnel as it was too small for us to walk side by side. This might be easier if I walked behind him and didn't have to look him in the eyes as I spoke and he didn't see how nervous I was. I took a deep breath to try and calm my nerves.

"Before I tell you the details about my dream, I need to ask you a question," I said. Maybe if Edward can shine some light on whether or not it is possible to trap a dead person in another person's dream. If that is impossible then what I dreamt about was in fact just a dream and meaningless. I'm not like Alice who has dreams that are premonitions.

"Ok, ask away," Edward said as he glanced back at me. I swallowed down the nervous lump that had formed in my throat and reminded myself that I was doing the right thing by telling Edward.

"Is it possible to trap a dead person's soul in a living person's dream?" I asked, biting my lip in anticipation of his answer. Edward abruptly stopped and turned around to face me. He held the flashlight down point to the ground so it was relatively dark and I couldn't discern his expression.

"Yes, it is possible. I have heard and read about it before, but it is incredibly rare unless you have a blood connection with the person who has passed away. People use to do it many years ago, but it was mostly a close relative calling a deceased relative into their dreams. There is only a hand full of cases where it was done by a third person." Edward explained and turned around and started walking again. A part of me hoped that he would tell me it is all just a myth and that I was crazy. I hoped that what Amelia had told me was just part of a nightmare that I could forget. Unfortunately for me, I have the world's most shit luck and everything that is bad happens to me.

"Amelia was in my dream. She told me someone trapped her there and that she had a message to deliver to me." I said softly, casting my eyes down to the ground. As I was looking down at the ground, I didn't see Edward had once again stopped dead in his tracks until it was too late.

I walked right into Edward's back and the force was so great that I stumbled backwards and then tripped over my own feet and fell smack on my ass. I stayed, shocked, on the ground not sure what to do. I kind of wanted to laugh at my clumsiness and I was thankful it was so dark in here so that Edward would be able to see my crimson blush of embarrassment.

"Shit! Bella, are you ok?" Edward asked frantically as he bent down in front of me. Before I could stop myself, I burst out laughing and it felt good. I cherish these ridiculous moments as of late. I have been so stressed and serious that it always feels good to take a break from things and just laugh. Edward started chuckling with me and I wish I could see his beautiful face free of worry as he laughed.

"God I'm so clumsy. I want a refund on my balance!" I joked.

"Yeah, if I was you then I'd ask for a refund as well. Are you alright though love?" Edward asked through a chuckle. How am I suppose to tell this wonderful man that cares so much for me that one of his family members is bat shit crazy? I took a moment to appreciate him and pushed all the drama to the back of my mind. I placed a hand on his cheek and stroke my thumb across his cheekbone as I stared into his eyes in the darkness. We were slightly illuminated by the flashlight that was resting on the floor next to Edward's feet. I slipped my hand into his glorious hair and pulled his face to mine. I tenderly pressed my lips against his. I pressed my lips to his one more time and then rested my forehead against his.

"Thank you for always being there for me," I whispered lovingly. Edward pushed his hands into my hair and pulled my lips back to his in a fierce kiss. Our lips moulded against each others like they were specifically made for each other. We broke away when we needed to breathe and return to our previous gentle position.

"Bella, love, I will be next to your side for as long as you will let me. I can't imagine a future that doesn't have you in it." Edward confessed caringly. I could feel a tear threatening to escape at his loving declaration. I knew I was falling in love with Edward and there was no way I could stop it. I wasn't ready to admit that to him just yet though. So instead of telling him how much I cared I decided to show. I pulled him back to my lips and put all of the emotions he has evoked in me into the kiss. It was all lips and tongue as we kissed passionately.

"Please remember that I feel the same way about you and that I would never do or say anything to intentionally hurt you or anyone you care about," I said softly as we broke away for air. I hoped he believed what I said as I knew it would be hard for him to listen to what I will have to tell him about my dream and his families possible involvement. I leaned away from Edward and looked down at my fumbling hands in my lap. I knew that I need to come clean and I was so nervous as to how Edward was going to take the news.

Edward placed his hand under my chin and made me look him in the eyes.

"Bella what's wrong?" he asked gently.

"Amelia said some things to me in my dream and I'm not sure as to how you will take it," I confessed nervously.

"Is that why you asked about a dead person being trapped in someone's dream?" Edward asked softly.

"Yes. I wanted to make sure that there was a real possibility that she was able to be trapped in my dream. I just wanted to make sure it wasn't just a nightmare." I admitted and looked back down to my hands.

"Bella, look at me," Edward said. I reluctantly looked back up at him. His eyes were filled with unspoken concern and curiosity.

"Tell me what she said to you." Edward encouraged.

I took a deep breath and then proceeded to tell Edward everything about my dream. I told him about my conversation with Amelia and what she had said about looking beyond the mirror and that a royal family member could be hiding something. I told him about the figure wearing the dark cloak how the mystery person started killing all of my friends. We sat in a cold dark tunnel as I went over every detail of my dream. It felt absolutely horrible having to go over it again, it felt like I was reliving it. Edward just sat there with an unreadable expression listening to me. He said nothing, not a single word as I recalled my dream to him. The nervous lump in my throat grew and my stomach twisted uncomfortably as the silence grew between us. I knew this would be a lot to take in for Edward but I really need him to say something, anything at this stage would suffice.

"Edward, are you ok? Please say something." I pleaded softly.

"I'm just thinking and trying to sort through things," Edward said dazedly.

"I understand. I'm still trying to wrap my head around it too." I said softly.

"Do you believe her?" Edward asked as he looked back at my eyes.

"I don't want to believe her but I do," I confessed feeling guilty that I would believe the things the crazy evil bitch said about Edward's family.

"Why do you believe her?" Edward question further. He didn't seem angry at all. It was more like he was trying to understand.

"I don't know how to explain it Edward. It was just the way she said it and the way she explained everything that makes me believe her. I think there is a lot worse things coming for us and whatever this mystery person is about to throw at us is nothing compared to what is still to come." I tried to explain. Maybe I was crazy for believing Amelia, but my gut instinct was telling me that there was truth behind her words.

"Well, if what she said was true then we have a short list of suspects. The only problem is who in my family could be behind it. I can't think of a person in my family who could possibly be behind it." Edward said frustratedly.

"Do you believe what she said is true?" I asked. I was struggling with the same problem that Edward was. Who in his family could have possibly been behind this? For the mystery person to be a member of the royal family just didn't make sense.

"I believe in you and your instincts. So if you believe that she was telling the truth then so do I." Edward said sincerely.

"Maybe you shouldn't put so much faith in my instincts Edward. The things Amelia said is basically accusing one of your family members of doing all these awful thing." I warned. I didn't want Edward to just blindly trust my instincts, especially if they're wrong.

"Bella I trust you with my life and what Amelia said does make some sense. In all fairness, the royal family has had some members do some horrific things in the past. It's not like my family are all saints. I just can't think of a current living member of my family that would be behind this." Edward explained. He did have a point there. Amelia was a member of the royal family and look at what she had done.

"Fair enough. I get what you mean. I always thought my family was good and look what my mother ended up doing." I said understandingly.

"Maybe we should go back to my room and talk about this. I don't know about you, but my ass is frozen." Edward joked, trying to lighten the mood. I have to admit that he is taking all of this in stride and very gracefully. Think it must be a royal thing to be able to take crappy news in such a dignified manner.

"Yeah, lets go back. I'm freezing and so bloody tired. How much time do we have until our first lecture?" I asked exhausted. Edward grabbed his phone out of his pocket to check the time.

"It's five in the morning already. So we only have four hours left to go before our first lecture. We also need to pack tonight. I think it would be best if we left early in the morning for Forks." Edward said and then covered his mouth as he yawned.

"Crap. I'll be falling asleep during my lectures. I'm actually kind of excited to go to Forks. " I said with a smile. I really was looking forward to going home, I just wished it was under better circumstances.

"I was thinking that we can spend Friday night in Forks and then head to Seattle for the rest of the weekend. My parent's has an apartment in Seattle so we can stay there. I was thinking that you could go visit your grandmother and then I can take you out on a proper date while we are there." Edward said softly with a hint of a blush. I wonder if he would ever get less shy when suggesting us going out on a date. I have to admit I liked that he still got slightly shy and embarrassed when asking me out. Plus he looked really cute with that hint of a blush. I was taken aback by the thoughtfulness of his plan. I didn't realise he was aware that my grandmother was in Seattle and not Forks. He was such a good person that I can't help feel the pang of insecurities hitting me. I'm not sure I will ever be able to figure out what he sees in me or what I did to deserve someone so wonderful as him.

"That sounds wonderful Edward. I really miss my Nana and would love to see her. I would love to go on a date with you too." I said and gave him a tender kiss.

"Good. I have something special planned for our date. And before you ask, no I'm not telling you, it's a surprise." Edward said as he got up. I just smirked at him, not bothering to ask as I knew very well that when he is determined he won't spill a word. I placed my hands against each side of the walls of the tunnel to try and get up. The left wall of the tunnel felt rough, cold and damp. The right wall of the tunnel felt smooth, cold and kind of a marble countertop. That's very odd. When I was back on my feet I moved my hand across the right wall and found that it goes back to being rough, cold and wet. It was only a small segment of the wall that was smooth.

"Edward, feel this," I said as I took one of his hands and ran it across the right wall. Edward then moved his hand back and forth across the rough and smooth part of the wall. His eyebrows knitted together.

"What am I trying to feel Bella?" Edward asked confused. What? Does he not feel the difference? I looked up at him confused as to why he doesn't notice the difference.

"What do you mean? Can't you feel the difference in the texture of the wall? This part is all smooth and the rest is rough." I said as I pointed out the areas on the wall.

"Love, it all just feels rough and wet to me," Edward said slowly like he was talking to a child. I rolled my eyes at his tone of voice.

"No. This part is smooth and the rest is rough." I said as I once again pointed it out.

"Bella, love I can't feel a difference," Edward said slowly.

"Give me the flashlight," I said as I practically ripped the flashlight out of his hand. I pointed the flashlight at the wall and to my utter surprise it all looked rough. What the hell! I ran my hand across the wall once more and I could still feel the difference in texture. It didn't make any sense.

"Bella, let's go back to my room. We still have a bit of time for a nap. You're clearly very tired." Edward said as he took the flashlight out of my hand. I simply nodded and followed him back to his room. Perhaps I was just imagining it as I am so very tired. I have slept properly in a long time. We made it back to Edward's room and kicked off my shoes and climbed into his bed, not bothering to take off my clothes. I was asleep before Edward even managed to get into bed behind me.

Edward shook on my shoulder until I woke up. I was in the middle of a dreamless sleep that I didn't want to wake up from. The smell of fresh coffee was the only reason I dragged my tired body out of bed. I quickly gulped down the liquid heaven and then took a shower to try and wake up fully. Even after the cold shower I still felt like a zombie. That's how my day passed, in a trance not paying attention to my surroundings. My body felt heavy and ache from lack of sleep. I really did feel like a zombie walking through the hallways to my lectures. Edward and I didn't get time to talk about my dream anymore. I was both happy and disappointed by that. I was dying to figure out who was behind this. We needed to figure it out if we want to save Alice. On the other hand, I was truly to exhausted to talk about it any further. I was so tired that I didn't pay attention as to how fast the day went by. After my last lecture, I practically ran back to Edward's room. I stripped off all my clothes and crawled into the bed between the silk sheets and wrapped the sheets around me. I'm sure I looked like a human/silk burrito right now. I quickly fell into a dreamless sleep.

I didn't know for how long I slept, but the smell of food brought me out of my comatose state. I could smell a hint of basil, cream, bacon and pepper. It smelled like pasta, Italian Carbonara to be exact. It has always been my favourite pasta. I slowly untangled myself from the sheets and sat up straight. Edward had just walked into his room with a white bag from which the delicious smells were coming from. I looked at him with a goofy smile as my stomach started growling.

"What you got in the bag Edward?" I asked slyly.

"Italian love. I thought you might be hungry after your hibernation." Edward joked with a sexy smirk plastered on his handsome face.

"Very funny. You're a regular comedian. Now give me my food, please." I said as I stuck out my tongue like a five-year-old.

"Yes miss!" Edward said with a salute. He sat the bag in front of me and crawled into the bed next to me. I quickly started taking out containers and grabbed a fork and dug in. Holy crap it tasted amazing. The Indian food was good, but the Italian pasta was out of this world. I moaned around mouthfuls of pasta. Edward just laughed at me as he ate. After dinner, Edward cleaned up and I started packing for tomorrow. Edward already had a bag ready for out road trip tomorrow. After I was done packing I crawled back into bed. Edward joined me shortly before I fell asleep. My last thought before sleep claimed me was about my mother's grimoire. What hidden secrets will we uncover in them?

**The next chapter will be about their road trip and Bella's mother's grimoire :) Till next time x**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey Guys! Sorry for the late update but here is chapter 31. Thanks for all the reviews, they are much appreciated. This chapter will reveal who the mystery person is and well done to those who guessed it right :) Have fun reading and I'll see you at the bottom :)**

I was so comfortable laying on Edward's bed. I was warmly wrapped in a cocoon of silken sheets. I was so relaxed that I never wanted to move, I was in hibernation. I knew that I did, in fact, needed to get up as Edward and I had a long drive ahead of us. I didn't really know how he planned on driving all the way to Forks in one day though. Emmett and I drove down from Forks to Los Angles over two days and it nearly killed us. It's roughly a 19-hour drive to Forks so hopefully Edward booked us into a hotel at the halfway mark as there is no way I would make a trip like this in one day. I took one more minute to enjoy my comfy silken cocoon before I had to open my eyes and go back to reality. I slowly opened my eyes knowing that I can't stay in bed for the day. My eyes were met by a digital alarm clock angrily flashing, informing me that it is 9:00 am.

Crap, I vaguely remembered Edward telling me a few days ago that we needed to get up at five in the morning. I overslept and I was screwed. I shot up in bed and frantically looked around for Edward, but he was nowhere to be found. I untangled myself from the covers and walked into the bathroom to try and find Edward and I really needed to toilet. The bathroom was empty and I was still at a loss as to where Edward was. I still haven't had time to replace my phone so I couldn't even call him. I decided to take a shower and get dressed for the day while I waited for Edward to come back.

The shower was hot enough to quickly steam up the bathroom. I closed my eyes and let the spray of water gently massage my back and relax my muscles. This has by far been the most relaxing morning I have had in a long time. For a change, I was fully rested and have time to enjoy a soothing shower. After a few minutes under the hot water, I decided to finish up and get ready. As much as I was enjoying my relaxing morning, I knew it couldn't last and that there was a task to get back to. I finished up in the shower and got dressed.

As I knew I was most likely to spend most of the stuck in a car I decided on wearing a pair of comfortable shorts and a black v-neck t-shirt that made my boobs look great. I threw on a red cardigan and matching ballet flat. I went make-up free as I had no dark circles lurking under my eyes. I have to admit that I looked refreshed and not like a tired old hag like I've been feeling all week. I heard the main door open as I finished up in the bathroom. I quickly walked back into the bedroom as Edward walked in with two cups of coffee and a paper bag.

"Where have you been?" I asked as I eyed the cup of coffee with lustful eyes. Edward raised to coffees and the paper bag with a smirk plastered on his beautiful face. I just rolled my eyes, refusing to admit that I asked a stupid question when my answer was clear as day. I moved over to him and grabbed a coffee. I sat on the chaise as I sipped my liquid heaven, enjoy how it heated up my body and awoke every cell in my body. I could live on coffee and yes I am aware that I'm addicted, but I don't care. Edward joined me on the chaise and removed two poppy seed bagels from the paper bag. The bagel was freshly baked and still warm, it was delicious.

"So what's the plan for today? It's rather late to be driving all the way to Forks in one day, don't you think?" I asked Edward as I munched on my bagel.

"Yes it is. Until last night, I didn't actually know the exact location of Forks. I always thought it was near the south border of Washington State, but I was wrong. The drive would be too long so I took the liberty to book us flights to Seattle. I have a rented car waiting for us at the airport in Seattle. We should arrive in Seattle by 5 this afternoon and then we will drive up to Forks." Edward explained as he brushed the bagel crumbs from his lap. Oh, thank the heavens. I was honestly not looking forward to such a long road trip.

"That's brilliant. I don't think I would have been able to handle making the drive up to Forks in one day." I said relievedly.

"Yeah, I never realised just how far Forks was from here. We need to be at the airport in an hour. We should be arriving in Seattle around five o'clock and then we can head to Forks." Edward said as he finished off his bagel.

"That sounds good. If we get out of the airport around five then we should be able to make it to Forks before ten. It would still be pretty late getting there, so do you just want to stay in Forks for the night? " I asked as I threw away my empty cup.

"If you felt comfortable staying in Forks for the night we can stay there and just head up to Seattle in the morning," Edward said with worry evident on his face.

"I'll be fine going home Edward.

I know with everything that has come to light it would be hard but I can handle it." I said bravely. I knew going back to Forks is going to bring back a lot of memories that I have tried very hard to bury. It will be hard and I knew that all those memories will be remembered with the new knowledge of my mother betrayal. Edward stood up and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into a comforting hug.

"If things get too hard for you, we can leave immediate. One word and we get back in the car and head to Seattle, ok." Edward said and kissed the top of my head lovingly.

"Thank you for caring so much. I really appreciate it." I said softly as I placed my head on his chest. We stood there, in the middle of his room, in an embrace for what could have been hours, but I wouldn't have noticed the time pass. I listened to the beat of his heart and tried to commit it to memory.

"Love, we need to head off to the airport," Edward said quietly. I reluctantly let go of him and grabbed my bag. Edward went into the closet to retrieve his bag and I quickly made the bed as I didn't want to leave the room looking like a mess.

Edward guided me through the university and out to the courtyard where a black car was waiting for us. Edward grabbed my back and placed in the trunk as I slid into the back seat of the fancy car. The seats were black leather and surprising cool considering it is California and hot. I assumed the cool seats were due to a mix of the tinted windows and the cool breeze coming from the air conditioner. Edward joined me in the back of the car and held my hand firmly as the car sped away to the airport. The drive to the airport went past faster than I anticipated as I was lost in my own thoughts. Edward pulled on my hand when we had arrived outside of the airport.

We grabbed our bags and checked in. We had made it just in time for our flight and had to run to the boarding gate. Edward had booked us business class seats as there were no last minute first-class ones available. I told him that it is fine and I wouldn't have cared if we were crammed up in economy class. Edward graciously allowed me to take the window seat. We got lucky as there were only two seats in each aisle and we wouldn't need to deal with a stranger on our flight.

I grabbed a book from my bag and settled in as the seatbelt sign flashed. The flight attendant informed us that we would be taking off shortly. Edward did the same as me and got stuck into a book. It felt perfectly normal and comfortable sitting next to him in silence as we read. I loved books and read as much as I could and was very happy that it is a passion I shared with Edward. Half way into our flight we were served a questionable meal that I took a few bites of and pushed the rest to the side. Edward didn't seem to enjoy his meal any more than I did mine.

After our meal was cleared away we went back to our books. I was lost in the classical love story of Jane Eyre when the fasten seatbelt side started flashing once more, indicating ours descend to Seattle. The flight had been smooth and we managed to get through security and baggage claim in record time. Edward led me out of the airport, holding onto my hand tightly. Edward had organised us a beautiful, shiny black Audi A4. I was always partial to Audis but I still prefer my cute little mini cooper. I slipped into the car while Edward placed out bags in the back. I started fiddling with the radio trying to find a good station as Edward got in the driver's seat.

"You ok love?" Edward asked and started the car. I took a minute to think about whether I am really ok. I was about to head back to a town that I grew up in. The small town of Forks where I was born, where I went to school. It was also the town where my parents died, where my Nana got sick and where my mother betrayed me.

Was I really ready to face the demons of my past that is trapped in Forks? Will I be able to cope with whatever secret we find hidden in my mother's grimoires? I took a deep cleansing breath and reminded myself of everything I have gone through and survived. I'm a fighter and I have fought a tough battle so far and I refuse to let anything or anyone keep me down. Whether or not I am ready to know my mother's dark secrets is irrelevant. I need to know them and other people's lives depended on what is hidden within her grimoires and that is all that was important.

"I'm fine. I just need to get this out of the way. I need to find a way to make peace with what happened and let go of the pain and anger." I said softly.

"Bella, there is nothing wrong with being upset about going back to Forks," Edward said sternly.

"I know there is nothing wrong with being upset but I can't continue holding on to the pain and anger Edward. It's time for me to let it go and accept the past for what it is. I won't let my past hold me back from my future." I said.

"Don't rush it Bella. It takes time to accept and let go of your past, trust me I know." Edward said solemnly. I could see the pain still clearly behind Edward's eyes. I wonder if he will ever be able to let go of his sister's death.

"I'm not rushing Edward. I just feel it is time to let the past be and move on." I said quietly. I truly was ready to move on from my past. It's time for me to deal with the pain of losing my parents and the betrayal of my mother.

"Ok. Just know that if you what to talk about it I'm here ready to listen." Edward as he placed his hand on my knee and gave it a small squeeze.

"Thank you," I said gratefully as I placed my hand over his and entwined our fingers.

Edward entered my address in Forks into the fancy looking GPS system. He sped off in the direction of Forks and we listen to soothing classical music, once more caught up in our own thoughts. Half way to Forks we stopped at a small coffee shop to grab a bite to eat as neither of us ate our food on the plane. We got delicious freshly made lasagne and chunky chips. We grabbed some pastries and fresh coffee for the road. I sipped on my coffee and listen to the calming classic music as I watched the green scenery pass by. I had forgotten just how overgrown and green the place was.

I watched as we sped past the vast spread of forest and thought back to how much time Emmett and I had spent down in the forest practising control over our Marks. I looked down at my hands resting on my lap. I watched as my mark moved down to my wrist. To an outsider, it simply looked like an intricate tattoo of a scorpion but to a witch it meant so much more. It was a mark, a mark of power. It's also the mark that is responsible for the death of my parents. It is the mark that is capable of resurrecting the world's evilest bitch. It is the mark that has the power to start a war and cost many more innocent lives. For the first time in my life, I looked down at my mark with disdain and wish I wasn't burdened with its power.

"Bella, love are you ok?" Edward asked concernedly.

"Why me?" I asked as I stared down at my mark.

"What? Bella what are you talking about?" Edward asked confused by my sudden shift in mood.

"Why was I the one born with the mark of the scorpion? Why me? Why not someone else?" I asked and I could feel my voice starting to break near the end.

"Because you are the person that is best suited to deal with the responsibility that comes with it," Edward said simply.

"Yeah, but what about the pain?! What about the sacrifices? What about the innocent lives lost because of it?" I said getting slightly hysterical. I closed my eyes and took a few breaths trying to calm down.

"Bella I know it seems unfair right now and it is unfair. You never deserved to lose your parents. Don't look at your mark as a curse, look at it like a gift. You have an amazing power that you can use to do so much good." Edward said. I thought over what Edward said and I know he is right. You can look at anything in a negative or a positive way. Right now, I need to start looking at my mark as a gift, a positive thing. I need to start focusing on the good I could do with my mark. This is why I need to let go of my past so that I can move on with my future. As long as I held on to the pain and angry I will cloud my mind and my power.

"I need to let go of the past. I can't keep letting it poisoning my thoughts and future." I said hopelessly.

"You will when you are truly ready to let go of then past. This isn't something you can force Bella." Edward reasoned.

"I know. I just wish it was simpler." I said softly.

"Just give it time love," Edward said. We fell back into silence. I closed my eyes and focused on the beautiful piano pieces. I missed my piano. I had sold it after my parents passed away as I didn't want to keep any of the furniture. I haven't indulged in my piano hobby in longer than I care to admit. I really should make time for it. It had always relaxed me and allowed me to clear my head in a way that nothing else ever did.

"We are here," Edward said as he parked outside of my old apartment. In all fairness, it was more like a small house than an apartment. It was a small gated community with small houses/apartments.

"How did you get past the security gate?" I asked confusedly. I must've dozed off in the car.

"The security guard remembered you and opened the gate for me," Edward said with a smirk.

"Oh Jackson! He is such a lovely man. He reminds me so much of Emmett." I said happily. Jackson was the security guard and it was always found strange to have a security guard in Forks but the residents insisted. He was just as tall and burly as Emmett, but he had a head of curly blonde hair instead of black. If Emmett didn't look so much like his dad I would have easily thought Jackson was his father.

"I agree he does look an awful lot like Emmett," Edward said with a smile. We sat in the car, staring at the building, neither of us making a move to get out of the car.

"You sure you want to do this?" Edward asked.

"Yes," I said and jumped out of the car before I change my mind. I took a deep breath and grabbed the key out of my purse. Edward walked by my side up to the door. I slowly opened the door and switched on the lights as we walked in. Everything was just as I left it. The furniture was still in the same position and the walls were still the same colour. Nothing looked different or out of place.

"Nice place," Edward commented as he moved around the open plan area.

"Thanks. I put the grimoires in the safe in my bedroom." I said as I walked to my bedroom. My heart was beating like crazy. This was it. This was the moment we get a little piece of the puzzle. The safe was installed into the wall behind a painting in my room. I punched in the safety code and the safe slowly opened. There they were in all their old leather glory. I took the three leather bound grimoires out of the safe, closed it, and returned to the living area where Edward was sitting on my couch. I sat the grimoires down onto the end table. I took a seat next to Edward and stared at it. I shot up of the couch and moved to the kitchen.

"Do you want a drink?" I asked Edward. Before he could answer me a loud bang rang in my ears and all the windows of my apartment shattered. A strong gust of wind blew through the apartment and then the smoke came. I watched in horror and my apartment was engulfed in flames.

"Edward!" I screamed as I started choking on the smoke. The fire was spreading and it was spreading fast. Edward looked over at me and started walking towards me. He was about half way towards me when a person wearing a dark cloak with a hood covering their face ran full speed at Edward. They were to fast for Edward to defend himself. The person shoved Edward to the floor and ran over to the end table, to the grimoires. The person grabbed the grimoires but before they could make their escape there was another loud explosion that sent them flying to the ground and scattered the grimoires to the other side of the room, straight into the fire. I moved over to Edward to try and help him. The smoke was getting too thick to breathe properly. The mystery person started to get up and I watched readily to move if they try anything. As the person stood up their hood fell from their head. All I could see was the back of the person's head.

"Who are you?!" I screamed. The person slowly turned around and it felt like everything froze. I know that face. I have seen that face in pictures before. A part of me hated that face for the pain it inflicted on Edward. Lizzie was standing a few feet away from us with a murderous expression on her face.

**Dum Dum Dum...**


End file.
